Child of War
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: He was just an orphaned teen, an abandoned child of war. Nothing new to rogue soldier, Kakuzu. So why does he feel the need to keep him at his side? AU KakuHida.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Child of War  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** KakuHida  
**Warning:** Mentions of war, slavery, death. Violence, profanity, eventual Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Yet.  
**Summary:** He was just an orphaned teen, an abandoned child of war. Nothing new to rogue soldier, Kakuzu. So why does he feel the need to keep him at his side? AU KakuHida.

**Child of War**

**Chapter 1**

Kakuzu hated snow. Whilst he admitted – only to himself, mind – that it could be quite pretty to look at, it was too much of a hindrance for him to truly enjoy it. He liked that it covered his tracks, successfully hiding him from his many potential enemies, but it too could hide others, and more often than not it set him back in his travels due to the dangers it caused. Despite being an impatient man, Kakuzu did not fancy freezing to death in a snowstorm, and forking out some of his precious money for a room at an inn was most certainly better than blindly stumbling off a precipice to his death due to low visibility.

The snow was not so bad now that it was impossible to travel in, but it was slowly seeping through his clothes and his vision was ever so slightly impaired by the falling flakes. He disliked not being able to see clearly ahead of him. He paused for a moment, turning his face towards the sky, trying to predict what the future fall of the snow would be like, and if it was worth searching for an inn. From what he could tell, the snow was due to increase in a few hours, and if the wind picked up even more, it could cause him some problems. Best to keep an eye out for an inn, then. He resumed walking, his boots crunching on the freshly-packed snow, following what was left to be seen of the path. He trod slowly and carefully, taking measured steps. The path ahead of him – from what he could tell – wound off, twisting into the beginnings of a forest, which pleased him. Trees offered protection against the constant snowfall, and provided some wind-breaking shield. Plus, if his map was correct, there was a small village on the other side.

He quickened his steps a little in order to reach the forest in better time, hoping it would indeed provide him with some form of shelter from the harsh weather. He could already feel the insides of his thighs descending into numbness, and his hands were cold despite the gloves he wore. Flakes were catching on his eyelashes and settling on his cheeks, melting almost instantly and sending little trickles of icy water down his neck, where it settled against the collar of his shirt. Shivering a little now, but refusing to acknowledge that he was cold – that was a sign of weakness, and he was _not_ a weak man – he put a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side, and ducked into the semi-shelter of the forest. He lifted a hand and brushed off the snow that had stuck to his jacket and sighed. He really did hate winter.

He glanced around quickly at his surroundings, taking note of everything. He'd been trained to be observant, after all. The slightest detail could drastically change a situation for the worse if you didn't pay attention to it from the start. Satisfied that he knew all he could about the land around him, and acknowledging that the trees were not concealing enemies or other potential dangers, he began to follow the path ahead of him. It was less snowy in here, a fact he was glad of, but there was still a light film of white over everything, and some of the heavy fall from outside of the forest was breaking through the canopy – but it was bearable. The wind whistled through the leaves above and around him, rather eerie and somewhat menacing, but he paid little attention to it. He was focused on getting through the forest and to the village beyond, where shelter from the oncoming snowstorm could be found.

About halfway through the forest – he estimated – he came to a sudden halt. One hand flew instantly to the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it and strike within an instant. His eyes quickly scanned the area around him, trying to locate the source of his unease. He was too experienced not to have noticed that he was no longer alone. He tensed, his eyes sliding to his right as a rustle from the bushes beside him alerted him to the presence of another. Now he had to make a decision. It was either some form of furred creature or bird, simply foraging for what little food was available in, or shelter from the weather. This was rather likely in a forest, after all. But then there was the option that it was something larger, and posing more of a threat. Like an enemy, waiting to strike. He could either assume the former and continue walking, or assume the latter and attack. He'd feel foolish if he attacked the bush and simply frightened away a small creature, but he'd feel even more foolish if he walked away and had to fend off an enemy from behind. All of those thoughts passed through his mind in a matter of seconds, and his decision came to him half a second later. He shifted position, barely noticeably, and then he was drawing his sword and slashing through the bush to his immediate right. There was a high yelp, and he twisted, angling his sword down towards the source. And for a moment, he was surprised.

Instead of the threatening enemy or the foraging creature he had expected, the point of his sword was millimetres from the face of a rather shocked boy. He was sprawled on the forest floor, resting back on his hands, his legs bent at the knee and ready to draw up against his chest in a protective manner. Kakuzu took in the state of him – the dirt that coated his skin, the drying blood on his legs, hands and face, the torn and filthy off-white shirt and grey shorts, the untidily half-slicked back silver hair and wide purple eyes – and he relaxed a little. This boy was no threat to him.

"Well, well." He murmured, not retracting his sword from in the boy's face. He would be an idiot to be led into a false sense of security from this seemingly unarmed and helpless boy. "What do we have here?" He narrowed his eyes as the boy's shocked expression began to change into one of annoyance.

"What the hell d'you want?" Though he didn't show it, Kakuzu was taken aback by the bold question. Any child he'd come into contact with whilst wearing this uniform had been too afraid to even meet his eyes. "I ain't done anything!" Kakuzu lowered his sword a little, and the boy shifted, sitting cross-legged on the ground with his hands curled in his lap, frowning up at him.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Kakuzu growled in warning. "What are you doing out in this forest, alone?"

"Ain't none of your business." He shrugged. "I don't have to answer to you." _Smack._ With his free hand, Kakuzu dealt a sharp blow to the boy's face, hard enough to knock him over onto his side.

"I told you to watch your tongue. Clearly you have no manners to speak of, nor any respect for those in authority." He narrowed his eyes and inspected the boy closely. "Judging from the state of you, I'd say you were a slave. Run away from your master, have you? Thought you could hide away in this forest and no one would find you?"

"I ain't no damn slave!" The boy growled, picking himself up off the ground and standing up. He was taller than Kakuzu had first expected, though he was still a good few inches below the level of his shoulders. Not a child, then, but still young. Possibly about fourteen or fifteen years old. "And I didn't run away. It's just fucking cold out there, yeah?" _Smack_. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"I'm surprised that a slave has such bad manners." He sheathed his sword. "Right, I guess I'm gonna have to take you back to your master. You're from Yu, I've no doubt. Not run very far, hm? Probably only just escaped." His hand shot out and grabbed the boy's arm as he tried to run. "Not a wise thing to do, boy." He knew he was gripping his arm too tightly, but he didn't care. Besides, this kid was a slave. He was probably used to a lot of pain.

"Let go of me!" He was struggling, and Kakuzu had to hand it to the kid, he was pretty strong. "I'm not a damn slave!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu dragged him out of the bushes and onto the path. The boy's bare feet slid on the snow, and if Kakuzu hadn't been holding his arm that tightly, he would have fallen. "Not too bright, are you? How far did you think you'd get in this weather dressed like that?" The boy's skin was icy to the touch, and he was shivering. "Surprised you haven't frozen to death already." He started walking, not caring that he was technically dragging the boy behind him. He walked briskly along the path, wanting to be rid of the hindrance of the annoying boy as soon as possible so he could be on his way in peace. He paid no attention to the muttered curses and loud complaints from his prisoner, who was still attempting to free himself of the iron grip on his arm, despite it being quite obviously an impossible task.

Kakuzu never thought he'd be relieved to reach the other side of the forest. A dull, throbbing headache had settled behind his eyes, and he was almost at the end of his patience. If this boy did not stop complaining, he would find himself with several broken bones or a snapped neck if he was particularly unlucky. Thankfully, the snow didn't seem too bad, so it was safe, at least for now, to continue travelling. He dreaded to think how he'd cope if he was isolated somewhere with this nuisance. He knew from studying his map that the small village of Yu was somewhere ahead, not too far from the forest. There would be an inn somewhere in the village, which meant hot food and a comfortable bed. But first he'd have to return the slave.

"Come along, boy. We're almost there." He smirked a little when the boy began to struggle more. "Now, now. I know there's going to be a severe beating in your future – punishment for running away, for certain – but I don't care. You're not getting away from me now." Maybe the slave's master would even pay him a reward for fetching him…

"How many fucking times do I have to say it? I'm NOT a slave!" His cries fell upon deaf ears as Kakuzu began dragging him down the crest of a hill, towards where he knew Yu stood. "I'm not going back there! Let go of me!" Still he struggled, but of course he struggled in vain. With the thought of potential cash rewards in his head, there was no way Kakuzu was ever going to loosen his grip. Still, perhaps if he had listened to the boy, he might have been better prepared for the scene that met his astonished eyes when he finally reached Yu.

The village was in ruins. The few buildings that had not been burnt almost to the ground were empty shells, their doors and windows missing, some even with parts of the roof caved in. Broken furniture and various other items littered the ground, along with the remains of a human body or two. There were no villagers in sight – not living ones, anyway. The scent of blood was still heavy in the air. Not fresh, Kakuzu determined, but not old either. It was still fresh enough to still linger, which meant that this carnage had happened recently. A week ago at most. Bloodstains covered the walls and the ground in front of them, some smeared in odd patterns, a couple attempting to resemble words.

Kakuzu turned his eyes to the boy trembling beside him – trembling with fear or cold, he didn't know – and frowned. The kid had the traits of one from Yu. The silver hair and violet eyes were common in this area, and the accent was a giveaway. The ruined village certainly gave an explanation for the state of him, and why he was alone and hiding in the forest. He must have escaped his master in the panic, fled in terror from the horror that had become his village, and remained in hiding until today. No wonder he was icy cold.

"Well, this is troublesome." He sighed. "So, what am I to do with you now, hmm?" He was mostly thinking out loud, but the boy growled.

"Let me go. There's no one here. Everyone's dead. Dead or run away." He muttered. "No one will be looking for me."

"Your master died then?" Kakuzu smirked. "No matter. I am sure the slave master in the next town will be happy to take you."

"I'm _not_ a slave!" He was angry again now, fire dancing in violet eyes as he glared fiercely at the taller man. "Just let me go, yeah?"

"No chance. If the slave master won't claim you, he'll sure as hell buy you from me." He took a few steps into the village, intending to walk through it onto the path to the next town, and he gave the boy's arm a sharp tug, dragging him behind him once again. "I'm not letting such a profit escape me." He had taken only twenty-seven steps in total before he realised that something was wrong. He glanced around himself sharply, and noticed that the thin film of white that had previously covered everything had thickened. Sending a glance skyward, he sighed. "Oh, wonderful." As he had predicted earlier, the snow was falling faster, and the wind had begun to pick up. "Is there anywhere here that isn't completely trashed, kid?" When the boy merely shrugged, Kakuzu tightened his grip painfully. "Let me put it this way, you little brat. If we're still outside within the next five minutes, you really will freeze to death." Almost reluctantly, the boy raised an arm, and pointed in the direction of a rather large building with only one hole in the roof. Not wasting a second, Kakuzu quickly marched over there, tugging the kid along with him.

He stepped inside and looked around, familiarising himself with everything before taking another step. The building was a tavern, by the looks of things, and might possibly have space further back where the tavern keeper might have lived, which meant a bed. Still, that could be explored later. Right now he needed to secure the building against the oncoming snowstorm. He shut the door behind them both, and locked it, before shoving the boy down onto the floor.

"If you try to run, you'll find my blade through your abdomen. It won't kill you. It'll just hurt – a lot." He warned, glaring at him. "And if you still escape me, you'll get to the edge of the village at most before the chill drags you down. So don't bother." To his surprise – and disappointment – the boy simply crossed his legs and scowled back at him from the floor. "Good." He hid his disappointment. His slightly sadistic mind had been hopeful that the boy would try to run. He wanted to inflict pain upon him.

After securing the doors and windows with furniture and whatever bits of wood he could find, he did a quick survey of what they had by way of heating and supplies. There was water, which was a plus, and a small fireplace against one wall that seemed to be in working order. How long it would last through a snowstorm wasn't clear, but it was worth a shot. After doing the necessary sweep of the room, Kakuzu turned to the boy.

"Since we'll be stuck in here until the snowstorm passes, I figure it'd be much easier if I had something to call you." He studied him for a moment. "What's your name?" At first he thought the boy wasn't going to answer him. He was quiet for a long time, his thin arms wrapped around his body as if to protect himself from the bitter chill that was already creeping into the tavern. His eyes remained locked on the dirty wooden floor in front of him.

"Hidan." He muttered, not shifting his gaze. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them, resting his cheek on one knee as he turned to gaze at Kakuzu. "What do I call you then, asshole?" A nerve beside Kakuzu's eye twitched, but he let the insult pass.

"My name is Kakuzu." He told Hidan. "But you will address me as 'sir', understood?"

"Like hell I will, _Kakuzu_." He smirked. That nerve twitched again. Again, he let it pass. He took a seat at one of the wooden tables and pulled out his sword, laying it across the wood. Tugging a cloth from the inside pocket of his jacket, he began wiping down the steel, cleaning the already immaculate blade. He was aware that Hidan was still staring at him, and he had no doubts as to why. Once someone looked past the intimidating uniform and looked at him properly, they often couldn't take their eyes away.

He wasn't particularly stunning in appearance – he was handsome, sure, but nothing special – but he was certainly… different. His eyes were what drew most people in. A flat green iris, with no pupil, swam in a sea of crimson. He had been born like this, some genetic fault. Red sclera instead of white. There was no real explanation as to why he failed to have pupils. And as if his eyes were not interesting – or freaky – enough, someone had added to the rather frightening appearance by attempting to carve off his jaw. The wound had never healed properly, and his skin still bore the stitches that had sealed both sides of the wound together, dark against his light tan cheeks. He had many more scars like this one, hidden away under his uniform.

"So, what happened here?" He murmured, breaking the tense silence. He slid his eyes in Hidan's direction, watching him whilst still cleaning his sword. When Hidan simply shrugged, he fell silent. Clearly the kid wasn't in the mood for talk – a blessing, really, considering how he hadn't stopped talking _once_ back in the forest.

"You're from that military shit, huh?" Kakuzu inwardly sighed. Alright, so he _was_ in the mood for talking, after all.

"No. I'm not." He knew this would confuse the simple-minded slave. He was, after all, dressed in full uniform, cap and all. So he added, "I was."

"You got fired?" This was accompanied by a snicker, and a wicked grin. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"No, I did not get 'fired', as you put it." He sheathed his sword again, and turned so he was facing Hidan. "I quit." He tapped the metal plate on the front of his cap, just above the peak. The symbol engraved into the front of it had been slashed through rather crudely. "I guess you could call me a rogue."

"So you ran away, huh?" Hidan lifted his head, still keeping that purple gaze locked onto Kakuzu's dual-coloured eyes. "Why'd you quit?"

"None of your business, kid." He muttered. There was another moment of silence, until Hidan twisted his body so that he was facing Kakuzu. He leant back against the bar, and smirked a little.

"That symbol." He muttered. "On your hat. Means you're from Taki, right?"

"That's right." Kakuzu frowned a little. This kid new of his home village?

"Bit far from Taki now." Hidan murmured, glancing out of a nearby window. "Other side of the continent, really. You going home?" Whilst Kakuzu was surprised that Hidan seemed to be aware of the placement of other villages and towns on the continent, and of the symbols that represented members of each one, he kept his surprise to himself and instead focused on the boy's question.

"No." If Hidan had wanted a more detailed answer, he was going to have to live with that one. Kakuzu wasn't much of a talker at the best of times. He was not about to have a proper conversation with some runaway slave he'd picked up in a damn bush. "We'll be here for a while if this is a bad storm. We're going to go over some basic rules now. Number one – you will not ask personal questions. It is not your place, nor do I desire to share information with you. Number two – when I sleep, you sleep. I will wake at the slightest sound, so any attempts at escape or attempt on my life will be useless. Number three – when I demand silence, I will get silence. I despise the sound of your voice and your disrespectful language. Number four – I am not your friend. Do not think you can act as such. I am now your master, and you will do as I say. You are nothing but slave trash. Be thankful I am allowing you to be here. Number five – you will not complain about anything. If you are tired, or hungry, or cold, keep it to yourself. I have no wish to hear about your meaningless troubles. If you are given food, you will eat it and be thankful for it, no matter how small the portion is. If you are given a blanket to sleep under, you will take it and be grateful, no matter how thin or raggedy it is. Number six – if you disobey me, in any way, I have no qualms about beating you half to death. In fact, I rather enjoy the sensation. Is this clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Hidan muttered. "No personal questions, don't run off, keep quiet, slave trash, be thankful, blah, blah, blah." He hugged his knees again, scowling at the floor. "You're a complete dick, you know that?" Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling another headache coming on.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but this is my new project. It's also over on deviantart, with some artwork to go with it. I have the same username over there, so feel free to check out the art. I'd love to know your thoughts on this, so review to let me know what you think! Flames will keep Hidan and Kakuzu warm in the tavern._

_- homesweethomicide13_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakuzu watched the snow falling from behind a dirty window pane. It had gradually become heavier and heavier, the wind blowing stronger. There was no chance of it letting up any time soon. Keeping his body angled towards the window, he glanced sideways to the corner of the tavern, where the boy – Hidan – was sat, knees pressed tightly to his chest, shivering arms looped around them as if it would somehow warm him up. He'd slowly drifted off into silence after a good few minutes of general chatter. It hadn't seemed to bother him that he wasn't getting any form of response from Kakuzu. He'd just filled in the silence with more of his own words.

Now, however, it was obvious that the cold was getting to him. His entire body was shaking violently, his teeth chattering noisily. He was trying not to show it, but he was failing. His skin was paler than before, and his lips actually appeared to be going blue. With a sigh, Kakuzu turned from the window and stared right at him.

"If you're _that_ cold, you should do something about it, boy." He muttered, resting his hands on his hips as he watched the silver-haired boy lift his head a little in order to meet his gaze. "There's bound to be a blanket or a coat around here somewhere." When he said nothing, and made no move to get up, Kakuzu growled in annoyance and turned on his heel, walking off into the tavern's back rooms, his boots clunking on the wooden floor. He'd already inspected this area – it was the first thing he'd done once he'd established Hidan's place and felt assured that the kid wasn't going to try and run off – and so he knew where to find _something_ to cover the kid up.

He passed through into a homely sitting room, which he ignored completely, and walked through the open doorway at the other end of the room – which led to a small but cosy bedroom. He ripped the blanket off the bed with one hand and tossed it over one shoulder, carrying it back through into the tavern, where he tossed it at Hidan.

"There. Wrap it around yourself." He told him. Hidan held the blanket in his hands and glanced at it before staring back at Kakuzu, surprise in those violet eyes. He looked as if no one had ever given him a blanket when he was cold before. Feeling a little awkward now, Kakuzu cleared his throat a little. "The sound of your teeth chattering was getting on my nerves." He added weakly, crossing back over to the window to avoid that surprised gaze. When he risked a quick glance back at the boy, he noted that Hidan had pulled the blanket around his shoulders and was in the process of finding a suitable position where it would also cover his bare legs.

"Thanks." If it hadn't been deathly quiet inside the tavern, save for the sound of the snowstorm outside, Kakuzu wouldn't have heard the whispered word. Surprised, he turned back to Hidan, who had successfully managed to get the blanket completely around him.

"So you do have manners after all." Kakuzu murmured, studying the boy.

"Fuck you." Hidan scowled, clutching the blanket even tighter. Kakuzu turned away from him quickly so the silver-haired teen wouldn't see the smirk that had instantly jumped onto his face. He didn't know why, but this kid amused him. He reasoned that he was something new – all of the slaves he had come into contact with so far had been quiet, obedient, even shy. Oh yes, Hidan was definitely something different. "Do we have anything to eat? I'm fucking starving."

"Language." Kakuzu scolded, feeling a little bit like the boy's mother for a moment. He told himself he should let the boy starve for being so rude, yet his body had other ideas, as it started to turn from the window and move towards the bar that took up most of the tavern. He doubted there would be much there in the way of edible food, but it was worth a look. And there was always what remained of his supplies, if it came down to that. He disappeared into the back of the tavern again, and returned a moment later with two red apples in one hand, and a quarter of a stick of bread in the other. He tossed an apple at Hidan, inwardly smirking when it ricocheted off the pale forehead and landed heavily in his lap.

"What the fuck is this?" He scowled, picking up the apple and staring at it as though he expected it to burst into flames at any second. Kakuzu took a seat at the table closest to Hidan, and broke the quarter stick of bread in half, tossing one half at Hidan.

"It's an apple. Eat it, or starve." Kakuzu barked at him. "It's all I could find." He set his own half of bread down beside his apple, and sat back in the chair. He removed his gloves, wincing at the icy temperature of the air around him, and folded them neatly on the table. Then he pulled out a small knife and began cutting slices off the apple, popping them into his mouth delicately. Hidan watched him for a moment, before he stared down at the gleaming red apple in his hand. With a slight shrug, he lifted it to his mouth, and took a huge bite. Juice dribbled down his chin as he chewed, his eyes lighting up at the taste. "Never had an apple before, hm?" Kakuzu murmured, cutting more slices. "Not surprising. Slaves don't usually get decent food."

"For the last damn time, I'm NOT a damn slave!" Hidan growled – or, at least, that's what Kakuzu assumed he growled, since he'd spoken with a mouthful of apple and all that had come out was a string of muffled sounds.

"Swallow before you speak, Hidan." It occurred to Kakuzu, right at this very moment, that up until now he hadn't used the boy's name. Clearly Hidan had realised this too, as he looked up from devouring his apple and frowned a little. There was a moment of tense silence, the air heavy around them, until it was broken by the sound of the wind rattling a window shutter on the other side of the tavern. As though a spell had been broken, Hidan returned to his apple, and Kakuzu shifted his gaze from the thin boy back to the table upon which his own apple was still in the process of being sliced.

The next few minutes went by in silence. Hidan, finished with his apple, began tearing chunks off the bread, stuffing them into his mouth eagerly. Clearly he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd declared that he was starving. Kakuzu took his time with his own share, keeping one eye on Hidan as he ate, watching him with curiosity. He'd never seen someone devour something as plain as bread with such eagerness before. Once the bread had disappeared the same way the apple had, Hidan clutched the blanket tightly and scowled at the floor, clearly not satisfied.

In future, Kakuzu would look back and wonder whatever possessed him to do what he did next. But right now, at that precise moment, it seemed perfectly natural to pick up what remained of his own bread and toss it at the sulking boy.

He was not a giving man. He did not like sharing something without some form of profit for himself. If he had been presented with this situation involving someone else, he might have given them the remaining bread for a price, knowing that if someone was hungry enough, they would give all the money they had for something so little. No one got anything from him for free. And yet... why had he given Hidan the bread for nothing? He hadn't even thought about it – it had just happened, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Watching Hidan tearing at the bread with delight shouldn't have warmed his heart even the slightest. But he couldn't deny that it had.

"Y'know… you're not all that bad sometimes." Hidan was grinning at him now, a wide grin that really lit up his face and made him seem younger, more alive. To his surprise, and horror, Kakuzu felt the corners of his lips twitching into a matching smile. Luckily he managed to intervene before the smile began visible.

"Shut up, Hidan." He muttered, finishing off his own apple. Hell if he was giving _that_ to the stupid boy.

"You may act like a dick, but you like me really, don't ya?" Hidan was leaning forward over his knees, still grinning at him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Keep talking, and I _will_ hurt you." He warned. To his annoyance, his threat had no effect whatsoever on Hidan. If anything, his grin widened.

"Aw, don't get all shy on me~" He laughed. Kakuzu decided he liked the sound of Hidan's laugh, even if he would never admit it. It was light, and cheerful. Pleasant. Unlike his voice, which was grating on his nerves even more now that it had a slight sing-song quality to it. And so, naturally, he dealt with it how he knew best. _Smack_. Hidan lost his balance and fell sideways, his legs getting tangled in the blanket and sending him face-first into the floor. "Ow! What the fuck? That was uncalled for, you ass!"

"You're annoying. Shut the hell up." He sat back down, crossed one leg over the other, and relaxed. He sent another glance in the direction of the murky window, and sighed. "Snow is still heavy. You might want to try and sleep. We'll be here for a good few hours yet. Once the snow clears a little, we'll move on to the next town. Next place likely to have a slave master is Iwa, though that'll take a few days to reach, so we'll have to stop off somewhere along the way, no doubt." He frowned a little. "Say, you're being awfully quiet–," he broke off as he turned and spotted Hidan, curled up on the floor of the tavern, one arm acting as a pillow for his head. He appeared to have fallen asleep. "Idiot. Exhausted yourself out, huh?" He murmured softly.

Telling himself it was only to benefit himself – after all, he'd probably get sick lying on that cold floor, and he'd complain about that the entire way to Iwa, and even then the slave master might not take in a sick slave and therefore refuse to pay him – Kakuzu bent down and gently lifted the sleeping boy into his arms, carrying him a little awkwardly into the back of the tavern. He considered putting him down on the bed for about three seconds before he dumped Hidan on the worn rug on the floor beside the bed. He made sure the blanket was covering Hidan's bare limbs, and then he shed his uniform jacket, removed his cap – setting both down on a little wooden chair in the room – and lay down on his back on the bed. It would be a while before he would allow himself to sleep, but it was warmer back here and he had the pleasure of silence to keep him company.

He turned his head, allowing himself to glance at the kid curled up on the rug. Loose strands of silver hair had fallen into his face, and one hand was curled right beside parted lips. He looked so innocent, so peaceful. Underneath the dirt and grime from living outdoors, there was probably an attractive young man – he'd certainly be snatched up quickly in the slave market. An attractive slave was a desirable slave, and he'd go for more money, too. He was thin, but strong. That worked in his favour, too. Strong slaves were also highly priced. His sharp tongue and crude language were setbacks, but if he could train him to speak only when spoken to in public, he might get lucky. There was no such thing as a 'refund' in the slave trade. He wondered how much he'd get for Hidan. Typically, young, strong boys were favourites for slave masters. They were never in Holding for too long before someone snatched them up and took them home.

Turning his head back so that his gaze was focused on the ceiling instead of that sleeping face, Kakuzu sighed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him to forget about the slave master. For some reason, it felt wrong to give this boy away to someone who would treat him as nothing but dirt on the bottom of his shoe. He shook his head a little to clear it. He did not want to think of such things. He was a hard, cruel man. He did not have a kind heart. He cared nothing for filthy slave trash.

But when he finally gave in and slept, Hidan's grinning face plagued his dreams.

-x-

He jolted awake to the sound of a slamming door, and in seconds he was standing against the bedroom door, sword drawn and in his hand. Muscles tense, he listened closely to every sound beyond the room, trying to determine what had been the cause of the slamming door, and whether it was a threat. He reached for the door handle with one hand, and cursed under his breath when he remembered he'd left his gloves out on one of the tables. Door handles often picked up fingerprints. He'd have to remember to wipe it down thoroughly the moment he could.

He slowly pushed the handle down and inched away from the door in order to pull it open a crack. Sword gripped tightly in one hand, he took one step out into the small sitting room, eyes narrowed as he searched the immediate area for any signs that they were no longer alone. He visibly relaxed when he noticed that a door had blown open in the wind, and was swinging violently on its hinges. Just to be safe, however, he walked cautiously through the tavern, listening out for any unfamiliar sounds, and he kept his sword drawn.

Reaching the open door, he swung it shut and pushed a table in front of it in the hopes that it would keep it closed. Satisfied that there wasn't an enemy in the tavern and that the snowstorm was still too strong to risk going outside, he turned and made his way back to the bedroom. He'd taken only one step back into the room when he heard another noise – the creak of a floorboard. He spun on his heel, sword raised, eyes narrowed as he scanned the room.

"Nngh… Kakuzu… that you?" He relaxed a little when his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he realised Hidan was sitting up, rubbing at one eye sleepily. He yawned a little and then he blinked, spotting the gleaming sword in Kakuzu's hands. "Trouble?" He was instantly alert, moving to stand up, but Kakuzu shook his head and sheathed the weapon once more.

"No. Just the wind." He murmured, closing the bedroom door. He felt rather foolish, having forgotten that he wasn't actually alone in the tavern. The creaking floorboard had simply been Hidan waking from sleep and sitting up. He sat down on the bed and lay his sword down beside him. Then he lifted his hands to his face and breathed out, attempting to warm his numbing fingers. He realised he should have grabbed his gloves whilst he was shutting the door. He paid no attention to the sound of shuffling until his hands were suddenly enclosed in a blanket of warmth. Blinking in surprise, he looked down. At first, all he could see was a head of tousled silver hair, and deducted that, yes, Hidan was sat at his feet like an obedient pet. Then it registered that the boy had placed both of his hands around his own, clasping them together as if in prayer. "What are you doing?" He muttered, too stunned to pull away.

"Warming your hands up, idiot." Hidan muttered back, lacing his fingers together around Kakuzu's hands. The older man's hands were larger, naturally, but Hidan's fingers were long and slender. Kakuzu stared down at their joined hands, at the contrast of his darker, tan skin against Hidan's deathly pale skin. "I sleep with my hands curled up, so they're always really warm when I wake up." Hidan went on, offering a little smile as he shifted his hands a little – not quite rubbing them together, but something very close to it. Kakuzu was surprised at the warmth, and at how soft Hidan's hands were.

"Uh…" Should he thank him? Quite frankly, it was an odd gesture, but it had some genuine kindness in it too. He was never good at thanks. He would thank anyone who had just given him money, of course, but that was simply politeness. How did he phrase a 'thank you' to someone holding his hands like this? It was too… odd. He glanced at Hidan, frowning a little. The boy was staring at their hands with a look of concentration on his pale face, locks of silver hair falling over his eyes – yet he made no move to brush them aside. They must have been irritating him, since a few of the strands were actually _in_ his eyes, but he kept both hands wrapped around Kakuzu's as if his life depended on it. Not really sure of what he was doing, Kakuzu extracted one of his hands from the warm grasp and lifted it, brushing aside the few strands in front of his eyes, and smoothing them back.

Surprised, Hidan lifted his head and his eyes locked with Kakuzu's. Kakuzu's hand was still raised, hovering just above Hidan's head, and he looked surprised at what had just happened, as if he hadn't really realised until the contact had been made. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, neither wanting to look away, but both of them feeling a little awkward at the same time. Eventually, Hidan broke the link, blinking slowly and shifting his gaze to the floor instead. Breathing a little easier now, Kakuzu glanced once more at their hands, and his breath caught in his throat. Since he had removed one of his hands and hadn't replaced it yet, both of Hidan's hands were clasped tightly around his remaining one, in a grasp so tender it was almost a caress.

"I… uh… they're warm." He inwardly cringed at how pathetic that had sounded, and he tried to extract his hand from the boy's grip. Hidan, however, only tightened his hold on the larger hand.

"Liar. I can feel them, you know? Your fingers are like fucking icicles." Hidan shifted position on the floor, settling himself between Kakuzu's legs. The rogue soldier tensed a little, not expecting the sudden contact, but then he felt himself relax. Although Hidan was still cold, he felt warmer than before. "You're warm." Hidan murmured, shuffling closer. He twisted, resting his cheek against Kakuzu's knee, and he sighed a little, closing his eyes. "Really warm." It was strange, but Kakuzu actually felt quite at ease with this strange boy curled up at his feet like this. More hair had fallen into Hidan's face, and he slowly brushed them back again, settling his fingers in the silver strands. If he hadn't taught himself long ago to keep all emotion from showing on his face at almost all times, he might have even blushed a little at how tender he was being. This was not like him at all. But there was just something about Hidan that made him feel the need to protect him. Maybe it was how fragile he seemed. Maybe Hidan reminded him a little of himself from when he was a child, unloved and alone. Whatever it was, it was messing with his mind, and he didn't like it.

"Don't get comfortable." He muttered, attempting to get back some of his earlier harshness towards the boy. When he received no response from Hidan, he sighed and glanced down at him. "Oi, brat. I expect a response when I speak to you." He realised, a moment later, that he wasn't going to get a response, no matter how much he expected it. Hidan had, it appeared, fallen asleep once again. "Typical. Finds something warm to sleep against and he's dead to the world. Like a damn cat." He muttered. Knowing he wouldn't sleep again tonight, he shifted and bent down, dragging Hidan up onto the bed and lying him down. He finally managed to extract his hand from the tight grasp, and he tossed the blanket over the boy. Hidan stirred a little, and for a moment it looked like he'd wake up again. Panicking, Kakuzu did the only thing he could think of – he stroked a hand through the silver hair, and murmured a comforting "Shh."

Dear lord, what _was_ this boy doing to him?

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So there's chapter two! It's a bit fluffy, but I tried to keep it in character as much as possible. Chapter three coming soon (hopefully!). - homesweethomicide13_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight streamed down through the uncovered window in the bedroom, illuminating Hidan's face on the slightly worn pillow. It took a few moments for the teen to register that the light filtering through his eyelids was coming from somewhere outside of his little dream world, and it was probably a good signal that it was time to wake up. He stirred and turned over in the bed, opening his eyes a crack and then whining when the sunlight blinded him. It was weak, winter sunlight, but it still stung his tired eyes. He sat up, blinking again, and glanced around the room. There was no sign of his – what was Kakuzu to him, his captor? – and for a moment Hidan wondered if he'd just been left here. Then he spotted the uniform jacket and cap on the chair and sighed. No such luck.

He was already shivering by the time he'd gotten off the bed, and so he dragged the jacket over his shoulders with a smirk. It would totally annoy Kakuzu if he was seen wearing it. He grabbed the cap after a second's thought, and left the room. Kakuzu wasn't in the sitting room beyond, and so he carried on walking, emerging into the tavern. That was when he spotted Kakuzu. The man was sat at one of the tables, studying a map. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his smart red shirt to his elbows, leaning over the table. One elbow was resting beside the map, propping up his head as he stared down at the paper. He looked oddly casual to Hidan, nothing like when they'd first come face-to-face.

"Mornin'." Hidan muttered, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He saw the muscles in Kakuzu's back and shoulders tense sharply, and he instantly straightened up, turning sharply in Hidan's direction. Dark brown hair fell back into place around his face, partially hiding the dark stitches across his cheeks. He relaxed a little when he set eyes on Hidan.

"I see you finally dragged yourself out of bed." He growled. "I've never known a slave as lazy as you." Biting back a retort about him _not_ being a slave, Hidan simply shrugged. That was when Kakuzu realised what the boy was wearing. "What are you doing with my jacket, boy?"

"I was cold." Hidan shot back. "Got your hat, too." He lifted the hand holding it to emphasise his point. He walked over and set it down on the table beside the map, and slumped into the chair opposite Kakuzu. Dual-coloured eyes followed his every moment, and glared at him from across the table. After a moment, Kakuzu sighed, and went back to studying the map.

Hidan watched the older man with interest. Having lived in this small village from birth, he'd never seen someone like Kakuzu before. Every man he'd come across in his life had been light-haired, fair-skinned, and usually rather thin. Kakuzu was the complete opposite. His skin, dark tan, was as alien to Hidan as the dark hair and unusual eyes. And Kakuzu was strong, well toned. A proper man, unlike the pathetic weedy men Hidan had known. As for those stitches… they fascinated Hidan. He noted, now that he could see more of his body, that there were more of them on his arms – one line of stitching around each forearm. Two thick black lines circled both of Kakuzu's wrists. Hidan guessed they were tattoos of some sort.

A little worried that Kakuzu would catch him staring and hit him again, he lowered his eyes to the jacket draped around his own shoulders. He knew the uniform. Knew it horribly well. Kakuzu was a military man, and – judging from this particular uniform – part of the Aka Ops. He didn't know much about the military, but he knew that it was split into separate divisions, each with a different title and a slight alteration to the standard uniform. It had been Aka Ops that had come to this village ten years ago.

"The snow is starting to ease off a little." Kakuzu murmured, breaking the silence. "We should be able to move on in a few hours." Hidan simply nodded, lost in his memories. His eyes fell upon the uniform cap resting on the table – at the slashed metal plate on the front. Kakuzu may have been in the Aka Ops once, but not anymore. He was a rogue soldier. Did that mean he could trust him, or not? He _did_ seem rather set on selling him off as a slave in Iwa. "You're rather quiet this morning. Not that I'm complaining. It's a blessing, really. Your voice irritates me something rotten."

"Like yours is any better." Hidan muttered back, glaring at Kakuzu. Actually, he rather liked the man's voice, but hell if he was going to say so. "You know it's gonna be like, a fucking foot of snow out there? I ain't walking in that."

"Yes you are." Kakuzu murmured, folding up the map and putting it away in a small pouch on the back of his belt that had previously been concealed by his jacket. "Even if I have to drag you."

"It'll be fucking freezing! I've got no fucking shoes!" Hidan scowled, glaring harder at the older man.

"That's none of my concern." Kakuzu stood up and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the window. "Don't think about running, boy. I'm faster and stronger than you. You won't get very far." He walked off into the back of the tavern, disappearing behind a door. Hidan glanced at the entrance to the tavern and sighed. Even if he wanted to run, Kakuzu was right. He wouldn't get very far. If Kakuzu didn't catch him – unlikely, but even so – the snow would drag him down.

When Kakuzu returned, he'd rolled his sleeves back down and he looked a little more refreshed. He strode over to Hidan and ripped the jacket from the boy's shoulders. Ignoring the scowl that was suddenly directed at him, he pulled the jacket on and buttoned it up, buckling up the belt and making sure his sword was safely fastened to it. Then he reached over and grabbed his cap, perching it neatly on his head.

"Stay right here." He muttered, before he crossed to the door. He pushed the table aside and cautiously opened the door, poking his head out into the outdoors. He narrowed his eyes against the snowfall, trying to determine how long it would be before they could begin their journey to Iwa. He sighed. At least another hour. He stepped back into the tavern and shut the door, lightly shaking off the snow that had collected on the sleeves of his jacket. "Don't get comfortable. We'll be leaving soon." Hidan sighed.

"Don't suppose you can find any more food?" At the glare he received, he got up off the chair. "Fine. I'll bloody look. Jeez. Lazy bastard." He walked over to the bar and stepped behind it, inspecting the shelves below it for any signs of food. Kakuzu kept his eyes on where Hidan had been before he'd ducked below the bar, frowning a little. There was a rattle, and then the sound of something being pushed along a wooden shelf, and then a muttered curse.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu called cautiously. "What are you doing?" There was no response for a moment, and then a silver head popped back up from under the bar. He had a wide grin on his face, and he held something rectangular wrapped in silver foil in one hand.

"Knew it. The old bastard always kept some under here for the kids." He hopped over the bar, and Kakuzu took a moment to appreciate the agile skill in which he easily vaulted over the wooden counter. Hidan tore off a corner of the foil, exposing something solid and rich brown in colour, before he bit into it, exclaiming with delight.

"What is that?" Kakuzu demanded, staring hard at the foil-covered object. Hidan raised an eyebrow and swallowed the mouthful he had.

"Don't tell me you've never had chocolate before!" He tore off more of the foil and broke off the bit he'd already taken a bite out of, shoving it in his mouth. Then he broke another section off and walked over, holding it out to Kakuzu. "Have some." Kakuzu stared at the offered chunk of chocolate for a moment before he reached for it and gingerly took it. He inspected it carefully before he took a bite. He'd had chocolate before, but it hadn't tasted like this. The stuff he was used to was dry, crumbly and not at all like this rich, smooth and creamy stuff. "Tasty, right?" Hidan was grinning, breaking off some more before he re-wrapped the bar up again and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts.

"Hand it over." Kakuzu muttered with a sigh. "Keeping it there is stupid." Reluctantly, Hidan handed the bar of chocolate over, and Kakuzu put it in the pouch on the back of his belt. "There's probably nothing else to eat here. Whatever's left will probably have rotted by now. If you're hungry, you'll have to wait." He ignored Hidan's scowl. "I suggest you drink some water before we leave." He turned away from the boy to stare yet again out of the window. He disliked being in one place for too long. Especially so close to a military base.

-x-

Kakuzu had estimated correctly. Just over an hour later, the two of them left the tavern and took slow, measured steps out into the fresh snow. Hidan was shivering the second he passed through the door, but Kakuzu paid no mind to him. He scanned the area around him, checking for any signs that someone had passed through, or was possibly taking refuge in one of the other less ruined buildings. He determined quickly that the village was as deserted as it had been when they'd arrived, and then he began striding along the long stretch of white he remembered had been the main road.

"Come along, boy. Don't make me wait for you." He called over his shoulder. He didn't walk too fast, determined to keep Hidan close by. He turned and glared at the shivering boy slowly walking behind him.

"It's fucking cold." Hidan growled, attempting to walk a little quicker. Kakuzu paused and waited for him to catch up, and then began walking again, keeping his pace slow enough to keep Hidan at his side. He kept an eye on the boy, noting how much paler he had become since leaving the tavern. He stopped walking with a sigh. Hidan carried on for a moment before he realised that Kakuzu was no longer beside him. He turned and was about to ask why the man had stopped, when Kakuzu strode over, caught him around the waist, and slung him over his shoulder. "HEY! Put me the fuck down, asshole!"

"Shut up." He muttered. "If you froze to death before we got to Iwa, I'd have a lot of trouble selling you. That's a good sum of money out the window. I won't let that happen." Hidan struggled a little, but he only tightened his grip. "Until we can find you some decent shoes for a cheap price, you're not taking one step on the ground, so get used to it."

"You're a dick." Hidan scowled, but his struggles ceased. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be carried to the next village. He wriggled a little to get comfortable, and then settled down as he was carried from the village of his birth.

Kakuzu walked for what felt like hours. They'd left Yu behind a long time ago, and the snow wasn't as thick on the ground anymore. Hidan had been switched over to Kakuzu's other shoulder, and back again, and finally Kakuzu had given in and currently had Hidan on his back, his arms hooked underneath the boys knees. Two thin arms were draped around his neck, and he had a head of silver hair on one shoulder, a few strands tickling his cheek every time he took a step.

Hidan had fallen asleep not long ago, and Kakuzu had surprised himself by letting him remain so. He told himself it was easier than having to hear him whine about the cold, but if he was honest with himself he didn't really know why he was being so nice to the boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was registering that, for about fifteen, Hidan was far too light, and ridiculously skinny. He'd only get thinner once he was sold back into the slave market. He wouldn't last very long that way, surely? Maybe he should feed him properly before they reached Iwa.

A snow-covered building loomed ahead, and Kakuzu tensed a little, wondering if he should wake Hidan so he had a hand free for his weapon, just in case. He shifted Hidan's weight a little, and the boy murmured something incoherent. With a sigh, Kakuzu decided it'd be less hassle to leave him sleeping. He sped up his pace, wanting to get a closer look at the building. Maybe it was an inn, and they could rest up for a while and eat something before continuing on the road to Iwa.

As he drew nearer, he allowed himself to smile just a little. It _was_ an inn, and quite decent for the area. It'd probably be rather cheap, since it was in the middle of nowhere – of course, Kakuzu mused, if he was running the place, he'd make it stupidly expensive. It was the only inn for miles, it would seem. Travellers would have to pay the full price, or risk not finding another inn before they froze to death. Of course, not everyone had Kakuzu's business sense – a fact he was actually rather pleased about, as it worked out cheaper for him.

He stopped outside the inn for a moment, to inspect it and judge if it was worth moving on or not. It seemed alright, and it wasn't very busy. Perfect for keeping a low profile. He balanced most of Hidan's weight on one arm as he pushed open the door, and stepped inside. Snow dropped from his boots onto the wooden floor of the 'reception' area as he strode to the low desk along one wall. A middle-aged woman was sat behind it, a book in one hand. She glanced up as his shadow fell across the page, and instantly beamed at him.

"Ah, good afternoon, sir!" She called brightly, standing up. "How may I help you?" Kakuzu always thought that question was particularly pointless in this business. It was obvious what he was here for. What else would he need in an inn other than a room?

"One room for the night, please." He may be a hardened soldier, but he never forgot his manners when talking to civilians. He saw her glance at the boy on his back, and he shifted nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"A room with two beds?" She questioned, her gaze flicking back to the sleeping Hidan every so often.

"One bed." Kakuzu muttered quickly, knowing it would be cheaper. "He sleeps on the floor." A look of realisation flashed in her eyes, and her mouth formed a small 'o' before she pressed her lips tightly together and nodded once.

"Certainly sir." She ducked behind the desk and came up a moment later with a set of keys. "If you'll just sign the book…" She indicted a small logbook on the desk, where customers had written their names and signed the page. Kakuzu sighed. He was going to have to put Hidan down. The woman watched as this tall, intimidating man suddenly released his grip on the thin boy on his back, and said thin boy collapsed to the floor with a heavy, dull thud.

"OW! What the fuck? You bastard!" Her eyes widened at the harsh tone and foul language, and stared at the youth as he scrambled to his feet. "That hurt!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu muttered, bending slightly to sign the book. He didn't use his own name, of course. He wasn't stupid. He hesitated for a moment, before adding 'and guest'. Would slave masters class their slaves as guests in a logbook? Should he have put 'and slave', instead? That might have raised fewer questions. But it was done now. He noticed that the woman was staring at Hidan, who had folded his arms over his chest and was scowling at the floor. He guessed it was due to the state of him. The boy was filthy, dressed in rags that smelt of blood and other unpleasant things, and he was clearly too thin. He took the keys from the woman's outstretched hand and gave Hidan a rough shove towards a door marked 'Stairs'. "Come along, brat." He ushered Hidan through the door, not wanting to remain another second in the presence of the woman, in case she asked questions about why a military man had a young boy accompanying him. He cursed inwardly as he realised he probably should have done something to hide his most obvious features – then again, short of wearing a full face-mask, what could he do? Even if all she'd seen was his eyes, that would be enough description for someone to trace him down. Who else on this earth had red sclera?

"Um, sir…" He turned in the doorway and glanced at the woman. "May I have a word with you, in private?" He considered refusing and simply heading up to his room, but decided against it. He gave Hidan another quick shove, forcing him backwards to land on the bottom steps of the staircase, and then stepped out from the doorway and shut the door.

"What?" He barked, making it clear that he was not at all happy with the situation. She smiled a little nervously.

"That boy with you… is he your slave?" She blushed a little as she realised how rude the question had been. "I'm sorry, it's rude of me to ask, but… even for a slave, he looks a little thin, and…"

"And it is none of your concern, woman." Kakuzu growled.

"I… I know. But… it is very cold out there, and he does not even have shoes." She sighed a little. "I have a son about that boy's age. Would you accept some decent clothing and some shoes for him? It pains me to see a young boy in such a condition." Kakuzu was surprised at the offer, but he didn't show it. He also admired the bravery of this woman. Not many would dare to bring up such a subject to a military man.

"I suppose it would profit me in the long run." He muttered. She nodded and disappeared through another doorway. Kakuzu waited impatiently beside the door, listening to the sound of Hidan cursing on the other side. Well, at least the brat hadn't tried to make a run for it. It occurred to Kakuzu, at that moment, that Hidan hadn't once tried to run away. He'd objected to being returned to Yu, but that was understandable given the state of the place. But he'd never actually tried to escape. For a slave who had quite obviously run for freedom during the massacre of Yu, he was awfully obedient when it came to not running off. He had no more time to dwell on the subject, however, as the woman was returning, a small plastic bag in one hand.

"They are nothing special. Just some proper trousers, a shirt, and a jacket." She told Kakuzu, smiling a little. "And some boots, since the snow gets rather thick in these parts."

"Thank you." Kakuzu murmured, feeling a little awkward saying it. He finally met her eyes fully, having avoided looking at her for their entire conversation, and was surprised to find that she had almost the exact shade of purple as Hidan. Hers was slightly paler, bordering on lavender, whereas Hidan's were a deep violet. The familiarity of the gaze stunned him into adding, "and he is not my slave. I am just escorting him to Iwa." She seemed as surprised as he was at the words, and he quickly pushed through the door to the stairs before she could say another word. He was a fool. Now, if someone came in to ask about him, she would tell them that he was on the road to Iwa. Fortunately, there were several roots to the town from here, but even so, he should not have mentioned it.

He realised Hidan was no longer at the bottom of the stairs where he'd last seen him. Cautious, he moved up the first set of stairs, wondering where Hidan could have gone. There was no other way to go other than up, so he was at least heading in the right direction. Had the brat finally run away? He turned the corner on a small landing, and then glanced to the top of the next set of stairs, and smirked. He'd found Hidan. The boy was standing at the top of the stairs, staring out of the window located just to the right. He slowly made his way up to Hidan, and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Hidan."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So there's chapter 3! Sorry about the wait, it was just really difficult to write for some reason... I'll put chapter 4 out quicker, I hope! - homesweethomicide13_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kakuzu found their room easily enough. The gold stitched number on the piece of leather attached to the keys read '13', which meant it was on the first floor of the inn. With Hidan at his side, he strode down the first hallway, reading the numbers on the doors as he passed by then – 10, 11, 12… and finally, 13. Without a word to Hidan, he unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. The only bed – a single, Kakuzu noted – was in the middle of the wall right at the back, with a small bedside cabinet and lamp beside it. A second door to the left of the bed was marked 'bathroom'. There was little else in the room, other than a low table, a small, sturdy-looking closet, and a small bookshelf. He strode over to the bed and placed the bag down upon it, then he turned to give Hidan a long, hard stare that made the boy shift uncomfortable in the doorway.

"Close the door and come here." Hidan kicked the door shut and slowly made his way over to where Kakuzu was standing. "You're filthy, you know that? I can't have you looking so dirty when we get to Iwa." Hidan scowled at him. "Come on." He shoved Hidan in the direction of the bathroom, and stepped in behind him.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Hidan glared at him, but Kakuzu ignored him. He unbuckled his sword, setting it down at the end of the decent sized bath, and shed off his jacket and hung it up on the back of the door. Then he rolled up his sleeves, and turned on the taps in the bath.

"You're having a bath." He sat back whilst the water ran for a while. He would occasionally check the temperature of the water, waiting for it to warm up a little. "Feel privileged, boy. Hot water costs, you know." Finally the water was at a decent temperature, and he pushed the plug into the hole and turned the taps on more to get a more powerful flow. He perched on the edge of the bath and waited for it to fill up, occasionally swirling the water with one hand to make sure the warmer water spread throughout the whole bath. There was a selection of soaps and shampoos on a small shelf beside the bath, which surprised Kakuzu. This was a very generous inn. He paced the room to a small cupboard, and discovered a set of towels and a wash cloth. He chucked the cloth into the bath and laid out the towels beside his sword, then resumed his occasional swirling of the water. Hidan remained standing by the door throughout all of it, not quite sure what to say or do.

Finally, Kakuzu leant over and shut off the taps, drying his hands on one of the towels. He straightened up and moved across to where the toilet was, closing the lid and sitting down on top of it. He crossed one leg over the other and leant back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Go on, get in. We don't have all day, brat." He growled. Hidan seemed a little surprised at first, but then he sighed, and slowly tugged off his tattered shirt. For the first time since they'd met, Kakuzu noticed the glint of something shiny around the boy's neck. Having always prided himself on his keen eyes, he couldn't believe he'd missed something like this before.

It was some sort of necklace or pendant – a metal ball chain that looped loosely around his neck and down across his collarbone, coming together at a metal loop which hooked onto a symbol resting over his heart. Kakuzu frowned a little, trying to work out why the symbol looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen it before. It was an upside down triangle, the point jutting down like a target towards the boy's abdomen, contained within a circle. The whole thing still glistened and glinted as if brand new – the one part of this boy that wasn't filthy or ruined. It clearly meant something to him.

His eyes now focused on the rest of the boy's exposed torso. He was covered in bruises and various scratches and scrapes – the wounds of a tortured slave? He'd certainly been through the wars, in whatever form they had come in. No scars, however, despite the amount of injuries Kakuzu could see upon his flesh. That was unusual. Then again, not everyone scarred so easily. He could tell Hidan was a little uncomfortable about stripping off like this, but he made no complaint nor did he try to get Kakuzu to leave. Kakuzu took this as another sure sign of being a slave. Slaves were forced to do everything under their master's watchful eye. He'd probably done this several times before. Hidan turned his back as he tugged down his shorts, and it was then that Kakuzu noticed something he should probably have noticed sooner.

Hidan wasn't branded. Anywhere.

It was common knowledge among _everyone_ that all slaves were branded as such. It was how they were told apart from everyday children, men and women. But Hidan had no such brand. Usually they were branded upon the hip, back or collar, but Kakuzu had seen brands on the neck and thighs before, even some on the stomach or chest. He'd now seen almost every inch of Hidan's body. And there was no brand. Even slave masters in the smaller villages had branded slaves. So why was it different for Hidan? Could it possibly be that the boy was telling the truth about not being a slave?

He snapped back to attention when Hidan was about to climb into the bath. Kakuzu noticed he still had that pendant necklace on, and he quickly reached forward and grabbed his arm. Hidan turned to him, surprised and – Kakuzu noted – a little nervous.

"You might want to take that necklace off. If you submerge it in the water, it will rust a lot faster." He shouldn't have cared, really. What was a brat's necklace to him? But the way it seemed so new and perfect against the filthy, damaged skin it rested upon… it only seemed natural to try and keep it that way. Hidan looked unsure, and his hand clasped around the symbol tightly. "Just place it on the side, next to my sword. It'll be safe there." Nodding slightly, he reached behind his neck to unclasp it, and he laid it down carefully beside Kakuzu's sword. Then he quickly slipped into the water and submerged himself into the warmth, the water lapping at his chin as he stretched out.

"You're gonna sit there and watch? Really?" He muttered, violet eyes gazing right at Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu shrugged one shoulder in response, and then reached into the pouch on his belt, and pulled out a small and obviously well-used book.

"I'm hardly going to leave you alone in here. You might escape." He muttered, opening the book. He wouldn't be able to focus, he knew that. Not when he was still trying to work out why, if Hidan _was_ a slave, he wasn't branded – or, if he _wasn't_ a slave, why did he act like one, look like one, and why was he so beaten up? His mind reeling with his thoughts, he realised Hidan was humming to himself as he scrubbed at his arms with a soapy washcloth. He pretended to read as he listened to the wordless tune, intrigued a little. Hidan seemed completely oblivious to anything else as he slowly took layers and layers of blood and dirt off his skin.

"So, do you watch boys bathe all the time, or am I just the exception?" Hidan muttered after a couple of minutes of humming. Kakuzu looked up from pretending to read and frowned.

"Shut up." He barked. Hidan simply shrugged and carried on scrubbing at himself. Kakuzu was surprised to note that Hidan was even paler in the parts that weren't covered with dirt. The boy's skin was almost white. It also made the bruises stand out in a rather grotesque way. One, he noticed, was particularly bad – a darkening purple on the boy's jaw. Had that been inflicted by his own hand? He _had_ hit Hidan a few times now, and he wasn't exactly gentle… Not that he cared, of course. Brat had deserved it each time. But that raised more questions. Had Hidan been abused as a child? By who? "You look pretty beat up. Did your slave master do that to you?" He didn't know what had possessed him to voice his thoughts, or why he'd added the bit about the slave master when he was half certain that Hidan wasn't a slave, but the words had been said, and there was no taking them back.

"I didn't have a slave master, cause I'm not a fucking slave, jeez." Hidan scowled, scrubbing at his other arm now.

"Then who?" He closed his book, but he didn't put it away. Hidan lifted his head and met his eyes for a moment, before glancing back down at his semi-clean arm.

"Why do you care?" He muttered. "I'm just a shot at some cash to you, right? Why do you care about who I am or what my life was like?"

"Answer the question, brat." Kakuzu growled. "Was it your parents? Abusive father, perhaps?" If Hidan noticed the slight change in tone, the dripping venom, at the mention of an abusive father, he said nothing and showed no signs of interest.

"No." At first Kakuzu believed that was all he was going to get out of him, but then Hidan sighed. "My parents died. About ten years ago." He laughed shortly and harshly. "No. Not died. Killed. They were fucking killed." Kakuzu hid his surprise under a frown.

"By who?" When Hidan glanced at Kakuzu now, those violet eyes were so full of rage and hatred, Kakuzu almost recoiled in shock. He'd never seen such a dark look in a child before.

"You." Hidan growled. "Not you specifically, but the military. Two of them came to the village, took my parents, and killed them in front of the whole village." Hidan blinked, and then looked away. "I was about five or six. I can't remember."

"Why did they kill them?" He was genuinely curious. Why would the military be interested in two civilians from such a small village? It was possible they were just killed for sport, but still unlikely. He wanted to ask what division the military officers were from, get a description of the uniform. That might point to a specific reason. But he didn't.

"I don't fucking know. They just did, alright?" Hidan snapped, furiously scrubbing at his skin now. "I was handed off to the priest after that. Then everyone died and I ran away, only to get stuck with a fucking asshole military officer like you." An awkward silence followed Hidan's outburst. The only sounds in the room were the soft splashing of water as Hidan continued to bathe. He was scowling at the water as he did so, and Kakuzu could practically feel the anger radiating from him. He knew the boy needed to calm down. From the way he was scrubbing, he'd break the skin, and that would only worsen his mood. So he decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time.

"I lost my parents, too." He was going to talk about himself. He knew Hidan was surprised when he heard the furious scrubbing come to a halt, but he didn't look at the boy. He kept his eyes on the wall opposite him, knowing that if he met those violet eyes, he wouldn't be able to carry on. "I was young when my mother died. Possibly younger than you when your parents were killed."

"What happened to her?" Hidan's voice was soft, and it held none of his previous rage. Kakuzu let out a slow breath and closed his eyes.

"Illness. She'd been sickly all my life, steadily getting worse, and then one day… she was gone." Hidan bit his lip and glanced down at the floor of the bath tub, not quite knowing what to say. He'd never met another orphan before, even if the one he was in the presence of was an adult and not still a child like himself. The other children in Yu hadn't understood him, had even mocked him for having no parents. Their words had hurt him. He wondered if Kakuzu had gone through the same thing. "I didn't lose my father until many years later. I was about your age."

"Did he have an illness, too?" Hidan asked quietly, scared of Kakuzu's reaction. He didn't know if he was supposed to be asking questions or just listening. He actually flinched a little when Kakuzu opened his eyes and laughed harshly.

"You could say that, but it wasn't what killed him." He paused. "Let's just say he got what had been coming to him for many, many years. His own problems caused his death. And I won't lie to you, Hidan, he deserved it, and I'm glad that he's dead." Hidan was surprised, but he didn't question it. "You were lucky, though, Hidan. You had someone to take you in and raise you. I may have been on my way to adulthood by the time my father died, but I was still young." He sighed. "And I no longer had a home."

"What do you mean?" Hidan frowned. Surely he would have still lived in the house that his father had lived in?

"You asked me if I was returning to Taki, and I told you I wasn't." Kakuzu took off his cap and ran a finger over the engraved symbol on the front. "I'm not returning to my village, because I can't. Shortly after my father's death, I was exiled from the village. Forever." Hidan gasped in surprise. Exiled? From his own village?

"Why? Why would they do that?"

"Never mind that." Kakuzu muttered, now tracing the slash through the symbol. "I can never return. This slash has two meanings – one, that I am no longer a part of the military, and two, that I am no longer a man of Taki." A heavy silence descended. Hidan had no words – for once, speechless. After a long few minutes of nothing but the tense, awkward silence, Kakuzu stood up and perched the cap back on his head. "You should hurry up, before the water gets cold." And then he opened the door and left the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

He leant against it on the other side, and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He'd only meant to mention the fact that he'd been an orphan around his age, too. He hadn't meant to go into some detail, and he certainly hadn't meant to mention his exile from Taki. He hadn't told anyone about his childhood, his past, for so long, yet it had felt strangely easy to talk to this odd, silver-haired teen. He heard loud splashing on the other side of the door and realised Hidan would be finished soon. He lurched forward and grabbed the bag from the bed, and re-entered the bathroom. Hidan was submerged completely under the water, and he broke the surface a moment later, shaking his head slightly. Kakuzu noticed the opened bottle of shampoo and guessed that the boy had just rinsed it from his hair.

"Hurry up, boy." He muttered, though he only put half as much effort into the command as he normally would. Hidan nodded and began to stand up, water dripping from his thin body. Kakuzu reached down and grabbed the largest towel, and held it out for him. Taking it, Hidan stepped out of the bath and wrapped it around his waist, before grabbing another towel and quickly rubbing it over his hair. Kakuzu stood by as Hidan quickly dried himself off, and he became aware that the boy was shivering. "Here. You'll be wearing decent clothes from now on." He tossed the bag at Hidan, who caught it a little sloppily. He pulled articles of clothing out of the bag, and dropped the towel in order to get dressed.

Hidan smiled with delight when he pulled out the thick, tough trousers, and dragged them on, humming with pleasure at the warmth they brought. Then he tugged on the shirt, pleased that it seemed to fit perfectly, and he pulled on the jacket, too, for added warmth. He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, raking his fingers through his wet hair, and then he bent down to slip his feet into the boots. As he was dressing, Kakuzu pulled the plug from the bath and collected up the towels, hanging them on a towel rail to dry. Then he gathered up his sword, Hidan's necklace, Hidan's old clothes and his jacket.

"Here." He held out the necklace to Hidan, who took it with a grin and instantly looped it around his neck. "Well, at least the clothes are a good fit." He muttered, his eyes flicking over Hidan's new attire. "You look less like a slave now."

"I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?" Hidan grinned, looking hopeful. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Later." He walked out of the bathroom again, tossing Hidan's old clothes in the bag the woman had provided, and chucking it into a corner to be disposed of later. Then he placed his sword on the table along with his cap, and draped his jacket over the back of the chair beside the table. Hidan perched himself cross-legged on the bed, and stared at Kakuzu's back until he turned around. "What?"

"Where'd you get those stitches anyway?"

"None of your business." He replied with a glare.

"Aw, c'mon. You told me other stuff." Hidan whined, pouting a little. Kakuzu kept on glaring at him. "Jeez, I'm only curious. What's with that look?"

"Ever heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Kakuzu growled. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"No. And what has that gotta do with anything? I'm not a fucking cat."

"You're an idiot." He sighed.

"Yeah, well. The saying isn't 'curiosity killed the idiot', is it?" There was nothing Kakuzu wanted to do more than wipe that smug little grin off Hidan's face. Instead, he walked over, grabbed the boy's arm, and dragged him off the bed.

"Come on. You're going to eat something, and then you're going to sleep and give me some peace." He muttered. He dragged Hidan to the door and shoved him out into the hall whilst he locked the room up. Then he strode down the hall, with Hidan walking eagerly beside him, licking his lips. The boy was probably still starving. Kakuzu had spotted another door in the reception area that promised some sort of dining area, and so he headed back down there.

They passed the woman at the front desk as they did so, and she smiled brightly at Hidan, who even grinned back. Irritated, Kakuzu grabbed his arm again and tugged him through the other door quickly. There were a few tables set out in the room, and a counter along one side containing several trays of steaming hot food. Kakuzu could see a young man darting around in the kitchen beyond.

"Sit." Kakuzu muttered, pushing Hidan into a chair. Then he strode over to the counter. Hidan slumped in the seat, leaning over the table. He kept his eyes on Kakuzu, a little smile on his face. His first opinion of Kakuzu had changed drastically since they'd spent some time together. Instead of the cruel, hard man he had originally believed him to be, he now realised that it was just a front that the man put on to hide his real self.

He was still curious about those stitches, though he could tell that it would be some time before Kakuzu would tell him anything about them. Maybe he'd never get to hear about them. They'd probably reach Iwa before he spoke about them. Hidan frowned a little. Was he really going to be sold to a slave master? He traced the grain of the wood on the table and sighed. How was he ever going to convince Kakuzu that he wasn't a slave? He didn't want to be sold at Iwa. He was glad Kakuzu had found him – he probably _would_ have frozen out in that forest, but even so…

"Here." He jumped slightly at the sound of Kakuzu's voice and looked up sharply as a bowl of what looked like rice was set down in front of him. "Eat it or starve." Hidan wasted no time in scooping the rice into his mouth. He was _starving_. Kakuzu smirked a little at the sight, eating his own at a much slower pace. Hidan was finished within minutes, licking his lips. "Enjoy?" Kakuzu murmured, lifting one eyebrow. Hidan grinned and nodded. Kakuzu smiled a little and finished his own, setting the bowl down. "Right. Come on." He stood up, taking their bowls and cutlery over to the counter and setting them down, before beckoning for Hidan to follow him back to their room.

Hidan was fiddling with his jacket the entire way there. It was really soft fabric, and it was lined with some sort of fur, adding to the warmth. He'd never owned something like it before, so he was fascinated by it.

"Hidan." He looked up at Kakuzu's call and realised he'd almost walked straight past their room. Smiling a little, he walked into the room and instantly went over to flop on the bed. "Get off." Kakuzu growled at him. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Why?" He scowled. "You let me sleep in the bed at that tavern."

"Yes, when I wasn't in it. Floor. Now." Kakuzu ordered.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Hidan didn't move. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"No. Get on the floor." Hidan didn't move. Kakuzu strode over and dragged him off the bed. "Floor. Sleep. Now."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care." Kakuzu turned away from him and walked into the bathroom. Hidan scowled at the closed door, and curled up on the rug next to the bed.

-x-

When Kakuzu finally turned in for the night, he glanced over at the boy curled up on the rug, and sighed. He was shivering, clutching at his jacket. Trying his best to ignore the sound of chattering teeth, Kakuzu unlaced his boots and got into bed. He lay there for a few minutes, and then he sighed. He threw back the covers and walked around to where Hidan was lying.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, boy." He murmured before he scooped the boy up into his arms, and lay him down in the bed. A soft smile crossed Hidan's face and he wriggled further into the sheets, as Kakuzu got back in on the other side. The bed wasn't really big enough for both of them, but Hidan didn't really take up much space, so it was bearable. Kakuzu watched him for a moment, stroking back some loose hair from his face, and sighed. What was he going to do with him now? He couldn't sell him off. He just couldn't.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Chapter 4 for you all! I actually had this done sooner, and uploaded on deviantArt... but I forgot to upload it here. Oops XD Well, it's here now, so enjoy! - homesweethomicide13_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kakuzu stirred some hours later. The room was pitch black, indicating it was still night, and as far as he could tell there was no reason for why he had been disturbed. Nothing felt out of place in the room. He realised he was now facing the window in the room, when he distinctly remembered facing away from it after getting into bed. Then he registered that his front was warmer than his back, and the sound of soft breathing reached his ears.

He glanced down, and his eyes widened a little at the sight that met them. Hidan was curled up against his chest, one hand fisted in his shirt, his forehead pressed firmly to Kakuzu's collarbone. One of the boy's legs had wormed its way between Kakuzu's, seeking warmth. There was a little smile on Hidan's face, and as Kakuzu watched, he nuzzled even closer.

Kakuzu didn't know what to do. He was a little uncomfortable having Hidan pressed so close to him, but he didn't want to disturb him. He could try and gently ease out of the boy's grip, but if Hidan was a particularly light sleeper, it would surely wake him up. Sighing, he tried to gently pull Hidan's hand away from his shirt. The smile on the boy's face instantly faded and he frowned a little, clutching even tighter at him.

"No…" He murmured in his sleep. Kakuzu sighed again, and made another attempt to free himself. "Don't leave me." Hidan whispered, and Kakuzu actually stopped what he was doing. Hidan was now clutching so tightly to his shirt that his knuckles were white. "Please." He sounded so young, so pathetic, that Kakuzu found himself curling an arm around his back and holding him close.

"Shh." He murmured, slowly raking his fingers through his silver hair. Hidan nuzzled closer again, his grip loosening a little. "I'm not going anywhere." As Hidan settled back down, Kakuzu closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Was he beginning to care about something other than himself and money? He was already uncertain about selling him off when they got to Iwa. Even if Hidan _wasn't_ a slave, a slave master would have no objections about taking him anyway. If anything, the slave master would pay more to have him.

No one had been able to get this close to him for so long. He'd distanced himself from emotion long before his exile from Taki, and joining the military had only strengthened his belief that emotions made a man weak. He had mocked some of the other men for sparing lives simply because a child had cried, or a woman had pleaded desperately. Kakuzu spared no lives. Mercy was a foreign concept to him. He was heartless, and he knew it.

Trying not to think too much about the silver-haired teen that had somehow broken through his cold exterior, he allowed his eyes to slip closed once again, and attempted to go back to sleep. Hidan wasn't going to allow him to move any time soon, so he might as well finish the rest of the night somewhere his mind couldn't work overtime.

He woke again several hours later, and noted with satisfaction that it was officially morning and he had an excuse to leave Hidan's side. If the boy would release his death-grip on him, of course. He glanced down beside him, and let out a sigh of relief. Hidan was still pressed close to him, but he was no longer clinging to him. Sometime during the night, the teen had flung himself onto his back, head turned away from Kakuzu, one arm splayed out over the edge of the bed. His other hand was gently resting over Kakuzu's heart.

That uncomfortable feeling returned in force, and Kakuzu quickly pushed back the sheets and slid out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Without another glance at him, he strode to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt along the way. He'd let Hidan sleep in today whilst he took a bath. Maybe that would clear his mind a little.

-x-

The first thing Hidan noticed as he slowly dragged himself out of sleep was that the source of the comfortable warmth he had felt throughout the night was gone. Whining a little, he reached out blindly with one hand, searching for the thing that was missing. When his hand only grasped empty sheets, he opened his eyes and scowled. Yawning, he sat up and searched the room for Kakuzu. His eyes fell upon the closed bathroom door and he lay back down, getting comfortable in the warm sheets again. Why get up now when Kakuzu wasn't here to order him around?

He buried his face into the cooler half of the pillow and sighed softly in content. This bed was far more comfortable than the last one had been, and certainly more comfortable than the floor he remembered going to sleep on. A little grin spread across his face as he realised, yet again, that Kakuzu had given in and allowed him to sleep in the bed. He breathed in deeply, eyes closed, ready to drift back into a light sleep until Kakuzu emerged from the bathroom. A familiar scent flooded his senses and his eyes snapped open. He remembered snippets of his dream last night – he was back in Yu, as a child, holding tightly to the hand of a man whose face he could not see. He remembered feeling happy, as if he belonged somewhere at last, and at first he believed that the man was his father, but… this scent. He couldn't describe it, but it had been in his dream. He remembered it strongly. And then he remembered letting go of the man's hand, and watching him walk away slowly. He'd run after him, called to him, begged him not to leave… and the man had turned, and swept him up into his arms.

He stared down at the pillow, one hand flat against the sheets. The scent was Kakuzu. The warmth he'd felt through the night had been Kakuzu. The man in his dream… had been Kakuzu. Why had Kakuzu shared the bed with him? Why hadn't he left him on the floor? Hidan had just assumed he'd been placed on the bed after Kakuzu had woken, like last time. But now he knew different, he was confused. He frowned, remembering the part of the dream where he'd been held close in the man's arms. Had Kakuzu actually done that?

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He whipped around to face it, then had second thoughts and burrowed down into the sheets, pretending to still be asleep. He wanted to see what Kakuzu would do. He kept one eye open, just able to see the door and the window, and waited.

Kakuzu strolled out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his shoulders. He sent a glance at the bed – Hidan quickly closed his one open eye – and nodded once. He crossed to the window and pulled open the curtain a little, glancing outside. Hidan slowly opened one eye again as light shone through his eyelids, only to be shut off again a second later. He opened both eyes when he realised Kakuzu had his back to him – and he was shirtless. Stitches like the ones on his face and arms covered his back and shoulders, snaking off in all directions. They met in four separate points on his back – two higher up, nearer his shoulder blades, and two lower down, closer to his hips.

"Seriously, what the hell happened to you?" He muttered, forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep. Kakuzu turned from the window, and Hidan was now able to see that the stitches also decorated his entire upper body.

"I thought you were asleep." Kakuzu muttered, avoiding the question. Hidan was staring at him with such fascination that he was actually beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Do you have them everywhere?" Hidan murmured quietly, moving as if to get out of bed. Kakuzu nodded slightly. He spotted his shirt draped over the small bedside table and quickly walked over, picking it up and aiming to pull it on quickly. He straightened up and his breath hitched when cold fingers traced over the stitching on his collarbone. Hidan had knelt up in the bed right in front of him, one hand lifted in order to touch the rough stitches. "Did it hurt? Whatever happened to you?" Kakuzu said nothing, just stared at him. No one had touched him for several years. No one had been allowed to. "Must have been nasty, if you've got this many." Hidan carried on, fingers now smoothing over another line of stitches across his shoulder.

"Don't." Kakuzu whispered. Hidan looked up, surprised, and realised Kakuzu had his eyes shut and there was a slightly pained expression on his face. He retracted his hand, but remained close to him. When Kakuzu remained silent, he smiled a little, and moved forward. Kakuzu's eyes snapped open when Hidan wrapped his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder, cool fingers pressed against his spine.

"Well, whatever happened, it's in the past, right?" Hidan murmured softly. "And it's no use dwelling on the past, cause you can't change it. You shouldn't feel ashamed or whatever though, cause I think they make you look…" He paused, trying to find the right word. He pulled back a bit, frowning as his mind failed to come up with a word that fit his thoughts, and Kakuzu could only stare at him. Finally, Hidan lifted his eyes to meet Kakuzu's, and smiled a little. "Like a fucking _god_."

And in that moment, Kakuzu knew he was never going to let this boy go.

He turned away from Hidan quickly and dragged on his shirt, hurriedly buttoning it up. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Those who were lucky enough to see the stitches that marked his body usually had no words, and those that did only used words meant to hurt. _Monster_. No one had looked at him and smiled as Hidan had. _Freak_. No one had inspected each stitch with such fascination, as Hidan had. _Zombie._ No one had ever made his heart stop with such words said in such an honest voice. _God_.

"Be ready to leave in five minutes." He said quietly. Hidan's smile widened a little. It hadn't been an order. It had almost sounded like a request. He climbed off the bed and picked up the boots he had cast off the night before, and began pulling them on. Then he darted into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face before sorting out his hair, using more water to slick some of it back. It wouldn't hold all that well, but it would do. When he returned to the main room, Kakuzu was already fully dressed, attaching his sword to his belt.

"Alright, I'm ready." He told Kakuzu, who nodded once and then beckoned for him to walk over. Curious, Hidan approached him. "What?" Kakuzu looked down at him and an actual smile crossed his face. He placed a hand on Hidan's hair and ruffled it gently. Then he lowered his hand, and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall beyond. Hidan stared at the space he'd previously been standing for a moment, and then he snapped out of it. "Hey! Don't touch my fucking hair!" He growled, flattening it down again before jogging to the door. He glared at Kakuzu as he walked out into the hall, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking ever so slightly. "I better get some fucking breakfast for that, asshole."

"You'll get what you're given, brat." Kakuzu replied, shoving him in the direction of the stairs. Hidan, feeling rather playful, attempted to shove Kakuzu back – however he hadn't realised just how sturdy Kakuzu was, and his attempt ended up with him smacking into the wall behind Kakuzu after the older man simply took a step to one side after the boy had tried to push him. "You're an idiot, Hidan."

"Oi, you bastard. That fucking hurt!" Hidan stumbled away from the wall, one hand pressed to his head. A single trickle of blood escaped from under his palm, and Kakuzu frowned a little, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have helped Hidan's face become friends with the wall. Hidan pulled his hand away from his head and actually grinned at the sight of blood, before he licked his hand clean.

"That's disgusting." Kakuzu muttered, staring at Hidan in something that can only be described as disbelief. Hidan simply shrugged, and prodded at the wound again. He actually whined when his hand came away un-bloodied.

"Damn. Healed already." He muttered under his breath. He noticed Kakuzu was still staring at him, so he began walking. "Now I'm definitely getting some fucking breakfast."

-x-

Hidan did get his breakfast. He sat back in his chair in the dining area, and grinned lazily at Kakuzu. His plate was wiped clean, and his hunger gone. Kakuzu had finished long before Hidan and had simply sat there, watching the teen stuff his face. It had amused him to see just how much Hidan enjoyed eating – he'd piled a little bit of everything onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth all at once. Then he'd tasted a bit of everything separately.

"Are you quite done?" He muttered, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yup. That was real tasty!" He grinned. "Y'know, I didn't expect you to actually let me eat that much. You've always been a bit stingy."

"You've known me less than two days, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed, clearing away their plates. "Don't talk as if you've known me longer." He straightened up and took their plates to the counter and left them there for someone to collect. "Now come on, we have to move. I want to be in Iwa as soon as possible." Hidan sighed and stood up.

"Alright, alright." He headed for the door to the reception area, feeling a little disheartened. Kakuzu followed him and placed a hand on the nape of Hidan's neck as he led him to the front desk. It was the same woman that had been there the day before, and she smiled brightly at both of them.

"Leaving us, are you?" She asked as Kakuzu handed over the keys. "There's a light snowfall, but it shouldn't be too much trouble for you."

"Thank you." Kakuzu muttered. "Hidan, wait outside a moment." Hidan looked at him, surprised, but shrugged and headed for the door. Kakuzu waited until the door had closed behind the boy and then turned back to the woman. Before he could speak, however, she grinned at him. "What?"

"It is not my place to ask details, of course, and we keep a very open mind here…" She actually giggled a little, and Kakuzu felt a nerve twitch beneath his eye. "You told me that that lovely young man wasn't your slave, and so I kept a bit of a close eye on the two of you whenever you were in the dining hall." Kakuzu frowned, wondering where she was going with this. "Now, I do have an open mind, and I am very accepting of everyone, no matter what their preferences are, but I have to ask. Are you and the lad… I mean, you seem to be rather fond of him, and-,"

"Do not finish that sentence, woman." Kakuzu growled sharply, glaring at her. "And if you speak a word to anyone who may come asking about me, I will see to it that this place is burnt to the ground with you and your son trapped inside it. You have not seen me, and you know nothing of who I am or where I am going. Is this understood?" Too frightened to speak, she simply nodded. "Good. And don't think you'll get away with it, because I _will_ find out." He turned away from her and strode to the door, opening it and stepping outside.

Hidan was crouched down in the snow, tracing patterns idly. There was a small snowman beside him, although – to Kakuzu's amusement – his head had been removed and was now lying on its side beside its body. He frowned a little at the splash of dark pink that stained the bottom of the head and the top of the body, and the splatters all around it. Hidan had one hand pressed to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Hidan looked up at his voice and removed his hand. Blood was smeared around his lips, and he grinned.

"I got bored." He shrugged. Kakuzu pulled the boy to his feet and grabbed his wrist, inspecting his hand. A huge slash crossed the pale palm, still bleeding.

"What the hell did you do?" Kakuzu growled. Hidan yanked his wrist out of the man's grip and scowled.

"Chill, alright? It's nothing. I do this shit all the time." He shrugged. "Jeez, relax. You gotta watch your blood pressure, y'know?" _Smack_. "Ow!"

"You're more of an idiot than I first thought." Kakuzu reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a cloth. "Give me your hand." Reluctantly, Hidan held out his injured hand. Muttering under his breath angrily, Kakuzu tied the cloth around the wound. "Now come on." He strode off, leaving Hidan standing there. After a moment, he ran to catch up.

"What's your problem?" He hissed, glaring up at him. "It's just a scratch!"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another fucking word from you." Kakuzu growled, not looking at him. Hidan stared at him, surprised.

"What did I do?" He murmured. Kakuzu stopped and turned to him.

"What did you do?" Hidan took a step back when he saw the pure anger in Kakuzu's eyes. "You're a fucking moron. Do you _want_ to die?"

"I've cut myself before, y'know. Worse than that." Hidan shrugged. "It's nothing. Why are you so bothered about it? It's not like I don't heal." He stared down at the cloth around his hand. "It… it makes me feel good."

"You just don't understand, do you? Then again, why did I expect a child like you to understand anything except your own selfishness?" He unbuttoned his jacket and shirt so that Hidan could see the stitches. "Do you think everyone heals like you do, Hidan? Did you even think for a second that it might affect someone other than yourself? No. All you can think about is yourself and making yourself feel good." Hidan stared down at the snow, his injured hand clasped to his chest.

"I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." There was a pause, and then Kakuzu sighed. "I don't heal. Not properly. That's why I have these. And I have a problem with people who injure themselves without thought."

"I'm sorry." He'd spoken so quietly that Kakuzu almost didn't hear him. With another sigh, he reached out and ran a hand through Hidan's hair, then pulled him closer with a firm push on the back of his neck. He had intended only for it to be a quick, awkward embrace, but Hidan had other ideas. He loosely draped his arms around Kakuzu's waist, hands grasping at the back of his jacket, face pressed to his chest. And for a moment, Kakuzu let him.

"We need to go, Hidan. It's still a while until Iwa, and I don't know when the next inn will come along." Hidan nodded and stepped back, fiddling with one sleeve of his jacket. His head was still bowed. Kakuzu bit his lip and drew in a deep breath, and prepared himself to say two words he hadn't spoken in many years. "I'm sorry." Hidan looked up at him, a little surprised. "For yelling." He refused to look at Hidan as he spoke. He felt awkward apologising to him, even if he did sort-of mean it. "Now let's go." He began walking off, and Hidan grinned and watched him for a few seconds before jogging to catch up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and settled into a casual walking pace.

"You're a bit bipolar, aren't you?"

_Smack._

_

* * *

__**Author's Note:** Sorry if Kakuzu went a little OOC for a while. I was inspired by our recent snow, so here's chapter 5! - homesweethomicide13_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kakuzu and Hidan walked in comfortable silence, neither wanting nor needing to speak a word to the other. Hidan would occasionally wander off a few paces as curiosity got the better of him, but he wouldn't stray too far and if he did, he'd return to Kakuzu's side when the man commanded him to. Eventually the snow thinned out a bit and it became easier to walk.

"So what's Taki like?" Hidan finally spoke up, hands dug deep into his pockets, shoulders hunched so the collar of his jacket covered a little of his jaw, trying to get as much warmth from the garment as possible. Kakuzu turned to glance at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just curious."

"It's nothing special." He muttered, turning to face the road ahead again.

"Is it cold like Yu?" Hidan pressed on. "It's got a waterfall, right?"

"Several." Kakuzu replied. "One main one, and several smaller ones scattered around." He waited a moment. "And it's not exactly cold, but it's not the tropics, either."

"Do you miss it?"

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu sighed. He expected Hidan to whine and keep pushing, but he was surprised when Hidan simply nodded and fell silent. "Iwa shouldn't be too far now." He added after a moment, not really liking the silence anymore.

"Okay." Hidan sighed, staring down at the snow. Kakuzu frowned a little. Should he tell the boy that he had no intention of selling him? No. If he told him the truth, he might leave. A big part of him didn't want Hidan to leave his side.

"You're very quiet." Kakuzu muttered, watching the boy closely.

"Don't feel like talking." Hidan replied, scuffing the heels of his boots in the snow. His hands were buried further into his pockets, and he was shivering violently. Kakuzu sighed. The boy was still freezing. Muttering to himself about how he was clearly going insane, Kakuzu pulled off his gloves and held them out.

"Put them on. They'll warm your hands up quickly." Hidan looked surprised for a moment, but he wrenched one hand out of his pocket and took the offered gloves. Freeing his other hand from the depths of a pocket, he pulled on one of the gloves and actually sighed at the warmth. They were thicker than he'd expected, and still gloriously warm from being so tightly wrapped around Kakuzu's own hands. He pulled the other glove on and pressed them to his face, a smile tugging at his lips as the warmth spread to his numbing cheeks.

"My ears are cold too." Hidan said, his voice muffled by the gloves. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not getting my hat, too." He told the silver-haired teen. "Come on. The sooner we get to Iwa, the sooner you can stop complaining about how cold you are." He picked up the pace a little, and he allowed himself a small smile when Hidan jogged to catch up with him and fell into step beside him. He still had his gloved hands pressed to his face as he walked, breathing into his hands every so often to spread the warmth of his breath to his face.

"How big is Iwa?" Hidan asked, taking his hands away from his face for a moment.

"Big. It's a major town." Kakuzu told him, sliding his own hands into his pockets to keep most of the chill away. "So stick close when we get there. I'm not going to risk losing you." He inwardly cringed at how his words had sounded. Hidan noticed too, and grinned at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Kuzu-chaaaaan!" He laughed. Kakuzu felt his eye twitch.

"What did you just call me?" He growled. Hidan smirked.

"Kuzu-chan." He repeated. "I got bored of always saying Kakuzu. Kuzu's just easier."

"That's not my name."

"I like it."

"I don't."

"Awww come on, Kuzu! It's cute!" Hidan grinned at the glare he received in response. "I know you like it really." When Kakuzu lifted a hand to strike him, Hidan laughed and quickly ducked out of the way, running off ahead a few paces.

"Hidan, get back here." Kakuzu growled.

"Come and get me, old man." Hidan laughed, poised ready to run. Kakuzu frowned.

"I'm not playing games with you Hidan." His eyes narrowed when Hidan bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. "Oh don't you even think about it, brat." Hidan crushed the snow between his palms, compacting it tightly. "Hidan." He warned dangerously. "If you throw that, so help me I will-," he was cut off mid-sentence as the compact ball of snow hit him square in the face. He shook his head and wiped the snow from his face, glaring at Hidan, who was almost bent double with laughter. The silver-haired teen recovered enough to see the look on Kakuzu's face before he quickly took off running. "HIDAN!" Kakuzu yelled, chasing after him, rage boiling within his chest.

Hidan was still laughing as he ran, stumbling occasionally as he was still not yet used to running in the boots he was wearing. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Kakuzu was close to catching up, and so he swerved to the right sharply, bolting through a crisp field of snow. Kakuzu called his name sharply, but Hidan ignored it, and carried on running. When Kakuzu called again, Hidan noticed a slight tone of urgency in the man's voice, and frowned. He turned slightly, slowing his pace. His eyes widened when he took another step and his foot carried on down past the level of the ground. He whirled, realised he'd just taken a step off a rather steep cliff, and squeezed his eyes shut as he began to pitch forward.

He was suddenly jolted to a stop, and then he felt himself being pulled backwards rather forcefully. The front of his jacket suddenly felt tight against his chest, and he realised that someone had grabbed him by the back of his collar. The heels of his boots connected with solid ground and he tried to stand, but only succeeded in sliding in the snow. He fell into something warm and solid, and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the solid, warm object also began to fall, and he landed heavily on top of it. Groaning a little in pain, he lifted his head, supporting himself on his gloved hands, and his eyes widened a little in surprise.

His hands were flat against the ground either side of Kakuzu's head, and he realised he was essentially straddling the older man's hips. Kakuzu still had one hand clutching at his collar; his other arm splayed to one side, as if he'd tried to stop himself falling. Hidan could feel the solid muscle of one thigh against the curve of his hip, and guessed that Kakuzu had one leg bent at the knee from where he'd been pushed back a few steps before the inevitable fall. Hidan slowly met Kakuzu's eyes, expecting to see rage or frustration, but he was surprised when all he could see was pure relief.

"You idiot." Kakuzu murmured, letting his head fall back into the snow. Hidan noted that his cap had fallen off at some point, and the dark locks were a stark contrast against the pure white ground. "Did you just completely ignore the warning sign back there?" Hidan glanced up back the way he'd run, and spotted a slightly battered signpost sticking out of the ground not too far away. "If I hadn't been able to reach you in time…"

"But you did." Hidan muttered, returning his gaze to Kakuzu's face. "You stopped me from falling." He frowned a little. "Why?" He was leaning down, the few loose strands of his hair hanging down over his forehead, almost touching Kakuzu's face. Slightly chilled fingers brushed against the back of his neck, sliding smoothly up into his hair. The touch was so tender that Hidan shivered a little.

"Because…" Kakuzu murmured softly, his dual-coloured eyes locked onto Hidan's violet ones. "I…" _Because I couldn't stand there and watch you die. Because the moment I saw you fall, my heart nearly stopped altogether. Because I'd never felt so afraid for someone else before. Because I care about you._ "I wasn't going to lose my opportunity for some money." He wished he could have told Hidan the truth the second the words passed his lips. Hidan's expression went from surprised and a little hopeful to hurt and angry in the space of three seconds. He jumped up quickly and ran off, back towards the road they'd been travelling on. Cursing under his breath, Kakuzu swiftly climbed to his feet, grabbed his cap, and followed after him. "Hidan…"

"Piss off!" Hidan yelled, turning to glare at him. "Money is all you fucking care about, isn't it? If you hadn't caught me, you would have just carried on like nothing fucking happened. You'd have left me there for someone else to find one day. You're such a fucking bastard!" Kakuzu was surprised to see that Hidan's eyes were slightly shiny, as if they were covered by a thin film of… oh, no. "I was actually starting to think that maybe you weren't all that bad, and that maybe you actually liked having me around even though I bitch and whine. You don't hit me as much anymore, and you're less stingy when it comes to food, and you even let me sleep next to you in that bed… but it meant nothing, right? It was just more con-fucking-venient for you." Yes, those _were_ tears in Hidan's eyes.

"Hidan." Kakuzu placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, bending slightly so they were almost eye-to-eye. "I… It was instinct." He sighed. Hidan frowned, a little thrown by the sudden confession. "When I saw you falling, my only thought was that I had to save you. So I did."

"Then… why did you say it was about the money I'm apparently worth?" Hidan's frown deepened, almost as though he didn't believe Kakuzu.

"Because I don't like letting people in. I don't like anyone getting too close." He admitted. "So I said anything but the truth." Hidan blinked, and the movement caused the tears in his eyes to finally break away and make their journey down his pale, slightly flushed cheeks. Wordlessly, Kakuzu lifted one hand from Hidan's shoulders and gently brushed away the tears. "It did mean something. I… I'm not exactly easy to be around."

"You don't fucking say." Hidan muttered. Instead of being annoyed, like he knew he should, Kakuzu allowed the corner of his mouth quirk up into the tiniest of smiles.

"Half the time, I want to strangle you until you shut up. You're annoying as hell, sometimes painfully annoying… but you have moments where you're… bearable." Hidan smiled a little. "You're just… something special." Kakuzu straightened up and took a step past him, back onto the road. Hidan smiled down at the snow and turned, his smile widening when his eyes found Kakuzu, standing in the centre of the road, head tilted towards the sky as soft flakes of white began to descend.

Hidan felt an odd lightness in his heart as his eyes traced the figure of this unusual man he'd crossed paths with. The last time he remembered anyone being kind to him was back before his parents had been killed. And no one had called him special before. Kakuzu turned his head in Hidan's direction, and their eyes met through the light snow. Grinning now, Hidan swept back the loose strands of hair and jogged over to him, stopping beside him and looking up at him. Kakuzu lifted a hand and placed it gently on top of Hidan's hair, letting it rest there for a moment before he slipped it back into his pocket.

"We need to walk faster. This snow might get heavier, and we're still a day or so away from Iwa." He murmured, beginning to walk. Hidan, as always, fell into step beside him.

"You wanna know why I'm so annoying?" Hidan muttered after a while. Kakuzu glanced at him quickly. Hidan caught the look and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know I'm annoying." He sighed. "I never used to be. I was a quiet kid… well, quieter. I didn't need to be loud. I'm an only child, y'know, so I was never without attention from my parents. I was happy like that." He lowered his head, staring at the floor as he walked. "Then they were killed, and suddenly I was nobody. No one in my village cared about me. They ignored me, forgot about me. So I resorted to causing trouble to get any sort of attention. I lit fires, destroyed things, ran around swearing and doing everything and anything I could think of that would make the village notice me."

"Did it work?"

"Well, yeah. For a bit, anyway. After the initial shock or panic or whatever had died down, they quickly forgot about me again. So I kept it up all the time, so they wouldn't have a chance to forget." He sighed again. "And then they all hated me. I was miserable." He looked up at Kakuzu now, and stopped walking. "But you… I don't need to do those sorts of things to get your attention. I already have it. You… you take care of me. You fed me when I was hungry. Gave me warmer clothes when I was cold. You treat me as a person, and not a pest." He smiled, a little shyly. "It's nice." Kakuzu returned his smile a little, and then motioned for them to start walking again.

"Question for you." Hidan raised his eyebrows in question, and Kakuzu went on. "If you think that you don't need to be an annoying brat to get my attention, then why _are_ you an annoying brat most of the time?" Hidan grinned.

"Habit." He replied. "And cause I know how much it pisses you off."

"You're annoying."

"Yup. Get used to it, old man." He laughed. Kakuzu shot him a glare.

"I'm not old." He growled. Hidan smirked but said nothing. "I'm _not_."

"Yeah? Then how old are you?"

"Twenty-two." Kakuzu told him, eyes on the road ahead. Hidan was surprised. Whilst Kakuzu didn't exactly look older than thirty, he hadn't expected him to actually be that young. He knew the military recruited young men and women from the age of sixteen and trained them up for a few years before putting them in uniform, he'd assumed Kakuzu was older because of the experience he clearly had. Then again, Kakuzu had been part of the Aka Ops. They were different to the other soldiers. Maybe he'd been recruited much younger…

"You don't look it." Hidan muttered, realising he hadn't spoken for a while.

"And I'm sure you're not twelve, but you certainly look it." Kakuzu shot back. It was a slight lie, of course. Hidan didn't look twelve – sixteen at most. He wasn't very tall, but if he was correct in thinking Hidan was about fifteen or sixteen, he was probably due to grow some more – that and Kakuzu knew he was slightly above average in the height department, so of course an average-height teen might look a little shorter than normal.

"Hey! I do not!" Hidan scowled. "You're a dick, Kakuzu."

"So you keep telling me." He smirked. "Do you not have any other insults in your vocabulary?"

"I have plenty. You're just not good enough for them." Hidan crossed his arms over his chest, still scowling. "I can get quite creative with them, actually."

"I am sure I will hear them eventually." Kakuzu murmured under his breath. A bit louder, he said: "You don't have the imagination for that."

"And how the fuck would you know?"

"Because you're clearly a moron."

"… Fuck you."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So the boys are getting closer. Don't worry people, there is a kiss in the very near future! Just remember, they have only known each other for 3 or 4 days now, give them time! And it's a bit fluffy cause I'm annoyed at the latest Naruto manga chapters. - homesweethomicide13_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Iwa was unlike anything Hidan had expected. He'd heard about it plenty throughout his life, but he'd never been there. It was bigger than he'd expected, for a start. It had taken them just over a day to reach the outskirts of the town, and Kakuzu had insisted upon them travelling through the night. Now, with eyes stinging with weariness, Hidan realised he was probably facing his last day with the military man. Iwa was where the slave master resided, after all. It was their only purpose for even being here.

As he strode nervously beside Kakuzu, he looked up and glanced at him. The man's eyes were set upon the path in front of him, occasionally scanning from side to side. Hidan noticed that he was extremely tense, one hand straying to the hilt of his sword every so often, before falling back to his side again. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable about being here.

Deciding to distract himself from his inevitable future as a slave, Hidan focused his attention on the town around him. Hand-crafted signs directed people in all manner of directions, most of them following the same direction. The largest of them all informed him that the market square was some distance ahead of where they were at present. Small stalls were lining the streets, mostly selling fruit and vegetables and other foods, though there were others selling fabric and other wares. He registered the look the stall owners gave Kakuzu – a mix of respect, fear and disdain. He wasn't surprised. The military were greatly feared through the land due to their violent nature, but people respected them because of the uniform they all wore proudly. Of course, no one really wanted to see them in their town. Trouble usually followed them.

No one really paid _him_ much attention. It was as if they spotted the foreboding black and red uniform and focused upon the man wearing it, completely ignored the thin, pale boy that walked in tow. It frustrated him, but he kept quiet. He figured Kakuzu would just get pissed off that he was causing a scene, and would thus want to get rid of him much sooner. He was desperately hoping that the slave master wasn't around, or that something would delay the inevitable. Unlikely, of course, but it was nice to hope.

"Stick close, Hidan." Kakuzu muttered, slowing his pace so that they walked almost in step with each other. "It's easy to get lost amongst the crowds here." A warm hand was placed against the nape of his neck, and Hidan smiled. The touch was so possessive, so commanding… it was as though Kakuzu was making sure the men and women around them knew that Hidan belonged to _him_. His. Only his. And the thought of that turned Hidan's smile into a grin.

Kakuzu noticed the boy's grin and almost smiled at the sight. He found it odd that the teen would look so happy when, as far as he knew, he was about to be sold into slavery, due to live a life of hell until death finally granted him the pleasure of escaping. Still, it was nice to see that wonderful smile, no matter what the reason for it was. He gently pulled Hidan a little closer as they approached the market square – where the slave master would be set up, ready to buy and sell – and he glanced down in surprise when Hidan fisted a hand in his jacket, clutching at him as if scared he'd lose him.

At last, they were in the middle of the market square. What appeared to be hundreds of stalls were lined up in an intricate maze, with men and women calling out their wares in the hopes of attracting customers. Other stall owners bartered with townsfolk, exchanging goods for money with triumphant smiles on their faces. The noise was almost deafening. Hidan stepped closer to Kakuzu as the man slowly surveyed the area, scanning for something. Hidan assumed he was looking for the slave master.

"Come, Hidan." With almost no warning, Hidan found himself being led away from the centre of the square, and towards an empty alleyway not far away. Kakuzu shoved him just inside the alley and bent a little so their eyes met. "Don't run off. I'll find you." He warned, before straightening up. He scanned the stalls again, and then something like recognition sparked in his eyes.

_This is it_, Hidan thought. _This is where I'm exchanged for money. This is the end of my free will._ He watched Kakuzu stride over to a tall man covered in scars, wearing a long coat and a bandana, and holding a whip. Hidan shifted from foot to foot and chewed on his lip as he watched Kakuzu greet the man, and the man grinned, pleased to see him. Hidan's nerves grew steadily as the two men conversed, the slave master waving his hands around as he spoke. Perhaps a joke was made, because the man threw his head back and laughed, whilst Kakuzu smiled a little stiffly. There was a slight pause, and Kakuzu spoke – and as he did so, the other man turned and looked in his direction, staring right at him. Kakuzu turned his head and met Hidan's eyes, before regaining the man's attention. They both nodded, and shook hands.

"No." Hidan muttered. "No, I… I can't." He shook his head and dropped to his knees, hands shaking a little – from cold or nerves, he didn't know – as he searched for something, anything, that he could use. His fingers found a shard of broken glass and he picked it up, inspecting it with a little smile. He used his other hand to unbutton his jacket and shirt, exposing the pale flesh of his chest. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head to the sky, and whispered a few hopeful words under his breath. Then he lifted the hand holding the glass, the point of the makeshift weapon aimed right for his heart. "Please, Lord Jashin. I need your help. I don't want to be sold into slavery. I offer you my sacrifice." He pulled his hand back, ready to plunge the glass into his chest.

"Hidan!" His eyes snapped open as a familiar strong grip caught his wrist in mid-air, wrenching the glass away painfully. Kakuzu was crouched in front of him, staring at him in shock, with an underlying layer of panic, which Hidan was stunned to see. "What the hell are you doing? Suicide? Really?" Hidan began to shake his head.

"No… you don't understand… my god… I was…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't want to be a slave. I know you don't believe me when I tell you I'm not, but… please, please don't sell me!" He grabbed a handful of Kakuzu's jacket with his free hand and stared into his eyes, pleading with him. Kakuzu stared back, jaw slack with surprise.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu murmured softly. He sighed and tried to forget the look of absolute fear and panic in those violet eyes. Hidan was truly on his knees, begging not to be sold. He was terrified of the idea, though he'd probably never admit it. And Kakuzu just couldn't keep lying to him. "I'm not selling you." He admitted. Hidan frowned a little.

"You're lying. I saw you talking to that man, the slave master! You're gonna sell me off!" He tried to pull his wrist free of Kakuzu's hand, but the man had a grip of iron.

"I'm not selling you." Kakuzu repeated slowly.

"You're just saying that so I trust you, so it's easier to hand me off to… that man!" Hidan kept struggling. With another sigh, Kakuzu realised he'd have to explain everything to the silver-haired teen.

"Look, just… let me explain. Hear me out." He told Hidan. "Yes, I did go and talk to the slave master, but our conversation was not what you think it was…"

-x-

Kakuzu spotted a familiar face amongst the crowds of people, and almost smiled. He quickly checked around for a safe place to leave Hidan – he knew the boy wouldn't run from him now, but it wasn't wise to leave him out in the open where anyone could take him. He'd been thinking about how he was going to tell Hidan that he wasn't planning on selling him, assuming he had time to think up an excuse, but Iwa had snuck up on him before he'd even come up with a logical thought as to why he wasn't selling Hidan off as a slave. So he'd just hoped that the slave master wasn't in town today, and thus give him more time.

"Come, Hidan." He muttered, spotting a secluded alleyway, and he dragged Hidan in that direction, glancing back at that familiar face every so often. He shoved Hidan into the alley and bent down so their eyes were level, hoping that Hidan wouldn't spot the awkward nervousness he knew he was feeling right now. "Don't run off. I'll find you." He knew it was pointless to say it, since Hidan _wouldn't_ run, but he felt it needed to be said. Just in case Hidan was having doubts. Then he turned, pretended to look around a bit, and then walked off – towards the familiar face.

The man hadn't changed much since he'd last seen him, although a few of those scars were probably new. It was a risk, approaching him like this, but given his trade, it was going to help him keep up the act of selling Hidan. Maybe he'd even persuade him to play along, refuse to buy him or ask for a ridiculously low price.

"Ibiki." He called, and the man turned and spotted him. A grin spread across his face.

"Kakuzu!" Ibiki greeted him cheerfully, spreading his hands as he did so. "Well, well. Haven't seen you for years! How's life been treating you?" Kakuzu shrugged one shoulder in response. "Still not much of a talker, I see."

"I suppose not." He smiled a little, but he had to force it onto his face. "What are you doing out here? Last I heard, you were the slave master in Konoha."

"Got shipped out here. Iwa's slave master got himself killed, see, and there's a new guy in Konoha. I handed over the Konoha slave trade to him, and moved on out here to take over for the dead guy." He gestured wildly with his hands, as Kakuzu remembered he'd always done, and the grin never left his face. It was odd to see, since Kakuzu knew that Ibiki never smiled at anyone unless he considered them a good friend. Well, clearly Ibiki was a little bit delusional. Kakuzu was anything but a good friend. "Still with the ole military, I see. Surprised you haven't taken over, old chap. You've been there long enough." Ibiki threw his head back and laughed as if he'd just told some private joke. Kakuzu kept the stiff smile on his face.

"Not my thing." He muttered in response after a moment or two. "Listen, Ibiki, I have a favour… I travelled here with this kid, young lad – he's over in the alley just behind me." He gestured with a jerk of the head. Ibiki turned and stared right at the alley, and Kakuzu noticed his eyes flicker up and down, obviously inspecting Hidan. Kakuzu also turned and had to swallow hard when his eyes locked with Hidan's. He knew what the teen was thinking. He knew it looked like they were discussing the sale he thought was inevitable. He cleared his throat, and Ibiki turned back to face him.

"Aye, good-looking lad. In great shape, too. Looks pretty tough." Ibiki murmured, settling into his business mode. "How much you want for him then, Kakuzu? I can offer you a little more than standard if you're short on cash – plus he's gonna be like gold once the potential buyers stroll into town. I'll probably double my money when some high-up gentleman spots him." Kakuzu shook his head very slightly.

"He's not for sale, Ibiki."

"What? You're keeping him? I thought the military didn't have slaves?" Ibiki frowned in confusion. "And if you're not selling him, then why bring him up?"

"All slaves are branded, correct?" Kakuzu asked, ignoring Ibiki's questions. At his slight nod, he went on. "If, say, a young lad wasn't branded as a slave, would it be considered a crime to try and sell him?"

"Ah, well… that depends on the slave master. If you're asking cause you want to sell him off later, then I'll tell you to sell him to me right now. I can brand him pretty easy, no one will know."

"No. I'm only asking because I need to know if I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him in towns. He's not too clever, and if he wanders off…"

"Now, Kakuzu, I'm not claiming to know you like a brother or anything, but I know a bit about you – enough to know that you're not the kind of bloke to do things like this." Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "You seem awful fond of that kid, so I'm gonna give you some advice. If you're not gonna sell him, make him look less like a slave. Keep him close, maybe give him some sort of weapon just in case, and make sure it's obvious that he's with you. Ain't nobody that's gonna mess with a military brat." Kakuzu nodded.

"Thank you." Ibiki nodded in response, and held out a hand.

"Good to see you again, Kakuzu. And if you ever change your mind…" Kakuzu took his hand and shook it.

"I won't." Then he released Ibiki's hand, and turned, aiming to fetch Hidan and find an inn. His heart stopped as he saw the boy on his knees, head tilted back, chest exposed. He was running the moment he saw the glass.

-x-

"How do I know you're not lying?" Hidan demanded, desperately wanting to believe him, but still cautious. Kakuzu hesitated for a moment, and then pulled Hidan against him, wrapping his arms around the boy's smaller frame.

"I haven't had the intention to sell you for quite some time, Hidan." He admitted quietly. "I just didn't know the best way to tell you." Hidan tensed up in his arms, panicking that the older man was going to drag him to the slave master or something, but as Kakuzu spoke he found himself melting into the embrace, clutching at him. "You're an idiot." Hidan grinned at how soft the words had sounded. The insult had almost been affectionate. _Almost_.

Kakuzu pulled back and stood up, brushing snow off his knees where he'd knelt down to embrace Hidan. The boy remained on his knees, staring up at him, trying to comprehend the fact that this man wasn't going to sell him after all. Kakuzu, mistaking his hesitation for an inability to stand by himself, held out a hand. Smiling, Hidan took it, and found himself on his feet a moment later.

"Time to find an inn. You're probably exhausted from walking all night, and I don't want to hear you bitch about it." Kakuzu muttered, beginning to walk towards the mouth of the alley. "Stay by my side, Hidan." He paused beside the entrance long enough for Hidan to catch up, and he placed his hand on the nape of Hidan's neck once again, guiding him through the market square and out the other side. He frowned, feeling the boy shivering under his touch, and gave him a quick glance-over. He was shaking, teeth chattering quietly, his cheeks tinged pink with the cold. Kakuzu frowned even further when he saw that Hidan's throat was starting to go blue, and he realised how cold he really was. He quickly glanced around and spotted the kind of stall he needed not far away. Quickening his pace, he strode over and began conversing with the woman behind it.

Hidan paid no attention to what Kakuzu was doing. Praying to his god hadn't been the best idea when it was so cold outside. His chest was burning from the cold air that it had been exposed to for a couple of minutes, and his throat actually felt numb. Great. He'd probably get sick, now. He jumped slightly when someone touched his shoulder, and he looked up, relieved to see Kakuzu's face.

"Here. I can't have you getting sick." Kakuzu murmured. Hidan's eyes widened slightly when something soft and warm was slowly wrapped around his neck, and he glanced down. A long stretch of purple fabric had been wound around his neck once, and Hidan realised it was a scarf. He looked back up, meeting Kakuzu's eyes. "I figured the colour would suit you." He muttered, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You… bought this for me?" Hidan asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Kakuzu said nothing but nodded slightly, and he grabbed the loose tails of the scarf and began to wind it around Hidan's neck a second time. Hidan smiled as Kakuzu's fingers brushed lightly over his skin as he adjusted the scarf, and he stepped a little closer to him, feeling a sudden urge to pull him against him and hold him. Kakuzu's hands rested upon his shoulders, and the older man was leaning down slightly, their faces almost level. "Kuzu?" Hidan whispered, their eyes meeting. Kakuzu's face was so close – he could feel his warm breath upon his cheek, could almost feel the heat radiating from his body. Hidan realised his cheeks were growing warm and knew he was actually blushing – and he hoped it was hidden by the already pink tinge from the cold. His heart pounded, thundering in his ears and echoing in his head. Kakuzu tilted his head slightly, and Hidan found himself mirroring the movement without really thinking about it. He held his breath in anticipation as Kakuzu leaned in, their lips almost touching. His stomach twisted into knots, his heart trying to break through his ribs, and his eyes slipped closed as Kakuzu moved in to close the gap. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly Kakuzu was moving away, straightening up and taking a step back.

"Kakuzu! It is you!" Hidan opened his eyes at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and scowled a little. He couldn't see who had spoken, but they'd disturbed a perfect moment for him, and thus he was pissed off with them. Plus, Kakuzu had tensed up completely, and Hidan could sense that whoever had hailed him was someone Kakuzu really didn't want to see. He stepped to one side and peered around Kakuzu's body, and finally got a look at whoever had called him.

The man was tall, not quite as tall as Kakuzu, but not far off. He was dressed in a very similar uniform – except instead of black and red, this man wore a dark leafy green and dark blue. The metal engraved symbol on the man's hat told Hidan he was from the town of Konoha. The man was smiling a little, a dark beard covering the lower half of his chin – and a cigarette was perched between his lips. Standing at his side was a boy about Hidan's height, with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail high on his head, and wearing an expression of complete and utter boredom. Hidan glanced back at Kakuzu, and then everything clicked into place.

This man was from the military. The same military Kakuzu had abandoned.

The same military that was _hunting_ him.

"Hello, Asuma."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I know, I know. I'm so cruel. An almost-kiss there... don't worry, it'll happen soon! - homesweethomicide13_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hello Asuma." Kakuzu's voice was cold, but Hidan could hear the tense cautiousness in his tone. He wanted to put a hand on Kakuzu's arm for comfort, but didn't want to risk making him angry at the same time. Instead, he remained standing beside him, observing the two newcomers.

"I didn't know you were out in Iwa!" Asuma hadn't stopped grinning, but Kakuzu wasn't fooled. If he _was_ here to arrest him, he was going to try and lure him into a false sense of security. It was how Asuma worked.

"Likewise." He muttered, his voice revealing nothing. His eyes scanned down to the boy beside Asuma, and recognised the look of a young soldier-in-training.

"Ah, well. On my way back to main base." Asuma told him. He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I was sent on a mission a few years ago. Chief Commander gave me this lad here to train personally, said he's got some skill." He spoke with pride. "Say hello, Shikamaru."

"Hello." Shikamaru sighed, clearly having no interest in the conversation. Kakuzu ignored him.

"Have you had contact with main base?" Kakuzu asked Asuma, his hand hovering beside the hilt of his sword, ready. Asuma shook his head.

"No. Only contact I've had is when I occasionally run into other soldiers." He took a long drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke. Hidan watched it curl through the air, feeling Kakuzu relax beside him. Asuma's dark eyes flickered over to Hidan's face, and he raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know the Aka Ops were taking in apprentices." Kakuzu smirked a little and placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"This one's special." He murmured. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere, Asuma?" The other man nodded.

"Stay here, Shikamaru. I won't be long." Asuma told the boy beside him. Shikamaru just nodded and walked over to a small bench and sat down. "Come on then Kakuzu, let's grab a drink and chat." Kakuzu nodded once and turned to Hidan, leaning in close.

"Behave yourself, alright?" He murmured quietly enough so Asuma wouldn't hear him. "Go and sit with Shikamaru, and don't talk too much. I believe that he has no idea I've left the military, but I don't completely trust him." Hidan nodded and gave him a little smile. "I won't be long." He straightened up and followed Asuma off into the crowd. Hidan hesitated for a moment before turning and walking to sit beside Shikamaru.

"So, you're a military apprentice too, huh?" Shikamaru muttered once Hidan sat down. Hidan shrugged and nodded, choosing to keep quiet. "He must work you pretty hard. Aka Ops are brutal." Shikamaru smiled a little, and Hidan decided it'd be better for him if he returned it. "You got a name?"

"Hidan." He told him, instantly regretting that he hadn't given a fake name. Kakuzu hadn't said anything about what he could or couldn't say to this kid, but keeping his identity secret might have been a better idea. They both fell into a comfortable silence, with Hidan scanning the area around them every so often, hoping Kakuzu would return soon. Shikamaru stretched out his legs and leant back against the bench, arms behind his head, his eyes closed.

"This is so boring." The brunette grumbled. "He always does this whenever he sees another soldier. Never lets me tag along." He opened one eye and glanced at Hidan. "Bet your master's the same, right?"

"I guess." Hidan shrugged. "We haven't really come across any other soldiers." He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Shikamaru was dressed in casual clothes – plainclothes was probably the term soldiers used for them – but Hidan couldn't help but think that, next to this boy, he didn't really look like a military apprentice.

"You look like you admire him, though." Shikamaru grinned. "I look up to Asuma-sensei. He's incredible." Hidan's smile was genuine.

"Yeah, Kakuzu is definitely admirable." His mind went instantly to that tense moment just before Asuma and Shikamaru had interrupted them. Kakuzu had been about to kiss him, no doubt about that – but why? Hidan knew he liked the older man, definitely fond of him, but he hadn't realised just how much he liked him until that moment. Did this mean that Kakuzu felt the same? He knew they'd gotten closer, and he certainly felt drawn to the older man…

"Hidan?" He snapped back to attention as he realised Shikamaru was talking to him. "You alright? You fazed out there." He shook his head.

"Sorry." He muttered. "What did you say?" Shikamaru went to repeat whatever it was he'd asked Hidan, but he snapped his jaw shut and smiled, glancing over Hidan's head. Hidan turned and a grin spread across his face when he saw Kakuzu and Asuma walking towards them.

"Come on then Shikamaru, we'd best be on our way." Asuma told his apprentice with a grin. "The sooner we get back to main base, the sooner we get to relax." Shikamaru nodded and stood up.

"Maybe we'll meet again, Hidan." The brunette smiled at him, before following Asuma as the man began to walk off. Hidan got to his feet and gave Kakuzu a shy smile. With a little jerk of his head, Kakuzu signalled for Hidan to follow him. He wanted to bring up the moment where they'd almost kissed, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He just hoped Hidan had forgotten about it. Unlikely, of course, but he could hope.

He quickly located an inn and held the door open for Hidan, following him inside a second later. It was deliciously warm, and looked incredibly nice inside. He strode up to the main desk and waited for the man stood behind it to realise he was there.

"Ah, hello there sir. What type of room do you require?" Kakuzu gave a slight nod of approval at the direct approach the man had taken.

"The cheapest you have available." The man nodded and opened up a book somewhere below the desk. He was silent for a moment, and then he nodded again and looked up to meet Kakuzu's eyes.

"We have a room with twin beds available-,"

"Single bed." Kakuzu cut in. The man hesitated for a moment, and quite clearly wanted to question why only a single bed was required, but in order to remain professional, he kept quiet. He resumed his scanning of the book and then looked up again.

"You're in luck. We have one single room available. I'll fetch you the keys, if you'll just sign the book." He placed the book up onto the surface of the desk, and Kakuzu quickly signed it, pushing it back across the desk as the man handed over a set of keys. "Enjoy your stay." He wandered off to one end of the desk, and started filing through some papers. Understanding the dismissal, Kakuzu led Hidan towards the staircase at one end of the room. Hidan jogged up the stairs, stopping occasionally to wait for Kakuzu, and finally they reached their floor. Both remained silent as they walked down the corridor to find their room, and it unnerved Kakuzu a little. A quiet Hidan was never a good thing.

He unlocked the door once they found their room, and walked inside, reaching up to remove his cap. Hidan instantly walked over to the bed and flopped down upon it, earning him a smile from Kakuzu. As the military man closed the door and slipped out of his jacket, hanging it up on the back of the door, Hidan sat up and stared at him. He was going to have to ask him about earlier. It was clear that Kakuzu wasn't going to bring it up. Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, he shifted a little on the bed, and then took a deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation about to happen.

"Kuzu…?" He hated how quiet his voice had come out. Still, it got Kakuzu's attention. The man turned from the door and scowled at him.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, striding over to the window and glancing out. Hidan licked his suddenly dry lips and tried again.

"Earlier… before Asuma and Shikamaru came over…" He saw Kakuzu tense up, one fist clenching around the windowsill. "Were… were you about to… kiss me?" Kakuzu was silent for a long time, standing completely rigidly at the window. Finally, he spoke.

"What does it matter?" He muttered, refusing to look at the boy. Hidan stood up slowly and walked over to him, one hand reaching out to touch him. He hesitated at the last moment and lowered his arm again.

"Well… it's just…" He bit his lip again. "No one's ever kissed me before. And I was wondering… what it felt like." Kakuzu turned to face him now, and Hidan smiled as their eyes met. Kakuzu's usually emotionless face was a mess of conflicting feelings – Hidan could pick out worry, nervousness, caution, confusion… perhaps even a touch of desire. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Hidan's smile softened a little and he took a step closer, his hand coming up to rest gently on Kakuzu's arm. The older man swallowed hard as Hidan took yet another step closer, and his hand lifted to lightly brush back a few stray locks of hair from Hidan's face.

The air felt heavy around them, stifling and suffocating. Hidan's breath caught in his throat, his heart once again trying to break free of its cage of bone. Kakuzu's fingers raked through his hair again, gently, before settling on the curve of his neck and shoulder. Just like earlier, his head tilted slightly and he leant in. Hidan, head pounding, eyes closed, did the same. Unlike earlier, there was no interruption, and their lips met.

Kakuzu's lips were warm and surprisingly soft against his own. Inexperienced as he was, Hidan had no idea what a kiss was supposed to be like, but he was pretty damn sure that this was absolutely fucking perfect. It wasn't particularly passionate, or loving, or anything else he'd heard others describing a kiss as, but to him it was one of the best things he'd ever felt. It was over far too quickly. Just as he was melting into the touch, Kakuzu was pulling back.

He opened his eyes and met Kakuzu's, and he knew a faint blush had spread across his cheeks. It was slightly embarrassing, since he'd always prided himself on not being the type to go all shy and feminine at any moment, like a lot of the boys he'd grown up around had been, but at the same time he really could care less. A smile spread across his face, and Kakuzu returned it slightly for a few seconds, but then he was frowning, and pushing Hidan away.

"No…" He murmured quietly, moving away and crossing the room to the bed, sitting down heavily upon it. "This is… I can't…" Hidan frowned in concern and confusion.

"Kakuzu? What… is everything alright?" He asked, watching the man closely. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" Kakuzu asked sharply, staring hard at him. Hidan shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it cause we're both… y'know… male?" He questioned, trying to understand why Kakuzu could think something so perfect was 'wrong'. Kakuzu laughed a little, but it sounded forced.

"Well that certainly doesn't help my case." He muttered. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not… I mean… you're what, fifteen?" He asked. Hidan frowned. Where the hell had he dragged that number from? He opened his mouth to argue and tell him that no, he wasn't fifteen, but Kakuzu carried on without waiting for an answer. "I'm in my early twenties. I'm three years off from being an entire decade older than you. You're a minor, too." He shook his head slowly. "If anyone found out… this is just… wrong." Hidan frowned again, this time in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demanded. Kakuzu looked at him, surprised. "Why are you so bothered about what people think? It shouldn't matter what the world thinks. All that matters is what you think." Hidan walked over, standing in front of him. "I don't know why, and I'm sure you have your reasons, but you're always so caught up in what other people think of you. You hide yourself away because you actually listen to the opinions of others, when they don't matter." Kakuzu opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Hidan held up a hand to silence him. And, to his surprise, Kakuzu closed his mouth again. "I don't know what happened to you for you to get those stitches, and I get that maybe I'll never find out, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me that you want to keep it private. What bothers me is the fact that you've been listening to all those bastards out there that treat you badly because of them – you've been listening to the things they say about you, the names they call you, and you've gotten to the point where you believe them. Well you know what, Kuzu? They're idiots. They don't understand the true beauty they hold, or they do and are just jealous because they don't have such a unique, exotic quality to their character that makes them so fucking desirable it actually drives people insane." He paused for breath, his eyes never leaving Kakuzu's.

"Hidan-,"

"No. Shut up." He barked out. "Hit me all you like later, but I'm not fucking finished. You're not a monster, or a freak. You're gorgeous, and that's all that matters." Kakuzu stared at this silver-haired boy in surprise, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying. "When I was being raised by the priest back home in Yu, I often overheard him talking to other villagers, helping them with their problems. One time, a young girl came into the temple, about fourteen. She told the priest that she was in love with a man much older, and she was worried about the consequences of exposing their relationship, worried about what the rest of the village would say. I've never forgotten the words he told her, you know. It's possibly one lesson I learnt from him that's actually worth anything. He sat her down and told her that it didn't matter what the rest of the village would say, the consequences didn't matter, so long as she loved this man, and he loved her. If they were happy together, and they had no problem with the age difference, then what should it matter to them what others thought? Their opinions should mean nothing. Love is love, no matter who or what is involved. It's not about what the world thinks. It's about what the people involved think." He knelt down in front of Kakuzu and smiled, taking the older man's hands. "You shouldn't care about what people might think or say about this. You shouldn't care how wrong people might think it is. All that matters is what _you_ think, what _you_ feel, and nothing else. Don't listen to the world, Kuzu. They're wrong about you." He gazed down at the floor, feeling another blush rising to his cheeks. "I don't know you all that well, but what I do know is enough to tell me that you're the most fantastic man I've ever met. You're cold at times, but you're not heartless, and you're certainly not the monster you've been forced to think you are." He lifted his eyes, met Kakuzu's, and smiled. "You're amazing."

Kakuzu was staring at him, eyes wide with surprise, lips parted slightly, completely stunned at what he'd just heard. This odd young man had spoken so honestly that he had no choice but to believe his words. No one had made him feel this good about himself since his mother's death. No one had ever looked past the ugly scars and the cold exterior – no one had even tried. Until now. Until Hidan. He realised he'd been holding his breath, and that his chest felt unusually tight and it felt like his stomach had twisted itself into knots. He wanted to speak, but he had no words. He pulled his hands out from Hidan's gentle grasp, cupped Hidan's face with both of them, and leant in, pressing their lips together firmly.

Hidan responded instantly, melting into the kiss, both arms hooking around Kakuzu's neck. Their kiss was brimming with emotion, and said more than any words ever could. Kakuzu slid one hand down Hidan's spine, pulling the boy closer in a possessive gesture. They broke apart, both breathless, but remained close. Hidan's smile almost split his face in two, a faint blush still remaining on his cheeks. Hidan's smile widened even more – if it were possible – when he realised that, for the first time since he'd met him, Kakuzu was grinning. And it was _beautiful_.

"You… are just wonderful." Kakuzu murmured, softly brushing his thumb over Hidan's cheek. Hidan smiled and leant into his hand a little.

"Bet you're glad you didn't sell me, huh?" He laughed. Kakuzu smiled and ran a hand through Hidan's hair.

"I knew I wasn't going to sell you after that morning in the inn." He admitted to him, sighing a little. "I just… couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Hidan frowned a little.

"I…" Kakuzu averted his eyes, embarrassed. "I didn't want you to leave."

"And you call me the idiot." Hidan sighed. "Do you really think I'd leave if you told me you weren't selling me? I haven't left now, have I?" Hidan forced Kakuzu to look at him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Kakuzu smiled a little.

"Good." Hidan tried to smile, but a yawn broke through, and he rubbed at one eye sleepily. "Come on, you're exhausted." He tugged Hidan to his feet and began unbuttoning his jacket for him. He slipped it off the boy's shoulders and stood up, moving to hang it up with his own jacket. He turned back to the bed as Hidan unlaced his boots, and he quickly did the same. Then he crossed the room and pulled back the sheets, climbing into the bed. Once Hidan had finished removing his boots, he made to lie down on the floor. "Hidan, what are you doing?" Hidan turned to look at him, confused.

"Going to bed. I sleep on the floor, right?" Kakuzu smiled and pulled back the sheets on the side closest to Hidan. Then he patted the small empty space beside him.

"We both know where you're going to end up. Why not start off like it and save time later?" The grin that spread across Hidan's face warmed Kakuzu's heart. The boy darted to the bed and slid into it, sighing in content. Kakuzu smiled again and covered him up with the sheets. He moved to retract his arm from where it had fallen over Hidan's body, but a pale hand quickly laced their fingers together, holding his arm in place. The boy turned onto his side so that his back was pressed against Kakuzu's chest, and closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Feeling a sudden wave of happiness wash over him, Kakuzu leant down and pressed a kiss to Hidan's forehead. "Sleep well, my Hidan."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So the kiss finally happened~ Hope you enjoyed! - homesweethomicide13_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hidan bolted awake as thunder cracked across the sky, lightning flashing a moment later. For a moment, in his half-asleep state, he completely forgot where he was and he started to panic – but then a warm arm tightened around his waist and he felt soft breath tickling the back of his neck, and everything rushed back to him, calming him down. Breathing out slowly, he blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the dim light. There was a storm brewing outside, heavy sleet hammering on the windows, the wind howling.

He shuffled back into the warm body behind him, a smile crossing his face as Kakuzu shifted slightly, the arm around him shifting until his hand was resting over Hidan's heart, pressing his face further against Hidan's hair, breathing in deeply for a moment. Hidan turned very slowly, trying not to disturb the other man, until he was facing him. He'd never seen Kakuzu sleeping before now, since the older man was often awake hours before him, so he was going to make the most of it now.

Whilst he often looked intimidating when he was awake, he looked relatively peaceful and gentle when he slept. Hidan lifted a hand and slowly brushed the dark fringe away from his face, stroking it back gently. Kakuzu stirred a little, but didn't wake, and Hidan grinned. Another bolt of lightning flashed, accompanied by a long roll of thunder, and Hidan involuntarily yelped a little in surprise. Kakuzu's eyebrows twitched into a small frown and he pulled Hidan even closer, cradling him against his chest. Hidan smiled and nuzzled against him affectionately, hands clutching at his shirt.

He waited until Kakuzu settled back down again, and then he lifted one hand and gently traced the line of stitching that curved around his throat. Another line of stitches met this one further along, and he smiled again, his fingertip following this new set down towards his collarbone. The shirt soon became an obstruction, and, biting his lip ever so slightly, he gently unbuttoned the first few buttons.

"Fuck it." Hidan whispered, unbuttoning the rest and pushing the sides of the shirt aside. Kakuzu's chest was a patchwork of stitches and skin, and Hidan loved it. He traced his fingers over every stitch he could find, exploring and memorising. When more thunder and lightning crashed outside, he pressed himself close to Kakuzu and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd never liked thunder. Kakuzu's arms tightened around him, and after a few moments Hidan realised he felt safer in the older man's arms. It took him back to that dream he'd had a few nights ago, and it brought a grin to his face. He settled down in the man's arms and slowly drifted back to sleep.

-x-

When Kakuzu stirred and opened his eyes, he noticed two things. One, the weather outside suggested there had been a storm the night before, and would likely indicate that a second storm was on its way – and two, instead of having a bundle of warmth against his side, as he'd remembered falling asleep with, the warmth was now sprawled over his chest lazily, completely out to the world. He allowed himself a small smile as he gently propped himself up on his elbows, causing the slim body on top of him to squirm and cling even tighter to him. Hidan's head was resting on his chest, not far from his heart, his thin arms and legs hooked around his body like some sort of limpet. It registered that his shirt was unbuttoned and in a rather untidy state, an obvious sign that a particular teen's fingers had been busy at some point during the night.

He knew he should prise the boy off him and get up, take a bath while Hidan slept, and then kick him out of bed, but it would seem that his body had other ideas. Instead of moving to pull those pale limbs from around him, his arms curled around Hidan's waist and shoulders, holding him closer, and he twisted awkwardly to place a kiss to the boy's hair. He couldn't believe how much this boy had affected him in so few days.

Before Hidan, no one had ever really shown much of an interest in him. He wasn't new to romance or attraction, not at all – he'd had plenty of sexual adventures and quite a few relationships in his time, but none of them could compare to how he felt around this curious teenager. He'd never had any sort of romantic or sexual feelings towards another male before. Every partner he'd had so far had been female, but he realised now, as he looked back over the years, that each of them had been rather boyish. Perhaps that had been a sign – a sign he'd happened to miss each and every time.

He stroked along Hidan's spine, enjoying the warmth from the boy's body, and the fluttery feeling that came from having him so close. He'd known from the start that there was something about Hidan that made him different from any other boy, but he hadn't realised just what it was. He wasn't sure if he was sexually attracted to Hidan or not, there had certainly been no advances in that direction, but something about the boy tugged at his heart – whenever Hidan smiled, he felt a little warmer, and whenever Hidan was pressed close to him, something inside him felt complete. He was certainly affectionate towards the teen – he'd never spent money on someone unless it somehow profited himself. Yet the moment he'd seen how cold Hidan was, he'd instantly gone and bought him a scarf to keep him warm, without any thought for himself.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Hidan stirred, yawning and rubbing at his face. Kakuzu stroked his hair as he slowly blinked, taking in everything around him as he slowly dragged himself out of sleep. A fond smile crossed his face as Hidan shifted, lifting his head so he could see Kakuzu's face, and his lips twitched into a sleepy smile.

"You're still here." He murmured, yawning again.

"Where else would I be?" Kakuzu murmured, still stroking his hair. After a moment, Hidan settled back down, nuzzling his face into Kakuzu's chest.

"You're never still in bed when I wake up." Hidan cuddled closer to Kakuzu's warm body, his eyes closing again as he got comfortable. He was going to make the most of having Kakuzu here with him in bed. The man was abnormally comfortable to lie on.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy for me to get up, brat." Kakuzu muttered, giving Hidan's head a gentle, playful smack. "Never took you for a clinger."

"Shut up. You're warm and comfy." Hidan growled, his arms tightening around Kakuzu's body.

"Well, move. I need a bath and you're in the way." Despite the harsh tone to his voice, Kakuzu hadn't stopped his continuous stroking of Hidan's hair. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn Hidan was actually _purring_.

"Fuck off. If you want a bath you'll have to take me with you." There was a pause as both of them registered just what exactly Hidan had said. Kakuzu knew that if he were to glance down at Hidan's face, the boy would be blushing. He'd just insinuated that he should join Kakuzu in the bath.

"I, ah… don't think that's appropriate, Hidan." Kakuzu muttered. "Move, now." When Hidan remained still, Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Move, or end up in the bath in soaking wet clothes." Sighing, Hidan finally unlatched himself from around Kakuzu and rolled over onto his front on the bed, his sleepy violet eyes turning to meet Kakuzu's dual-coloured ones. "Sleep for a bit longer. I'll be out in about half an hour." He murmured. He made to get up, but a pale hand on his arm stopped him. He turned a questioning gaze upon Hidan, who smiled sleepily before propping himself up on his elbows and leaning in. Sensing what he wanted, Kakuzu did the same, and their lips met in a soft kiss that brought another blush to Hidan's cheeks. Kakuzu smiled and ruffled the untidy silver hair. "Go on, get some more sleep." He threw back the sheets and got out of bed, stretching until his back clicked. Aware of Hidan's eyes upon him, he tugged off his unbuttoned shirt and dropped it onto the floor, before crossing the room towards the en-suite bathroom.

Once he was safely inside the bathroom, he fell back against the door and closed his eyes, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He'd prided himself on being a cold, ruthless soldier, and yet a soft smile and a gentle kiss from a teenage boy had him melting on the inside. It was embarrassing. He turned on the taps to run his bath, and sank down to the floor, sitting with his back against the side of the bath, one hand running through his hair. What the hell was happening to him? He'd been in situations like this before – he still remembered his longest relationship so far, a young girl from his home village, but although they'd gone so much further than he and Hidan had, he'd never felt connected to her. There had been sexual attraction, but there was nothing emotional in it. No one had ever told him what to expect from a relationship, so naturally he'd assumed that it was all about the sex. Yet here he was, having only met Hidan a few days ago, and he felt more satisfied than he'd ever felt with a sexual partner. It made him feel a little uncomfortable.

He dipped a hand into the water and realised it was at the right temperature and almost ready, so he stood up and started to strip down. Once he was rid of clothing, he stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall above the washbasin. He scowled a little at the sight of the stitches that covered his upper body. He hated them. Despised the very sight of them. But as he stared at the thick, black stitching, he was reminded of Hidan's words, and a smile tugged at his lips. Hidan loved his stitches. Adored them. Found them fascinating. He traced the stitches across his throat and sighed. He knew he should tell Hidan how he got them, but he was worried that knowing the truth might ruin everything for him. He was tainted, and Hidan was pure.

With a sigh, he turned away from the mirror and turned off the taps, sliding easily into the water. As he felt his muscles relax in the warmth, he tilted his head back to rest against the edge of the bath, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Kuzu?" He actually jumped in surprise, water splashing over the side of the bath. He hadn't even heard the bathroom door open. He turned to glare at Hidan, who stood in the doorway, holding the door mostly closed, only his head poking through into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" He hissed. "And don't call me that!" Hidan ignored him and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I just… didn't wanna be alone." He muttered, avoiding looking at him. Kakuzu frowned, but his expression softened as he heard the telltale signs of a thunderstorm raging outside.

"You don't like storms, huh?" He muttered, smiling a little. Hidan sank to the floor, his back against the door, and he stared down at his hands as he shook his head. "Well… fine. Just don't disturb me." He settled back down in the bath. He heard shuffling and sighed, glancing to the side – Hidan was now sat beside the bath, leaning against the side. Realizing just how much Hidan disliked storms, he lifted one hand from the bath and draped it around Hidan's shoulders, resting wet fingers against his throat. Hidan smiled and tilted his head until it lay against the side of the bath, and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Kakuzu ran a hand through Hidan's silver hair, raking it back out of his face. "Tell me about your parents."

"What? Why?" Hidan frowned, lifting his head to look at him. Kakuzu shrugged one shoulder.

"Just… talk." He murmured. Hidan hesitated, then settled back down into his former position and sighed.

"Not much to say, really… I suppose I didn't really know them." He began. Kakuzu smiled a little and relaxed again, keeping a hand in Hidan's hair. "I don't really look like either of them, I know that much, except my eyes. I have my mother's eyes. I remember my father used to tell me that all the time. No one knows where my silver hair comes from though, 'cause I was the only one in the village who had it. My dad was blonde, but that was the closest either of them got." He paused. "Why do you wanna know about them?"

"Curiosity isn't a crime, Hidan. Talk."

"Fine, fine." Hidan sighed in frustration. "Well… uh, the priest always used to say I was exactly like my dad. Y'know, in attitude. Said there wasn't a more stubborn man in the world." A small smile quirked at Hidan's lips. "I know they both treated me like I was the best thing in the world to them. I only have small snippets of memories of them, but they're always smiling in every single one. I remember stuff from when I was really little, like curling up in their bed with them after a bad dream, or… sitting in my dad's lap while my mom read to me from one of her favourite books. Stuff like that." Kakuzu heard the crack in Hidan's voice; the slight elevation of tone that suggested strong emotion had taken hold of him.

"They sound like good people." He said softly, running his fingertips up and down the back of Hidan's neck.

"They were." Hidan whimpered. "That's what I don't get. They never did anything wrong! They didn't deserve to die. Not like that."

"What were their names?"

"Murasaki and Reiba." Hidan muttered. "The priest said my father was an exact opposite of what his name suggested. He was the kindest man ever." Kakuzu smiled and leant over to kiss Hidan's forehead.

"Do you feel any better now?" He murmured. Hidan lifted his head in surprise, saw the smile on Kakuzu's face, and realised that the older man had been trying to distract him from the sound of the storm. He nodded slowly. "Well, I need to finish up here before the water goes cold. Think you can last a couple of minutes by yourself?"

"I'm not a baby." Hidan scowled – the desired effect Kakuzu had been reaching for. A scowling, insulting, swearing Hidan was like a comfort to him. He knew Hidan was still young, and had clearly suffered traumatic incidents throughout his life, but seeing him so needy and uncomfortable, perhaps even a little scared, was something he wasn't used to. He wanted the stubborn idiot back. "Fucking ass." He muttered, standing up and walking quickly to the door. Kakuzu smirked, waiting for the sound of a slamming door. When it didn't come, he glanced around, saw Hidan hesitating in the doorway. "Uh… thanks, Kuzu." He murmured quietly, before finally leaving.

"Don't call me that!" Kakuzu called through the door, but it was only half-hearted. He was a little annoyed with himself due to the disturbing fact that he was actually starting to like the affectionate nickname.

When he emerged from the bathroom about five minutes later, Hidan was sprawled out on the bed, his necklace grasped tightly in one hand. He didn't look up when Kakuzu crossed the room and collected his shirt from beside the bed. As he tugged the fabric over his shoulders and adjusted it around his chest, Kakuzu watched the teen. He was running a fingertip over the lines of the triangle, tracing the metallic circle that encased it, his violet eyes staring blankly, as if he was in some sort of trance. Anyone else might have moved on, ignored it – but Kakuzu knew that look. He'd seen it before, in very familiar eyes.

He sat down on the bed in the pretence of pulling on his boots, making sure he was close enough for Hidan to reach out to him if needed, but keeping enough distance so that the boy had his space. He bent forward to lace one boot, his hair falling down across his face, still wet from the bath. He could hear Hidan's gentle breathing, slow and steady, even but with a bit of a hitch every so often. He could feel the bed tremble slightly as Hidan's body shook – barely noticeable, but Kakuzu had been trained to notice the finer details. That, and he knew what to look for. He'd seen it all before.

"Don't dwell on things you cannot change." He murmured, keeping his voice light and casual, not making any move to turn and address Hidan fully. Confrontation didn't help. It never helped. He finished lacing one boot, and moved to the other. "It sounds cliché, but things happen because something or someone deemed it necessary. You can mope and mourn and wish things had been different but it will get you nowhere. Better instead to face what's ahead, and do everything in your power to ensure nothing and no one can fuck you over like that again." He straightened up, adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves around his wrists, and finally turned to glance at Hidan. He was still staring at the necklace grasped in his hand, but the purple gaze was less blank, and sleek, silver brows were curved in ever so slightly into the tiniest of frowns. He could almost hear the gears turning in the boy's head as he processed what had just been said.

"What did you do?" Hidan murmured after a moment, his gaze still fixed on the gleaming metal in his hand. Kakuzu didn't need him to elaborate. Hidan had recognised the connection, and had asked several unspoken questions in four simple words.

"I joined the military. I worked hard, and I aimed high." His eyes fell upon his uniform jacket, at the red armband decorated with a black outline of a cloud. "I became one of the most feared men on this earth. People cowered in fear at the sight of me, the sight of my uniform. I did all of this because no one was going to fuck me over again. I wasn't going to give them the chance." Hidan lifted his gaze to Kakuzu's face now, blinked slowly. The blank look was fading fast.

"Somebody hurt you." It had been a long, long time since three words – just three – had affected Kakuzu so strongly. The calm, matter-of-fact tone in which they'd been spoken shouldn't have taken him by surprise, but it did. Without taking his eyes off Hidan, he nodded once, barely noticeable. "This is your way of saying that they don't matter, that what they did doesn't matter. That they're just some sick fuckwit that doesn't deserve to have an impact on your life." The corner of Hidan's mouth twitched up into a faint smirk. "It's your way of saying, 'fuck you, asshole, you're nothing'."

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all." Kakuzu murmured, lifting one eyebrow in amusement. Hidan pushed himself up into a sitting position, fist clenching around his necklace, the smirk becoming more defined. "Whatever happened to you in Yu, whoever screwed you over, don't forget it. Don't forgive it. Fight back in your own way." He reached out, grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the necklace. He lifted Hidan's arm until the encased triangle hung in the space between them, twirling gently in one direction before pausing and twirling back again. The faint stream of light from the window reflected against it, making it glimmer and, for lack of a better word, sparkle. "I have no clue what this is to you, but I can see it's significant. It's a link to your home, to the life you walked away from. As long as you have this, you'll remember." He released his grip and stood up, tucking his shirt in as he walked towards his jacket.

"Those stitches are your link." It wasn't a question. Kakuzu froze, one hand reaching for his jacket, and he turned to glance back at the bed. "You see them every day. They're a constant reminder." Hidan got up, moved toward him. "I won't ask." He assured Kakuzu. "If you want to, you'll tell me. But I know that you used to avoid looking at them as much as possible, because the memory, the reminder, hurt too much." Kakuzu stared at him in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected Hidan to have seen that far past the defensive barriers he'd put in place when he was younger. He hadn't expected anyone to understand him as this boy clearly did. "I stopped wearing this when they were killed." He went on, staring down at his necklace.

"Why?"

"It was something they gave to me, probably before I was even old enough to realise it was mine. They wore identical ones. I never saw them take them off, ever." He stroked the cool metal with his thumb, a faint smile on his face. "So I never did, either. I had no idea what it was until days before they died, but it was important to them so I never questioned it. They explained it to me, told me everything about what it stood for, and then I stood there and watched them die." His free hand clenched into a fist, and Kakuzu recognised the simmering embers of anger. "It's my only crystal clear memory of those days. I'm standing there right now, held back by a soldier. His grip is too tight on my arm, and it hurts, but I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking about my parents, kneeling at the feet of another soldier, and he's lifting his sword. The sunlight hits it, and the reflection is blinding. The rest of the village is behind me, murmuring and whispering. Some of them are pleading with the soldiers, begging them not to do it." Kakuzu felt the urge to pull Hidan into him, to soothe him and toss water onto those simmering embers before they exploded into uncontrollable flames. But he didn't. Hidan needed this. Hidan needed him to hear it, needed him to understand. "They don't listen. Of course they don't. My parents didn't scream. They didn't beg for their lives. They just smiled. They looked up at the man about to kill them and they smiled."

"What did they have to smile about?" Kakuzu thought out loud.

"I don't know. But they both looked at me, and then at each other, before pressing their hands together and bowing their heads in prayer. That's when he killed them. He sliced through their rosaries in the process of murdering them. I can still see them clattering to the floor in front of me, stained with their blood." Hidan squeezed his eyes shut, and took a moment to keep his breathing steady. "Once the soldiers were gone, my legs gave out. I tore off my rosary and tossed it down. I guess I went a bit hysterical." He shook his head a little. "The rest of the village deserted me, but the priest remained, and he picked up my discarded rosary. He took me in and he spoke to me though I wasn't listening. He left me in his church, with my rosary on a table in front of me, and told me he was locking the door. He told me that the door would unlock by itself once I had chosen my path."

"He left it unlocked." Kakuzu muttered. "He was relying on the innocence of a child."

"Of course." Hidan nodded. "But I was young, and still grieving. His words finally sank in, and I picked up my rosary and returned it to its rightful place around my neck. Then I left the church via the door I believed had unlocked itself the moment I'd made my decision." He smiled a little. "I chose to fight back. Lord Jashin might not have spared my parents' lives, but He'd given them their only wish, the thing they had prayed for even as they died." When Kakuzu frowned, not quite understanding, Hidan's smile widened. "Me. They called me special, told me I was unique. They prayed for Lord Jashin to spare my life, and He granted them their final wish. I just didn't understand the finer details until much later."

"So… this necklace of yours. It's a rosary?" Kakuzu questioned. "You're religious?"

"It's more than a religion, Kakuzu. Jashinism is a way of life. It's in my blood." Hidan grinned. "Yu was centred around the Church of Jashin. The priest who took me in was High Priest Shinsei, my teacher and my guardian, a beloved follower for Lord Jashin." It was Kakuzu's natural reaction to scoff at any form of religion. He felt that the whole idea was pointless and a waste of time – and a waste of money. It was all based on stories and myths and essentially, a bunch of lies fed to blind fools who rely on the guidance of a higher power. Without it, they'd be lost. Relying on something that had a ninety-nine percent chance of not existing was weak. But he kept his opinion to himself – Hidan had grown up in this ridiculous system, had lived and learnt in it. It was his only connection to the two people he'd loved, and who had loved him unconditionally in return. Two people who had prayed for him as they'd died, and not for themselves. Unselfish, honourable and incredible people. Kakuzu could appreciate that. He respected that.

Without any words to say, he gently prised the rosary from Hidan's grasp, and unclasped it. Meeting those bright, violet eyes, he looped it around Hidan's neck and fastened it again. He touched two fingers to the smooth lines of the triangle, resting over Hidan's breastbone.

"Better keep it close to your heart, then."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Happy new year everyone! To celebrate, here's the next chapter of Child of War X3 Hope you enjoyed~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hidan leant heavily on the windowsill, glaring at the world outside. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets, mixed with snow. The wind was howling viciously, tossing around the few trees that were dotted around the town. In other words, it was impossible to go anywhere. As much as Hidan hated constant travel, he hated being trapped inside even more. He liked being outside. He always had. So being forced to stay surrounded by four walls and a roof was awful.

He could hear Kakuzu somewhere behind him, turning the pages of the book he carried with him. The older man was completely unfazed by the weather, although he had looked mildly annoyed that it was evidently impossible to leave. After a few moments of scowling at the window, he'd settled down on the bed, his back against the wall, and had pulled out his book. Hidan sighed in frustration, pressing his forehead to the cool glass. He spotted the catch and the small handle that enabled you to open the window, and lifted his hand.

"Hidan, do not open that window." Kakuzu growled in a warning tone.

"It's just gonna be for a second. Jeez." Hidan muttered, forcing the handle down and releasing the catch. He pushed the window open a little, feeling the cool air wash over his face. He stuck a hand out, feeling the rain against his skin, and it brought a smile to his face. He leant further out, the rain now hammering down upon his head, soaking his hair in seconds.

"Hidan. Close the window." Kakuzu ordered. Ignoring him, Hidan grinned and glanced down, spotting a ledge not far below the bottom of the window. He judged the size, and realised it was probably the roof of the lobby downstairs. "Hidan." He smirked, and in one swift movement he'd pushed open the window to its full stretch and jumped from the sill down onto the ledge below. He sat himself down, his legs dangling over the edge, and leant back against the wall, closing his eyes. The rain was already soaking him through, and he knew he'd be freezing in less than five minutes, but damn did it feel good to be outside. "Are you completely insane?" He opened his eyes and glanced up at the window he'd just jumped from, grinning when he met the glaring eyes of Kakuzu. "Get the hell back in here."

"No way. I'm fed up of being inside." He shot back, getting as comfortable as he could. "I'll come back in when I'm ready. I can't stand being locked away in there." He closed his eyes again, the smile never fading as the wind tossed his wet hair into his face. There was no response from Kakuzu, and Hidan started to think that perhaps he'd gone back to reading and decided to leave him alone – but then he felt someone sit beside him, and he opened his eyes in surprise. Kakuzu leant back against the wall, his legs also hanging over the edge of the roof. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on you." He muttered. "Since you want to be outside so much, I figured I may as well join you."

"You'll get soaked."

"So will you." Kakuzu folded his arms over his chest and lifted his gaze to the sky, shaking loose, wet strands of hair from his eyes. "Were you really so desperate to get out?"

"I prefer it outside." Hidan smiled, leaning against him a little. "I dunno, I just… feel trapped if I'm inside for too long." He sighed softly and shuffled closer to Kakuzu, intending to make the most of the man's warmth before he, too, started to get cold.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Kakuzu murmured, glancing sideways at the teen as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "If you're cold, you should go back inside." When Hidan shook his head, Kakuzu sighed. "As stubborn as your father, hmm?" He lifted his hand and placed it gently on Hidan's knee, wincing as he felt how sodden Hidan's trousers were.

"You don't have to stay." Hidan murmured. Kakuzu gently stroked his thumb over Hidan's knee.

"I know." He replied quietly, smiling ever so slightly when Hidan dropped his head onto his shoulder. "Did it help? Talking about your parents?"

"Yeah." Hidan smiled. "No one's really wanted to listen before. Shinsei-sama knew more about them than I did, and he was the only one in the village who ever listened to me."

"You were a bit of an outcast, then?" When Hidan nodded, Kakuzu sighed. "So was I." Hidan lifted his head to look at him. "Even before I looked like this."

"Why?" He enquired. Kakuzu shrugged.

"In theory it shouldn't have made any sense." He sighed. "I was the only child of the village's most highly respected physician. People admired my father. In theory that should have made me a popular child."

"Your dad was a doctor?" Kakuzu nodded. "Cool." He grinned. "That sounds a lot more impressive than my dad. Shinsei-sama told me he worked for the temple of Jashin, but didn't actually tell me what that meant." Hidan frowned a little. "So… how come you _weren't_ a popular kid?"

"I may have been, if my mother hadn't died." He muttered. "Not that I'm blaming her, of course. But after she died my father… he grew distant. He was never an affectionate man, not at all, but he used to smile, used to laugh. Used to show he cared. Then after her death he withdrew into himself. I don't think I ever saw him smile again. Not how he used to, anyway." Hidan noticed Kakuzu's free hand clench into a fist. "He fell back in his work, stopped caring about the welfare of his patients. He devoted most of his time to discovering the reason why my mother's illness had killed her, why they hadn't been able to cure it. I know it must have been hard for him – a brilliant doctor unable to cure his own wife – but it was just something he had to accept. He was obsessed with finding the answer, so obsessed that he turned away from the paperwork, the doctors' files, the numerous medical texts he'd acquired, and began to look elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

"It was an illness that had never been cured in the past. So instead of spending his time reading notes and facts that he already knew, he decided it would be more reliable if he looked somewhere new, somewhere… fresh." He was clenching his fist so tightly, his knuckles were starting to go white. Hidan bit his lip and gently slipped his hand underneath the one resting on his knee, lacing their fingers together. Kakuzu looked down, surprised, and then Hidan felt him relax a little – and the clenched fist loosened slightly. "At first he searched for more sufferers of the illness, hoping to study them, test drugs on them, anything to try and figure out how he could have helped my mother. But there were none. He somehow worked out that the illness was due to a fault in her DNA, that some genetic code in her system had malfunctioned."

"So he couldn't have saved her, even if he'd done everything possible?"

"Possibly not. But that answer didn't satisfy him. He was certain there was a way to have stopped it. I think that's about the time he completely lost his sane, rational mind." Kakuzu lifted his clenched fist and slowly unclenched it, staring down at his hand. "Now that he knew it was to do with genes, he turned his eyes to what he believed was a fresh source." Hidan's free hand flew to cover his mouth as it slowly clicked in his mind.

"He… your stitches…" Pain and anger crossed Kakuzu's face, and his hand clenched into a fist again.

"I was about eight when it started. He woke me up one night, told me he needed my help with something. I went with him, because I trusted him. I trusted him even as he lay me down on a surgical table, even as he injected me with anaesthetic. When I came to, I was back in my bed. I remember thinking it was just a dream, that I'd imagined the whole thing. But then I sat up, and a bolt of pain shot straight through me. The bastard had cut me open, done god knows what to me, and sewn me back up again."

"So, is that how you got these?" Hidan traced one fingertip over the stitching on Kakuzu's throat.

"No. I healed normally back then." He explained. "He started coming to me every night, telling me I was sick and needed to be cured. At first I believed him – who wouldn't? But after a year, I started fighting him off. That's when he started injecting me with the anaesthetic whilst I slept. I'd wake up covered in stitches, gauze and bandages. I don't even know how long he worked on me, or what he did. All I know is that I'd wake up every morning and discover several new incisions. After another six months, I stopped healing properly. Whenever he operated, the stitches he left never healed. He took them out when he thought they should have healed, and ended up replacing them with the ones you see today." He sighed. "The nightly operations stopped for a while, but the damage was done. My chest, stomach and back were covered with these ugly scars."

"I wish you'd stop calling them ugly." Hidan muttered. Kakuzu ignored him, and went on.

"The next time he came to me, something was different about him. He didn't inject me in my sleep. He had never been abusive in the sense everyone thinks – the only harm he inflicted upon me were the incisions during the nightly operations – but this time was different. He knocked me around a little first, then dragged me to the operating theatre by my hair. I fought back, of course, and by this point I wasn't much of a child anymore, but it was useless. My father was a strong man, determined and not quite right in the head at this stage. He strapped me down to his operating table, and reached for his scalpel." Kakuzu squeezed his eyes shut in anger and pain at the memory. "I was still conscious when he made the first incision." He paused, and Hidan tightened his grip on Kakuzu's hand. "He repeated this for the next few years – I could never predict when it was going to happen next. He blamed me for what happened to my mother. He blamed me because he had been unable to find any sort of cure, despite the countless things he'd tried on me. He was angry, and he vented that anger on me. He stopped focusing on my upper body, started slicing wherever he could. When I was about fourteen, he stopped. I thought it was the end of it."

"But it wasn't, was it?"

"No. Two years passed, and he came out of his office with the same look in his eye as I'd come to associate with the nightly operations. Only this time he was more violent. He knocked me clean out within seconds. I woke up the next morning and checked myself over for the newest addition of stitches – but I couldn't find any. Then it registered that my entire face felt like it was on fire." He glanced at Hidan. "I see you've worked it out. Yes, he'd carved open my face. When I first looked in the mirror and saw what that bastard had done to me, I decided I'd had enough. The other stitches I could hide from the world. No one knew about them. But I couldn't hide my face, not as well. Someone would see." He took a slow, deep breath. "I escaped through my bedroom window and ran. The village searched for me after a couple of days, and finally someone found me. They dragged me back to the house, where I was presented to my father. Everyone saw the state of me – everyone knew about the stitches. For the next few weeks, I couldn't walk down the street without whispers and insults being thrown my way. I was used to being treated like an outcast, but this was different. It pushed me right over the edge."

"What… what happened?"

"My father's screams were heard that night. What seemed like the whole village ran to our house to find out what was going on. So I had an audience as I dragged my father's mutilated body through the front door, drenched in his blood and still holding the scalpel I'd used to kill him. That's the first time anyone ever called me a monster." Kakuzu had expected Hidan to move away from him, or at least tense up, after hearing that he'd murdered his own father, but if anything Hidan only got closer.

"Bastard deserved it." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu turned his gaze to him, a little surprised. "The things he did to you… no one should get away with that. Besides, from what you've told me, he was completely batshit insane. You did him a favour."

"You're not…?"

"What? Scared? Uncomfortable? Concerned for my own life? Hell no." He smirked a little. "I watched a man decapitate my parents in front of my eyes. I watched my entire village burn. I watched men, women and children I'd known all my life die screaming. Knowing that you killed the son of a bitch who had the nerve to lay a hand on you doesn't bother me. In fact… I kinda like it." He shuffled even closer, shifting so his legs were draped over Kakuzu's lap, and dropped his head back onto his shoulder. "Nothing's changed. Nothing at all, except now I know a little more about you."

"I don't know whether you're completely crazy, or just plain incredible." Kakuzu murmured, draping his arm around Hidan's shoulders.

"I'd go with crazy." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu didn't try to stop the smile that tugged at his lips. He took one of Hidan's hands in his own, and turned to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Sounds about right." He said softly with a slight chuckle. "We should go inside, before one of us gets sick."

"In a minute." Hidan murmured, nuzzling against Kakuzu's neck. "For now, I just… wanna sit." Although he knew he probably should, Kakuzu didn't argue. He was soaked through, cold, and for once he didn't care. For the first time since his exile from Taki, he'd told someone about his past, and they hadn't run screaming. For the first time since his mother's death, he had someone who apparently cared about him, despite – or because of, in Hidan's case – what he looked like and what he'd been through. If that someone wanted to sit out in a storm for an extra minute, he was going to let them.

"Come on, Hidan." He murmured after about a minute and a half had passed. "The storm is only going to get worse." He rolled his eyes when he realised Hidan wasn't going to move. "Fine." He slipped his arm under Hidan's knees, and eased into an upright position, hefting Hidan's dead weight in his arms. Hidan grinned and hooked an arm around Kakuzu's neck. "Don't get comfortable, brat." Kakuzu muttered. He lifted Hidan to window-height, and all but shoved him through the open window. He waited for Hidan's exclamation of pain before climbing up through the window after him.

"There was no need for that." Hidan muttered, attempting to scowl at him. Kakuzu shrugged and turned, closing the window. He glanced down at himself and sighed, before he began to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"There is no way I am going to sit around in soaking wet clothes. I think I saw a couple of robes in the bathroom. We'll have to make do with those until these are dry." He wandered over to the small heater against one wall and grabbed a chair on the way, draping his soaked shirt over the back and setting it down in front of the heater. When he turned, Hidan had already discarded his wet shirt. "Chuck it over here." Kakuzu ordered, and caught the wet garment as it was tossed his way. He positioned it on the chair besides his own. Then he walked over to the bathroom to fetch the robes. He reappeared a moment later, and tossed a towel at Hidan. "Dry yourself off."

"Yes, sir." Hidan smirked, lifting the towel to rub at his wet hair. Kakuzu shook his head as he wandered back into the bathroom. When Hidan heard him curse, he stopped the frantic towelling of his hair. "What's wrong?" Kakuzu walked back out of the bathroom, holding one robe.

"We only have the one." He growled, glaring at it. "I suppose I could ask for another down in reception, but I assume it would cost money. Plus they'd probably ask questions."

"Well, can't you just say we got caught in the storm and our clothes are wet? It's kinda the truth, you know." Hidan murmured, resuming the towelling of his hair.

"And then have to explain to whoever it is how we managed to get caught out in the storm without them seeing us leave or return? It might sound a bit dodgy if I told them we used the window instead of the front door."

"Jeez, why are you so bothered?" Hidan got to his feet, towel draped around his neck. "Wait here. I'll go." Before Kakuzu could even process what Hidan had said, the teen was already opening the door and stepping out into the hall – shirtless, barefoot and dripping wet. As the door clicked closed behind him, Kakuzu sighed.

"I'm sure I will regret ever bringing him along one day."

-x-

When Hidan strolled into the main reception area, he registered that the man who'd stood behind the desk the day before had been replaced with a young woman. She looked up, surprised, when he leant on the desk and grinned at her.

"Yo, I need a spare bathrobe. See, my cheap fuckwit of a friend decided we only needed a single room, so there's only the one robe in the bathroom, y'know? Anyway, as you can tell, I'm fucking soaked and he's gone and taken the only robe. I don't have any dry clothes or anything, so be a darling and fetch me another one, yeah?" She stood there, staring at him for a moment. Then she nodded and turned, walking slowly towards a door behind the desk. Hidan smirked and wandered around the reception area while he waited. He settled for standing by the glass doors, staring out at the rain. He'd finally gotten his wish – Kakuzu had told him about what had happened to him, about his stitches. He'd been shocked at first to learn that his own father had done that to him, but now he realised that not everyone had loving and devoted parents, like he had.

"Um, s-sir?" He turned, grinning at the young woman who had returned from wherever she'd disappeared to. She was holding a robe in one hand. "I'm afraid we only have a child's robe left. It might be a little small…" Hidan shrugged and took it.

"It'll do." He winked at her. "Thanks, love. May Jashin forgive your heathen soul." He made the sign of an upside down triangle on his chest – by touching each shoulder one at a time and then the centre of his chest – then pressed both palms together as if in prayer, bowing his head briefly. "Oh, and ah, don't mention this to your boss or whatever, yeah?" She slowly shook her head, still staring at him in surprise. "Sweet. Catch ya later!" He darted towards the door to the staircase, robe draped over one arm.

"Never ask questions." The young woman whispered to herself once he'd disappeared through the door. "Never. Ask. Questions."

-x-

Kakuzu looked up as the door opened, and Hidan strolled in, proudly presenting a second bathrobe to him. The teen strode over to the bed and dropped the robe down onto it.

"See? Easy enough." He shrugged. "Girl didn't even ask. You shouldn't worry so much about shit like this, Kuzu."

"Whatever." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He was about to grab his robe and head for the bathroom to remove his wet trousers, but the look on Hidan's face stopped him in his tracks. "What?"

"You didn't get pissy." Hidan stated. When Kakuzu only frowned in confusion, he grinned. "I called you 'Kuzu', and you didn't get pissy or tell me not to call you that." Kakuzu was mortified by the fact he actually felt heat rise to his cheeks. He tensed up and turned away from Hidan.

"I didn't hear you, that's all." He growled, walking towards the bathroom.

"Liar!" Hidan laughed. "You like it really, don't you?" Kakuzu didn't answer him. He strode through the bathroom door and slammed it shut, leaving Hidan to grin at the closed door. As he slowly stripped off his sodden trousers, his mind drifted to the conversation they'd had out on the roof. Hidan had admitted to liking the knowledge that he was a killer. Of course, he'd probably expected it from him, what with him being part of the military – and a former member of the most vicious division in history – but there was a difference between killing under orders and killing simply for yourself.

Maybe Hidan liked the thrill of it. The danger, the risk… did he get off on it? He certainly seemed to enjoy pain, even if he did complain about it. Was he a masochist? The thought brought a smirk to Kakuzu's face. That would just be typical, wouldn't it? He'd always been able to discipline others using pure violence, and here was an unruly teen who would only tell him to hit him harder. He pulled on the robe and tied it securely around his waist, then bent to pick up his discarded trousers. He hesitated by the bathroom door – should he wait a while, give Hidan some privacy? He _had_ bathed in front of him, of course, but… that was back when the boy was nothing more than a slave he could sell off as soon as possible. That was before he'd decided to keep the boy. Before they'd kissed. Before… before things had gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"Bugger it." Kakuzu muttered to himself, opening the door and stepping out into the room beyond. Hidan was sprawled on the bed, robe loosely tied around his waist. Kakuzu frowned as he realised it was a little short on the boy – there was quite a lot of pale skin on show. He'd also folded the top half down, so he remained shirtless. Kakuzu realised he was staring, but he couldn't help it. His eyes traced along the smooth lines of one slender, pale leg, up past the harsh white of the robe, and back to more of that smooth, pale flesh.

He quickly turned away, walking towards the heater with the intention of putting his soaked trousers with his shirt. _Stop it, Kakuzu_, he mentally scolded himself, _that's just wrong on so many levels! He's still a kid! _He laid out his trousers beside the heater, and spotted Hidan's not far away. Clearly the teen had thought to put them there himself. Hoping his eyes wouldn't stray once again, he turned back to face Hidan.

"Why are you wearing it like that? Aren't you cold?" Hidan simply grinned at him and shrugged.

"They only had a kid's one left. It's a bit small, so I'm wearing it how it's most comfortable." He patted the space on the bed next to him. "Get over here. I'm cold." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the command, and Hidan rolled his eyes. "I'm cold, you're usually warm… you getting it or do I have to spell it out for you?" There was a moment of silence. "Oh for… I want a fucking hug, dickhead." Kakuzu slowly walked over to the bed. He couldn't exactly tell Hidan that the reason for his hesitation was mainly due to the distinct lack of clothing on both of them. Still, it was either give the brat the hug he so desperately wanted, or have to explain himself. He decided the hug would be less embarrassing.

"That's really not the way to ask for something." He muttered as he slowly sank onto the bed, very aware of the fact his robe could easily fall open if he wasn't careful. He carefully eased himself down, sliding one arm underneath Hidan's shoulders, his other arm crossing over the boy's exposed waist, pulling him in close. Hidan grinned and hooked an arm around Kakuzu's waist, shuffling closer to him. "Wow… you really are cold, huh?" He murmured, feeling how cold Hidan's skin was.

"The one problem with being a skinny fucker." Hidan laughed. "I'm fucking freezing." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who wanted to sit out in the rain." He twitched uncontrollably when cold fingers found their way onto his skin. "What are you doing?" He hissed, trying not to squirm away from the icy touch.

"You're warm. Like you always bloody are." Hidan pressed his face to Kakuzu's collarbone, both hands now underneath the robe and against the older man's warmer skin. "You're like a walking radiator." There was silence for a moment as Kakuzu adjusted to the freezing hands pressed to his back. "Thanks for telling me." Hidan said quietly. "It means a lot."

"It's nothing." Kakuzu replied, unsure how to respond. Hidan lifted his head to look at him.

"No… You trust me with the information. That's a lot more than 'nothing'." Kakuzu met Hidan's eyes as those colds hands moved, snaking around to his stomach before moving up towards his shoulders. He shivered a little under his touch, his eyes never leaving that rich, violet gaze. He was vaguely aware that Hidan was pushing the robe off his shoulders, but he did nothing to stop it. "You shouldn't feel the need to hide them, Kuzu." Hidan went on, icy fingers tracing the stitches on his arms as he eased the sleeves of the robe down.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu breathed out, his voice losing all strength. "What… what are you doing?"

"What someone should have done years ago." Hidan replied, managing to successfully slip the robe down to Kakuzu's waist. "I'm admiring something beautiful." He smiled now, his hands resting on Kakuzu's arms. The older man leant up a little so he was staring down at the teen. "What? Why are you looking at me like-," Kakuzu placed two fingers against Hidan's lips, effectively silencing him. After a moment, Hidan shifted, embarrassed, and brought his arms up as if to cover his exposed chest. A blush had spread across his face. Why the hell was Kakuzu looking at him like he was some precious work of art? He broke their linked gaze, turning his head to one side, his blush deepening. As he felt Kakuzu press his face to his hair, he closed his eyes and grinned. He felt lips against his hair, and a warm hand against his hip, stroking his skin softly.

"My Hidan." Kakuzu whispered, pulling back to gaze down at his face again. Hidan opened his eyes, turned his head so that violet met green and crimson. He heard the possessiveness in those two words, but he also heard an underlying tone of something else – something stronger. It was that underlying tone that had him reaching up with both hands and pulling Kakuzu down into a kiss. He hooked his arms around Kakuzu's neck, holding him in place, though he doubted the other man was going to try and move. Kakuzu's arms came around him, pulling him against his chest, warm skin meeting cold and sending shivers down both their spines.

When they parted for air, Hidan grinned up at him, one hand tangled in Kakuzu's damp hair. He leant up and placed another quick kiss on Kakuzu's lips, before settling back down on the bed. After a moment, Kakuzu lay down beside him, pulling Hidan's body flush against his own.

"You need to warm up." He murmured in a pathetic attempt at explaining the gesture. Hidan didn't complain. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, both of them unable to dismiss the feeling they'd shared when their bare skin had met.

It had felt like fire.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Before anyone asks - **NO they will not be going any further for quite some time**. They've still only known each other less than a week. Give it time, kay? Hope you liked it! - homesweethomicide13_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kakuzu turned a page of the book he'd read too many times to count. He wasn't really reading it anymore – for a start, he knew the printed words so well he could probably recite the thing word for word without needing to glance even once at the book itself. He knew what words were coming after the ones he'd just read, but he continued to play out the act of reading even if his mind was elsewhere.

Hidan was sprawled on the bed beside him, the robe still tied loosely around his waist. He was warmer now, from what Kakuzu could tell, but he hadn't moved very much from his earlier position. He'd shuffled down the bed a little, his back arched slightly so he could rest his head on Kakuzu's stomach, one hand idly playing with the crisscrossing stitches. In the few days he'd known him, Kakuzu had never seen Hidan this quiet and comfortable.

The rain was still hammering against the windows, and the wind could be heard howling away. If the storm kept up like this, Kakuzu knew they may be forced into staying another night. This fact did not please him. Iwa was a large town, with several inns, but there was still a high chance of running into someone from the military – he'd already had a lucky break with Asuma, who had no idea that he'd gone rogue and was being hunted by his former employers. The chance that the next soldier he met was also clueless to his predicament was very, very low. It was only a matter of time before he'd have to fight his way out of an arrest.

He lowered the book to glance quickly at Hidan. Before their paths had crossed in Yu forest, he'd only had to look out for himself. He'd fought his way out of an arrest three times so far, and each time had been relatively easy – unfortunately he'd had to kill one and seriously injure the other two – but now it was going to get a lot harder. Instead of only focusing on getting himself away, he now had to think about Hidan's welfare, too. Could Hidan look after himself in a fight? He was certainly a lot stronger than he looked, and he had a slightly violent nature about him, but could he take on a trained soldier? He remembered Ibiki's advice about giving Hidan something to defend himself with, and to make him look more like a military apprentice. Maybe he ought to give Hidan a weapon, make sure he knew how to use it, and hope that it'd be enough.

He absently stroked Hidan's hair, lost in his thoughts. If the storm was still raging even after another night, he'd be forced to travel through it. He couldn't stay here for too long. The longer he spent in such a well-used inn in a popular town, the more likely it was that he'd run into trouble. And, as much as he enjoyed having him around, Hidan wasn't exactly discreet. Someone was bound to notice him – and therefore would notice the soldier with him. Maybe he should talk to him, tell him to keep a low profile when travelling around.

"You're thinking too loud." The voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he focused properly on Hidan. The teen hadn't moved, but Kakuzu could see his hand toying with the tie of _his_ robe.

"What?" With a dramatic sigh, Hidan rolled over so he was now facing Kakuzu.

"Think quieter. It's disturbing me." He was smiling a little, and Kakuzu rolled his eyes, giving Hidan a playful swat to the side of his head. "Are you even reading that thing?" He gave a nod at the book.

"Not really." Kakuzu admitted, closing the book and setting it down. "Why?" A shrug was Hidan's response. "You're very quiet. It's… odd."

"Just comfortable." Hidan replied with another smile. "So… I've never asked. Where are we going anyway?" Kakuzu smiled a little. He'd said 'we' and not 'you'. Even though he'd doubted that Hidan would leave – he had nowhere _to_ go, after all – there had been the smallest worry in Kakuzu's mind that they would end up going their separate ways. For some unknown reason, it actually made his heart race when he thought about Hidan leaving. He quickly ignored it and moved on whenever it happened, of course.

"Neutral Country." Kakuzu told him. "The military can't do anything to me there." It had been his plan, right from the moment he'd run from the main base with a troop of soldiers on his tail. "Everyone in Neutral Country is safe. I've been by there a couple of times, seen the place for myself. A lot of escaped slaves go there for protection. No such thing as a slave in Neutral Country."

"Where is it? Like… how long will it take to get there?"

"A long time, especially around this time of year. Luckily we can skirt around the desert countries since we've taken the Iwa route, but it means we have to travel further into the snowy regions." And they'd have to pass by Taki at some stage, but he kept that to himself. "Depending on the weather when we get close to Neutral Country, we may have to take a detour through Kumo, which will be hell. If you think this storm is bad, it's nothing compared to the ones they have in that corner of the land."

"Kumo… isn't that nicknamed the Eye of the Storm, or something?" Hidan frowned. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows, surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah… that's right." He murmured. "You know an awful lot about other countries, Hidan. Where'd you get such geographical knowledge?" Hidan shrugged.

"Shinsei-sama. He taught me a few things whilst I was under his care. Most of them were pointless, y'know? Life lessons and all that, but he always made sure I knew my history and my geography."

"Did he teach you any combat skills?" Kakuzu asked, voicing his thoughts. Hidan frowned a little.

"Well… sort of. I can take care of myself, if that's what you're asking." He sat up. "You don't need to worry about me. I've been in tons of fights." Kakuzu logged that information away, put more at ease with the knowledge that Hidan wasn't completely defenceless. Then he frowned.

"Wait… he was a priest, right?"

"High Priest." Hidan corrected. Kakuzu controlled the urge to roll his eyes. Religion was Hidan's life – best not to mock it. At least not yet.

"Then he's the first priest – ah, High Priest – I've heard of who accepts, teaches, and promotes violence." Now Hidan grinned, shifting position so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Violence is what Jashinism is all about!" He told Kakuzu, his voice lifting in pitch out of pure excitement. "In fact, slaughter is the core of it. The faith thrives on chaos and destruction, and blood is the wine the great Lord Jashin bathes in!" Mentally, Kakuzu was kicking himself for bringing up the subject. Now he would have to sit and listen to Hidan's ridiculous religious rant. "The first commandment is 'Thou shalt kill thy neighbour'!"

"Really now?" Kakuzu murmured, trying to sound interested for Hidan's sake.

"Mmhm. And the second is 'Thou shalt show no mercy'." As much as he hated the topic of conversation, Kakuzu had to admit that it was nice to see Hidan looking so thrilled about something. He guessed that in a village consisting of members of the same faith, there wasn't really anybody to educate on the subject of their religion. He was probably the first non-believer Hidan had come across. "It's pretty brutal, but that's what pleases the almighty Jashin-sama." Kakuzu had heard about Jashinism, though he'd forgotten the name of the absurd religion not five minutes after learning of it. He remembered the symbol, however, which is why Hidan's rosary had sparked familiarity when he'd first seen it. Now, he was starting to recall the various bits of information he'd already learnt.

Jashinism was almost completely wiped out as a religion, with only a small group of people still following it. It was one of the oldest religions in history, having had thousands upon thousands of followers back when it had first appeared in society. History had deemed it the single most dangerous religion ever. He now remembered that most of the Jashinist followers ended up taking their own lives in a masochistic ritual prayer to their god – hoping, even as they pierced their heart or slashed open their throat, that their god would bestow upon them His greatest gift. Whatever that was. He recalled seeing a file in the military archives – being in the Aka Ops gave you special privileges – labelled 'Code Mauve – FR-Termination'. After some discussion with Madara, a fellow Aka Ops soldier, he'd learnt that 'FR' stood for 'Final Resort' and 'Code Mauve' was a high priority termination reserved for those whom the military labelled as highly dangerous. He'd expressed a desire to read the file, and though Madara had advised him against doing so, he'd let slip a few details he knew of – according to him, most of the names in that file had been marked down with 'Religion: Jashinism'. And, knowing the fact that Madara had been sent on a Code Mauve mission several times, Kakuzu wasn't going to doubt his words.

As Hidan continued to talk about his beloved god and the religion he was raised in, Kakuzu tuned him out as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. Hidan had told him that his parents were killed by two men from the military. His parents had been Jashinists, and his father had worked for the Temple of Jashin. Assuming his mother had also worked for the Temple of Jashin, that would make them both rather highly respected within the Jashinism society. Important. High up on the ladder. Not only that, but they'd be at the centre of it all. In his mind he saw that file in front of him, the black file with the purple sticker, the word 'Termination' standing out from the rest. He heard Madara's voice, telling him that at least 50 percent of the names within it were marked down as Jashinists. He heard Hidan's voice, telling him about the men that had come to kill his parents, about how his parents had looked over at him and smiled even as they welcomed death, like they'd known it was going to happen. He saw Hidan as a child, down on his knees in the dirt as his parents were killed in front of him, eyes wide with horror and disbelief. Eyes as purple as the sticker on that black file.

And he knew why they'd been killed.

He visualised opening the Code Mauve file, visualised flicking through the mission reports held within. Visualised staring down at the face of a man with blonde hair and a woman with violet eyes, and reading the word 'terminated' stamped across the page. He knew they'd be in there. He just knew it. But before he could be 100 percent sure, he had a question for his silver-haired teen.

"Hidan… the military men who killed your parents." Hidan abruptly stopped talking, hearing the serious tone of Kakuzu's voice. "What uniform did they wear?" He met Hidan's eyes, but the boy looked away quickly. He was silent for a long time, and then he glanced over at Kakuzu's jacket, hanging on the back of the door. Kakuzu didn't take his eyes off Hidan, watching his every move, every twitch of his facial muscles, every blink, every breath. When Hidan turned back to face him, he knew what he was going to say.

"Yours."

-x-

Hidan hadn't spoken for several hours now. He sat by the window, staring out at the rain, the robe pulled up over his shoulders. It _was_ too small, and he had to roll the sleeves up past his elbows so it didn't look too ridiculous. He'd been sat there, barely moving, ever since he'd answered that question. At first Kakuzu had given him some space, knowing he needed it, but now it was starting to bother him. He'd never known Hidan to be quiet for this long, except when he was asleep. He'd tried to read again to pass the time, but his brain wouldn't stop working away. He'd already worked out that the Aka Ops had been the ones sent to kill Hidan's parents, but hearing the confirmation had hit him in a way he hadn't expected. He was actually angry with them – and with himself, even though he was pretty sure he hadn't even left Taki at the time of the termination – despite the fact that he knew whoever had done the deed had been acting under orders.

Acting under orders. He'd done plenty of horrible things whilst acting under orders. He had a dark past. His hands would be forever stained with the blood of the innocent, the guilty, the men and women who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the children who were born into the wrong families. His sleep would be forever plagued by the burning silhouette of the building he'd burnt down to the ground, the family trapped inside to die. He'd always remember the screams of the family's five daughters as they slowly burnt to death, the youngest of them only three years old. But it was okay, because he'd done those things whilst 'acting under orders'.

It didn't make them okay. It would never make them okay. Which is why it wasn't okay that two men had travelled to Yu and ruined the life of the most fantastic young man Kakuzu had ever met. He could see now that it had literally destroyed him. He could shrug it off and hide behind a smile all he liked – but he couldn't hide it from someone who had been there themselves. Couldn't hide from someone else who'd been destroyed by the death of someone they loved.

He got up off the bed and walked across the room to the heater, and checked their clothes. His shirt was still too damp to wear comfortably, but his trousers seemed okay. He glanced over at Hidan and sighed. He needed to get him to talk. This silence was unbearable. He checked Hidan's clothing – again, the shirt was too damp, and perhaps the trousers were too, but they weren't getting any drier any time soon. He quickly pulled his trousers on under the robe, loosening it off once they were secured around his hips, and folded the robe up and left it sitting on the chair. Then he picked up Hidan's trousers and walked over to him.

"Here, you should put these on. They're dry enough to wear." He murmured, holding them out. Hidan slowly turned his head to gaze at the offered trousers, and sighed, lifting a hand and taking them, acting as if it was a tremendous effort. Kakuzu averted his eyes as Hidan stood and stripped off the robe, tugging on his trousers when the robe hit the floor. Then he sat back down and resumed his constant surveillance of the weather. Sighing quietly, Kakuzu leant against the windowsill. "I'm sorry, Hidan." That got his attention.

"What for?" He frowned, genuinely confused.

"For what happened to your parents." He explained. Now it was Hidan's turn to sigh.

"Wasn't your fault, was it? You had nothing to do with it. You were probably still a kid when it happened." He muttered, staring back out of the window again.

"Maybe not, but I'm here now, walking around in the uniform you must despise. It must be a constant reminder for you of what happened." He glanced over at his jacket as if it had just insulted him. "And I'm part of the sick, twisted system that gave the order."

"No." Hidan said softly. He stood up and turned to face him, his jaw set stubbornly as he looked up at Kakuzu's face. "You turned your back on that system. You're not part of it. Yes, I hate the sight of that uniform, and if you were any other man I'd probably hate you, too, but you're not one of them. Not anymore. You're not like them." He lifted a hand, placed it against Kakuzu's bare chest, over his heart. "You feel guilt over something you had no part in. The two men who came to Yu felt no guilt. They were cold. Heartless. You're not."

"I've done worse things, Hidan. I've broken entire families. What those two men did to you I've done to what feels like a thousand others. I'm not a good man. Feeling guilt for what was done to you doesn't make up for everything I've done in the past."

"You remember them all though, don't you? You remember every face, every scream, every plea for mercy." Hidan smiled. "You're not a good man. You're a killer." He stepped closer, looped his arms around Kakuzu's waist, and hugged him close. "But you have a good heart, and that's all that matters." He pulled back. "Besides, you're forgetting. Slaughter is the core of the Jashin faith. You have no idea how attractive you are to a Jashinist." It had the desired effect – Kakuzu smirked in amusement and ruffled Hidan's hair.

"Typical. Only I could find a complete lunatic." Hidan laughed and walked to the bed, flopping down onto it. Kakuzu followed, sitting beside him. "I hate to keep bringing it up, but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. The two men who did it… what did they look like?"

"They were young. I don't know how old exactly, but they couldn't have been older than 25." Hidan frowned as he remembered. "They both had dark hair. One of them had long hair, tied back into this really long ponytail, and he was kinda pale and creepy. He was the one who held me back. The other one had this longish spiky-ish hair and reddish eyes. I didn't like him. He just radiated an aura of pure evil. He was the one who killed them." Kakuzu sighed. He knew what Hidan was talking about. He'd felt that same aura. He knew exactly which two had been given that particular Code Mauve mission. "Do you know them?"

"Maybe. I can't be sure." He shrugged. "I wasn't part of the military until I was seventeen."

"Really? That's like… a year after you were exiled." Hidan rolled onto his stomach, leaning up on his elbows, kicking his legs in the air slightly. Kakuzu smiled and shifted position so he was angled more towards Hidan.

"I was snatched up by the military pretty quick. Apparently one of the Chief Commander's personal army was in the area when I killed my father, and he reported back about the situation. About two months after I left Taki, I found myself cornered by the six puppets he has – not real puppets, they just act like them – and I was taken to Main Base and presented to the Chief Commander. He asked me if I'd like to join the military and serve in his personal army – the Aka Ops – and I agreed."

"Why?"

"I had nowhere to go, and nothing to live for. Now I had something to do, somewhere to go, and I had the power that had been stripped from me by my father." He shrugged. "It was… how did you put it? My way of saying 'fuck you'?"

"That's the one." Hidan grinned. "Y'know… I look back and wonder where the hell I would have gone if you hadn't nearly sliced my fucking head off in that forest."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it? I was nowhere near to slicing your head off." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I merely slashed at the bush you were hiding in."

"Whatever." Hidan smirked. "Anyway, my point is, if we hadn't met, I'd have gone on my way, but I didn't really have anywhere to go."

"You wouldn't have gotten very far. No shoes, poor clothing… you'd have frozen in less than a week, even if you'd stayed in that forest until the worst of the winter was over." Kakuzu leant back on his elbows. Where would he be now if he hadn't met Hidan? Would he be closer to Neutral Country? He certainly wouldn't have had to swing through Iwa if he hadn't met Hidan.

"Fuck, I'm starving." Hidan groaned, snapping Kakuzu out of his thoughts. "Can we go eat something?"

"Do you ever stop eating? Where does it even go? You turn sideways and you disappear." Kakuzu muttered, sitting up again. "You can't go downstairs like that, anyway."

"I did earlier." Hidan grinned, remembering the confused girl behind the desk. "But I guess you're right. My jacket might be fine to wear." He jumped up off the bed and darted to where his jacket was hanging up and tugged it on. "You want yours?"

"No, I'll get my shirt." He murmured, standing up and walking over to where the heater was. His shirt was still damp, but it'd have to do. He pulled it on and began doing the buttons up, then two pale hands crept around and slipped underneath the red fabric, pressing firmly against his stomach. "Something you wanted, Hidan?"

"Nope." From the way the damp fabric was pressing against his spine, he guessed Hidan had pressed his face to his back. "Your shirt's still damp."

"I know." He turned around, barely moving Hidan's hands, and stared down at him. "Your hair's a total mess." Instead of the mostly-slicked-back style he'd been able to maintain before, the silver locks were now completely loose, hanging down in front of his eyes.

"Shut up." He scowled. "You can't talk. Yours is like a damn birds nest." Kakuzu ran a hand through his hair at that comment, and winced. Hidan was right. Maybe he'd need to take a brush to it soon. "Come on. I'm hungry." Hidan slipped his feet into his boots and walked to the door, waiting for Kakuzu to follow. With a small smirk, Kakuzu tugged on his boots and followed Hidan out the door.

-x-

"There's more people here than in the last place." Hidan commented, sitting opposite Kakuzu at a table. He'd already eaten most of the food he'd ordered – it had been fun watching Kakuzu cringe at the total price of it all – but Kakuzu had hardly eaten anything.

"This is a bigger place, in a large town. Of course it's busier." Kakuzu replied, casually eating and not looking at Hidan. "Stop staring at everyone. It's rude."

"You sound like my mom." Hidan muttered, going back to his food. "It's creepy, stop it." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and ignored him. Hidan pulled a tall glass of what Kakuzu recalled was ice cream – who the hell orders ice cream at this time of year? – and grinned, picking up a spoon. He scooped some up onto the spoon and licked off a few stray drops that had curved round onto the bottom of the spoon. Kakuzu watched that pink tongue curl around the spoon, licking the ice cream off before he took the whole thing into his mouth, groaning softly in pleasure.

Kakuzu swiftly stared down at the table and tried not to think about how good Hidan would look with something _else_ in his mouth, and making that glorious noise…

"You okay, Kuzu?" He looked up again, and wished he hadn't. A smear of white remained at the corner of Hidan's mouth, just begging to be licked off.

"Fine." He managed to say through gritted teeth. "You have, ah…" He gestured to the corner of his own mouth, and Hidan blinked in surprise for a moment.

"Hm? Oh!" He lifted his hand and swiped a finger across the corner of his mouth, collecting the ice cream up. Then, with Kakuzu desperately trying to tear his eyes away, he took the digit into his mouth and licked it clean. "This stuff is too good to waste." Hidan grinned. "You want some?"

"N-No. I'm good." Kakuzu breathed out, thinking of something – anything – that would push the extremely filthy, and _wrong_, thoughts from his mind. How had he not seen just how _gorgeous_ Hidan was before now? He'd known the boy was good-looking, but this was just too much. He put it down to the hair. With it loose like that, it made him look so much more gorgeous, and damn if the teen wasn't sexy, too.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little… flushed." Hidan leant across the table a little. "Shit, Kuzu… is that a blush?"

"No!" Kakuzu snapped out, a little too quickly. "It's just warm in here." He desperately wanted to wipe that smug little grin off Hidan's face.

"Holy mother of Jashin, you're actually blushing!" He laughed. He leant back in his chair, his jacket falling open to reveal his smooth, pale chest. Kakuzu quickly found interest in his food. Hidan smirked at his bowed head and picked up the spoon again, scooping up some ice cream. Time for a little fun. He slowly lifted the spoon to his lips, breathing out a little onto it so his warm breath would melt it very slightly. Keeping his eyes on Kakuzu, he tipped the spoon so the ice cream dripped onto his lips and trickled down his chin, a few drops landing on his exposed chest. "Ah, shit." He hissed, feigning annoyance. As predicted, Kakuzu looked up.

"What have you-," and Kakuzu didn't disappoint. His voice faltered and he stopped mid-sentence as he realised what he was looking at. Hidan, holding a spoonful of ice cream in one hand, was scowling down at his chest. But it was the trickle of white down his chin and the spatter of it across his chest that really caught Kakuzu's attention. Unable to take his eyes off Hidan yet again, he watched the teen drop the spoon back into the tall glass, before stroking two fingers up over his skin, collecting the spilt ice cream. He brought his fingertips to his lips and began sucking on them – and that's when he lifted his eyes to meet Kakuzu's.

That did it for him. He felt heat rush to all the wrong places, and he shifted uncomfortably. Hidan looked so innocent, so completely unaware of how sexual that gesture had been – and his apparent innocence only made the situation worse. Spotting a door marked 'restrooms', Kakuzu quickly stood up.

"I'll, ah… be back in a minute." He muttered to Hidan, before quickly making his way towards the door. Hidan watched him go with a grin, and then settled back down in his chair to finish his ice cream. He hadn't missed how Kakuzu had looked at him earlier, when he'd first put on that child's robe. He'd read all the signs. Grinning, he swiped up some ice cream onto one finger and licked it off. Sexual attraction was a powerful weapon – and he knew exactly how to wield it.

Kakuzu strolled over to the washbasins immediately, and turned on the cold tap, collecting water in his cupped hands before splashing it over his face in an attempt to cool himself off. As he waited for the shock of it to take effect, he gripped the edge of the counter and stared hard at his reflection. Damn it, Hidan was right. He _was_ a little red. What the hell was that boy doing to him?

The door opened and a young man strolled in, hair tied back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The colour of his hair reminded Kakuzu of Hidan – although the shade of silver on this man was slightly lighter. He was dressed in simple travelling clothes, and the weary look in his eyes told Kakuzu he'd probably come a long way. He stepped up to the counter besides Kakuzu, and made a drawn out show of washing his hands. Kakuzu did his best to ignore him – there was no reason to be suspicious of everyone who walked in here.

"That companion of yours is a pretty little thing." Okay, so maybe there _was_ a reason to be suspicious. Kakuzu met the eyes of the silver-haired man through the mirror that hung on the wall directly in front of them.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" He growled in a dangerous tone, suggesting that it would be better for his health if this man answered with 'no'. However, he simply smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Who else would I be talking to? There's no one else in here." He dried his hands slowly on a small towel, his eyes still locked with Kakuzu's through the mirror. "When the two of you first walked in I thought perhaps he was your slave, but no slave master I know would allow their pet to act in such a way without severe discipline." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, watching him carefully. "And I told myself that a slave master would dine alone, leaving his slave to starve away upstairs, so that couldn't possibly be the situation." Now the man turned to face Kakuzu. "So, if he's not your slave, is he your whore?" In the space of two seconds, the silver-haired man went from standing beside Kakuzu, to sprawled on the floor halfway across the room, holding a bloodied nose. Kakuzu stood over him, fist still clenched tightly, breathing heavily with pure anger.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He growled, shaking slightly from the sheer power of his rage. No one talked about Hidan like that. No one.

"I guess I was wrong again, hmm?" The man laughed a little, sitting up, his eyes on Kakuzu's face. He casually wiped blood from his top lip. "From the way he is around you, and the way you reacted just now, maybe I would be more correct if I assumed the two of you were…" he paused for a moment, thinking of the correct term to use, "partners?"

"What is it to you?" Kakuzu hissed, leaning down and grabbing the front of the man's shirt, lifting him off the floor. "Who the fuck are you?" The man grinned.

"Just an observant traveller, friend." He said lightly. Kakuzu slammed him up against the nearest wall, one hand around his throat.

"I'm not your 'friend'." He murmured in a low, dangerous tone. "And if you so much as look at my partner the wrong way, I'll turn your eyeballs inside out." He let go of him, and the man dropped to the ground, staring up at him again. "Don't even get me started on what I'll do to you if you touch him." With the threat still heavy in the air, Kakuzu turned and left the room. The man watched him leave, and then smiled.

"Oh… Master is not going to believe this." He laughed quietly. "I must tell him immediately."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Let's see who can correctly guess the names of the two men who killed Hidan's parents! And I think we all know the name of the man who confronted Kakuzu right at the end there... ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hidan knew something was wrong the moment Kakuzu sat back down. He saw it in the man's eyes – still burning with pure rage. Any thoughts of teasing him further left his mind in an instant, and he became wary, glancing around the room, trying to spot the reason for Kakuzu's anger. His eyes found a silver-haired man leaving the 'restrooms', holding tissue to his face. Light reflected off a pair of glasses perched on the man's nose, but as he turned, his eyes became visible. And they looked straight at Hidan.

It was only for a second, and then the man was moving on, but Hidan knew the significance of the look. He turned back to face Kakuzu, and saw that the older man's eyes were burning holes into the silver-haired man's back as he left the dining hall. He might not be the smartest guy in the world, but even he could work it out. This guy had severely pissed off Kakuzu.

"So, what happened?" He asked lightly, pretending to finish off his ice cream, which was almost completely melted. Kakuzu didn't answer until the door swung shut behind the silver-haired man.

"It doesn't matter. Hurry up and finish." Kakuzu growled, his eyes scanning the room. He noticed several other diners glancing over at their table, and others were whispering amongst themselves between glances. "Aren't you done yet?" He knew his tone was harsh, but he didn't like how people were staring. Most of them were staring at Hidan. _His_ Hidan.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Hidan scowled. Kakuzu didn't grace that question with an answer. He simply stood up, grabbing the collar of Hidan's jacket, and pulled him upright. Whilst Hidan whined in complaint, Kakuzu began dragging him out of the dining hall.

-x-

Kabuto watched his master cross the room to the window, caressing a metallic plate between his gloved fingers. He had told him the story from the restroom and the dining hall, and now he remained seated beside the bed, as was his place.

"So… you say it is definitely him?" His master's voice was smooth, but dangerous. It had always sent shivers down his spine, chilling his blood. "And with _that_ child, no less?"

"That's right. He seemed rather… affectionate… towards him." This elicited a low, menacing laugh from his master.

"Really now? I have to see this for myself…" The metallic plate disappeared into the pocket of his master's uniform, and he turned from the window, picking up a long sword from the table as he strode to the door. Obediently, Kabuto got up and followed.

-x-

"What the hell is the damn hurry, jackass?" Hidan whined, digging in his heels and attempting to slow down Kakuzu's power stride. It did nothing except make himself trip and stumble along after him, but he still tried.

"Just shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu snapped back, his grip on the boy's collar tightening every time Hidan tried to pull away. It took him back, momentarily, to when they'd first met, and he'd dragged the boy back to his home village. Only this time there wouldn't be utter carnage awaiting them. He hoped.

"You seriously need to chill the fuck out." Hidan sighed, finally giving up and attempting to keep up with the man's strides instead. It wasn't an easy task. "I don't know what the hell went on back there, but you really need to calm do-," he broke off sharply and abruptly stopped walking. Two men were stood in the hall in front of them, blocking their path. Kakuzu drew to a halt beside Hidan, his hand tightening around his collar even more. One of them was the silver-haired man from the dining hall, and the other… He knew him. Knew that face, that cruel smirk, that arrogant stance. He felt Hidan tense up, and then the boy began to shake ever so slightly.

Hidan ignored the silver-haired man standing slightly behind the other. He didn't even notice him. His eyes were focused on the pale man with long dark hair that had a hand resting on a long sword at his side. He knew that sword. He knew that face. The hair had been tied back when he'd seen him, but… it was definitely the same man. He'd memorised the face of the man who'd held him back. And he felt a rage that he'd never felt before.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Before Kakuzu could register the outburst, Hidan had wrenched himself free from his grasp, and was bolting towards the pale, dark-haired man with speed Kakuzu hadn't seen since leaving the military. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He darted after Hidan, seeing the pale man draw his sword. He visualised that sword piercing Hidan's heart before Hidan even had a chance to lay one finger on him.

"Hidan!" He barked out a warning, seeing the silver-haired man take a step forward. He twisted, kicked out – and the man was flung backwards, away from Hidan. He turned again, grabbed Hidan just as he leapt at the pale man, and forced him back, away from the point of the sword that would have gone straight through his chest.

"LET ME GO! THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS! I'LL SLAUGHTER HIM!" Hidan was bordering on hysterical, struggling in Kakuzu's grip, still trying to reach the pale man. Kakuzu ignored him, meeting the yellow eyes of a man he used to work beside.

"Hello again, Kakuzu." He purred, keeping the sword outstretched. "It has been a while, no?"

"Orochimaru." Kakuzu all but spat the name out. It was like poison on his tongue.

"I'm touched that you remember me, Kakuzu-kun." Orochimaru's tone was mocking, and grated on Kakuzu's nerves. Hidan was still raging, swearing blindly. Kakuzu was actually surprised at some of the filth spewing from the teen's mouth. He hadn't even known that half of these insults and profanities had even existed. "Still, I never would have expected to find you here, alone." He stole a glance at the raging teen in Kakuzu's arms. "Well, when I say alone…"

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Kakuzu growled, restraining Hidan even more. "I should kill you where you stand. You betrayed us."

"I did what was necessary." Orochimaru shrugged one shoulder carelessly.

"You poisoned Itachi. Left Kisame in a coma for three weeks." Kakuzu was seething with anger now. "Sasori was literally in pieces. How was any of that 'necessary'?"

"I discovered the truth about your beloved commander, Kakuzu-kun. I learnt the true power of the military, and I decided it had to be stopped." He waved a hand at the uniform he wore – a hideous combination of cream and purple, with a ridiculous purple rope tie around the middle instead of a belt. "I am part of something much better, and I will take you all down, one by one."

"Like hell." Kakuzu hissed, letting go of Hidan. Almost in sync, as if they'd planned it, they both lunged forward. Kakuzu wrapped a hand around the blade of Orochimaru's sword, forcing it away from Hidan as the teen pounced, slamming hard into Orochimaru's torso and knocking the wind out of him, taking him to the floor. The silver-haired man yelped in surprise and instantly charged into the fight, looping a sturdy chain around Kakuzu's throat and pulling. Choking slightly, Kakuzu was forced to fling himself backwards to avoid losing all ability to breathe, and as he did so, the silver-haired man leapt upon him. The chain was pulled across his throat, crossing over tightly. He clawed at it, glancing over to where he could just see Orochimaru's sword, discarded onto the floor. He could hear Hidan's cries over the roaring in his ears, and the last thing he heard was Orochimaru's sickening laugh – and then all faded to black.

When he came to, he was still on his back. He could breathe, which was a relief. For a moment he lay there, trying to piece together what had happened. He was confused – how had that silver-haired brat managed to overpower him so easily? He must have been stronger than he first appeared. Then it all came back to him. _Hidan_. He lifted his head sharply, regretting it as soon as his vision blurred. He closed his eyes, willing his head to clear. When the dizziness finally receded, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Hidan was crouched over him defensively, looking almost like a wild animal protecting a kill. Blood was spattered over his face and chest, his jacket discarded somewhere to one side. He was glaring down the hall, back the way they'd come up from the dining hall, breathing heavily. Kakuzu could see him visibly shake with every breath.

"Hidan?" He rasped out, wincing. His throat was on fire. He really hated being strangled. He coughed, and tried again. "Hidan." His voice came out a bit stronger this time, and Hidan glanced down at his face, loose silver hair falling in front of his eyes. For a moment it was almost as if Hidan didn't recognise him, but then his eyes flickered and Kakuzu found himself with an armful of silver-haired teen, clutching at him tightly.

"You're alive." He heard Hidan whisper into his chest. "You're fucking alive." Kakuzu felt his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Just about." He stroked a hand up Hidan's spine, and then back down again. "What happened? How come we're both still living and breathing?"

"I took care of it." Hidan sat up, effectively straddling Kakuzu's hips. "When I saw that bastard glasses freak strangling you, I just lost it. Reckon I gave him something to cry over later." He wiped blood from his cheek. "I would have killed the fucker, but that bastard jumped in. I wasn't gonna let either of them hurt you, so I grabbed his sword."

"What did you do?" Kakuzu frowned. He knew Orochimaru well, having worked alongside him in the Aka Ops for many years. Orochimaru was definitely the type to stand there and force a young boy to watch his parents die. He was cold, and he was strong. Had Hidan managed to overpower him? How?

"I managed to stab the bastard." Hidan shrugged. "Lucky shot, really. The second it happened though, Glasses got really panicky and told that bastard to just leave it and go. He seemed frantic about the wound." Hidan's eyes darkened. "That Orochimaru guy swore that it wasn't over, and that he'd be back for us. I've kept watch ever since." Kakuzu lifted a hand, wiping away a splash of blood on Hidan's cheek. He could still see the feral look in Hidan's eyes, even though the moment had passed. He remembered the raw fury and the extraordinary strength within Hidan upon seeing Orochimaru. _Note to self. Don't piss Hidan off_.

"You were lucky." He murmured, sitting up. He winced in pain, one hand reaching up to tenderly touch his throat. "I misjudged Orochimaru's companion. He's fast, and he's strong."

"Not fast enough." Hidan growled, eyes darkening with anger for a moment. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It's not too bad. I've had worse." Kakuzu shrugged one shoulder, lowering his hand so he could support his weight a little more in this awkward half-seated position. "It's not the first time I've been strangled." Hidan leant in, slowly, and tilted his head to one side. Kakuzu's breath hitched when cool, soft lips pressed gently to his throat. He felt a fluttery caress as Hidan blinked, silver eyelashes brushing against his skin ever so slightly, and then the teen was clambering to his feet.

"We should probably leave, right?" He held out his hand to Kakuzu, who stared at it in surprise before taking it. With strength Kakuzu didn't know he possessed, Hidan helped pull him to his feet. "Get the hell away from here as fast as possible?"

"Yeah." He agreed. Hidan nodded and began leading the way down the hall to their room. Kakuzu smiled a little when he realised that Hidan hadn't let go of his hand. He tightened his grip on the smaller hand, and he swore that Hidan's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"One thing I don't understand, Kuzu." Hidan said as they reached their door. "You said Orochimaru betrayed you… but you're not in the military anymore. So…"

"He doesn't know I left." Kakuzu explained, walking into the room and closing the door behind them. "Simple as that. I'm not wearing my cap, so the slashed plate wasn't on show. "

"But wouldn't that make you a hypocrite? I mean… you betrayed the military, too."

"Not like he did. I simply left. There was a little bloodshed, but the bastard deserved it." Kakuzu growled. "Orochimaru was betraying us long before he finally left. He was a spy for the opposing army, and he lead three squadrons to their deaths by making up lies and setting up ambushes. After about five or six years of this, he stole some of the military's secrets and went to make a run for it. Unfortunately, we'd discovered his secret. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori – three members of the Aka Ops – went to confront him, whilst myself and another went to report it to the Chief Commander. By the time we got there, Sasori was dying, Kisame was out cold and Itachi was violently ill." His free hand clenched into a fist. "Sasori now has a false arm, and two false legs. Orochimaru had literally ripped him apart. Kisame seems to be completely recovered, although he has a nasty scar across his chest. Itachi never recovered from the poison – he took ill with a deadly disease a few months later, and he might not last much longer."

"And now he works for the opposing side?" Hidan frowned. He'd never seen that cream and purple uniform before.

"He got cosy with the Chief Commander of the opposing military, and now has a separate division that he controls. I believe he named it the 'Sound Army'."

"Well, that just sounds fucking stupid." Hidan laughed, checking to see if his shirt was dry yet. "What are they gonna do? Sing us to death?" Kakuzu smiled a little.

"We'll leave once it gets dark. They don't know which room we're in, and it'd be easier if we could slip out relatively unnoticed. The less people that see us leave, the less likely it is that Orochimaru will find out and follow us."

"I'd like to see him try anything." Hidan growled. Kakuzu glanced over at him and realised Hidan had pulled on his shirt. The blood on his chest hadn't quite dried, and faint dark spots were slowly appearing through the fabric. "I'd kill for another chance to slaughter him."

"Hidan." Kakuzu put his hands on Hidan's shoulders and forced the teen to look at him. "Do _not_ go after Orochimaru again. If I hadn't stopped you earlier, you'd have been dead in seconds."

"Like fuck." Hidan shot back, shrugging off Kakuzu's hands. "Don't order me around. I'm not a fucking solider like you. You don't have any right!" Kakuzu could see the anger returning, burning in those violet eyes. "That bastard came to my village and tore apart my life! He was practically drooling over the grief and horror I was expressing as he held me back away from my parents! He told me it was all my fault! So don't stand there acting like you understand, you DON'T!"

"Hidan, calm down." He murmured, intending it to be soothing. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan snapped. "Fuck you." His anger disappeared as quickly as it had come back, and the silver-haired boy sank to the floor, shaking. "F-Fuck y-y-you." He whimpered, ducking his head so his face was hidden by his hair. Kakuzu took a few steps forward and then dropped down to one knee, reaching for the emotional teen and pulling him into his arms. Hidan didn't react at first, but after a moment of just holding him, Kakuzu felt familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"You've no idea how… scared… I was." Kakuzu murmured after a long silence.

"Scared? Why?" Hidan's voice was muffled slightly, as he hadn't lifted his head from where he'd buried it in Kakuzu's chest.

"I know what Orochimaru is like, and I saw him draw his sword…" He tightened his grip on Hidan for a moment. "If I hadn't jumped in when I did, he would have killed you. I would have… lost you." Now Hidan lifted his head. Tears were drying on his cheeks, and his eyes were still shining with them. "I don't know what you've done to me, brat, but the thought of losing you is enough to terrify me."

"Do I mean that much to you?" Hidan asked quietly. Kakuzu thought for a moment, remembering how easily he smiled around Hidan, how unlike his usual self he became. He remembered how defensive he got with Glasses, and how he hadn't denied that he and Hidan were 'partners'.

"Of course you do." He leant down and kissed Hidan, softly and slowly. He eased himself back so he was sitting with his back against the bed, cradling Hidan close to him in his arms, treating him like he was precious and fragile. "Promise me, Hidan, that you won't go after him blindly again. Promise me." Hidan was silent for a long time, and then finally he gave his reply, in nothing more than a whisper.

"I promise."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Congratulations to anyone who guessed correctly that **Madara** and **Orochimaru** were the ones who killed Hidan's parents! Next update will be out soon! - homesweethomicide13_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They left under the cover of darkness, sneaking through the inn like thieves. Kakuzu was surprised at how well Hidan could move through the building without making a sound. He'd only ever seen such stealth in fellow soldiers who'd been trained to do so. Hidan was actually walking ahead of him, jacket buttoned up to his neck, his boots grasped tightly in one hand. His bare feet made no sound whatsoever on the floor, and Kakuzu was impressed that he'd thought to remove his shoes. Of course, his own boots made no sound upon the floor, but that was their design.

Kakuzu was glad when they reached the door to the reception area. He put a hand on Hidan's shoulder to stop him from going through the door, and gently eased him back until he was standing behind him. Then he put a gloved hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door, peering through. There was a lamp on behind the desk, and a young man sat behind it, his nose in a book. Kakuzu turned and lifted one finger to his lips to signal silence, and Hidan nodded. With minimal movement, Kakuzu slipped through the door, holding it open for Hidan. The man behind the desk had his back to them, and was obviously oblivious to what was going on behind him. Of course, the main door was almost directly in his line of sight. Now he had to work out how to escape without being seen.

He turned, ready to signal Hidan to crouch below the level of the desk, his first thought being to keep the boy hidden, and had to stifle a gasp of surprise when he realised that Hidan was no longer there. He glanced around quickly, trying to find out where the teen had gone. His eyes found the man behind the desk, and something was off about him. The book had lowered until it rested in his lap instead of in front of his face, and his head was tilted back in what certainly wasn't a comfortable position. He could see from this distance that the man's chest was still rising and falling, signalling that he was at least alive. He'd obviously been forced into an unconscious state – and this was worrying. He tensed; hand on the hilt of his sword, looking for the possible threat. His hand slipped from the hilt, and he had to stop his jaw from dropping, when Hidan's grinning face popped up from behind the young man.

"What did you do?" He hissed, keeping his voice quiet. Hidan just rolled his eyes and hopped over the desk.

"He's just sleeping, jeez. Come on, we can leave now." Hidan replied in a similarly quiet voice. "He'll wake up in like, an hour. Or something." Hidan was already walking towards the door. Kakuzu hesitated, watching him in tense surprise, before he started after him. Hidan just kept on surprising him. What had he done to that man? And how? Was it something the priest had taught him?

Hidan ducked out of the inn and disappeared into the darkness beyond. Kakuzu quickened his pace, a spark of worry flaring up. It died down instantly when he left the inn and saw Hidan standing just outside, pulling on his boots. Kakuzu took this brief pause to glance around, checking the immediate area for any signs that they might be being watched. Satisfied that they were, in fact, alone, he signalled for Hidan to follow him, and he began walking. He was pleasantly surprised that Hidan could keep his mouth shut when the situation required it. There were no words spoken between them for several long minutes. Kakuzu was focused on getting away from the inn, and away from Orochimaru, as soon as possible. He could only guess that Hidan's mind was plagued with memories and thoughts of revenge.

The moment Hidan had described the two men who'd come to his village to kill his parents, Kakuzu had known who they were. Orochimaru was often sent on 'murder' missions, simply because of his merciless, cruel nature. The timing of the Code Mauve meant that the other man couldn't have been Itachi, who had a very similar 'evil' aura to that of his relative, Madara. No, it was almost certainly Madara who'd been with Orochimaru on that particular mission.

He briefly wondered how the others were doing. Kisame and Sasori had been the closest things he'd had to friends in his whole life, even if Sasori didn't talk much and Kisame was a bit too loud for his liking. When they weren't being sent all over the land on various missions, they would all hang around and swap stories from their travels, play card games, drink whiskey, and generally act like an average bunch of young men. Itachi was the quietest of them all, usually sitting apart from the rest with a book in his hands, but he'd take part in conversation occasionally, and he was a lot more friendly than outsiders believed.

Not many knew all that much about the Aka Ops. Other soldiers would claim that only the very best would be selected to wear the symbolic red and black uniform. Of course, those in the Aka Ops knew better. Yes, you had to have particularly high skills in combat, but it wasn't the main factor like everyone thought. Every member of the Aka Ops – as far as Kakuzu knew – had something… unique… about them. Kisame had enormous amounts of stamina, and could wield a broadsword like no other. Sasori was a genius when it came to poisons, and could build puppets of war. Itachi had skills in mind control and psychological torture, and unbelievable speed. He had his own particular skills, unlike any the Aka Ops had seen before, which is why he'd been selected only a year after leaving Taki. The Chief Commander chose his Aka Ops himself, and came to recruit them personally. They were his private army, the very best fighters.

He was still trying to get his head around the incident in the hallway earlier. He'd sized up that glasses-wearing subordinate the moment he'd walked into the restrooms. He was always pretty good at guessing the structure and strength of another man – so how had this one managed to slip through undetected as a threat? He had incredible speed and strength. Adding in the element of surprise, and it was actually made sense as to how he'd managed to overpower him that easily. He still couldn't quite understand how he and Hidan had escaped with their lives. With him out cold, Hidan should have been greatly outnumbered. Orochimaru's skill was far advanced, and clearly his subordinate was on a much higher level than he'd first believed. Why had they backed down? Surely one small wound would not have stopped Orochimaru?

And then it hit him. Of course! How had he forgotten? Orochimaru had worked alongside Sasori for many years, and for a particular reason. Orochimaru was a scientist, of sorts. He liked to experiment. No doubt he worked with Sasori's poisons a lot of the time, and naturally he would use them for his own benefits. It wouldn't surprise him if Orochimaru had coated his weapons with the poison, as Sasori did. It was especially lucky, then, that neither of them had been cut by the blade. It would also explain why the silver-haired subordinate had been in such a panic to get Orochimaru away from the fight. He was no doubt thinking of retrieving an antidote before it was too late.

"Hey, you know… we left without paying." Hidan said, breaking into Kakuzu's thoughts. Kakuzu smirked a little.

"Suits me just fine." He, of course, hadn't realised that until Hidan had mentioned it, but he didn't care. Saved him spending his money.

"So, I take it we're on the move again?" Hidan sighed a little. "And in the middle of the night. When it's freezing." He scowled. Kakuzu watched him pull a long stretch of purple fabric from the pocket of his jacket and smiled when he realised it was the scarf he'd bought him. Hidan wound it around his neck and pulled it up over his face, glaring at the space in front of him. Kakuzu, who was used to the cold, simply slipped his hands into his pockets and kept in step with Hidan.

"Afraid so, brat." He murmured. "Onwards to Neutral Country." He glanced sideways at Hidan, watching him for a moment. There was so much he didn't know about him. He'd already proved that he could handle himself in a fight, and he certainly had some interesting skills. The thing he couldn't quite forget was how Hidan had looked at him earlier – that wild, animalistic gaze that had held no recognition for a split second. He'd have to keep an eye on him for a while. While he thought about it, he should probably give Hidan a weapon. "Hidan." He stopped walking and reached down, slipping his hand inside his right boot. Strapped into the inside was a small hunting knife, held in place by a clasp that came off with a sharp tug, to allow easy retrieval if he was in a hurry to draw it out. He held it out to the teen, hilt first. "Take this."

"You're giving me a weapon?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway, weighing it in one hand. "Pretty nifty blade." He twirled it expertly, and Kakuzu frowned. Just how much had that priest taught him?

"Try not to stab yourself with it." He muttered, starting up walking again. Hidan tucked the blade into the waistband of his trousers, slightly towards the back on the left, and then took several long strides in order to fall back into step with Kakuzu. "From now on, whenever we're in a town or a village, you will act as my apprentice. People will ask fewer questions. If we run into more soldiers who do not know that I have left the military, you are to act like an apprentice. That means no talking unless you're spoken to, no swearing, no insults, and no attitude. If you act up, I'll be forced to strike you. And I will warn you – I might have let you close, but I have no problem beating the shit out of you. I'll still enjoy inflicting pain upon you."

"Fucking bring it, soldier boy." Hidan smirked. "I'll only enjoy it just as much." Kakuzu glanced at him sharply, and he noticed that Hidan was grinning widely.

"So… you _are_ a masochist?" He enquired. Hidan shrugged.

"Not exactly. I mean…" he sighed. "I used to hate pain as much as anyone. Hell, I'd bawl my eyes out as a kid if I fell over and scraped my knee. But… I learnt to like it. I have a higher tolerance for pain than I used to, and I've forced myself to enjoy it so much that it just sort of… comes naturally, now." He met Kakuzu's eyes. "I'm sure if someone pushed too far, I'd hate it. But I can take it."

"You sound like you've had to take a lot of it in the past." Kakuzu actually found himself wanting to reach out and put a comforting hand on Hidan's shoulder, but he held himself back.

"Had to. Yeah." Hidan muttered. "Shinsei-sama never understood it, but I used to cut myself a lot. Not cause I was depressed or any of that shit, but cause… the blood. I have this thing about blood." He shrugged. "The blood and the pain, it was just… I can't describe it. Besides, Jashinism is all about sacrifice. I'd sacrifice some of my blood every night to Lord Jashin. Plus there were the villagers who really didn't like me. They tried to break me by cutting me, beating me, but I'd just stand up and laugh in their faces. They stopped eventually." He caught sight of Kakuzu's angered look, and sighed. "It wasn't abuse. I'm not some victim, alright? They did it because they wanted to see how far they could push me. It was sport to them."

"It's still not right." Kakuzu growled.

"Yeah, well. They're dead now." Hidan shrugged again. "So no point getting all pissy about it."

"What actually happened, Hidan? What happened to your village?"

"They got what was coming to them." Hidan replied, in an oddly cold voice. "Lord Jashin wasn't happy with them. So He punished them." Kakuzu fought the urge to roll his eyes. He waited to see if Hidan was going to explain further, but the teen just fell silent. Knowing when to drop a subject, Kakuzu turned his attention back to the road ahead. They were fast approaching the edge of Iwa, and he knew they'd have to stock up on supplies before leaving. The way Hidan ate, he'd be bitching about being hungry within a day.

"We should be safe to stop somewhere nearby. Even if they try to follow us, they won't find us now." He murmured, pausing in the middle of the road. He glanced around. "There should be somewhere for us to stay around here. Even if it's only until morning." He took Hidan's arm and began leading him off the main road through Iwa, further into the town. They walked through the smaller streets for a few minutes before Kakuzu came to a stop outside a building with a sign advertising vacancies – it was smaller than the inn they'd been staying at previously, but it would do. Hidan led the way inside, and strode right up to the desk. An elderly woman was sat behind it, and she smiled weakly at the silver-haired teen.

"Look, darlin', we need a room. Any room you got, cause we're not that fussed. Cheap-ass behind me will probably demand your cheapest room, so we'll start there. What ya got for me?" Kakuzu raised his eyebrows, amazed at the straightforward, confident tone to Hidan's voice. He was even more amazed when the elderly woman turned and fetched a key off the wall behind her.

"Here you go, my dearie. Ground floor, room number 7." Her voice was soft, and kind. Hidan took the key.

"Thanks." He grinned. "C'mon Kuzu." He didn't wait for Kakuzu to respond – he was already walking towards the hallway that quite clearly led to the rooms on the ground floor. There was no door blocking the entrance, and lines of wooden doors could be seen through the dimly lit arch. Kakuzu stared after Hidan for a moment, actually stunned. The elderly woman stared at him.

"He's a demanding one, isn't he?" She smiled knowingly. "I'd hold onto that one, sir. He seems like a keeper." With that said, she sat back down and picked up a book. Kakuzu shook his head slowly, and followed Hidan. Yes, Hidan was definitely a keeper. If he kept this up, then life would never get boring. Hidan had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

Hidan was waiting by door number 7 when he finally caught up with him. Hidan sent him a dazzling grin, and opened the door, leading the way inside. Kakuzu stepped into the room behind him, and closed the door, locking it straight away. By the time he turned away from the door, Hidan had shed his boots, scarf and jacket, and was flopped over the double bed, limbs spread to all four corners. With a quiet laugh, Kakuzu took off his cap, jacket and sword, laying them all down on the small counter against one wall. He took his time in removing his boots, and then he walked over to the bed.

"Comfortable?" He murmured, standing at the foot of the bed, staring at Hidan's sprawled form. The boy's shirt had ridden up his back, exposing the curve of his spine. His trousers were low-slung on his hips, and Kakuzu could see the beginnings of his hip bones quite clearly. With a grin on his face, Hidan rolled onto his back, propping his head up on one hand, his other arm draped casually across his hips. The shirt had ridden up his front, too, flaunting a teasing amount of smooth, pale skin. Hidan's stomach was flat, and lightly toned – not enough muscle to stand out too obviously, but Kakuzu could see it well enough. His hip bones jutted out sharply due to the angle in which he was lying. They looked smooth and sturdy – perfect for gripping onto during-

_Stop. It._ He tried to force his mind away from such thoughts, but the task proved difficult when he noticed – because he just _would_ notice right now – that Hidan's trousers were so low that he could see a small trail of silver hair just peeking above the waistband. A wave of heat spread throughout his entire body and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Ka-ku-zuuu…" He forced his eyes up, finding Hidan's face. The teen was smirking, one fingertip between his lips, his violet eyes full of mischief. Kakuzu knew right at that moment that this wasn't going to end well for him. He steadied his breathing quickly, trying not to focus on how innocently seductive Hidan looked.

"What is it, Hidan?" He muttered. His voice was shaky, and had lost all strength. Normally he would have felt embarrassed, but he didn't have enough blood towards the north of his body to focus on such things. Hidan slowly shifted until he was leaning back on both elbows, and he slid one foot back towards his body, bending his knee and tilting it outwards slightly. He stared up at Kakuzu through several loose strands of silver hair, and a pink tongue flicked out over his lips.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" He murmured, his voice soft and smooth. It sent a shiver down Kakuzu's spine. "There's plenty of room for you… which is a shame." He tossed his head to one side, pouting a little. "I was hoping it'd be a smaller bed, so I could be pressed up close against you-," Hidan knew he'd succeeded in his little game of seduction when Kakuzu's lips pressed firmly against his, cutting him off mid-sentence. The kiss felt desperate, full of passion and promise, and Hidan actually found himself gasping softly. They'd never kissed like this before.

Hidan's hands found Kakuzu's shirt, and hastily unbuttoned it, needing to feel skin and stitches against his own flesh. Kakuzu nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting another gasp from the teen, and his lips parted. He moaned softly when Kakuzu's tongue stroked along his own, hot and wet. He succeeded in unbuttoning Kakuzu's shirt, and he pushed it off the man's shoulders, running his hands down his back. Without even really registering it, Kakuzu shifted and helped remove the shirt completely. The kiss deepened further, pale hands roaming over tanned skin; tan hands gripping pale hips.

Nails dragged down Kakuzu's back, catching on some of the stitching. He growled low in his throat and broke the kiss temporarily, enabling him to tug Hidan's shirt up over his head, tossing it aside to some corner of the room to be forgotten. Bare tan skin met bare pale skin, and their lips joined once again in another powerful kiss. Hidan slid one hand down Kakuzu's chest, digging his nails in ever so slightly, loving the sounds Kakuzu made in reaction. He took pride in the knowledge that he could reduce a man like him to this. _He_ was doing this to him. He could make him shiver, and whimper, and growl. His hand glided over Kakuzu's toned stomach, and finally found the waistband of his trousers.

He could arouse him to the point where it must have been painful.

They parted for air, both gasping and flushed. Kakuzu tilted his head, lips finding the pale curve of Hidan's neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should stop. He shouldn't do this. But he was ignoring everything but the instinct that told him to take what this beautiful boy was offering. He caught the smooth flesh between his teeth and clamped down – and the sound that ripped from Hidan's vocal cords went straight to his groin. It was beyond beautiful.

Hidan arched up into Kakuzu, his whole body on fire from the sudden bolt of pain that shot through him. He felt Kakuzu bite harder, and another moan escaped. The hand clutching at Kakuzu's shoulder tightened, nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. He threw his head back as Kakuzu sucked hard at the spot he'd just bitten, moving his hand to grasp tightly at the brown locks at the nape of Kakuzu's neck. He slid his other hand down further, brushing against the front of Kakuzu's trousers, before applying a little pressure.

The touch snapped Kakuzu out of his lust-filled daze and his head jerked up, away from Hidan's neck. His face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily, but his mind was clearing. It suddenly registered that he was pinning Hidan to the bed, and that Hidan's hand was pressed quite firmly to the front of his trousers – which were uncomfortably tight. He stared down at Hidan, too stunned to move, and took a deep, shuddering breath at the sight that met him. Hidan's hair was splayed across the sheets below him, a deep flush spread over his cheeks, his lips parted, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust.

"N-No. I… I can't…" Kakuzu whispered, quickly moving away, kneeling up over Hidan. The teen lifted himself onto his elbows, frowning a little in confusion. "Hidan, I… you're too young. I… I just can't."

"You want to." Hidan murmured, eyes quickly glancing down at Kakuzu's crotch, before moving back up to his face. "You _really_ want to."

"Wanting something doesn't make it right. In fact… it makes it even more wrong." He shook his head slowly. "We can't." Hidan slowly sat up and then pulled his legs up towards himself so he could shift, and kneel like Kakuzu was. He leant in, hands on Kakuzu's hips, and pressed his lips to Kakuzu's collarbone. The older man shivered a little, but he forced himself to place his hands on Hidan's shoulders and gently push him back. "Hidan, please." He whispered, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Hidan's. "I want nothing more than to make you completely mine. But you're too young. It's a crime – I know, I worked for the man who wrote the law."

"You're a criminal, right?" Hidan murmured, his hands still on Kakuzu's hips. "Live up to it." One hand slid around, and down. Kakuzu caught his wrist even as his breath hitched slightly.

"Not… not until you're old enough." He said firmly, trying to force some more strength into his voice. He had to push Hidan away before he lost all control and just gave in. "When you're 18, we can do… whatever you like." Hidan went to speak, but Kakuzu cut in before he could. "Until then, we'll savour every moment together. Every kiss, every touch, every word spoken between us. If we wait, it'll be more special when the day finally comes." Hidan was silent for a moment, and then he met Kakuzu's eyes again.

"When I'm 18?" He asked softly. Kakuzu nodded. "Alright." Kakuzu inwardly sighed with relief. He leant in and pressed his lips to Hidan's very briefly – anything longer would have been too risky.

"That's in what, three years?" He murmured, stroking back loose strands of silver hair. Hidan tilted his head to lean into his touch, and remained quiet for a minute or so. Then he smiled.

"Yeah. Something like that." Kakuzu smiled a little in return, but the throbbing ache down below was beginning to cause even more discomfort. Hidan smirked a little. "Go. Deal with it." He leant in, nuzzled Kakuzu affectionately, and pressed a soft kiss to his throat. Then he flung himself backwards onto the bed, his hand reaching for the fastening on his own trousers. "Do me a favour and don't come out for a good ten minutes or so, 'kay?" He muttered. Kakuzu nodded quickly, knowing exactly what Hidan was about to do, and darted into the small en-suite bathroom.

Hidan stared at the closed door for a moment and sighed. He knew he probably shouldn't have lied to Kakuzu. He should have told him that he was seventeen years old, and eighteen in the early Spring. He had intended to correct him – it was less than a year until he was eighteen, after all – but he'd changed his mind at the last minute. The idea of spending three whole years being cherished and adored by Kakuzu, with no physical love needed, just sounded too wonderful to give up. He had needs, and fuck did he want that man, but he was willing to push all of that aside, just so he could have that beautiful, wonderful relationship. So he would pretend to be fifteen.

It would be worth it.

-x-

By the time Kakuzu emerged from the bathroom, Hidan had sorted out his 'issue', and was flicking through the book Kakuzu kept with him. They shared a glance, and Kakuzu quickly averted his eyes. The walls here were not particularly sound-proof. Both of them had been able to hear the other. Of course, it had helped things along a little, but it was still… awkward.

"Feel better?" Hidan smirked, putting the book down on the nearest flat surface. He was still sprawled on the bed, but only taking up one side this time. He patted the empty side. "Come here. I want a cuddle, like… now." He was actually pouting a little. Kakuzu smiled faintly and slowly sank down onto the bed. Hidan instantly shuffled closer and nestled himself under one of Kakuzu's arms, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Smiling properly now, Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close.

It had been so hard to turn down his sexual advances. He had been telling the honest truth when he'd told Hidan that he wanted nothing more than to make him completely his. He wanted to stake his claim on the teen so no one would steal him away. If only he was older… He may be a criminal after running from the military, but that was as far as it went.

He knew he cared for this boy more than he'd cared for anyone. It was actually frightening. Even thinking about losing him made fear grip his heart so tightly it was difficult to breathe. It was hard to believe they'd only known each other about a week, if that. How had this boy managed to get so close to him in such a short period of time? Even his 'friends' in the Aka Ops hadn't gotten this close. He'd heard people talk of true love, back in Taki, and he'd scoffed. No such thing, he'd told himself. Love was a foreign concept to him back then, because he'd never experienced it, or seen it for himself.

Now, however… Was it love he felt for this silver-haired teen? Had he actually gone and fallen in love with him? No. It couldn't possibly be that deep. It was impossible, right? There was no way anyone could fall in love this fast. No. It had to be something else.

But… looking at him now, eyes closed and a smile on his beautiful face, silver hair splayed out in all directions, the remnants of a flush across his cheeks… it warmed his heart. This gorgeous creature was _his_, and his alone. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of the next three years with Hidan. They'd reach Neutral Country within a couple of months if the weather and travelling were kind to them, and they'd set up a home for themselves. They'd live their lives for the next three years, and then they'd take the final step.

"Kuzu?" Hidan murmured softly. He looked up at Kakuzu, still smiling. "You'll stay with me forever, right?" He looked so innocent and so lost, and it took Kakuzu's breath away. He tightened his hold on the teen and gently kissed his forehead before meeting his eyes again.

"Forever."

-x-

They left the inn the first thing in the morning. Kakuzu sat on the floor beside the bath as Hidan bathed, one arm draped loosely around the teen's shoulders, his hand occasionally playing with his hair. Then they swapped, and it was Hidan's turn to sit on the floor beside the bath. He sat comfortably as Kakuzu combed back his hair for him, returning it to the same style from when they'd first met. Kakuzu sat patiently whilst Hidan worked out all the tangles in his hair, his touch firm but gentle. They walked hand-in-hand to the front desk, and Kakuzu handed back the key to the same elderly woman from the night before, and paid for their stay. Hidan led Kakuzu to the door, and stopped. With the woman watching, he leant up and kissed Kakuzu softly, their hands still linked. Aware that she was now smiling widely, he pulled Kakuzu through the door, and out into the streets of Iwa.

They stopped for supplies, and Hidan happily slung a pack onto his back to help carry everything they'd need – of course, when he'd originally set out, Kakuzu had only needed enough supplies for one. Suddenly catering for another meant there wasn't enough space for everything. Hidan didn't question it when Kakuzu tied a strip of red cloth around one sleeve of his jacket, and didn't argue when he provided him with a pair of gloves like his own. He gave him a proper belt for the knife, and never once complained about the price of anything.

They consumed a quick breakfast in a quaint little café, and then set out on the road out of Iwa. The moment they were out of the city walls, Hidan stepped closer, and slipped his gloved hand into Kakuzu's – and the older man didn't pull away. The weather was kind to them that day – not a single flake of snow to be seen – and the sun had decided to break free from the clouds that had concealed it for several days. It was not warm, not in the slightest, but it brightened up the land and it certainly brightened up Hidan's face.

After a couple of hours of walking, Kakuzu pulled them to a halt, and retrieved his map. He studied it for a long time, trying to figure out the best route, whilst Hidan wandered around a little, examining bits of vegetation on the side of the road. It occurred to Kakuzu that Hidan had never been very far outside of his village. Everything was new to him. Something Kakuzu had seen a dozen times over was still fascinating to the teen. With this in mind, he chose the more scenic route through the country. Best let him enjoy himself.

The route Kakuzu had chosen took them through a small valley through the mountains. He was on guard now, knowing all too well that bandits and gangs often lurked among the rocks, ready to pounce on unsuspecting travellers. The majority of them would never dare attack a man of the military – especially one from the infamous Aka Ops – but those who were particularly desperate or stupid would charge in anyway. Hidan may be able to hold his own against two men, even if those two men were particularly strong, but he might not do so well against a whole troupe of bandits. The slightest sign of trouble, and Kakuzu was going to force Hidan back, out of immediate harm's way.

When they'd gone a mile or so into the mountains, Kakuzu started to wonder if the winter had scared the bandits away from the rocks. Certainly there was little shelter here, and the howling wind that swept through the valley five days out of every week was cruel and unforgiving. That reason itself would put most travellers off the rocky route, so perhaps the bandits didn't bother during the colder months. Of course, he was wrong to be led into a false sense of security. With a harsh cry, three ragged looking men dropped down onto the path ahead of them. Instantly, Kakuzu took a couple of steps forward, shifting his weight so Hidan was partially behind him.

"Careful, Hidan. They look desperate. They'll be tough, and they'll be determined. Don't let your guard down, or you'll die." He murmured to the teen.

"Like they could kill me." Hidan muttered back, fists clenching at his sides, his weight shifting into a defensive stance.

"Look what we got here, boys." One of the men sneered. He had chin-length pale grey hair that had obviously seen better days. The way he stood ahead of the other two told Kakuzu that he might be the ringleader. "A military man and his brat. No doubt they've got some lovely toys for us to play with." He laughed. The two other men – twins, or brothers, by the looks of things – said nothing, but he noticed their eyes narrow slightly. "Zabuza-san will be pleased." Kakuzu tensed. There was a fourth member of their troupe. His eyes scanned left and right, searching for signs of the fourth bandit. "Well… Gouzu, Meizu… you know what to do."

Without a word, the two other men darted forward, perfectly in time with the other. Kakuzu's sword was drawn in the blink of an eye, and he swung it, the steel clanging against what appeared to be some sort of metal claw attached to the man's right arm. He risked a glance behind him at the sound of more steel against steel, and was relieved to see that Hidan had managed to block a similar attack from the other man – who had the same metal claw, only on his left arm. Kakuzu smirked, and focused his attention on his opponent.

"Boy, did you pick the wrong people to ambush." He muttered, shifting his weight, and twisting, knocking the man backwards. As he stumbled back against the rock, he heard a shout from behind him – the other man had turned, surprised. Hidan grinned and pivoted on one foot, his other colliding with the man's face with surprising strength.

"Fucking right! Teach you to take your eyes off me, fuckwit!" Hidan laughed, settling back down into an offensive stance. "Now, fucking bring it on." He leapt forward, knife clutched tightly in one hand, and pounced. He embedded the blade into the man's left shoulder, enjoying his scream of pain. Whilst he was distracted, Hidan jumped to his feet and twisted, bringing the heel of one boot down hard on the man's left elbow. He heard a satisfying snap, and felt the bones crunch between his foot. The man screamed again in pure agony, which only increased in volume as Hidan tore off the metal claw and chucked it aside. Then, stamping down on the shattered arm, he wrenched his knife free and wiped it on the man's shirt. "Go on, fucking try anything now." He laughed.

"Meizu!" The shout had come from the grey-haired man, who was now charging towards Hidan. "You bastard!" Hidan braced himself, a wild grin on his face, ready to block or strike.

Kakuzu couldn't help but smile at the sounds of painful screams from somewhere behind him, and Hidan's triumphant mockery almost made him laugh, but he had to focus on his own opponent now. This one was clearly a better fighter than the other, simply due to his speed. Unlike the one called Meizu, who'd fallen and failed to get to his feet in the time it had taken Hidan to reach him, this one was quick, and slippery. Dangerous. Kakuzu had the advantage – he was taller, more skilled, and his weapon required less close-range than the man's claw, but he did know the layout of the area, and was able to dodge and jump around the rocks scattered about on the path. Sword met claw several times as they danced around the valley, both of the determined to be the winner. Finally, Kakuzu saw an opening. He swung his sword, but pivoted at the last second. The man didn't have time to switch his own defensive block, and the sword sliced through his clothing and into his flesh with ease. He dropped to one knee, his claw-free hand pressed to the wound.

Kakuzu had to make a decision now, and fast. He could easily kill the man. All it would take was one sweep of his sword. He lifted the blade into the air, cursed, and twisted his wrist, bringing the hilt of the sword down on the man's head in just the right place. He fell forward, unconscious.

"You'll have one heck of a headache when you wake up, mate." He muttered, giving him a kick for good measure. "Now, where's that smug little bastard got to?" He turned, searching for the third bandit, and felt a feral growl rip from his throat. The bastard was backing Hidan up against a wall of rock, with a wicked-looking knife in one hand, and a smaller blade in the other. Kakuzu was about to charge in there and help when a shadow fell over the ground just behind Hidan. He had no time to shout out a warning before a tall, well-built man dropped to the ground directly behind the teen, and a muscular arm hooked around his neck. Now he did start forward, but found a huge, dangerous blade pointed right at his own throat.

"Keep very still, soldier." The man growled in a menacing voice. The lower half of his face was covered with bandages, muffling his words. Kakuzu stared at the blade, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Devil of the Mist." He muttered. He recalled a conversation with Kisame when the two of them had been on a short break from missions – he'd asked about the huge broadsword Kisame wielded, and as such he'd learnt that there had been seven sword wielders from his home village of Kiri, and all of them were greatly feared. Kisame had described each of the swords in detail – and now Kakuzu recognised this one. "Momochi Zabuza. Of course. I didn't see the connection at first."

"So, you have heard of me." Zabuza seemed amused. "Well, you will take that information to your death, soldier. After I slaughter this child, of course."

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm no fucking child!" Hidan rasped out, struggling against Zabuza. The grey-haired man burst into hysterics, bent almost double, which only served to infuriate Hidan more.

"Mizuki!" Zabuza barked. Instantly, the grey-haired man – Mizuki – stopped laughing and straightened up. "Search the boy for valuables before I kill him. We don't want to taint anything with his blood. It lowers the value." As Mizuki stepped forward, Zabuza turned to fix his eyes on Kakuzu. "Don't even think about it. One step and off comes your head." Kakuzu didn't argue. He knew from what Kisame had told him that the Devil of the Mist was a force not to be reckoned with. So he could only stand there and watch as Mizuki searched Hidan's pockets, touching him rather inappropriately for such a task. Finally, he found Hidan's rosary.

Kakuzu saw Hidan's eyes widen in panic, and he began to struggle again. Zabuza tightened his hold, almost cutting off Hidan's airways completely, but he still struggled. Mizuki tore the rosary from Hidan's neck and held it up, the metal glinting in the weak sunlight.

"Give that back!" Hidan's voice was weak, and the words were barely recognisable, but Kakuzu heard the fear and panic in his tone. Mizuki laughed and dealt a rough kick to Hidan's abdomen, still holding the rosary up in the air. Winded and unable to speak further, Hidan tried to reach for his rosary, his eyes desperate, silent pleas on his lips. White-hot anger surged through Kakuzu's veins, and he became blinded with rage. In one movement, he flipped backwards and threw his sword as one would throw a javelin – it cut through the air and sliced through Mizuki's chest and straight into the rock directly behind him, pinning him to the stone. The rosary fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground, forgotten as a scream of pain tore out of the man's mouth. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it was good enough. For now.

Of course, now he had to face Zabuza unarmed. At any other time, Kakuzu would have felt concerned for his own well-being. Not this time. This time he was too furious to care. All he cared about was getting that broadsword-wielding bastard away from his Hidan. He leapt backwards as the sword swung towards him, and he quickly clambered up onto a nearby rock surface, glaring down at Zabuza.

"I will kill you, soldier. Know this." He growled, the words almost blurring together from such a distance. "But first, I will make you watch your brat die painfully." Fear gripped him now, washing away the anger. He was about ready to throw himself down, right into harm's way, to protect Hidan. Just as Zabuza held one edge of the huge blade to Hidan's throat, a white rabbit hopped out from behind a cluster of rocks and seated itself at Zabuza's feet. All four men stared down at it in confusion and surprise, and then Zabuza lifted his head to gaze at the cluster of rocks from which the rabbit had appeared.

A young, effeminate child slowly stepped into view, dressed in a kimono, with long brown hair tied up into a bun. She – Kakuzu guessed it was a girl – walked over to the rabbit, and scooped it up into her arms, hugging it to her chest, before gazing up at Zabuza's face.

"Go back and hide, Haku. We're not done here yet." He ordered, but his voice was softer.

"No, Zabuza-san. Leave them." Haku smiled cheerfully. "They have nothing of use to us. Why shed blood unnecessarily?" When Zabuza didn't move, Haku placed a hand on his sword arm. "Please, Zabuza-san. Let them go." There was a long, tense silence – and then Zabuza lowered the sword and released his hold on Hidan. The teen dropped to the ground, coughing and spluttering. Zabuza, annoyance and frustration written all over his face, turned and wandered towards the cluster of rocks where Haku had been hiding. Kakuzu watched Haku walk over to where Mizuki was pinned to the rock, and she bent down, picking up something from the ground. Then she moved towards Hidan, and crouched down in front of him. "Here." Hidan lifted his head, and realised she was holding out her hand. "I believe this is yours." He held out his own hand, and she dropped his rosary into his palm, smiling in a bright, friendly way. "I apologise for the rude way in which it was handled." As Hidan stared at her in confusion, she made the symbol of a triangle across her chest. "I am not a believer, but I respect the religion of others. Please accept my apology."

"Uh… I… I accept?" Hidan muttered, his throat still a little raw from being manhandled by Zabuza. Haku beamed, and straightened up, still clutching the rabbit. She wandered over to Zabuza, and leant against him.

"Let's go, Haku." Zabuza muttered. "Meizu, fetch Gouzu. Drag him back to camp." He barked sharply. Meizu, his shattered arm hanging uselessly at his side, scrambled to his feet and ran over to the unconscious Gouzu, and began dragging him across the rocks by his collar. Zabuza and Haku began to walk off, back the way Hidan and Kakuzu had come. Mizuki stared after them, wide-eyed.

"Hey! W-What about me? Zabuza-san?" He cried desperately. Zabuza stopped walking, and turned to glare at Mizuki.

"You are an annoyance and a hindrance." He growled. Haku nudged him gently with one elbow, and Kakuzu could tell that the man had rolled his eyes. "And you disrespected that kid's religion. I think I shall leave you to the mercy of the soldier." With those final words, the troupe resumed its walk, and in moments, they were lost among the rocks. Kakuzu jumped down and went instantly to Hidan's side.

"Are you alright, Hidan?" He murmured, his only concern being for Hidan at that moment. The screaming Mizuki could wait. Hidan nodded, his head bowed. He grasped his rosary tightly in one hand, and Kakuzu realised that his hand was shaking.

"Cut his hands off." Hidan murmured in a dark tone that Kakuzu had never heard before. Slowly, Hidan lifted his head, and his violet eyes were murderous. "Cut his heathen hands off." Kakuzu nodded once. He stroked a hand over Hidan's cheek as a gesture of comfort, and then stood up, turning to Mizuki. The man instantly stopped screaming for Zabuza, and began pleading for his life.

"Please. I was just following orders! Don't kill me!" He whined pathetically. Kakuzu ignored him and planted one boot in the centre of Mizuki's chest, wrapping a hand around the hilt of his sword. Applying pressure to the man's chest, he wrenched his sword free and lowered his foot to the ground once more. Mizuki fell forward onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. Cold eyes narrowed with anger, Kakuzu forced the man down completely, slamming his face into the rock. With one foot on Mizuki's back to keep him still, Kakuzu lifted his sword.

Mizuki lifted his head, blood streaming down his face from his broken nose. There were tears in his eyes as he gazed at Hidan, crouched just in front of him. Then his eyes rolled skyward, spotting the blade lifted into the air. He began to plead again, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Kakuzu shifted, now placing his boot down on Mizuki's forearms, pinning them in place. With a final glance at Hidan, Kakuzu bent, and swung the sword down, slicing through Mizuki's wrists cleanly. As Mizuki let out a howling scream, he crouched down and wiped his sword clean on Mizuki's shirt. Then he straightened up and walked over to where Hidan's pack and knife had fallen, gathering them up.

Mizuki stared at his severed hands in agony, blood and tears streaming down his face. A pale finger traced through the growing pool of blood in front of him, and he looked up, fear jumping into his eyes. Hidan was much closer now, crouching low to the ground. His violet eyes were still alight with murderous intent, and he lifted the bloodied finger, reaching for Mizuki. With a manic grin on his face, Hidan painted an upside-down triangle on Mizuki's forehead.

"May Jashin have mercy on your soul." He murmured in a cold voice, lifting the bloodied finger to his lips and licking it clean. Laughing quietly to himself, Hidan straightened up and walked away. Kakuzu made to follow him, and stopped beside Mizuki.

"You are very fortunate." He murmured, his eyes on Hidan's back. "Very fortunate, indeed, that I am not alone." He made sure Mizuki was looking at him, and met his eyes. "_I_ would have killed you." He left the grey-haired bandit where he lay, and followed after Hidan. He probably would die, even though the wounds he'd inflicted weren't particularly fatal. With no hands, and no one to help him, he wouldn't be able to treat the wounds – and it was doubtful that anyone in Iwa would willingly help him even if he made it that far. If he didn't bleed to death or die of an infection, the lions, bears and wolves would get him. Either way, Mizuki was a dead man.

-x-

Hidan had been praying for almost two hours now. He walked with his rosary to his lips, murmuring words Kakuzu didn't want to try and hear. He probably wouldn't understand them anyway – from the few snippets of prayer he heard, he deduced that the language was ancient, or foreign. He walked alongside Hidan in silence, respecting the fact that the teen felt the need to pray, and inwardly pleased that he could pray and walk at the same time. Of course, he had his eyes closed half of the time, and so he often had to guide Hidan out of the way of rocks and holes in the ground, but other than that the ridiculously long prayer didn't hinder their journey in the slightest.

He had his own thoughts to sift through, anyway, and that was always best done in silence. He remembered the white-hot anger he'd felt at seeing Mizuki touch Hidan's rosary, and wondered why it had made him so angry. Was it because it was precious to Hidan? Maybe it was because he knew the symbolic significance of the rosary – not just as a symbol of faith, but also a connection to the family Hidan lost, and the man he had looked up to, the man who had looked after him. Whatever the reason, it surprised him a little. The only things he'd cared about in life up until this point were money, and himself. He could always rely on money to get him through anything – and the things money couldn't get him through, he could usually get through using his own mind or body.

Hidan had no concept of money. He cared nothing for it, and openly expressed his annoyance at how 'stingy' he was with it. Hidan didn't rely on money for anything. Instead, he had his religion. A false god and story tales that meant nothing. Hardly something to rely on in a time of need. Yet… Hidan managed it as easily as he himself would manage money. Kakuzu knew the ins and outs of bargaining, bartering, and blackmail. Hidan knew the ins and outs of blasphemy, confession and prayer. If he really thought about it, money and religion were the most successful aspects of life in these lands. There was no doubt that everything would fall to pieces if money was suddenly taken out of the running – with nothing to buy food, clothing or shelter with, the people would resort to stealing. Wars would break out. People would die. If religion was then removed, then the people would have nothing left to turn to. Money ran the world, but religion supported it.

Hidan was a reflection upon that, Kakuzu believed. Whilst he had the responsibility, the control, the power, Hidan had the strength, the belief, the determination. He represented money – the dominance and the pride; and Hidan represented religion – the support and the honour. Two halves of a whole. A perfect partnership. Two unlikely comrades in the circle of existence, brought together to form the template of the future. Was it just coincidence that he'd met Hidan in that forest? Was it simple luck that had led them to cross paths – two unlikely companions, polar opposites drawn together in a chance meeting? Or was there something else at work? Was there really a deity in the heavens, dictating the lives of the humans below? Had Hidan been forced into his life as the pillar to support him after he began to fall? Was religion the foundation of the world after all, with money just taking all the credit?

He shook his head, his thoughts becoming so erratic and confusing that they were beginning to give him a headache. He glanced over at Hidan, and realised the teen had returned the rosary to its place around his neck, and was walking with his hands in his pockets, eyes on the road ahead. His lips were still moving, murmuring soft words that were lost upon the wind, which had started to pick up the further they got into the valley. He watched Hidan for a long moment, observing him closely. Hidan was oblivious, lost in his world of prayer, and so Kakuzu was comfortable with knowing that he could stare for as long as he wished.

Hidan was peculiar, and he was extraordinary. In all his twenty-two years, Kakuzu had never come across anyone quite like this unusual, platinum-haired, violet-eyed teen, and he doubted he ever would. He might not ever figure him out completely, but he was actually okay with that. Figuring him out might spoil the image he had of Hidan – beautiful, pure, untainted and angelic. He was not untouched by death, war or desire. He was not some heavenly being. He was not innocent, or childishly ignorant. He was an angel in a child's body, and he was a demon in disguise. The only survivor of a village destroyed by its own faith, but a victim of pain and torture. Warm and loving, cold and malicious. Forgiving and vengeful.

He was a god.

And yes, he was well and truly in love with him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ So, here is the extra-long chapter for chapter 13! Who remembers Gouzu and Meizu? Who remembers Mizuki? It's been a while since we've seen any of them! Cookies if you can tell me who Gouzu and Meizu were! XD -homesweethomicide13_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Kuzu, I'm hungry."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and bit back a response of 'you're always bloody hungry', and instead glanced behind him at Hidan, who had fallen back a few paces in the last few minutes. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was staring hard at the ground as he walked. Sighing a little, Kakuzu reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out the bar of chocolate Hidan had taken from his village, and tossed it at him. It hit the boy's forehead and bounced off, almost falling to the floor – luckily, Hidan had pretty sharp reflexes and he managed to catch it. He looked up and scowled at Kakuzu.

"Was that necessary?" He muttered, tearing the foil from the chocolate, ready to take a bite. Kakuzu didn't answer, and instead just smirked and turned back to focus on the road ahead. They'd left the mountains about five minutes ago, and were now descending down a slope towards a barren plain. A few trees were dotted around, but they were all stripped bare of their leaves, and any other vegetation was in the process of dying, or already dead. He pulled out his map and studied it as he walked, checking their location. The mountains they'd just left were situated close to the border of Earth Country and his home country. He had to tread carefully now. If he got too close to Taki, they'd hunt him down. Exile meant exile – returning meant death.

He could hear the rustle of foil behind him as Hidan devoured the chocolate, and he folded the map away. He'd already decided on their route. Taki was located more towards the south of the country, so they could easily skirt along the north shoreline with minimal risk of being seen. Neutral Country was just on the other side of Taki. Once they reached the eastern border, they'd be safe. Of course, they had to get there first. Now was not the time to feel relief.

"So where is this Neutral Country anyway?" Hidan was back at his side, crumpling what remained of the foil between his hands. There was a smear of chocolate at the corner of his mouth and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He tugged one glove off and wiped the chocolate off with one finger, licking it clean afterwards. Hidan smirked, and Kakuzu got the feeling the teen had purposefully smeared the chocolate there.

"It's not that far now." He muttered in response. When Hidan simply lifted an eyebrow, he sighed. Of course, Hidan _would_ want more details. "You know where Fire Country is?" Hidan nodded. "Neutral Country borders to the north of Fire Country."

"But we're nowhere near Fire Country. "

"Well, actually…" Kakuzu fetched his map again, and unfolded it. "We're not that far from Fire Country. If we travelled south, we'd reach the border of Grass Country, and about a day's travel through Grass Country, we'd reach Fire Country." Hidan snatched the map from his hands and studied it for a moment. He found Iwa marked on the map, and the mountains they'd just crossed. He located a marked out piece of land that was labelled 'N. Country', and guessed that the N stood for Neutral. His eyes travelled to the land between Earth Country and Neutral Country, and found the word scrawled across it towards the southern border. Then he lifted his head, and met Kakuzu's eyes.

"When were you going to tell me that we were close to Taki?" He murmured softly. Kakuzu averted his eyes quickly.

"We're not going anywhere near Taki." He muttered in response. "We're just skirting around the edge of the land." He grabbed the map and quickly put it away. "I didn't see the need to inform you that we'd be travelling miles away from my home village."

"But still… it must be difficult for you." Hidan slipped his hand into Kakuzu's, surprising the older man a little. "I mean, it was kinda hard for me to go back to Yu. Surely it must be the same for you?"

"I don't care about Taki anymore than I care about other villages and towns." Kakuzu replied sharply. "It's just a village."

"It's where you were born, where you grew up. It's your home. Surely you have some emotional connection to it?" Kakuzu stopped walking abruptly, and turned to face Hidan.

"That village has never been my home. It was just somewhere I lived until I could finally be free. It was more like a prison than anything else. That village never cared for me. The only citizen who did died when I was four years old. I was betrayed by those who lived there. I put a stop to the abuse I have been subjected to for most of my childhood, and they chased me down and forced me out. If I ever take one step through the gates, they'll hunt me and kill me." He paused to take a breath. "So in answer to your question, Hidan – no, I do not have any emotional connection to it."

"They hunted you down?" Hidan murmured, suddenly very quiet.

"Like vermin." Kakuzu spat back, pulling his hand free of Hidan's grasp. He turned and continued walking, striding off quickly, feeling the anger pulsing through his veins. Hidan watched him go, his violet eyes dark with sadness.

"I know how that feels, Kakuzu." He whispered. He slowly began to follow him, not wanting to get too close in case it angered him further. He knew when someone needed space.

Kakuzu's fists clenched tightly at his sides, and he was struggling to keep his anger under control. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Hidan like that – the boy had been loved by his parents and his priest, so how could he expect him to understand what he'd gone through? The only love Kakuzu could remember from his childhood was from his mother's smile, and from the warmth of her embrace. Even as she lay on her deathbed, ready to give up, she had smiled at him and told him she loved him. He had nothing of her left. Instead, every time he looked in a mirror, he saw his father. There was nothing of his mother about him. Fate had decided that he would serve as a constant reminder of the man who had ruined his life.

"Kakuzu?" He stopped walking and turned, recognising the voice but hating how scared it sounded. Hidan was standing nearby, watching him closely. He sighed, forced the anger back, and held out a hand, beckoning Hidan over. The teen hesitated only for a second, and then he walked over, allowing Kakuzu to curl his arm around the boy's shoulders and pull him close.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you." He murmured into the teen's hair. "I can't expect you to understand what I've been through."

"No, but you can try talking to me. I might understand then." Hidan replied, looking up at him. "I might not have had an insane, abusive father, and I might not have been exiled from my village, but I do know what it's like to be an outcast, and to have the person you loved ripped away from you." _And I know what it's like to be hunted,_ he added mentally, but did not say it out loud.

"Are you a constant reminder of the man who ruined your life?" Kakuzu growled after a moment. "Every time I look in a mirror, I see him. Everyone always said I was the mirror image of my father. I look at myself, and I'm reminded of that monster."

"But you're not him." Hidan stated firmly, jaw set stubbornly. "You're nothing like him. You're not a monster. When I look at you, I see _my_ Kakuzu, the man I-," he broke off suddenly, and a faint blush spread across his face. "The man who makes me feel like I'm actually worth something to someone. That's pretty fucking special, I'd say." He smiled brightly, and fisted both hands in the front of Kakuzu's jacket, tugging him down so he could kiss him. "The next time you look in a mirror, think of this. If your father hadn't been such a crazy bastard, then you'd never have killed him. You'd never have been recruited to the Aka Ops, so you'd never have run from the military, and as such you'd never have come across me in that forest. He may have been a monster, but look what you got out of it." Kakuzu stared at Hidan for a moment, and then he smiled.

"You…" He murmured softly, leaning in and kissing him. "Are incredible." Hidan grinned.

"I try my best." He laughed, taking Kakuzu's hand again. "Now come on, the sooner we get to the border, the sooner we can cross it, right?" Kakuzu brought their linked hands up, and pressed a kiss to Hidan's.

"Yeah, something like that." He smiled. Hidan grinned again, and started walking, tugging on Kakuzu's hand. Kakuzu's smile widened as he allowed himself to be led on by this energetic teen. He was right, of course. If his father had been a different man, he might never have joined the military, and he might not have met Hidan. It really didn't bear thinking about. So the next time he looked into a mirror, he would remember Hidan's words, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't feel so bad about looking like his father.

-x-

It was dark by the time they reached the border. A sign on the side of the road proudly announced that they were approaching Waterfall Country. Ahead, Kakuzu could see lights, and the sounds of male voices travelled towards them. He clenched his teeth in irritation.

"Looks like they have guards on the border." He told Hidan, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him from walking ahead. "We'll have to find a way around them."

"Leave it to me." Hidan grinned. "Take your cap off." Kakuzu frowned, but did so, and Hidan took it off him, fitting it carefully into his pack. "Now, come on." Before Kakuzu could stop him, Hidan was walking off towards the border, and the guards. With a muttered curse, Kakuzu followed him. He kept one hand on his sword, ready to strike, just in case whatever Hidan had planned didn't work.

As he had expected, the guards – who had been relaxing and chatting together – straightened up and became professional the moment they saw Hidan. He saw a few of them reach for their swords when he stepped forward into the dim light beside Hidan.

"Identify yourselves!" One of them called. "We're authorised to prevent any unknown travellers from crossing this border." Hidan strode up them, as confident as ever.

"Are you guys fucking blind, or what?" He growled, and Kakuzu was impressed by the authority in the boy's voice. "You know, I could probably have you disciplined severely for not taking your position seriously. You were clearly slacking off. That is not appropriate behaviour for men who are supposed to be protecting our borders." The men looked stunned, glancing at each other in surprise. Kakuzu hid his smirk as he put a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"Easy." He murmured, loud enough for the men to hear. "I'll deal with them, Hidan-sama." If Hidan was surprised at the honorific, he did a good job of not showing it. However, his attitude had given Kakuzu an idea. He stepped forward, angling his body so it appeared he was partially protecting the teen. "You boys have no idea who you're addressing, do you?" More surprised glances between the men. "I didn't think so. Well, Chief Commander will be very displeased to hear of how you treated his successor." That did the trick. Instantly, the colour drained from all of their faces, and they fumbled clumsily into a straight line and stood to attention, hands raised to their heads in a salute.

"Sir! Our greatest apologies, sir! We meant no disrespect!" One of them said hastily. Picking up on the idea, Hidan lifted his chin, giving the impression that he was staring down his nose at them.

"Kakuzu-kun, are they preventing us from crossing?" He asked in a light tone of voice. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at them.

"Well, are you?" He growled dangerously. He saw two on the furthest end of the line turn to each other, and he picked up on their conversation.

"… I haven't heard about a successor before…"

"But he's in the Aka Ops uniform, and I've heard the name 'Kakuzu' mentioned before. He's definitely legit."

"But… that kid…"

"You know what happens to those who question the Chief Commander and his private army. Now shut up and lift the barrier." The first man, with short, spiky brown hair and a scar across his face, quickly moved to the mechanical barrier behind them, and punched in a code to lift it. The other men quickly stepped to one side, eyes front, still saluting, and still standing to attention. Kakuzu kept his eyes focused on the man who had given the order for the barrier to be lifted – he recognised him from somewhere. Instead of the typical military cap, he wore a backwards bandana, and there was some sort of needle perched between his lips. He logged this information away as he walked with Hidan under the barrier, and into Waterfall Country.

"I am escorting the Chief Commander's successor to a safe location until the war is over. If you mention our passing to anyone, I will see to it that it is the last thing you ever do." Kakuzu growled at them, before 'escorting' Hidan off down the path through the north of Waterfall Country. Neither of them relaxed until they were well out of sight of the border. Once the sounds of the guards faded off into the night, Hidan turned to Kakuzu and grinned.

"That was so easy!" He laughed. Kakuzu allowed a smirk to cross his face.

"It is if you know what to say." He glanced over his shoulder at the road they'd just walked down. "Clearly news of my betrayal hasn't reached the Earth-Waterfall border yet."

"What would you have done if it had?" He glanced back at Hidan, frowning a little.

"Well… they would have attacked." He muttered. "I would have fought them off, removed the threat."

"You'd have killed them." Hidan said bluntly. Kakuzu opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. Hidan was right. He would have killed them.

"Yes." He said calmly. Hidan frowned a little.

"Then why didn't you kill those bandits? You could easily have killed that claw guy you were fighting. Why didn't you?" Kakuzu was surprised at the question. He hadn't expected Hidan to bring that up.

"You could have killed Meizu, but you didn't." He pointed out. Hidan simply shrugged.

"I'm not the one who trained to be a killer." He murmured. "Besides, Lord Jashin would not be pleased if I killed without the proper ritual." He met Kakuzu's eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"They weren't a big enough threat to warrant death." He replied casually, with a shrug of one shoulder. "If Zabuza had attacked and I had gained the advantage, I would have killed him without hesitation. The rest were just pathetic bandits. Not worthy of my blade." Hidan knew there was something else that Kakuzu wasn't telling him, but he decided to drop it for the sake of keeping the peace.

"… Well, alright." He shrugged, accepting what he'd been told. "So, how long for us to cross Taki?" He began walking again, and with a slight smile, Kakuzu followed.

"A week, maybe two. Depends on weather mostly, and if we run into trouble or not." Kakuzu told him. Hidan was rummaging around in his pack, and he pulled out Kakuzu's cap. As Kakuzu took it and set it back on his head, Hidan frowned.

"If you're on the run from the military, why don't you just ditch the uniform? Might make you less obvious." He knew he had a good point, but Kakuzu simply shrugged.

"The uniform helps, as recently proved. As well as aiding with border guards and other military figures, it also stops civilians from asking too many questions." He lifted an eyebrow. "Besides, even in plainclothes it'd be easy to tell it was me." He gestured to his eyes and the stitches across his face.

"You can't be the only one in the world with those eyes." Hidan mirrored the action of lifting one eyebrow. "I mean I know I've never seen them before, but I lived miles away."

"It's true that Taki and Ame are known for their unusual eye colours… but as far as I could tell, my father and I were the only ones in Taki with these eyes." He shrugged. "It would be far too easy to make the connection either way, even if I hid my stitches and my tattoos."

"So they are tattoos?" Hidan grinned, swiftly changing the subject. Kakuzu lifted one arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the two thick black lines around his wrist.

"Family tradition, according to my father." Kakuzu told him. "I got them when I was 13. He had a matching set, too." He glanced up at the sky and sighed. "We should find somewhere to stay for the night. It'd be too dangerous to travel in this part of the country in the dark. Too many cliffs and valleys and waterfalls to stumble across."

"I'm guessing we'll be sleeping outside?" Hidan smirked. "Can't have anyone recognising you, right?"

"It would be risky, yes." He glanced around, trying to identify where exactly they were. "Come on, there's probably caves around here somewhere. We're quite close to the shoreline." He led Hidan off along the road, eyes and ears alert for the slightest sights and sounds. Hidan could tell that he was on edge, and decided it would be better for both of them if he kept quiet and just followed.

Eventually, Kakuzu turned off the road, dragging Hidan along with him by his hand. He weaved in and out of various trees and bushes, and finally, Hidan could smell salt in the air, and a cool breeze washed over him. They broke free of the trees, and Hidan found himself facing a large expanse of water, white foam topping the waves as they slowly crashed onto a stretch of pale land. He let go of Kakuzu's hand and stumbled forward in wonder, and his boots sank into the pale land – glancing down, he realised it was grainy, and soft. He wiggled one boot, watching in fascination as the grainy stuff covered the toe, slowly sinking further. He pulled his foot free, and it slowly trickled away off the sides of his boot.

Kakuzu watched him with curiosity. Hidan crouched now, scooping the sand up into his hand, lifting it to eye-level, before letting the sand trickle through his fingers. He smiled and walked over to where Hidan crouched.

"You've never seen the coast before, have you?" He murmured softly. Hidan looked up at him, wonder in his eyes. "It's called sand. You must have heard of it. Yu was right next to the largest desert in the world."

"Sand?" He stared down at the sand around him. "_This_ is sand? We were told about the desert next to us, but we never actually went beyond the rocky border…" He pulled one of his gloves off and smoothed out the sand with his palm. "It's not… what I expected." He looked up, eyes on the water. "And that's the ocean, right?" He looked to Kakuzu for confirmation, and he nodded. "Is it safe?" Kakuzu smiled fondly at the slightly worried look in those violet eyes, and he held out his hand. As Hidan took it, he pulled him to his feet.

"It's safe. Come on, I found us a place to stay for the night." He brushed back loose strands of silver hair. "You can explore the beach tomorrow morning, I promise." Grinning, Hidan allowed Kakuzu to lead him towards a smallish cave. It would offer them protection from the wind, and shelter from the spray of water that came with it. It might even be safe enough to light a fire.

Kakuzu settled down with his back against one wall, stretching his legs out and feeling relief when the soles of his boots only just brushed against the opposite wall. He felt one of his arms lift, and turned, smiling as Hidan settled down against him, pulling his arm around his shoulders. He held Hidan close to him, letting him get comfortable.

"Sleep, Hidan. I won't let anything harm you." He murmured softly, and Hidan closed his eyes, slipping into sleep a few moments later, lost in dreams of the ocean.

-x-

Kakuzu jolted awake at the sound of a man's voice. His first thought was for Hidan, and he settled his nerves when he felt the familiar warmth of a body pressed close against him. Then he reached for his sword and held his breath, listening for the voice. It sounded cheerful, and the words sounded foreign. Frowning a little, Kakuzu slipped out from beside Hidan, and crawled over to the mouth of the cave, glancing out at the beach. A man came into view, strolling along the beach, and Kakuzu frowned, tightening his grip on his sword. He was dressed in a long white coat, lined with red – and beneath it he could see plain black trousers, a high-necked black shirt and tall boots. His hair was a very pale brown, tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was a symbol on the shoulder of the white coat – a red shape resembling a scythe.

He watched him closely as he approached, and it was obvious to Kakuzu that he hadn't spotted the cave, or knew there were people residing in it. This was clearly just an early morning walk. The man bent, and then crouched down, picking something up from the sand and inspecting it for a moment before replacing it and straightening up. But Kakuzu wasn't paying attention anymore. When the man had bent, he'd seen a glimmer of silver around his neck – a silver ball-chain, on the end of which was a very familiar symbol.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan's voice sounded behind him, heavy with sleep. "What is it?" He crawled up beside him, instantly awake the moment he saw Kakuzu on guard at the mouth of the cave. Kakuzu couldn't respond. He was still staring at the man, who was now much closer. Hidan frowned, and followed his line of sight. Kakuzu finally snapped out of his daze when Hidan yelped in excitement beside him, and was suddenly bolting out of the cave.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu hissed, jumping up and following him. But the teen wasn't listening. He only had eyes for the man in the long white coat. The man looked up as he saw the boy running towards him, and a surprised expression crossed his face, before it broke out into a grin.

"SHINSEI-SAMA!" Hidan cried, launching himself at the man, who easily caught him and spun him around, laughing joyously. Kakuzu came to a halt a couple of feet aware, taken by surprise. Shinsei. Hidan's priest. Hidan's guardian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The priest set Hidan down on the ground, a wide grin spread across his face, and then pulled him close against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Hida-kun… oh, my child, it is good to see you!" He took a step back, cupping Hidan's face between his hands, as if inspecting him. "Look at you, so grown up! You know, I was certain we would never meet again, but here you are, as bright as ever." He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Hidan's forehead. "Lord Jashin smiles upon you, Hida-kun." He made the symbol of a triangle across his chest, pressed his palms together, and bowed briefly. Without hesitation, Hidan copied the action.

"What the hell are you doing way out here, Shinsei-sama?" Hidan grinned, plainly thrilled to see his priest. Kakuzu stood nearby, watching the interaction with narrowed eyes. He had been wondering the same thing. Not only was Taki quite a distance from Yu, but hadn't Hidan said that everyone in his village had died?

"Spreading the holy word of Lord Jashin, my child." He smiled fondly, ruffling Hidan's hair, loosening the silver strands so they fell across his forehead messily. "I was sent on a holy mission to recruit more followers to our beloved deity."

"Is that why you left?" Hidan pouted a little, crossing his arms over his chest sulkily, and very much resembling a young child. "You didn't say goodbye."

"It was rather short notice, Hida-kun. My apologies, I did not know how long I would be." He smiled again, but Kakuzu frowned. He could hear the slight change in his tone, and the nervous flicker of his eyes. Shinsei wasn't telling the truth – or at least not all of it.

"Yeah, well." Hidan scowled, still sulking. Shinsei laughed pleasantly, and ruffled his hair again.

"Why don't you go and pray, Hida-kun? I have set up a temporary shrine to Lord Jashin just over there." He pointed at a small wooden altar beneath a makeshift canopy. A silver Jashinist symbol was nailed to a thick tree, and a book was laid out on the altar. "Go, child, and worship our beloved god." Hidan nodded and scampered off eagerly. Shinsei turned and watched him run off, a smile on his face.

Kakuzu also watched Hidan rush to the shrine, slightly amused at his eagerness – and so he almost missed the slight movement of Shinsei's right hand, reaching under his coat. Almost. He drew his sword in a flash, and blocked the long, black blade that had appeared from beneath Shinsei's coat – which had been aimed for his throat. Shinsei's pale green eyes were alight with fury and loathing, narrowed sharply. His hands gripped the hilt of the black blade tightly, and Kakuzu could feel the strength behind them.

"So, not just a priest, then?" Kakuzu murmured in a low voice. "Either that or you're the first priest I've met who has reflexes to rival a soldier's." When Shinsei next spoke, his pleasant, almost musical tone was replaced by one dripping with venom and disgust.

"Those of us who walk in Lord Jashin's shadow have to be cautious of men like you." He hissed, keeping his voice low so Hidan would not overhear. "That uniform of yours is stained by the blood of a thousand Jashinist priests, and a thousand more loyal followers." He applied more force to his blade, trying to force Kakuzu back. "You hunt us, like wild dogs. You delight in our torture, practically foaming at the mouth as we perish by your hands." He pushed again, and Kakuzu was surprised to feel himself faltering back a step. "You call us dangerous. Perhaps you are merely afraid of our divine judgment."

"Not likely." Kakuzu growled, pushing back with some force. Shinsei faltered, regained his footing, and a feral snarl ripped from his throat.

"Your comrades ripped away the two most important people in our village. I will _not_ let you take away our beloved Child!" Kakuzu frowned, confusion setting in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed, glancing quickly at Hidan. The teen was still praying, completely oblivious to what was going on a few feet from him.

"Do you think me stupid?" Shinsei forced him back a step again. "I will not allow you to lay one more finger on Hidan. He is Jashin's Child."

"Enough of your Jashin bullshit." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, unable to contain it any longer. "I can just about put up with it from Hidan, but you can shut the fuck up about your ridiculously fucked up god." He could tell he'd hit a nerve. Shinsei's teeth clenched painfully in rage, and the fire in his eyes increased. "I don't give a shit who the fuck you are, but if you think you can waltz in and talk to me like dirt on your shoe, you have some serious mental issues." He pushed, twisted, and had Shinsei on his back, sword at his throat, in a matter of seconds. "You don't know who the fuck you're talking to, priest."

"You can't hurt him." Shinsei was grinning now, wildly and a little crazed. "He has Lord Jashin's protection. Touch him and divine judgment shall be passed, and you will burn under the wrathful eye of Lord Jashin, and perish under His red sun."

"I'll remember to pack my sunglasses." Kakuzu growled, pushing the point of his sword against Shinsei's skin. He leant down, bending so their eyes were almost level, though Shinsei had to stare up at him. "If you weren't so precious to him, I'd gut you where you lie. Try anything like this again, and I won't be so kind." Shinsei frowned a little, and a little of the rage died down. "Get up." The sword was removed from Shinsei's throat, and the priest stared up at the soldier as he sheathed it again, taking a few steps back.

"You are not like your fellow soldiers." Shinsei muttered, getting to his feet and sheathing his own blade.

"You are not like your fellow priests." Kakuzu shot back, regarding him cautiously. Shinsei had speed, and strength. He would have to keep an eye on him.

"Jashinist priests are trained much like military brats." Shinsei glanced over at Hidan, who was still praying. "Our god thrives on-,"

"Chaos, destruction, slaughter… yeah, I know." Kakuzu rolled his eyes again. "I know about your pathetic religion." He ignored the sharp glare that was suddenly sent his way. "What are you really doing here, Shinsei?"

"I am spreading the word of-,"

"Don't fucking feed me that bullshit." Kakuzu growled, hand reaching for his sword again. "You can lie to Hidan all you like. That boy would believe anything you told him. I'm not so naïve, however. I can read you as easily as Hidan reads that book." He nodded over to Hidan, who was slowly turning the pages of the book at the altar, muttering under his breath. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Shinsei lifted his chin, still glaring at Kakuzu.

"I do not have to answer to you. My activities are of no concern to a filthy heathen such as yourself." He stepped right up into Kakuzu's personal space, inwardly cursing at the fact that Kakuzu was about a foot taller than him and he was forced to look up to meet his gaze. "You soldiers tore that boy's life apart. I had to pick up the pieces and put him back together. I don't know what you're doing with him, but I'm putting an end to it. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"That is not a decision you can make." Kakuzu grabbed the front of Shinsei's shirt, almost lifting him up off the ground. They stared hard into each other's eyes, fighting a silent battle of willpower, for several long minutes.

"Kakuzu? Shinsei-sama?" They both broke the gaze to turn and look at the silver-haired teen that had crept up beside them without them realising. "You guys wanna tell me what's going on?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. Kakuzu scoffed and released Shinsei sharply, smirking inwardly when the priest stumbled backwards a little.

"Nothing. We were just getting acquainted." Kakuzu murmured coolly, smoothing out the front of his jacket. "Come along, Hidan. We should be on our way." Shinsei quickly put a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"Hida-kun, my child, won't you stay? For a short while?" The pleasant, musical tone was back in his voice, and when he smiled, it was bright and loving. "I have missed you an immeasurable amount." Hidan grinned back at him, then looked at Kakuzu.

"We can stay here for a bit, right?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful. "We're right at the shoreline, so it should be safe for you, so can we? Please?" For Hidan to actually say please meant that this was something he really wanted, and Kakuzu hated how he knew he couldn't say no to him. He wanted to get away from Shinsei as fast as possible, but obviously the priest had other ideas.

"… For a very short time, yes." He muttered eventually. Hidan cheered and lurched forward, grabbing Kakuzu by the waist, hugging him tightly. Kakuzu smiled and stroked one hand through his hair – and then he remembered they weren't alone, and lifted his eyes to Shinsei's face. The priest was staring at him hard, eyes dark with fury and what could have been envy. Kakuzu gently eased Hidan back. "I'm going to scout around a little. Don't move from this spot." He told the boy. Hidan nodded, and Kakuzu strolled off.

There was something off about Shinsei, and he didn't like it. Why were Jashinist priests trained like military boys? Why did they need those skills? Why were they armed with peculiar black blades? The hilt of Shinsei's long sword was engraved with foreign lettering, and a metal Jashinist symbol had been added to the end – ritual blades, perhaps? The one question that kept returning to his mind was why had Shinsei left Yu before the slaughter? Had he known about the tragedy that was to fall upon the village? He had left on short notice, without a goodbye to the child he was raising. That sounded suspicious.

It was obvious Shinsei despised him. That didn't bother him, since he didn't particularly care for the other man himself, but he knew it would cause problems. Hidan wouldn't want to leave Shinsei again. It was obvious in his excitement of seeing him again. What if Shinsei persuaded Hidan to stay with him? No. Hidan wouldn't. Would he? Surely Hidan wouldn't abandon everything for his priest? They were supposed to move on to Neutral Country, live a safe life together. Just the two of them. But what if Hidan wanted Shinsei to come with them? What if he decided that he was better off with the priest than the soldier? What if-

"Fuck." Kakuzu hissed, forcing his mind to stop working. He realised leaving Shinsei alone with Hidan was possibly a bad idea. As he'd told Shinsei earlier, Hidan would believe anything his priest told him. Lord knows what lies Shinsei was feeding him now. He made a quick scout of the area, paying less attention than he probably should have, and then returned to the beach. His heart was pounding in his chest, panic setting in when he couldn't hear Hidan's voice. What if Shinsei had already convinced him to leave? What if Hidan was gone when he got back?

He broke out onto the beach, and relief washed over him. Hidan was shirtless and barefoot, trousers rolled up to his knees, walking along the beach alongside the water. He grinned every time the water lapped at his ankles before receding back. Shinsei was sat beside the shrine, watching him. Kakuzu recognised the fond gaze, and strode over.

"You and I have something in common." He murmured, noticing Shinsei tense sharply. "We both adore that boy." He glanced down as Shinsei's head snapped up to look at him. "You raised him after his parents were killed, taught him everything he knows. You were training him to be a priest, weren't you?"

"He was to follow in my footsteps and become the High Priest." Shinsei sighed. "I was only his guardian, but he was like a son to me."

"You wanted him to be safe." It wasn't a question. "That's another thing we have in common." He noticed Shinsei frown, confusion written over his face, and so he went on. "I'm sure you have your own impressions of me, and I can probably guarantee that most of them are accurate. I'm not a kind-hearted, giving sort of man. But the moment I came across that boy, dressed in rags and freezing halfway to death in the forest, I knew I had to protect him." Shinsei sighed again.

"I'm in hiding." He murmured after a while. Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow. "Military men. I told you, they hunt Jashinists like wild dogs." He stood up, brushed sand from his coat, and turned to face Kakuzu. "I was on a mission, as I told Hidan. Only I wasn't recruiting – I was searching. When Yu was destroyed, it meant a large percentage of the Temple of Jashin were lost. I made it my duty to search for other members of the Temple, starting with the ones I knew." His eyes darkened with grief, edged with anger. "They were all either dead, or imprisoned. About a week ago I came to the conclusion that any remaining members were in hiding, and the rest were lost to us. Whilst praying, two military men stumbled upon me. I tried to hide my rosary but they saw it, and they hunted me down. I've been hiding out here ever since."

"Why are you telling me this? It's quite obvious you don't trust me." Kakuzu frowned.

"I don't, no." Shinsei smiled a little. "But he does." He glanced over at Hidan. "I wanted to get him away from you, believing you were intending to imprison him and torture him as your fellow soldiers have done to so many of us, but he refused to even walk with me into the trees. He told me you'd saved him, helped him in so many ways. You've done nothing to intentionally hurt him." Kakuzu's eyes were on Hidan, watching him wade further out into the ocean, a look of glee on his face.

"I never will." He murmured softly. He turned his gaze back to Shinsei. "I want him to be safe, too."

"If anyone finds him, they'll take him." Shinsei's eyes were cold now, as cold as the tone of his voice. "They'll imprison him, torture him until he cannot scream anymore, and they'll break him."

"I'm taking him to Neutral Country. No one can touch him there." He wasn't sure why he was telling Shinsei of their plans, but it felt like the right thing to do. "I suppose you could say I'm in hiding, too." Shinsei actually smiled.

"The slash through the symbol of Taki told me enough when I first saw it." Kakuzu automatically lifted a hand to touch the peak of his cap. "Hidan's story only confirmed what I'd already suspected. You're a rogue." His smile widened a little. "I guess that means we're on the same side."

"Only by law." Kakuzu growled. "And believe me, Shinsei, you do not want to make me your enemy."

"Likewise, Kakuzu." Shinsei smirked. "As you said earlier, I am not just a priest."

"For the sake of Hidan, I will not engage in confrontation with you. I don't wish for him to see us fight. However, if you attack, I will not hesitate to retaliate." He held out one hand. "Shall we call a temporary alliance, for the sake of Hidan?" Shinsei glanced down at the outstretched hand, then reached out and clasped it with his own.

"For the sake of Hida-kun." They shook hands once, very briefly, and then released each other. "This does not mean I trust you, or even like you."

"Feeling is mutual, priest." He leant back against a tree, watching Hidan. There was a long silence between them, and then Kakuzu cleared his throat. "What can you tell me of Hidan's parents? I am almost one-hundred percent positive that they were killed on a Code Mauve, but I cannot understand why they would be deemed that dangerous. What exactly did they do?"

"Murasaki was the most important person in our village. She was leader of the Order of Jashin. Her duty was to protect the secrets of our religion." Shinsei smiled fondly. "A truly beautiful woman. Many of the young men were aflame with envy when she married Reiba." He grinned now. "Reiba wasn't exactly the type of man anyone expected her to marry. He was a prankster, and never took anything seriously. When he was young, he was always getting into trouble, and it went on through his teenage years. He was so casual, so laid-back. The former High Priest had intended for Reiba to become one of the priests at the temple, but all Reiba wanted to do was travel. He was a wild one, an explorer at heart, and loved being outside." Kakuzu was reminded of Hidan, sitting out on a roof in the middle of a storm, simply because he couldn't stand to be inside any longer. "They met by chance, I am sure. Murasaki was praying with the priests, and decided to remain a little longer. Truly devout, she was. Reiba was hanging around outside, and they crossed paths. Most people do not believe in love at first sight, but for those two I think it might have been a possibility. They were married only a month later."

"They moved fast, then." Kakuzu muttered. Shinsei ignored him.

"His marriage to Murasaki, and her influence, landed Reiba a position in the Order of Jashin. The restless prankster was suddenly one of the highest members of the Temple of Jashin. Nobody ever dismissed him as foolish again." Shinsei reached into his coat and pulled out a small, leather-bound book. He opened it up and pulled out a small piece of card, which he then turned to show Kakuzu. "I carry this with me, to remind myself of why I keep fighting." Kakuzu stared at the card – it was a photograph, and he instantly recognised the young boy balanced on the hip of a beautiful woman with pale blue hair. If he had any doubt that he was looking at Hidan's mother, their matching violet eyes would have erased it almost instantly. He turned his attention to the man stood beside her, his hand on their son's shoulder, with a grin to match his. He was blonde, as Hidan had told him, and his eyes were a light aqua, very similar to Shinsei's. Both adults were dressed in clothing marked with the symbol of a scythe, and Kakuzu could spot three gleaming rosaries around their necks.

"That symbol. I assume it's to do with your religion?" He gestured to the same symbol on Shinsei's coat. He nodded.

"It is the symbol of the Temple of Jashin." Shinsei replaced the photograph in his book, a fond smile on his face. "Hidan is a perfect mix of the two. He looks most like his mother, but he has his father's heart and personality. A truly wonderful child back then, and a magnificent young man now."

"Where did his silver hair come from?"

"No one knows." Shinsei shrugged. "It was always a mystery. There was never any doubt about who his father was. He and Reiba were far too alike for there to be questions, and Murasaki had eyes only for her husband in any case." He hid the book inside his coat again. "You may not be a believer, and you might think religion is pointless, but the Book of Jashin describes a possible image of Lord Jashin himself."

"Let me guess," Kakuzu drawled, "he had silver hair?" Shinsei's smirk was the only answer he required. "Is that why you call him 'Jashin's Child'?"

"One of the reasons." Shinsei said coolly. He turned and smiled when he spotted Hidan running towards them. "Having fun, Hida-kun?" He ruffled the boy's hair, noting it was slightly damp from the spray of the water.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan grinned. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile. As someone who had grown up in a village bordered on all sides by gorgeous waterfalls, and only a few days away from the coast, wading out to the knees in the ocean was something he was used to doing, and he'd seen no fun in it since he was about four or five. Hidan, however, had grown up in a small village with no nearby lakes, waterfalls, or even rivers, miles from the coast, with the only nearby sand hidden behind a wall of rock. Maybe it would be okay if they stayed for a few days… He realised Hidan had been talking to him, and he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What did you say?" He muttered, and Hidan scowled.

"You weren't listening?" He sighed dramatically. "I _said_, we should like, relax here for a bit. It's pretty secluded, and no one even knows where to look for you, right? I bet the people in Taki don't even expect you to bother coming back." He smirked. "You going deaf in your old age?"

"I'm not old." Kakuzu growled, glaring at him. "And… well… I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay a while." He sighed, bracing himself for the armful of Hidan he had expected. The boy leapt at him with a shout of 'yay', and clung to him. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but he smiled fondly and hooked an arm around Hidan's shoulders, returning the embrace for a moment.

"I will return in a moment." Shinsei smiled, turning and walking into the trees behind them. Hidan watching him go for a moment, but then shrugged and grinned at Kakuzu.

"I can't believe he's here." His voice was light with happiness, and as much as Kakuzu disliked the priest, he was glad that Shinsei's appearance had made Hidan so happy. "After Shinsei-sama left the village, nothing was the same." Hidan's arms were still loosely looped around Kakuzu's hips, and he leant in a little, forcing Kakuzu to lean back on the tree he was standing in front of. "You don't like him." Kakuzu expected Hidan to look or sound hurt, but he was smirking. "Getting jealous because you don't have my constant attention and adoration?" It took a while for Kakuzu to realise that Hidan was teasing him, and he smirked back.

"I know you'll always come back to me in the end." He murmured, placing a hand on Hidan's lower back, guiding him forward until their bodies were pressed tightly together. He hoped Hidan didn't pick up on the slight desperate hope he'd heard in his own voice. When Hidan lightly tossed his head back to shake the hair from his eyes, a soft smile slowly crossed his face.

"Always." He whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Words couldn't describe how relieved Kakuzu felt at that moment, and so instead he focused only on returning the kiss. Hidan wasn't going to leave with Shinsei. Their lips broke contact briefly before re-connecting, and he could feel Hidan putting more effort into the kiss. His other hand gripped Hidan's hip in a possessive manner, deepening the kiss. Hidan sprang back sharply when someone cleared their throat next to them, and blushed madly when he met Shinsei's eyes.

"Apologies. Was I, ah… interrupting?" The priest smirked. "So, _this_ is the extent of your… friendship?" He seemed highly amused. Hidan attempted to speak, but he was far too embarrassed to make any sort of sound. Instead, he turned and quickly ran back to the ocean, pretending to find interest in something on the wet sand. Shinsei chuckled lightly, and then turned to Kakuzu. "If you have touched him, I will personally see to it that you won't do it again." His eyes were cold once again, and it pissed Kakuzu off. He pushed off from the tree, and forced Shinsei back against the one next to it. He leant in close, the palm of one hand pressed to the tree beside Shinsei's face.

"And what's it to you if I have or not?" When Shinsei didn't speak, Kakuzu smirked a little. "I'm starting to think this is all talk, Shinsei. Or maybe you're just jealous of my relationship with Hidan, hm?"

"Hidan is like my own son. I am simply trying to protect him from monsters like you." Shinsei felt the entire atmosphere shift around him. He had intended to continue speaking, but the words died on his lips at the look in Kakuzu's eyes.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Get used to cliffhangers. I seem to be constantly adding them lately. Sorry XD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"What the fuck did you just call me?"_

If ever Shinsei had felt a sense of impending doom, it was now. The comment had only been meant as a general explanation of those who did not follow the commandments of Jashinism, but now he could see that it was clearly not the right thing to say to this soldier. He suddenly felt rather closed in, his back pressed hard to the tree behind him, with Kakuzu's figure looming over him. He realised he was starting to shrink back into himself in an attempt to put some distance between them, and he was now looking up even more than usual to get a glimpse at Kakuzu's face.

Those dual-coloured eyes were narrowed to slits, but Shinsei could see the pure rage behind them. He'd prided himself, once, on his ability to sense other people's emotions by the slightest bit of body language, and everything about Kakuzu was now telling him that violence was imminent. He shot a quick, panicked glance towards the ocean, wondering if Hidan would come to his rescue before things got out of hand, but before he could catch a glimpse of the boy, a tan hand slammed into the tree, centimetres from his face, and made him jump, yelping a little as he turned to stare back at Kakuzu.

There was very little that scared Shinsei. Having trained as a Jashinist priest from the age of six, he'd been forced to push fear aside in the face of danger. There was no way he'd have made High Priest if he'd been cowardly. But now, caged in by this tall, menacing military man, Shinsei felt true fear for the first time in many years.

"You think I'm a monster, do you, Shinsei?" Kakuzu murmured. The tone of his voice was eerily calm, and it made Shinsei's blood run icy cold. The soldier leant in further, face close to Shinsei's. "You haven't seen _anything_ yet, priest. I'll show you a monster." Later, Shinsei would thank his beloved god for his quick reflexes. In a matter of seconds, Kakuzu had drawn back one hand, balled it into a fist, and swung. Shinsei ducked and leapt aside, his shoulder hitting the ground as he rolled, landing in a defensive stance. He swallowed hard when his eyes found the hole in the tree where his face had once been.

He wanted to draw his blade, but his body was frozen in place. Kakuzu slowly turned to face him, flexing the fingers on the hand he'd just used to punch a hole through a tree. There was an eerie smirk on his face, the stitches on his cheeks lifting, making it seem even more horrific. He took his time, taking one slow step after another, slowly advancing on the priest.

"Assaulting a Jashinist priest is a sure way of getting a one-way ticket to hell." Shinsei blurted out, willing his body to start moving again. He straightened up and took a couple of steps back. "You'll burn for eternity." Kakuzu's steps didn't even falter once. Feeling panic rise, Shinsei took a step back for every step Kakuzu took forward, frantically searching for something to say or do that might bring him to a halt. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hidan walking along the shore, and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. "If you hurt me, you'll lose Hidan." Bingo. Kakuzu took another step, but he came to a stop quite sharply. Feeling confidence creep back into his body, Shinsei took a deep breath. "Think about it. If you do anything to me, whose side will Hidan take? I raised him, taught him everything he knows. I was there for him his entire life. You barely know him. Whatever happens, he'll stand by my side, and not yours." He smirked now. "I know you love him. Are you willing to risk losing him?" Kakuzu was silent for a long time, and Shinsei began to believe that he had escaped what would have likely been a pretty nasty fight. But then Kakuzu smiled – just barely, but Shinsei saw it.

"He'll understand." All of Shinsei's earlier confidence vanished in a second, to be replaced with stone-cold fear, as Kakuzu began advancing again, a lot faster this time. Now he reached for his shorter blade, knowing that against a man like Kakuzu, his bare hands wouldn't be enough. He gripped the hilt tightly, backing up again. His heels knocked against something solid on the ground, and he stumbled backwards – his back smacking hard into a solid surface. Now the panic returned. He'd been backed up against a tree again. A glimmer of light caught his eye, and he realised Kakuzu had drawn his blade. He lifted his own blade, ready to strike, and then lurched forward, swinging the blade down. If he was going to go down, he'd go down fighting. Another glint of light told him that Kakuzu was also swinging his blade. This was it, he told himself. He sent a quick prayer to Jashin, closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

It never came.

After a long moment of nothing, he opened his eyes again. Kakuzu was still directly in front of him, but he was no longer paying attention to Shinsei, and the priest took a moment before he realised why. His mind had been so focused on his impending death that he hadn't noticed the pressure on his wrist – caused by a slender, pale hand, gripping it tightly to prevent the downward swing of his short blade. He looked down slightly, and he caught his breath at the head of silver hair directly in front of him. Hidan. The boy was shaking slightly, and Shinsei followed the line of his other arm. His other hand was clenched tightly around a long silver blade, and droplets of crimson spattered the ground directly below. There was a thin slash along his hip, and more blood was slowly gathering along the waistband of his trousers. He'd jumped in to stop the fight, and he was injured because of it.

Kakuzu was frozen in place. He'd been ready to rip open the priest, with no thought for anything else. He'd been unable to stop the swing of his blade when that familiar silver-haired teen leapt in the way. He'd felt the blade glide into Hidan's skin, seconds before a hand had closed around it, forcing it to stop. Now he was staring into the boy's face, red and green locked with violet. A thin trickle of blood leaked from one corner of his mouth, and his eyes were watering from the shock, but he held Kakuzu's gaze.

"Stop." Hidan whispered, and Kakuzu knew the word was meant only for him. Part of him wanted to push the teen aside and finish what he'd started with the priest, but there was something about those violet eyes and that softly-spoken command that kept him frozen in place. In the silence that followed, Kakuzu felt the anger beginning to fade away. Forced to keep that gaze with Hidan had brought back memories – and a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

_"You're not a monster, or a freak. You're gorgeous, and that's all that matters."_

_"I think they make you look… like a fucking _god_."_

_"Hidan… What are you doing?"_

_"I'm admiring something beautiful."_

_"You're nothing like him. You're not a monster."_

_"When I look at you, I see _my_ Kakuzu, the man I-"_

Not a monster.

He felt his grip on his sword loosen, and his arm dropped to his side, the tip of the blade scoring the ground as it lowered with the movement. Hidan had released his grip the second he felt Kakuzu's arm sag, and he slowly loosened his grip on Shinsei's wrist. His hand was throbbing with pain, and the slash across his hip felt like it was on fire, but he didn't care. He brought both hands up to Kakuzu's face and leant up, pressing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. Then he turned, and met Shinsei's eyes.

"Shinsei-sama, please don't fight Kakuzu." He said softly. Shinsei's arm dropped to his side, the black blade still clutched tightly, but he nodded his head once. "When I saw you, I was so thrilled that you were here. Not just because I hadn't seen you in so long, but because I wanted you to meet him." Hidan lifted a hand and reached back, curling his fingers around the lapel of Kakuzu's jacket. "For fifteen years, you and Tou-san have been the only important men in my life. Because it's impossible for Kuzu to meet my dad, and get his approval, I… I thought you could do it instead, cause you're kinda like a second father to me." Hidan bowed his head a little, no longer looking at his priest. "I wanted the two of you to get along."

"Hida-kun, child." Shinsei sheathed the blade and stepped forward, lifting Hidan's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You could not have put two men more apart in life than Kakuzu and I. We had agreed to be civil," he shot a glance at Kakuzu, who narrowed his eyes a little, knowing Shinsei was placing the blame onto him for their little spat, "but I do not think it is possible. I am against the military in every way, especially those who wear the cursed black and red uniform, and Kakuzu…" Their eyes met over Hidan's head again, and Kakuzu saw the slight smirk on Shinsei's face. "Kakuzu thinks our religion is, and I quote, 'bullshit', and that we worship a 'ridiculously fucked up god'. There is no chance we can get along, Hida-kun." Hidan took a step back, leaning against Kakuzu's chest, whilst Kakuzu glared furiously at the priest. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. It was true that he'd said those things, and he definitely believed in his own words, but he'd never intended for Hidan to find out. He'd just insulted the one thing Hidan had left from his old life. That was going to have some serious consequences.

"Kakuzu isn't a religious man, Shinsei-sama." Hidan murmured after a while. "You can't expect him to understand our faith. I know we see nothing wrong with what we do – self-sacrifice and strict worship is what we've grown up with – but from an outsider's view, it could seem a bit… much." He sighed. "I've grown up a lot since you last saw me, Shinsei-sama. More so in the last couple of weeks. I was your top student, I know. The most devout, the one you were training to become High Priest. But all I'd ever known in life was Lord Jashin. I'd never met anyone from outside the Temple of Jashin. A couple of weeks ago I might have been horrified that someone had dared to insult Lord Jashin in such a way, but not now. It hurts, yes, and I'm a little pissed about it, but it doesn't change a thing." Kakuzu actually felt a smile tug at his lips. Hidan _had_ grown up a lot, if he thought about it. It had only been a week or so, but he wasn't the same boy he'd stumbled upon in the forest.

"I see." Shinsei bowed his head for a moment, his face hidden behind his hair. There was a tense moment of silence, and Kakuzu could feel Hidan tense up, leaning back into him more. He put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, understanding that he needed some form of support. When Shinsei finally lifted his head, he was smiling. "Hida-kun, child, if we were back at the Temple, I would be handing over the title of High Priest to you." Hidan's jaw dropped open in surprise, and even Kakuzu felt his eyebrows rise. "An important part of taking on the responsibility of High Priest is to understand that our religion isn't viewed in the same way as those who follow it. Maturity is needed to recognise that it's an obscure, ancient and violent religion that is slowly dying out, and to accept that there will be those who are against it. Of all my students, you were the one with the most potential in combat skill and religious devotion, but I always felt you were lacking when it came to maturity and acceptance. I was worried that when the time came, you would not be right for the position." He placed his hands on Hidan's cheeks, titled his head up, and pressed a feather-light kiss to his forehead. "Lord Jashin smiles upon you, child." He straightened up and met Kakuzu's eyes. "I will never accept you as a friend or as an acquaintance, but I will accept you as Hidan's partner. You have done wonders for this magnificent child, even if you are a heathen."

"Shinsei-sama…" Hidan sighed in frustration. "I know he's a heathen, but can you not point it out all the time? It's really not helping, y'know?" Shinsei laughed a little.

"Fine, fine." He ruffled Hidan's hair. "I know that the Temple is gone and you have no students or priests to take control of, but would you like to undergo the proper ritual to make things official? Temple or not, you are still worthy of the title, and I fear that my time is drawing to an end. I need someone to pass on the Temple's secrets to, and who better than Jashin's Child?" He glanced sharply at Kakuzu as the man rolled his eyes, but said nothing, and focused on Hidan. The teen was silent for a moment, and then he smiled a little, and nodded. "Very well. I'll get everything ready. You'll undergo the Ritual of Inheritance tonight. For now, relax, and enjoy yourself. I'll be at the shrine." He made the symbol of a triangle across his chest, bowed, and then walked off towards the shrine. The moment he was out of earshot, Hidan turned to face Kakuzu.

"So, you think my religion is bullshit, hmm?" He stepped back, folded his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow at him. Kakuzu shifted uncomfortably. The look Hidan was giving him was scarily similar to that of the only female member of the Aka Ops after he'd severely pissed her off. And damn if that woman wasn't scary. Very little scared him, but when Konan was angry, you ran like hell or suffered the severe consequences.

"… I may have said that." He muttered, guessing it'd be much easier to admit to it than attempt to lie. Hidan remained silent, still giving him that look. "Well, you weren't supposed to know about it!" Kakuzu sighed in frustration. "Bloody Shinsei. I thought priests were supposed to be helpful, not tattletales." Hidan attempted to keep up his unimpressed expression, but he couldn't help but grin.

"To make things easier in future, Jashinist priests don't follow the stereotype." He stepped forward and pulled Kakuzu in for a quick kiss. "For example, Jashinist priests don't enforce celibacy." His voice had dropped to a low murmur, deep and husky, and it sent a tiny shiver down Kakuzu's spine. "Well, I guess I will be for the next three years, hmm? I think I'll be the first ever priest who doesn't have an active sex life." Deciding it'd be better for both of them if they got off the topic, Kakuzu pushed all thoughts of what was to come in three years' time to the back of his mind.

"So, what's this Ritual of Inheritance?" He asked, and then quickly held up a hand. "And spare me the boring details. I don't want a long-winded explanation. Just give me the basic information." Hidan rolled his eyes and took Kakuzu's hand, leading him back towards the shore. He sat himself down in the sand, stretching his legs out. Kakuzu took a seat beside him, and then grabbed his injured hand, inspecting the wound.

"There are several important rituals in the Jashin faith. The most common one to be used is the Ritual of Sacrifice, where a blood sacrifice is given to Lord Jashin as thanks, to ask for help or to ask for forgiveness. You've seen me attempt the Ritual of Sacrifice before." Kakuzu had pulled out a cloth from his pocket and was holding it against the still-bleeding wound, tying it tightly around Hidan's hand.

"I have? When?"

"Iwa." Hidan told him. "You thought it was suicide." Kakuzu suddenly recalled Hidan kneeling on the ground, ready to plunge a shard of glass into his chest. "I was simply offering Lord Jashin a blood sacrifice for His help. I didn't want to be sold into slavery…" He winced in pain as Kakuzu inspected the slash across his hip. He saw a flash of guilt in Kakuzu's eyes, and closed his hand over one of Kakuzu's for a moment. "The other rituals are usually reserved for special occasions. There's the Ritual of Initiation, which is being accepted into the Temple as a follower of the faith. A blood sacrifice is given, and you vow to give your life and your soul to Lord Jashin. Then there's the Ritual of Passage, when you're accepted into the Temple as an in-training priest. Again, same thing – blood sacrifice, and vows to serve and teach. There are two possible rituals that follow that one-," he broke off as something pricked his skin, and he glanced down at his wounded hip. Kakuzu was slowly stitching the sides of the wound together with a very thin needle and some sort of thread. He glanced up when Hidan stopped speaking, and realised Hidan looked surprised.

"My father was a famous doctor. Do you really think I'd study anything else?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Before the military, and before he carved open my face, I was intending to be a doctor. A surgeon, to be exact." He waved the hand with the needle a little. "Carry on, I'm listening." Hidan shrugged, though he'd remember that little fact. He couldn't quite imagine Kakuzu being anything but a soldier, although he _would_ look good in a doctor's coat…

"Well, as I was saying, there are two possible rituals to follow the Ritual of Passage. For the in-training priests who only get the title of Priest, there's the Ritual of Devotion. Their souls are bound to the Temple, and they vow to spend the rest of their lives as Lord Jashin's servants. Some of them are granted the right to travel, to recruit more to our faith. For the single in-training priest who gets the title of High Priest, there's the Ritual of Inheritance. I won't go into detail, cause you're gonna see it for yourself tonight." He smiled. "The High Priest is the most respected member of the Temple, other than those in the Order. He or she has all the privileges needed, including the right to travel, the right to dismiss another priest, and the right to attend the meetings of the Order." He winced again as Kakuzu finished sewing up the wound.

"Shinsei is an odd one." Kakuzu murmured as he cleared away the items he'd been using. "But I suppose that comes hand in hand with Jashinism, hm?" He smirked at Hidan, who grinned. Kakuzu gently placed a hand over Hidan's injured hip. "I'm sorry you got hurt in the process of stopping me."

"I'd rather shed a little blood than see the two of you rip each other apart." Hidan shrugged. "What even started it?" Kakuzu averted his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I doubt it'll be happening again." He sighed when Hidan just raised an eyebrow. "He just pissed me off, alright? I'm over it." Hidan remained silent, staring hard at him. Then he sighed, took Kakuzu's hands in his own, and leaned in to kiss the line of stitches on one cheek.

"He called you a monster, didn't he?" Kakuzu pulled back, surprised.

"You know… I'm starting to wonder if you really are as dumb as you seem." He smirked, and Hidan scowled.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu. Fuck you."

-x-

They spent the entire day relaxing. Even Kakuzu, who had been on edge ever since entering Waterfall Country, was talked into walking through the shallows with Hidan at his side. Shinsei had amused himself by watching the two of them – Hidan looked quite at home with his shirt off, trousers rolled up to his knees, splashing through ankle-deep water, whereas Kakuzu couldn't have looked more out of place. He'd stripped off his jacket and boots, rolled his shirtsleeves to his elbows, and turned up his trousers just above his ankles, and it was clear that Hidan was pretty much dragging him along. He hadn't left his sword unattended, Shinsei had noticed.

Once the sun disappeared over the horizon, Shinsei began preparing the ritual. He chose a smooth, pale stretch of land just on the edge of the beach, and disappeared into the trees for a few minutes. When he returned, he was holding some sort of furred creature. He knelt at the altar and murmured a quick prayer, before laying the slightly writhing creature down on the ground in front of him.

"May Jashin bless your soul." He murmured, before plunging his short blade into the animal's heart, before gutting it. Then he picked up the dead creature and slowly walked in a huge circle, allowing the blood to drip down beside him. Then, once the circle was complete, he walked across from one side of the circle to another, then down towards the start of the circle, and back up the other side until he'd drawn out a triangle inside the circle. Then the animal's body was tossed aside to be buried later. Returning to the altar, he picked up thirteen red candles and laid them out around the blood symbol, connecting the wicks by a length of wire. He shed his white coat and changed from the black jacket and trousers into black and red robes, and took off his boots. He laid the Book of Jashin between the altar and the symbol, and then fetched a silver chalice. Cleaning the short blade, he muttered another prayer, and then slashed open his own arm, allowing the blood to drip into the chalice. Once the chalice was half-full, he tied a bandage around his arm, and cleaned up. Setting the chalice down beside the Book of Jashin, he observed everything to make sure it was perfect. Then he nodded, grabbed a bundle of fabric, and went to fetch Hidan.

He was sat with Kakuzu in the small cave. Neither of them heard him approach, and he lingered in the shadows for a moment, watching them. Kakuzu was sat with his back against one wall, legs stretched out, with Hidan settled between his legs, back flush against Kakuzu's chest, one arm lifted and hooked around the man's neck, fingers twirling his dark hair. They were simply sitting in silence, both with their eyes closed, content. Kakuzu's arms were looped around Hidan's waist, one hand gently stroking up and down his stomach. As much as he disliked the soldier, Shinsei smiled. He took a few steps back, then approached the cave as if he'd only just arrived, and stepped into the entrance. Both of them looked up, and Hidan smiled.

"It is time, Hida-kun." Shinsei held out his hand, and Hidan slowly extracted himself from Kakuzu's arms, taking Shinsei's outstretched hand. "Since you do not have your robes, you'll have to borrow my spares." He held out the bundle of fabric he'd picked up from the altar. "They'll be a little big, but it'll have to do." Hidan nodded and pulled on a long crimson robe – it was too long for him, but he tied the sash around the waist and hitched them up slightly beneath the sash. Kakuzu observed the process with interest. The red robe was cut so that most of Hidan's chest was on display, along with the curve of his shoulders. The sleeves were long, and flared out from the elbows.

Before he went any further, Hidan handed a black robe back to Shinsei, and then hitched up the red robe a little and started fumbling around beneath them. A moment later, and Hidan was kicking off the trousers he'd been wearing. Then he took the black robe from Shinsei, and pulled it on over the top of the red one. This one had no sash to hold it closed, and it had a similar cut to the red robe, but the sleeves stopped at the elbow, and it was much shorter in length. Shinsei smiled when Hidan was done.

"Come, my child." Hidan nodded and turned to Kakuzu.

"Coming?" He murmured softly. Kakuzu glanced at Shinsei, who gave a short nod, and he got to his feet. Still smiling, Shinsei led the way back to the altar.

"You'll have to sit to one side, Kakuzu." Shinsei told him, gesturing to the ground off to the side of the symbol. "I shouldn't really be letting you watch, but you're a part of Hida-kun's life now, so I'll make an exception." Kakuzu said nothing, and simply sat down on the ground where he'd been told to. He was curious about this ritual and what it entailed. Hidan had been very secretive about it, telling him to simply wait and find out for himself, but it was clear to him that Hidan was both excited and nervous about it. Whatever this ritual was, it was very important to Hidan.

Hidan and Shinsei stood at the altar side by side, both of them dressed in the black and red robes. They knelt at the same time, hands clasped around their rosaries, heads bowed. As they murmured in prayer, Hidan's robes slipped down one shoulder, but he made no move to hitch them back up. His eyes were closed, his expression strangely calm, but it was obvious that he was more focused on the ancient words he was speaking than anything else. Once the prayer was said, Shinsei rose to his feet, but Hidan remained kneeling.

"Lord Jashin," Shinsei spoke loudly, in a tone of voice Kakuzu had not yet heard. It was different from before – still musical, but demanding, confident, and full of authority. Shinsei was not speaking as Hidan's guardian or his friend, or as an enemy. He was speaking as Hidan's High Priest, devout servant of Jashin. This was a very serious matter. "Before your altar kneels a servant more faithful than any other. This child has become a man of wisdom, of strength, and of power. As High Priest of the Temple of Yu, I now ask for your acceptance of this blessed young man to take my place, and become one with the Order of Jashin." He knelt in front of Hidan, the Book of Jashin between them, and picked up the chalice. As Kakuzu watched, Shinsei placed the chalice in front of Hidan, and then drew his short blade. "Now, child, first you must taste the blood of your predecessor. Taste the purity." Hidan said nothing as he picked the chalice up between both hands, and lifted it to his lips. Kakuzu frowned as he observed this – Shinsei had said that Hidan had to drink the blood of his predecessor. It had taken him only a second to realise that Hidan was about to drink Shinsei's blood. The chalice was only tilted a little, and for about a second, before Hidan was placing it back down onto the ground. The red stain on his lips, however, indicated that he had indeed tasted some of the blood. "Now, as is recorded in the Book of Jashin, you are to make the holy sacrifice of blood. With the Blade of Sacrifice, your blood will join that of your predecessor's." Shinsei picked up the short blade, and Hidan held out one arm.

Kakuzu wanted desperately to say something, or intervene, but something told him to hold back. So, even as Shinsei dug the blade into Hidan's arm deep enough for blood to drip into the chalice below, he remained seated, and simply watched. Shinsei set the blade aside, leaving the wound open to the air, and placed his hands on the book in front of him, and began reciting words he knew by heart.

"Now drink, child. Consume the pure blood of the High Priest of past and present." Hidan lifted the chalice again, although this time, he drank the contents in one. As he took a breath and set the empty chalice down, he wiped the back of his hand over his bloodied lips, catching the last few drips that had attempted to escape. Shinsei took the chalice and set it aside with the blade. "Rise, child." He commanded, getting to his feet as he spoke. "Take your place in the centre of the sacred symbol." Hidan walked to the centre of the symbol on the ground, stepping over the wire connecting the candle wicks. He lay down, the robes falling aside even more to reveal his whole chest. He laid his arms out along the top line of the triangle, palms skyward. His feet met at the point of the triangle.

Shinsei fetched something from the altar, and Kakuzu realised it was a box of matches and another red candle. Shinsei stood at the bottom of the symbol, lit a match, and then lifted the flame to the candle, lighting the wick. He tossed the box of matches aside, and shook the one in his hand to blow it out, before tossing that aside too. He clasped the candle in both hands, closed his eyes, and began to hum. It was an eerie tune, quite haunting but melodic at the same time. After a long minute of the humming, Shinsei knelt, and used the candle in his hands to light the first candle around the symbol. In a blaze of light, the wire ignited on both sides, lighting the other candles in almost perfect sync with each other, until the flame met at the candle directly opposite the first. Now Shinsei began to sing.

It was a wordless song, and it surprised Kakuzu. He hadn't expected Shinsei to be able to make such a beautiful sound, as haunting as it was. He bent, picked up the short blade, and stepped over the border of candles into the symbol, until he was stood over Hidan. Still singing, he lowered himself to his knees, and pulled out two thin blades from his robes. He stabbed each one through the palms of Hidan's hands, pinning his arms down. As Hidan whimpered in pain, he clutched the short blade, and slowly dragged it across Hidan's collarbone, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough to leave a red mark behind. He drew two more lines – making the shape of a triangle over his chest. Kakuzu's heart skipped a beat when Shinsei lifted the blade, and it nearly stopped altogether when he brought the blade down, piercing Hidan's flesh right in the centre of the triangle. The singing stopped abruptly, and Hidan threw his head back, crying out in pain – and, Kakuzu noted, in pleasure too.

"Now, my child, with this blade I open up your soul to Lord Jashin, binding you forever to His will as his faithful servant, High Priest of the Temple of Yu, and honorary member of the Order of Jashin." He wrenched the blade free, and licked the blood from it carefully. "I pass on all my responsibilities, my rights, my privileges, and the secrets of the Temple. You are in god's hands now, child." He stood up and left the symbol. "Rise now, as High Priest." He was smiling as Hidan sat up, wrenching his hands free of the thin blades that held them down. The blades went right through his hands, and remained jammed into the ground. Wincing a little in pain, Hidan stood up, and left the symbol, joining Shinsei once again at the altar. Shinsei reached behind the altar and pulled out the long white coat he'd worn earlier, and draped it around Hidan's shoulders. He swiped one finger through the blood on Hidan's chest, and drew the Jashinist triangle on his forehead. "You are High Priest now, Hida-kun." He murmured softly. "One step closer to Lord Jashin. Your parents would be so proud." He leant forward and kissed his forehead – his lips came away bloody. "Go to your man, and get yourself fixed up." Hidan nodded, and made his way over to Kakuzu.

It felt strange to wear the coat he'd always associated with his guardian, but it also felt absolutely wonderful. The same symbol his parents had worn with honour and pride was now on his own shoulders, and he was now a part of the Order, as they had been. His hands were on fire, and the pain in his chest was becoming a little uncomfortable, but he still felt happy. Kakuzu rose to his feet when he approached him, and he smiled.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm fine. Shinsei knows where to strike without causing too much damage." He glanced down at the wound on his chest. "Though it would be nice if you could stitch me up a bit." Wordlessly, Kakuzu pulled out the medical supplies he'd used earlier, and gestured for Hidan to sit. He was still processing everything he'd seen – from the blood-drinking, to the eerie singing and the final sacrifice. One thing he knew he'd never forget was the sound Hidan had made as the blade had glided through his skin. He couldn't help but wonder if the silver-haired teen would make that noise if _he_ was to cut him, hurt him…

"So, you're the priest now, hm?" He murmured, trying not to think too much about inflicting pain upon Hidan just to hear that beautiful sound again. He focused instead on stitching the wounds.

"Yup." Hidan grinned, watching Kakuzu work. "If my parents hadn't died, I might have taken over the leadership of the Order, but… I think I'm more suited as a priest." Kakuzu worked quickly, wanting to stop the blood flow as soon as possible. He finished the chest wound, and then moved on to the wounds on his hands and arm.

"This really meant a lot to you, didn't it?" Hidan nodded. "Then I'm glad we ran into Shinsei, even though I don't like him." Now Hidan smiled. It meant a lot to him that Shinsei was here and that he was now High Priest, yes, but it meant more to him that Kakuzu had accepted his twisted faith without question. Once all of his wounds were dealt with, he shifted so he was straddling Kakuzu, and kissed him. He didn't care that Shinsei was nearby. He didn't care that he could still taste blood on his tongue. All he cared about was being close to the man he'd fallen in love with.

Shinsei looked over as Hidan kissed Kakuzu, and he smiled sadly. It was hard for him to see how much Hidan had grown up. He was no longer the child he'd adored like his own son – the child he'd never told his secret to. He had vowed to only tell on his deathbed. It was a promise he couldn't break. He only hoped the information would get to him when that happened. He cleared away the items he'd used for the ritual, and then gathered up the candles and blew them out one by one. He was just setting them down when he froze in place, suddenly alert. His eyes widened, his heart began to race, and then he bolted upright again, long blade in his hand.

"KAKUZU!" He called out sharply, running towards them, bringing his arm around at the same time. Steel clanged against steel. Kakuzu and Hidan sprung apart and leapt to their feet, both of them staring at the man clad in dark clothes that had appeared from the trees behind them, his blade blocked by Shinsei's. Kakuzu grabbed his sword just as another man appeared from the trees. Both of them were dressed in white and black uniforms similar to Kakuzu's, with the symbol of Kumo engraved into the metal plates on their caps. Soldiers.

"Well, well." The second man laughed. "Look what we have here, Kinkaku. It's the little priest we've been chasing." Kinkaku, the man currently crossing blades with Shinsei, grinned.

"That was very naughty of you, running away to play hide and seek with us." He murmured in a menacing tone of voice. "But we found you, little priest. And you've brought us some friends, too."

"Not just any friends, either." The other man smirked. "The little one is another priest. He's wearing the coat and the same robes."

"Another Jashinist, Ginkaku?" Kinkaku enquired.

"Seems like it." Ginkaku stepped closer, and Kakuzu lifted his blade, forcing Hidan behind him. He'd heard of these two before, and knew that it was best not to underestimate them. "Now, there's a face I never thought I'd see." Kinkaku glanced over at Kakuzu and Hidan, and he laughed.

"Is that Kakuzu of the Aka Ops?" He asked his brother. Ginkaku laughed with him.

"It bloody well is." He replied. "Fancy that, Kinkaku! Not only will we butcher our target, but we'll take down another Jashinist and the Rogue as well! I smell a promotion."

"I'm sorry, boys, but that isn't going to happen." Kakuzu growled. "See, now that you've let on that you know of my situation, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Bring it on, Stitches." A cocky grin was plastered to Ginkaku's face.

"Bad move." Hidan muttered, smirking a little. With a snarl, Kakuzu leapt towards Ginkaku, sword swinging. The Kumo soldier lunged forward too, their swords clashing together. With a whoop of joy, Kinkaku pushed Shinsei back, initiating a fight. Hidan glanced between the two, not sure who to help first, or how to help. Kakuzu was holding his own pretty well, but Shinsei seemed to be having trouble, and so Hidan drew his hunting knife, and leapt at Kinkaku.

He plunged the blade into Kinkaku's sword arm, not deep enough to do too much damage, but it at least made him falter in his attack. He wrenched the knife free quickly and darted back, keeping his eyes on the soldier. Shinsei ran in for an attack, but Kinkaku dodged easily, the tip of his sword just catching Shinsei's robes. Growling in anger, Hidan shrugged off the white coat, and prepared for another attack.

Kakuzu saw Hidan leap into the fight, and for a moment he felt a twinge of panic. He forced it back in seconds, however. Hidan had been trained to fight for his life against those who threatened him. He handled Orochimaru by himself. He was going to be fine against the Gold and Silver Brothers. Probably. Ginkaku was putting up a good fight, and he seemed to be enjoying it on top of everything else. He and his brother were cheering and whooping as they dodged, blocked and attacked.

Kinkaku was having even more fun than his brother – fighting two opponents at once was thrilling for him. Shinsei was determined to protect Hidan, and so fought twice as hard. Likewise, Hidan was determined to keep Kinkaku from hurting Shinsei, and he was naturally violent in nature, and so he fought like a wild animal, slashing, clawing and biting. He leapt up onto the man's back, nails clawing at his face and pulling at his hair – his cap had fallen off almost instantly. Kinkaku struggled and writhed, trying to get the silver-haired pest off him, whilst still trying to fight off Shinsei. He blocked a swing from the priest, and managed to knock Hidan from his back. He quickly darted away, keeping his distance for a moment whilst he regained his awareness.

Ginkaku was starting to lose his initial joy of the fight. Like all soldiers, he knew of the Aka Ops, and knew their stories. He'd always been most impressed by Itachi and Kakuzu, and so he'd learnt more about them than any of the others, which is why he was beginning to think it was a mistake engaging Kakuzu in a one-on-one fight. Whilst he and his brother were pretty strong on their own, they were strongest when they fought together. If only Kinkaku would hurry up and slaughter the two priests… He cried out in surprise as he narrowly avoided a fatal strike from Kakuzu, and the blade slice through his forearm instead. Yelping in pain, he dropped his sword and stumbled backwards a few steps, clutching his arm. He drew in a sharp breath in anger and annoyance as he saw Kakuzu kick his fallen sword aside, and advanced upon him quickly. He tried to dodge and swing a fist aimed at Kakuzu's stomach, hoping to wind him or at least distract him. Kakuzu caught the fist in his hand and twisted, forcing Ginkaku's body around. A cool blade was pressed to his throat, and he could feel the solid form of Kakuzu behind him.

"Game over, Silver." Kakuzu growled. From their positioning, they could see the fight between Kinkaku, Shinsei and Hidan. And for the second time that night, Kakuzu's heart nearly stopped.

Hidan was trying to pick himself up from where he'd sprawled on the ground, having obviously been thrown or flung aside. Shinsei was lying to one side, sword discarded. Kinkaku was laughing, standing not far from Hidan, his sword lifted in the air.

"Now, die, priest!" He cried, pulling his arm back. Kakuzu's blood ran cold as he realised Kinkaku was going to throw the sword like a javelin – a trick a lot of Kumo soldiers were known for.

"Hidan!" He heard himself call out, but he hadn't known he was going to do it. Hidan looked up sharply just as the sword was thrown through the air, and his eyes widened a little in horror. He tried to scramble up, out of the way, but he tripped on the robes and slammed back down into the ground. Kakuzu felt his grip on Ginkaku loosen, but his logical mind told him he'd never make it in time. He could only stand there and watch as the sword arced in the air, and began to plummet towards Hidan – who was trying vainly to untangled his legs from the robes.

Hidan closed his eyes, realising that this was it. He wasn't going to get out of the way. He stopped trying to untangle himself, and just waited for the impact. His eyes snapped open again at the sound of an agonised cry of pain, mixed in with the sound of cloth ripping, and the sound of sharp steel slicing through flesh. His eyes widened as flecks of blood spattered over his face.

Shinsei smiled down at him, Kinkaku's sword still quivering slightly out of his back. The tip was almost touching Hidan's chest, the blade hidden beneath a coat of blood which slowly dripped onto his exposed skin. Time seemed to stand still for Hidan. Shinsei had leapt in to save him. He'd thrown himself over him, protecting him from the blade. He'd watched his parents die in front of his eyes by military hands, and now his guardian, his priest, his second father was about to follow in their footsteps. Shinsei slowly slumped to one side, landing hard on his back. He cried out again, blood dribbling out of his mouth, as the rest of the blade was pushed through his chest. Hidan scrambled up, wrenching the blade free and tossing it aside, trying to cover the wound with his hands as if that would stop the blood flow.

"Shinsei-sama! No… no… please, no. H-Hold on, Shinsei-sama, p-please…" He pleaded, using his robes to try and stop the blood now. He could hear Kinkaku laughing somewhere behind him, and a moment later, Ginkaku's laughter joined his brother's. He crawled up over Shinsei so he was staring down into his face, applying more pressure to the wound. Blood was starting to spread out from underneath him now, and more blood trickled from his mouth.

"Hida-kun, my child…" Shinsei croaked out. "My beloved child… my nephew." Hidan frowned in confusion, releasing some of the pressure slightly out of surprise. Shinsei's smile widened, and he lifted a hand to Hidan's face. "I promised your father I would never tell you until the day I died." He stroked back strands of silver hair, coughing slightly. "Why do you think you were given to me when they died, Hida-kun? Who better to look after his precious little boy than his own brother?"

"B-Brother…" Hidan repeated, staring down at Shinsei in complete shock. Shinsei nodded a little, grinning now.

"That's right. I'm Reiba's little brother. Nobody ever knew. Reiba and I… we were so different…" He coughed again, more blood seeping out from under him, pooling around them both. "Our family lived in a small cottage on the other side of Yu forest. Our parents were killed for their faith in Lord Jashin, by military men, just as yours were, Hida-kun. Reiba and I travelled to Yu for protection, and we were accepted into the Temple. We said we were orphans, children raised in the Jashin faith, but we said nothing about being brothers. Only your mother knew… and we wanted to keep it that way. Reiba wanted me to be safe. If anything happened to him, he would say, then no one would know to come after me, too. Always thinking of his family, your dad was…" Tears sprang to Hidan's eyes as another coughing fit caused Shinsei's body to spasm painfully.

"Shinsei-sama… p-please… don't l-leave me…" He whimpered, clutching at his robes now. "Uncle…" Shinsei smiled again.

"It is so wonderful to hear that word from your lips, Hida-kun." He stroked Hidan's cheek softly. "Reiba knew I would look after you." He met Hidan's eyes. "You were their perfect child. Their precious son." His voice was barely a whisper now. "You know this, don't you? You know _what you are_." Hidan's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heart begin to pound. "I told you I'd pass on the secrets of the Temple to you, but you already knew. You are our perfect child. Our success. Jashin's Child." Hidan was breathing heavily now, partially unable to believe the words Shinsei was speaking, but knowing he spoke the truth. "You know what you are." Shinsei repeated. "Does _he_ know?" His eyes flickered over to where he could just about make out the shape of Kakuzu. Without waiting for an answer, Shinsei pressed a finger to Hidan's lips. "Do not tell him… until the time is right." He smiled again. "I am so proud of you, Hidan. Live. Live and be alive." Shinsei's voice cracked on the last word, and his eyes glazed over. The hand that had been lifted to Hidan's face dropped, going limp on the ground beside Shinsei's head.

"Shinsei-sama…" Hidan murmured, shaking him slightly. "Uncle Shinsei… you… you can't do this to me… you're my only family… no… no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He sat back, letting go of Shinsei's robes, staring at his blank expression and sightless eyes. Tears streaked his face, mingled with the blood. He lifted his hand and stared down at them, at the blood that coated them. Shinsei's blood. The blood of his priest, his guardian, his _uncle_. The same hands that had once been coated with the blood of his mother and father. His entire family slaughtered by military men. Slaughtered for their faith. For him. For _protecting_ him.

He felt anger rising up, an anger he'd never experienced before. It was like black fire in the pit of his stomach, burning its way up through his chest, boiling his blood. It seared his mind, erasing all rational thought and melting away emotions until all that was left was raw, wild, savage rage. It felt like an angry beast that'd been locked away in a small, cramped cage had finally broken the lock, setting itself free. This white-hot rage took control, and he slowly lifted his eyes from his bloodstained hands and turned in the direction of the man who stood, laughing cruelly, only a few feet away. Suddenly he wanted to coat his hands with the blood of the heathen who dared rip away his only family, and his only connection to his home.

The laughing abruptly stopped as a feral scream ripped from Hidan's throat, and he pounced.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hidan's really lost it now. Also, this was uploaded at 00:38 on the 14th February (UK time). This marks the 3-month anniversary of the very first chapter of Child of War (it was uploaded on deviantArt first, I can't remember if I put this on FF the same day or not). Have an extra long chapter to celebrate three wonderful months! - homesweethomicide13_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kakuzu had never heard such a sound before in his life. It chilled his blood, and genuine fear pierced his heart. He and Ginkaku froze in place as Hidan pounced at Kinkaku, teeth bared like a wild animal. Stunned by the sudden change in the boy, Kinkaku stumbled backwards, hands instinctively reaching up to try and pull him off. He cried out in pain as nails raked down his face, leaving bloody trails behind them. A handful of hair was torn out, and teeth latched onto the flesh of his cheek.

"Shit!" Kinkaku hissed, screaming out as Hidan jerked his head back, tearing open Kinkaku's cheek. Blood sprayed across both of their faces, but Hidan seemed unfazed. As Kinkaku desperately tried to pull the feral teen off him, Hidan wrapped both hands around the man's throat, digging his nails in, before clawing down with as much strength as he could muster. "Ginkaku! Help!" He cried out, blood spattering over his lips and chin, dribbling down the side of his neck. He managed to push Hidan hard enough for the teen to loosen his grip, and he twisted, using as much force as possible to throw Hidan aside.

Hidan growled as he hit the floor and slid along the ground, dust flying up around him. The robes slipped even further off his shoulders, falling around his waist as he sprang upright, leaning forward onto his hands, ready to pounce again. Kinkaku was more prepared this time, and caught one of Hidan's wrists as the teen leapt towards him. He twisted his arm around, hoping to break the bone, but Hidan was too quick, and much more agile than Kinkaku had expected. Hidan's entire shoulder twisted with the movement, and almost in a ripple movement, his body followed. Kinkaku ducked sharply as Hidan's foot sailed past his head. His other hand came up, gripping the boy's ankle, aiming to prevent as much movement as possible. Hidan's other leg swung up, his knee smashing into Kinkaku's jaw. Startled and blinded by the sudden flare up of pain, Kinkaku released his hold on the teen.

His back hit the floor seconds later, and a scream ripped from his throat as Hidan's full weight slammed into his ribs, breaking several of them. One or more of them had punctured one lung by the feel of things, but it was hard to tell since all breath had been knocked out of him from the force of the fall. His vision had temporarily failed him, but when his eyes cleared, his heart jumped in fear. Hidan was leaning over him, their faces only centimetres apart. Blood trickled down the boy's nose, dropping onto Kinkaku's cheek. There was a manic grin across his face, but there was no glee, no humour, no joy in his eyes. There was only pure rage.

And then he started to laugh.

He sat upright, throwing his head back as his voice hitched in hysterical laughter. Kinkaku watched as one hand lifted from the black and red robes, and his eyes widened in horror as he recognised the sight of a small, slim, black blade. With another feral howl, the blade swung down, slashing through Kinkaku's chest just below the ribs. Kinkaku screamed out, pain shooting through his entire body. He watched through a haze as the blade was wrenched out again and tossed aside, and then pale hands were clawing at his jacket and shirt, tearing them off. Then those same hands were clawing at the wound, ripping it open. Blood, hot and wet, poured down over his chest, coating the hands that now delved inside the cavern they'd created. Flesh tore as Hidan continued to rip and claw, and he felt his ribs snap back in another direction as the teen gripped them and tugged as hard as he could.

Standing nearby, frozen in absolute horror and shock, Kakuzu and Ginkaku stared at the scene before them. Blood-coated Hidan was frantically pulling at the flesh of Kinkaku's chest, using only his bare hands to inflict serious injuries. Kakuzu hadn't completely loosened his hold on Ginkaku, but it was slackened enough to allow the other man to easily twist away if needed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd seen violence before. He'd inflicted some seriously sadistic injuries on other men himself. But this… this was something else. It was like there was nothing of Hidan left. The boy he'd known was gone, replaced with a savage monster. A savage monster who was now reaching deep inside Kinkaku's chest.

The man was screaming now. There were no words to describe the amount of pain he was going through. As agonising as it was, he couldn't take his eyes off the silver-haired monster rooting around inside his chest. Something cold wrapped around his heart – and it nearly stopped altogether when he realised just what this teen was about to do. With the most horrifying howl of pain, Kinkaku's heart was ripped from his chest and held in the air like a bloody prize. Laughing hysterically again, Hidan brought the still-pulsating organ to his lips. As Kinkaku's lifeless body sagged slightly beneath him, and blood pooled around them, his tongue flicked out and lapped up some of the blood still clinging to the muscle. Grinning madly, Hidan clenched his teeth around it, and tore it open, spitting out flecks of muscle and tissue. What was left was quickly torn to shreds in his hands, and then tossed down, scattered over Kinkaku's gaping chest cavity.

"KINKAKU!" Ginkaku screamed out in horror, grief and rage. "You little shit! I'll fucking kill you!" Taking advantage of Kakuzu's slackened grip, Ginkaku rammed his elbow hard into Kakuzu's stomach and kicked off towards Hidan, Kakuzu's sword in his hand. Still straddling Kinkaku's corpse, Hidan slowly turned, fixing dark violet eyes on the man now bolting towards him with murderous intent. When he grinned, it was an eerie sight – his teeth were painted crimson, and blood dripped from his lips. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Kakuzu finally snapped out of his daze and bolted after Ginkaku. He needn't have worried, however – before Ginkaku could even swing the blade, Hidan was on his feet and dodging the attack. Kakuzu sprang for him, catching him around the waist and wrenching him to one side, throwing him off his balance. His own sword sliced through his hand and then through the material of his jacket, but he ignored the pain and dealt a swift kick to Ginkaku's chin, knocking him onto his back. Without hesitation, Kakuzu regained his weapon, and slammed it down hard through Ginkaku's throat. He didn't attempt to avoid the spray of blood as he wrenched the blade down, splitting open Ginkaku's chest. He pulled his sword free, and turned, eyes searching for Hidan.

He found the teen kneeling beside Shinsei's body, robes pooled around his hips, covering very little. His entire body was splashed with blood, his hair hanging over his face, shielding it from view, though he could tell that the manic grin was gone. Glancing once more at Ginkaku, Kakuzu gave him a good kick before walking towards Hidan. He stopped a few steps away, giving the teen some required space. He remained standing in silence for a moment, wondering if Hidan would speak first. When the boy said nothing, Kakuzu gently cleared his throat.

"Hidan…" He trailed off, not sure of what to say. Very slowly, Hidan turned his head to look up at Kakuzu, blood-stained silver hair falling out of his face as he tilted it up, violet eyes dark with grief. The flames of anger were simmering, fading into ashes inside his heart. The beast had worn itself out. Upon seeing the pure sorrow in those eyes, Kakuzu let his sword clatter to the ground, took a few steps forward, dropped to his knees, and pulled Hidan against his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered into the boy's hair. He could feel Hidan shaking against him, and he held him even closer, hoping to give him even the smallest shred of comfort. He pulled back a little and looked down at him. Hidan was expressionless, his eyes blank, staring down at his bloodstained hands. "Come on," he sighed, "let's get you cleaned up." Knowing it would be stupid to assume Hidan was ready to walk anywhere, Kakuzu lifted him into his arms and began walking down towards the water. Hidan's head dropped onto his shoulder, which Kakuzu took as a good sign. At least he wasn't as frozen as he had been a moment ago.

He set Hidan down on the sand just along the edge of the water, and slipped off his jacket. He pulled a cloth out from the pouch on his belt and soaked it in the water, and then gently grabbed one of Hidan's arms, and began cleaning off the blood. Hidan sat there, unmoving and silent, as Kakuzu scrubbed at the blood on his hands. Kakuzu's heart physically ached. He hated seeing Hidan like this, and part of him just couldn't forget the image of Hidan tearing apart Kinkaku's heart. Still, he remained silent as he moved to the other arm, and then Hidan's chest. Eventually, he'd cleaned off most of the blood – there was still some in his hair, and faint stains remained on his chest and hands, but he wasn't coated in it anymore. Hidan was still as expressionless as he had been from the start, however. Kakuzu leant in and softly kissed him very briefly, before pulling back and stroking loose strands of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Come back to me, Hidan." He whispered. There was no reaction for such a long time that Kakuzu was about to give up, but then those dark violet eyes lifted, and met his. Hidan's lips parted, as if he wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Then, all at once, his eyes watered, tears began rolling down his cheeks, and he broke down. He'd have collapsed to the floor completely if Kakuzu hadn't caught him and pulled him against his chest. Hidan's hands clutched at Kakuzu's shirt, his body convulsing with the force of his sobs. "Shh, it's okay." Kakuzu murmured, though what exactly was okay he didn't know. He didn't even know what to do in a situation like this. He'd only ever seen comfort passed between other people, but he did remember his mother's calm voice soothing him as a child. He remembered a grazed knee, her warm, comforting arms around him, and her voice telling him it would be okay. Of course, Hidan hadn't just injured himself and needed soothing. He'd lost his priest, his guardian. It would take a lot more than words of useless comfort to help him.

He sat there with him, refusing to let go, until the heartbreaking cries began to quieten. The shaking slowly disappeared, and Hidan's grip on his shirt loosened. After another minute or so, Kakuzu glanced down at him, and sighed when he realized that Hidan had actually cried himself to sleep. The ritual, the fight and the brutal murder had completely exhausted him. Breaking down had just been too much for him. He picked him up again and carried him to the cave, lying him down. He pulled the robes up over his body, and left the cave. He had work to do.

He dealt with Ginkaku's body first. He stripped off his shirt – he wanted to avoid staining his clothes with blood as much as possible – and then hoisted him up over his shoulder. He carried him off towards the trees, intending to dump him somewhere sheltered. The longer it took for the military to discover that their Gold and Silver Brothers were dead, the better. He found a suitable trench where a small river had probably once ran, and dumped him down there. The trench was surrounded on all sides by thick bushes, and a low hanging tree sheltered the body from sight. Satisfied, Kakuzu went back to deal with Kinkaku. He didn't even attempt to lift him up. Instead, he dragged him across the ground in the same direction as he'd taken Ginkaku, and finally threw him down over his brother.

His eyes found the broken ribcage and the cavity beneath, and he swore gently under his breath. Unknowingly, Hidan had killed Kinkaku in a very similar style to the one _he_ was known for. He blamed his medical roots, but Kakuzu had always been fascinated by the heart – and as such, when he killed enemies, he'd rip open their ribcage and usually stab them right through the heart. If the military found the dead brothers, they'd instantly link their deaths to him. Well, that couldn't be helped. Grimacing at the blood and viscera on his hands, he wiped them off on some grass and then returned to the scene of the fight. This was going to be a more delicate matter.

He lifted Shinsei's body into his arms in the same way that he'd picked up Hidan earlier, and carried him towards the altar. He lay him down just inside the trees, so he'd be sheltered, and cleaned up the blood as best he could. Once he was done, Shinsei could easily have been sleeping. With a heavy heart, Kakuzu collected up his and Shinsei's scattered weapons and cleaned them off, sheathing his own, and he picked up his shirt and jacket. His eyes found the white coat Shinsei had worn – and had given to Hidan – and picked it up, walking back to the cave. Hidan was still out of it, curled up on the stone floor. Sighing, Kakuzu settled himself down, making sure he could still see Shinsei's body from where he sat, and then he gently moved Hidan closer to him, draping the white coat around him.

-x-

Kakuzu didn't sleep that night. When morning light began to illuminate the cave, Hidan stirred, and lifted his head. For a moment, in his sleep-induced daze, he momentarily forgot the events of the night before. Then his mind registered the coat and the robes, and he spotted Shinsei's body, and his eyes filled with tears again. He fell back against Kakuzu, who curled an arm around him and held him close.

"He's really dead, isn't he?" Hidan whispered, eyes on the figure of Shinsei.

"Yes." Kakuzu replied softly. "I'm sorry, Hidan. I really am." He kissed his head gently, and Hidan's hand found his, linking their fingers together. "We… we should bury him." Hidan was silent for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Okay." He murmured, sitting up. He pulled the white coat around him, hugging it close. Kakuzu got to his feet, and Hidan realised that he was shirtless. Dried blood stained one shoulder, with several drips reaching down his back and his arm. "You… you dealt with them, didn't you?"

"Someone had to." Kakuzu muttered, pulling on his shirt. He turned, offering his hand to Hidan. "Come on, we should get the hard part over with." Hidan nodded, taking his hand and standing up. He didn't let go of Kakuzu's hand as they walked over to where Shinsei lay. Hidan sat with Shinsei as Kakuzu dug out a shallow grave in a sheltered clearing in the trees – with difficulty, since there was no digging tool around, but he managed it with his bare hands and Shinsei's short blade. Hidan allowed him to lift Shinsei and gently place him down in the grave, and then he moved to stand beside Hidan. "Is there anything you need to do? Some specific ritual for Jashinist priests?" Hidan glanced up at Kakuzu.

"I thought my religion was bullshit?" He muttered coldly. Kakuzu took no offence at the cold tone – Hidan was hurting, and he was trying to cope with it. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"To me, yes. But it's not to you, and it wasn't to Shinsei. Now, is there anything you need to do?" Hidan stared down at the grave for a moment, and then he lifted his head again.

"Pray with me?" He asked quietly. Kakuzu inwardly cringed. He hadn't expected Hidan to need _him_ to do something.

"Ah, Hidan… I don't think that would be right. I'm not a believer, and-,"

"Please." Hidan cut in. His bottom lip was quivering slightly, indicating that he was close to tears. "I… It doesn't matter that you don't believe. I… I just… don't want to do this on my own." He looked up at Kakuzu with watery eyes, and he inwardly sighed. Oh yeah, he was definitely in love with this brat.

"Alright. I'll pray with you." It was worth it to see the faint trace of a smile on Hidan's face. He didn't speak a word of complaint as he knelt beside Hidan at the grave's edge, and brought his hands up as Hidan did. He listened as Hidan murmured in an ancient language, part of him wishing he knew what was being said, the other part of him glad he didn't. This was a private matter. He could tell by the way Hidan's voice hitched that the words he was saying meant a lot to him, and to Shinsei. When Hidan's voice died away at last, Kakuzu reached over and took his hand. Hidan looked at him and nodded – the signal to fill in the grave. As Kakuzu filled the grave in, Hidan packed away the items Shinsei had brought with him, and put the pack with his own in the cave. He changed out of the robes and folded them away, along with the clothes he'd worn since Iwa.

When he emerged from the cave, he was dressed in the black trousers and jacket that Shinsei had worn, the white coat over the top. The long, black sword was buckled to his waist, the hunting knife and short black blade concealed elsewhere. He strode over to where Kakuzu was arranging the altar at the head of the grave, and put a hand on his arm. Kakuzu turned, a little smile on his face, and pressed a kiss to Hidan's forehead.

"I do regret not knowing him better." He murmured. Hidan pulled Kakuzu close, burying his face in the man's chest, and held him tightly.

"He… he was my uncle." He whispered. Kakuzu stared down at him in surprise. He'd known that Shinsei had spoken to Hidan shortly before his death, but he hadn't asked about it, even though he'd been curious.

"What?" Surprised was an understatement for how Kakuzu was feeling right now. Hidan pulled back, and stared at the grave.

"He said he'd promised my father that he'd only tell me on his deathbed. They kept it a secret their whole lives. I didn't even know I had an uncle." His shoulders began to shake slightly, and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "He was my only remaining family, and I lost him." There was a long moment of silence. Hidan remembered the other words Shinsei had spoken to him, but he wouldn't tell Kakuzu. Not now. How could he explain what he was to him? He wouldn't understand, and he couldn't bear to lose someone else. Instead, he changed the subject. "Kuzu… you didn't kill the bandits when they attacked us, and I know you were holding back on the reason why." He turned and looked up at him. "So why did you kill Ginkaku?"

"I told you, the bandits weren't worthy of my blade-,"

"The truth, Kakuzu. I think I deserve that." Hidan cut in. Kakuzu frowned a little, but then he sighed.

"Fine, but… not here." He led Hidan away from the grave, and walked back out onto the beach, staring out at the water. "I didn't kill the bandits because I didn't want you to see that side of me." It was Hidan's turn to frown now.

"It's not like I don't know you've killed people. For a start, you're in the military, and part of the Aka Ops. And I know you killed your dad."

"There's a difference between knowing, and seeing." Kakuzu murmured. "Knowing I've killed isn't the same as seeing me kill, and seeing the brutal way in which I do it." He paused, trying to find the right way to word what he wanted to say next. "I'm… sadistic. Very sadistic." When Hidan frowned again, he realised he'd have to elaborate a bit further. "I can't just kill someone. I have to hear them scream, have to see the pain I'm inflicting upon them. I want them to suffer, to die slowly. It's almost like I get off on it. I didn't want you to see that."

"So why did you kill Ginkaku? If you hadn't, I would have. You didn't need to step in like that." Hidan looked out at the water. "Why did you?"

"Instinct, mostly. I didn't want him to hurt you." He sighed. "And… after seeing what you did to Kinkaku…" Hidan's eyes darkened, and his hands clenched into fists. "I decided it was time you knew."

"I wouldn't have cared, Kakuzu." Hidan murmured. "You could be the most sadistic man in the world, and I wouldn't care." He turned, stepped close to him, and looped his arms around Kakuzu's hips. "You're mine." Kakuzu smiled a little, and curled his arm around Hidan's shoulders. There was something bothering him, however.

"Hidan… I need you to be honest with me." He said softly. "Have you killed before?" Hidan pulled back and looked up at him, a slight frown on his face. "Because if you haven't, then the next few days are going to be hell. It'll come back to you all at once, and you'll break down. But if you have… I need to know." Hidan was silent for a long time, and then he met Kakuzu's eyes.

"I've killed before." The knowledge didn't actually surprise him. From the way Hidan had pounced on Kinkaku, and torn him apart, it was obvious that it wasn't the first time Hidan had had to fight for his life. "After Shinsei left, some of the villagers tried to hurt me. I just fought back."

"How many?" He found himself asking.

"What does it matter?" Hidan frowned. "Whatever number I say, you've probably killed ten times as many. I don't care about the people you've killed. It doesn't change what I think of you. So why should you care about the people I've killed?" His frown faded away a little, replaced with traces of concern. "Does it change anything, knowing I'm a killer?" Kakuzu smiled a little, and leant down to kiss him.

"No. It doesn't." He straightened up, and glanced around. "We should move on. We're too open here, and if anyone comes looking for the brothers, they'll find us. I know somewhere we can go, temporarily." Hidan nodded, and went to fetch the packs from the cave. He carried both of them, and handed Kakuzu his jacket and cap. He said a last goodbye to Shinsei, made the symbol of Jashin across his chest, and then followed Kakuzu through the trees.

They walked for hours, sticking to the coast, but remaining hidden by the trees. Eventually, Kakuzu began to lead them off a wild-looking, overgrown path. Hidan struggled to keep up, having to dodge roots, branches and spiky bushes, but Kakuzu seemed to know every little obstacle in his way, and was darting around them with ease. Just when Hidan was about to ask where they were going, he tripped over another root and stumbled out into a clearing. In front of him was a huge house, abandoned by the looks of it, and sheltered on all sides by the trees.

"What the… why is there a random house in the middle of the trees?" Hidan commented, raising an eyebrow. Kakuzu smirked and walked past him towards the door.

"We can stay here for a while. It's alright, it's abandoned. I doubt anyone would even come here." He opened the door. "There should be some food down in the cellar, too, if I remember correctly." Hidan frowned.

"How do you know? What the hell is this place?" Kakuzu smirked a little.

"This was my family's holiday home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Your… your family's holiday home?" Hidan walked up to where Kakuzu stood by the door, surprise written clearly over his face. "You… I… we don't have to stay here, you know." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and put a hand on Hidan's back, leading him inside.

"It's only for one night." He smiled. "I'll be fine. I haven't been here since I was about… sixteen? And before that it had been about four or five years since the last time I was here." He closed the door behind them, and breathed in the scent of old wood and dust. Oh yes, he remembered this. It may have been several years since he'd been here, but he was swamped with memories the second he stepped inside. He was aware that Hidan was watching him, and so he pushed the memories aside quickly. "I'll see if I can find something for you to wear whilst I wash our clothes. I need to do some minor repairs on my uniform, too." He scowled at the tear made by his own blade. "I could even run you a bath, so you can wash your hair." Blood still stained the silver locks, and as Hidan ran a hand through it, he saw the teen grimace.

"Alright. Lead the way." He muttered. Kakuzu frowned at the boy's tone of voice, but shrugged it off. He'd had a difficult day. He led him through the house and up the stairs, to where he remembered the bathroom being. He only hoped the water still worked. This place, as far as he knew, had sat untouched ever since his father's death. There was a high chance that nothing worked anymore. However, when he turned the taps on the bath, water shot out after a moment or two of dull, clunking noises. He checked the temperature of the water, wondering if it would run cold, or eventually warm up, and was pleased to find that it was slowly getting hotter.

As he ran the bath for Hidan, he was reminded of the first time he'd done this. He'd cared nothing for the boy back then, his only thoughts being for the money he was certain he'd get for him. Comparing both times together in his mind, he was surprised at how much had changed in such a short period. Turning off the taps, he glanced over his shoulder at Hidan. The teen had his back to him, still fully clothed, his hand grasping something towards the centre of his chest – his rosary, no doubt. He was oddly quiet, and it unnerved Kakuzu a little, but he said nothing. Hidan would talk when he was ready to, and he wasn't going to push him.

"Just leave your clothes outside the door, and I'll wash them. Take your time, okay?" He stood up and walked to the door, stopping briefly to kiss Hidan's forehead on the way past. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He put a hand on the doorknob, and pulled the door open. Icy cold fingers wrapped around his free hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at Hidan, who had reached out for his hand but hadn't looked up. Even though Hidan hadn't spoken, Kakuzu knew what he'd wanted to say. He smiled, gently squeezed Hidan's hand, and then pulled his hand free, and left the room.

He wandered through the first floor of the house, intending to find something for Hidan to wear whilst his clothes were being washed. He stopped in front of a familiar door, and allowed a small smile to cross his face. He pushed it open, and was instantly met with another door – this one split into two halves, top and bottom. He dropped to his knees, pushed open the bottom half of the door, and crawled underneath the top half, standing up on the other side, kicking the bottom half closed again. A long staircase stood before him, reaching up through the ceiling – it appeared to stop once it hit the ceiling, but Kakuzu knew better. He slowly ascended the staircase until he could reach up and touch the patch of ceiling directly above the staircase, and he pushed up, grinning when the panel moved up into the space above. Still grinning, he pushed it to one side, and continued up the staircase.

The room he emerged into was darker than the rest of the house, but even in the terrible light, he recognised his own, personal space. This had been _his_ room. He crossed the room and wrenched open an old, stiff blind, revealing a skylight window. Light flooded the room, and he smiled. Nothing had changed. The bed in the far corner was still covered with the things he'd last brought here, and he wandered over, forcing back the painful memories that threatened to rise to the surface of his mind. Not now. He could break down later, when Hidan didn't need him. He picked up the scruffy canvas bag that had been dumped in the middle of the bed and reached inside, fingers closing around what felt like fabric. He withdrew his hand and inspected the shirt he'd pulled out. It was definitely one of his smaller ones, but it'd still probably be huge on Hidan's thin body. Well, it would have to do. When he next reached into the bag, he pulled out a pair of untidy-looking denim shorts and inspected them.

"They'll do." He muttered, folding the clothing up and setting it down on the bed for a moment. It was only until tomorrow, anyway. He glanced at the stuff spread across the bed and sighed. It hadn't been touched, at all. Even when they'd dragged him out of this room, kicking and screaming, they hadn't dared touch the few possessions he'd brought with him. All they'd cared about was taking him back to his father – and if they'd spared a thought for anything else, it would have been focused on the still-bleeding wounds on his face. So everything he'd brought with him when he'd run away was still here. His eyes fell upon an upside-down photo frame, and although he told himself to walk away without looking at it, his hand reached out and picked it up.

He'd known what it would be of. He'd known that looking at it would only hurt, but he hadn't been able to suppress the urge. He needed to see it. He barely recognised the small boy in the photo. He was so used to looking in the mirror and seeing those foul scars that the untouched, smooth skin of this boy's face was foreign to him now. Plus, it had been a very long time since he'd last smiled like that. He sank to the bed, staring at the woman who held the boy so very close, a weak but honest smile on her face. She'd been almost dead, he remembered. The photo had been taken only a month before she'd finally given in to the disease.

He'd cherished this photo for the rest of his life. Which was why it was one of the few things he'd grabbed when he'd decided to run away from his father and get the hell out of Waterfall Country. He'd only intended to stop here for a day or so to gather food supplies, but they'd caught him, and dragged him back to his father. He turned his gaze back to the other things he'd brought with him, and chuckled a little bitterly. He had told Hidan the truth when he'd said that he'd intended to be a surgeon when he was older. He reached out and picked up the slim, leather case and opened it up, running his fingers over the gleaming set of scalpels inside. Despite being a total lunatic, his father had had his good moments – and this was proof of that. He'd been given these for his fifteenth birthday. He closed the case as memories flashed before his eyes – violent memories, of bloodied scalpels and screams in the night, and of his father's body lying only inches from his own, the pool of blood slowly spreading further and further out…

Breathing a little heavily, Kakuzu forced himself to stand up, unclenching one fist to gather up the clothes he'd found for Hidan. He hesitated only a moment before he gathered up the scalpels and the photo frame. He may have hated his father at the end, but it was all he had left of him. And he did at least deserve a memory. Without looking back at what remained on the bed – too many painful childhood memories – he strode over to the staircase and descended, fitting the ceiling tile back in place once he was clear of the gap. He quickly made his way back to the bathroom, and placed the clothes on the floor beside the door, gathering up the discarded black jacket and trousers that had been tossed out of the bathroom. He listened at the door a moment, wondering if he should check if Hidan was alright – his hand even hovered above the door handle – but he decided against it. He'd give the boy some space for a while.

Instead of checking on Hidan, he walked into the room beside the bathroom, and dropped Hidan's clothes, the case of scalpels, and the photo frame onto the double bed that took up most of the room. There was no way any of his old clothes were going to fit him, so his only hope was to check if his father had left anything behind. There was an old closet in one corner, and he quickly strode over to it, deciding it was the best place to start. There was little in there except one of his father's old long white coats, and a black suit jacket. Cursing quietly, he turned from the closet and tried to remember where else his parents might have kept clothing. Inspiration struck, and he dropped to his knees beside the bed, lifting the overhanging sheet. Bingo. Under-bed storage.

He had more success than with the closet. The boxes were mostly filled with his mother's clothes – he _had_ wondered what his father had done with them after she died – but in the third or fourth box, he found a plain black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded denim trousers. He actually smirked a little when he pulled them out. He'd _never_ seen his father in denim, so they were either from a time before his birth, or his mother had been the mastermind behind buying them. No wonder they were hidden away like this. He'd probably never worn them.

He stripped off his uniform quickly and pulled on the clothes he'd found, glad that they looked and felt reasonably clean despite being left untouched for so many years – there had been a slight cloud of dust when he'd shaken the trousers out, but nothing more – and then gathered up his uniform and Hidan's clothes, and left the room. He'd set their packs down at the bottom of the stairs, and he swung one up onto his shoulder as he passed it, knowing Hidan had shoved his other clothing in there, along with the Jashinist priest robes. He may as well wash those for him, while he was at it. He wandered into the kitchen and found the washing supplies, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. He ignored how 'wifely' he felt doing this, and set about the process of washing their clothes. Before washing his uniform jacket, however, he made sure to repair the tear in the fabric.

It ended up taking some time. He took extra care with the robes, and with the white coat that Shinsei had passed on to Hidan. If any of those got ruined, it would really piss Hidan off – and pissing off a mentally unstable teen who could rip out a man's heart with his bare hands was not something Kakuzu intended to do very often. Once he'd washed everything and found places to hang it to dry, he decided to inspect what supplies they had. He was pleased to discover that he'd remembered correctly – they had enough for a semi-decent meal, perhaps two if he really pushed it. A lot of the stuff he'd remembered seeing was quite obviously _not_ edible, but there was a good portion that had withstood the test of time.

He sat down at the kitchen table, glancing skyward. Hidan was taking a long time. Still, he'd give it another few minutes before he went up and checked on him. He leant back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd known travelling through Waterfall Country would be difficult, and he knew he really shouldn't have come here, to this house. His only comfort was the knowledge that very few people of Taki came up this far now, and that he'd be out of Waterfall Country in almost no time at all. He hadn't intended to stop here, but he knew Hidan was going to break very soon, and break hard. There was something in his eyes, in the way he moved, that told Kakuzu he was close to the edge. He was very unstable, and therefore needed somewhere warm and safe – somewhere away from outside eyes.

The only problem with this situation was that Kakuzu was getting closer and closer to completely losing it with every second that he was surrounded by his memories. Outside of this house, outside of Waterfall Country, he could ignore those memories. But now, surrounded by familiar objects, in a place that had once been alive with the voices and emotions of a young, happy family… it was too much. There was nothing to hold them back. His teeth clenched tightly in frustration and he opened his eyes, forcefully pushing back all the memories and emotions. He had to be strong now, for Hidan. His young priest needed him.

Speaking of said young priest – Hidan had appeared in the doorway, hair wet and loose, dripping onto his shirt. Kakuzu smiled a little at the sight Hidan made – the shirt was definitely too big, but it made Hidan look ten times more adorable, and the shorts had turned into three-quarter length trousers. He hovered in the doorway, looking uncertain, and so Kakuzu lifted a hand and beckoned him over.

"Long bath?" He enquired. Hidan simply nodded and walked over to him slowly, standing awkwardly beside his chair. One arm curled around Kakuzu's neck, his other hand grasping at Kakuzu's shirt. Knowing the signs of needing comfort, Kakuzu hooked his arm around Hidan's waist and pulled him closer, and he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. The hand that had been grasping his shirt moved quickly, and his fingers threaded through Kakuzu's hair. Kakuzu smiled and nuzzled Hidan a little, and his smile widened slightly when he felt Hidan press his face to his hair. _I love you._ _God, do I love you._ If only he could actually say it out loud, if only he could tell Hidan just how much he loved him.

Hidan slowly manoeuvred himself into Kakuzu's lap, cuddling close to him, needing to feel the heat of his body, needing to feel safe, protected. Kakuzu easily locked his arms around him, one hand gently stroking up and down his back. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few long minutes, both content to stay in that position for the rest of the day. That was one of the things Kakuzu liked about their… relationship. Words were often unnecessary. It was like they were already in tune with each other.

"I'm tired." Hidan murmured softly after a while. Kakuzu looked down at him, but Hidan was staring at the table, his eyes looking a little blank.

"You should eat something first."

"I'm not hungry." One hand came up, grasped at Kakuzu's shirt again. "Please, 'Kuzu." The way Hidan had whimpered his name startled Kakuzu a little, but he now knew for certain that the boy was ready to break.

"Alright." He murmured back. "But promise me you'll eat something later." Hidan nodded agreement, and Kakuzu lifted him into his arms. He stood up and began to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"I can walk, y'know." Hidan muttered, and Kakuzu smiled. That sounded more like his Hidan.

"Do you want to?" He stopped walking abruptly, smirking now. There was a brief moment of silence, and then Hidan replied.

"No." A pause. "That's not the point." He cuddled closer, nuzzling Kakuzu's neck gently.

"Lazy little shit." Kakuzu growled, still smirking. His remark was rewarded with a sharp poke to one cheek.

"Cheap bastard." Hidan muttered, quickly withdrawing the hand that had poked Kakuzu, for fear of suddenly losing it.

"Religious idiot." They were heading up the stairs now, very slowly. Hidan scowled and prodded him again – in the chest, this time.

"Fucking heathen." It surprised Kakuzu that he was actually enjoying this bickering between them. It was just so… normal. Irritable, argumentative Hidan was a good sign that maybe things weren't as bad as Kakuzu had originally thought. He carried Hidan through to the room with the double bed, and dumped him unceremoniously right in the middle. "Well that was just unnecessary." Hidan scowled at him from the bed, but Kakuzu simply raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I thought it was completely necessary, especially after the insults you were throwing my way." He walked over to the door to close it. Hidan sat up and watched him, a little smile on his face.

"Well you started it, asshole." He tilted his head to one side, eyes roaming over Kakuzu's figure. Not that he was checking him out from this angle, or anything. When Kakuzu turned and caught the look on Hidan's face, he frowned a little.

"What?" Hidan smirked.

"Nothin'." He shrugged. "I just haven't seen you in _normal_ clothes before." Kakuzu's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and then he smiled ever so slightly. "It's… different." Hidan went on. "But good. Very good. You're… hot. Especially in that shirt. It clings. In all the right places. And don't even get me started on what those trousers do for your-,"

"Hidan." Kakuzu cut in quickly, a slight laugh to his voice. "Aren't you a little young to be a pervert?" He smirked, walking back over to the bed. Hidan shuffled to the edge and reached for him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer.

"I might be fifteen, but I'm not an idiot." He winked, inwardly surprised at how easy he was finding it to lie about his age. "I'm still a teenage boy. You remember what that was like, right?" He was grinning now. "All those hormones… all that need…" He leant forward and kissed Kakuzu's stomach through the shirt. "Having a damn sexy man flaunting himself in front of me is torture." He looked up at Kakuzu, mischief in his eyes. "Guess it's a good thing I'm into that, huh?" Kakuzu simply rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed Hidan away so he fell onto his back on the bed.

"I thought you were tired. Or was that just a clever plan to get me into bed?" Hidan laughed now, a rather bright and cheerful sound – and this pleased Kakuzu more than anything. The last time Hidan had laughed it had been chilling.

"Damn it, you saw through it all!" He flung an arm across his eyes dramatically. "My genius plan has been foiled!" He lifted his arm and grinned at Kakuzu, who was trying to hold back his own laughter. "I guess I'll have to resort to plan B."

"There's a plan B? I didn't think you had enough brain capacity for more than one plan." Hidan ignored him and sat up again.

"Tch, what a typical mistake to make, 'Kuzu. I thought you were supposed to be a soldier." He smirked. "Never underestimate another man!"

"I'm sure when I come across another man, I won't underestimate him." It had been there for the taking, and Kakuzu was a man who seized opportunity whenever he could. Hidan scowled playfully at him, and then lurched forward like lightning. His hands grabbed the waistband of Kakuzu's trousers and he tugged sharply, bringing Kakuzu down onto the bed. Hidan fell back, laughing, as Kakuzu's hands shot out, stopping his fall moments before he landed on top of Hidan.

"Plan B – success." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu couldn't help but grin back.

"Ah, the element of surprise. How did I not see that one coming?" He murmured, leaning down a little.

"That's why it's called 'surprise', Kuzu-baka." Hidan smirked. He reached up with one hand, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kakuzu's neck.

"Yes, that was the point of the-," he broke off, sighed, "you know what? Never mind." He rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. Hidan leant up and kissed him softly, letting his lips linger against Kakuzu's for a few long moments before he fell back against the bed, damp hair splayed out around him. He sighed dramatically and flung his arms out across the bed as he yawned – and he frowned when the knuckles of one hand came into contact with something rather solid.

"What the…" He turned his head, and caught sight of a wooden frame. Kakuzu followed his gaze and tensed up. He'd forgotten that he'd left the photo frame and the scalpel case on the bed. Hidan propped himself up a little and picked up the frame, turning it so he could see it. He studied the photo for a moment, and then his eyes turned to meet Kakuzu's. "You know, you were such an adorable kid." He grinned. "Seriously, that's like the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen." Kakuzu pushed himself upright and sat down on the bed beside Hidan, sighing a little.

"Shut up, Hidan." He muttered. The bed dipped as Hidan moved, leaning against Kakuzu. He still held the frame in one hand.

"Is that your mom?" He asked quietly. Kakuzu simply nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray him and reveal the torrent of emotion he was holding back. "She's really pretty." Hidan was smiling as he stared at the woman in the photo. "I know you said you look like your dad, but I think there's a bit of her in you, too." Kakuzu frowned a little in surprise. No one had ever said that before.

"Really? How so?" He enquired, genuinely curious. Hidan looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You've got the same smile."

"O-oh…" Kakuzu muttered, glancing down at the photo. It took him a moment, but he realised Hidan was right. He _did_ have his mother's smile. How had it taken him this long to notice it? Hidan moved and set the frame down on the small table beside the bed.

"She looks like she was a really kind woman." Hidan fell back against the bed again, and this time found the case of scalpels – which Kakuzu abruptly took out of his hands before the teen could injure himself.

"She was." Kakuzu leant back, propped up on one elbow, his other hand lying flat against Hidan's abdomen. "I could say the same thing about your parents. They looked like good people." At Hidan's questioning frown, he explained. "Shinsei had a photo of them in a small book he kept in his coat. He showed me when I asked about them." He smiled a little. "You were a pretty cute kid, too."

"Tch, I still am." Hidan grinned. Kakuzu wasn't going to argue with that. Hidan yawned again.

"Right, come on. You're obviously exhausted." He sat up and nudged Hidan to get him moving. "Get into bed." Hidan sat up and looked around for a moment.

"We're sleeping here?" Kakuzu nodded, not sure where Hidan was going with this line of conversation. "And you're okay with that? Cause like… this was your mother and father's room, right?"

"They're unlikely to be using it, Hidan." Kakuzu muttered. It was Hidan's turn to roll his eyes now.

"I know, I just meant… well… y'know." He trailed off, but Kakuzu knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm fine. Get into bed." As Hidan did as instructed, Kakuzu did the same. "Besides, the only other bed in this place is in my room, and it's hardly big enough for you, so the chances of us both fitting in it are very slim." Hidan accepted that explanation and curled up against Kakuzu the first chance he got. Kakuzu doubted he would sleep – he was too caught up in his own thoughts and worried about Hidan's stability – but he would lie here with Hidan in case he was needed.

-x-

Kakuzu realised he'd dozed off at some point after Hidan had fallen asleep when he was rudely woken by sudden movements in the bed beside him, and a desperate voice calling out. Blinking tiredly, he turned to look at where he remembered Hidan being, and found the silver-haired teen about a foot away from him, his legs tangled up in the sheets, a look of absolute fear and panic on his face. It looked like he was awake and aware, but Kakuzu registered the movements of his body and determined that he was still asleep.

He was murmuring now, but he would occasionally call out – and he sounded terrified. Now completely awake, Kakuzu reached for him, intending to calm him down and comfort him, possibly even wake him up. But when his hand touched Hidan's shoulder, the teen jerked away and _screamed_.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu hissed, trying to reach for him again. He had to wake him up. Whatever was going on inside Hidan's head, he had to stop it. Now. Hidan was no longer forming coherent words, instead making only the most heartbreaking, terrified sounds. His movements were becoming more violent, and Kakuzu had to dive for him before he pitched backwards off the bed. He pinned Hidan to the bed, hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to stop his legs from kicking so violently. He was screaming again, hands clawing at Kakuzu's arms, desperate to get him off. "Hidan, wake up! HIDAN!" He tried shaking him, but that only made the screaming worse. Kakuzu only hesitated for a couple of seconds before he brought one hand up, and slapped Hidan harshly across the face.

Hidan was jerked violently into a state of awareness, and he blinked, dragged out of sleep by the stinging sensation on one side of his face. He stared up at Kakuzu, for a moment unable to recognise him, and he tried to scramble away from him. His feet caught in the sheets and stopped him from getting too far away, and he brought his arms up over his chest in a defensive manner, hands shaking violently. Tears shone in his eyes, and the fear was still evident on his face. With careful, slow movements, Kakuzu held out his hand.

"It's okay, Hidan. I'm here. I'll protect you." He spoke softly and calmly, keeping his voice even. His chest felt tight, and his heart ached, but he kept it together. "It's okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you. No one hurts my Hidan, my beloved Hidan. I'll kill anyone who tries." Very slowly, Hidan reached out and slipped his hand into Kakuzu's. They remained in that position for a moment, not moving or speaking – and then Hidan was throwing himself into Kakuzu's arms, clutching at him desperately as tears streamed down his cheeks. Kakuzu held him tightly, murmuring to him soothingly and pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. Eventually, Hidan stopped shaking, and the tears dried up.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan whimpered, still clutching at him. Kakuzu stroked his hair softly, cheek pressed against the top of his head.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember them all?" Kakuzu didn't need Hidan to elaborate. He knew exactly what he was asking.

"Every single one." He told him truthfully. "It gets easier in time. You'll never forget, but it won't be so hard to remember them."

"Good." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu sighed softly, tightening his hold on him. Hidan had killed before, but it was highly unlikely that his previous kills had been this violent or mentally disturbing. After all, the teen had practically _eaten_ some of Kinkaku's heart. Drinking blood might have been part of the rituals of a Jashinist priest, but Kakuzu doubted that cannibalism was as easy to stomach.

"Are you okay now?" He murmured, lifting his head so he could look at the teen's face. Hidan nodded a little shakily. "You don't have to pretend, Hidan. If you're not okay, just tell me, so I can help."

"You were expecting this." Hidan muttered, leaning against him heavily.

"You held out longer than I thought you would." Kakuzu offered as a response to Hidan's statement. "But don't worry, I'll always be here to hold you together." Hidan smiled a little, the movement pulling at the reddening, sore skin on one cheek.

"Did you… did you actually slap me, or was that just in my head?"

"No, I slapped you." Kakuzu smiled. "Mostly to wake you up, but also to knock some sense into you." Hidan lifted his head, and met Kakuzu's eyes.

"Y'know… I figured you'd hit a lot harder than that." There was still a trace of fear and uncertainty in Hidan's eyes, but the small smile on his face was a comforting sight.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. You'd know if I was."

"So you say."

"Would you like me to demonstrate? I'm all too happy to beat the shit out of you if I see it necessary." When Hidan next spoke, he was grinning. It wasn't his usual grin – this one was obviously a little forced, and he still looked shaken, but it was a start.

"Promises, promises."

-x-

After a few more hours of simply sitting in a slightly tense, but still mostly comfortable silence, Kakuzu persuaded Hidan to eat something. He sat there and watched the teen eat, and if he hadn't already seen that something was wrong, he'd have been able to tell just from seeing how slowly Hidan was chewing and swallowing each mouthful. When someone who normally eats fast enough to give themselves indigestion has trouble swallowing a tiny forkful of rice, there's something wrong.

But he kept quiet, and let Hidan take his time. He gave him water when he asked for some, and took his hand when Hidan reached out for him. He offered a smile when Hidan glanced at him every so often, and was occasionally rewarded with a smile in return. Once Hidan had finished eating, Kakuzu washed up and then checked their clothing, and was pleased to find that most of it was dry – only his uniform and Hidan's jacket were still damp. He packed away Hidan's robes and spare clothes, and then returned to the table. Hidan was tracing patterns on the wood with one fingertip, and as Kakuzu watched, he realised he was drawing the Jashin triangle over and over.

"Take me back upstairs?" Hidan murmured, not looking up. Kakuzu nodded and didn't hesitate to pick Hidan up. He was still shaken from whatever horror had plagued him in his sleep, and Kakuzu wouldn't trust his legs to keep him upright. The last thing he wanted was Hidan injuring himself by falling down the stairs, or something similar. So he carried him back upstairs, and lay him down in the bed again. When Hidan dragged him down beside him and cuddled up to him, Kakuzu simply pulled the sheets around them and closed his eyes – comfortable, but awake just in case Hidan needed him. When he felt Hidan relax against him and heard his breathing change, he knew the teen had fallen asleep again. He tightened his grip on him, almost as if to remind the sleeping teen that he was there. He had to stay awake now. If Hidan had another nightmare, he had to prevent it before it got too bad.

Hidan didn't have another nightmare. Kakuzu woke him a few hours later when morning light was starting to creep in through the windows – which surprised him. Had they really lost a whole day? Hidan changed back into his priest uniform, but Kakuzu noticed that he packed the shirt and shorts away with a smile on his face. After picking up the scalpel case and the photo frame, Kakuzu changed into his uniform – and after a moment's thought, packed the shirt and trousers away as well. Hidan had liked him in 'normal' clothes, after all, and he was bound to need some once they reached Neutral Country. His uniform would no longer be needed once they reached their destination.

They set off again in the dim light, and Kakuzu was not sorry to turn his back on the house he'd spent a good few summers at in his childhood. With Hidan's hand grasped tightly in his own, he led the way back onto a well-used path, and they continued on their way through Waterfall Country. Hidan was quiet, which was odd, but Kakuzu had expected it. He was quite jumpy, too – a lot more nervous than usual. Still, every time a small furred creature darted around in the bushes beside the path, and Hidan jumped rather violently, Kakuzu would squeeze his hand and turn to smile at him, and eventually he began to relax a little.

The sun was reaching the peak of its arc across the sky when Kakuzu heard voices ahead on the path. He instantly became alert, and let go of Hidan's hand. The teen looked up at him, and nodded once. At least Hidan was aware that they were no longer alone, and was prepared for it. Kakuzu didn't relax until he caught sight of the owners of the voices – three men a little older than himself, and quite clearly only travellers. Still, it paid to be cautious, so Kakuzu kept a close eye on them as they drew nearer. They were chatting quite loudly to each other, and seemed friendly. Their laughter was light, and good-natured.

And familiar.

Suddenly Kakuzu found himself thrown into the past. He was no longer on a path in the north of Waterfall Country. He was hiding in the shadows of an alley in Taki, listening to three young boys laughing together. They were having fun, and enjoying each other's company. He was then stepping out from the shadows, and walking towards them, what he hoped was a smile on his face. But the three boys stopped laughing and stared at him, and then began whispering to each other. When this whispering died away, they quickly walked off, sniggering to themselves.

And then he was sat on a grassy hill just outside of Taki, simply enjoying being outside in the fresh air, and away from his father. He heard voices nearby, and three teenage boys came into view, pushing each other around playfully. He jumped to his feet, ready to run off, but one of them saw him. Suddenly they were surrounding him, laughing at him, jeering at him. They pushed him around – not so playfully now – until they got bored and walked off, laughing.

Now he was sat frozen on his bed in his room at holiday house, listening as footsteps got closer and closer. The floor tile by the staircase moved, and several men climbed up into the room. He recognised three familiar faces as he was dragged from the bed. As he tried to fight them off, he heard them laughing, commenting on his scars, whispering about the wounds on his face. They thought he'd done it to himself. They dragged him out of the house, and back to Taki, where he was dumped unceremoniously in front of his father.

They were chasing him now. Chasing him through Taki, with short blades and long sticks of wood in their hands, shouting after him, telling him what they were going to do to him once they caught him. They threw rocks, with deadly accuracy. They called him a monster, a murderer. They told him they were going to burn him alive. He stood, watching as the three young men were restrained. Stood and listened to the village elder exile him for life. Listened to their threats of death if he were to ever return.

They told him they'd rip him apart like the fucked-up ragdoll he was, set him ablaze bit by bit, and feed the rest to the wolves. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

And suddenly he was back on the path in North Waterfall Country, and he realised Hidan was looking at him, concerned, and that the three men had come to a halt, and they were no longer laughing. If Kakuzu had ever intended to hide, it was too late now.

"Shit… it can't be." The tallest of the three – Hidoi – murmured. The other two – Ishu and Utoi – slowly grinned.

"It is." Utoi laughed, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. "It's Kakuzu. Well, well." In moments, Ishu had a blade in each hand.

"Didn't we promise to kill him if he ever came back?" He growled, malice in his eyes. Beside Kakuzu, Hidan tensed. He could feel the anger rising. These men weren't soldiers, and from the way they spoke, they were obviously from Taki. Whoever they were, Kakuzu wasn't pleased to see them – in fact, he'd almost completely shut down at the sight of them.

"I believe we did." Hidoi smirked. "So, boys, let's show Kuzu-kun and his little friend that we don't break our promises." He and Utoi pulled out their own short blades, ready to fight. "Come on then, Freak. Show us how much of a monster you can be."

Kakuzu snapped out of whatever stupor he'd been in. White hot anger surged under his skin, and he saw red. Everything these three had ever done to him rushed back with full force, and clouded his mind. Memories of being chased through Taki were the most prominent. Memories of their threats. Of the pain they caused him.

He wanted their blood.

He charged at them, sword drawn. He caught Utoi across one leg, swinging round and kicking him to one side. He blocked a strike from one of Ishu's blades, and slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of the man's head, causing him to stagger backwards and lose his footing. Hidoi came straight for him, and Kakuzu would have been nursing a potentially serious wound if a familiar short black blade hadn't whizzed past and embedded itself in Hidoi's throat. Kakuzu glanced behind him, and registered that Hidan was standing, sword drawn, fury in his violet eyes. He knew the teen had his back.

As Hidoi stumbled backwards, clawing at the blade in his throat, Utoi ran at Hidan, sword raised. Kakuzu spun and lurched forward, his sword slicing through Utoi's side with ease. The man cried out sharply and twisted, wrenching the blade free of Kakuzu's grasp. He barely noticed, however, and instead took Utoi to the floor, hands gripping the sides of the man's head. With a growl of savage fury, he twisted – and Utoi's neck snapped with a sickening crunch.

Hidan watched Kakuzu kill with awe. He was like a _god_. The way he moved was so sleek, so elegant. No step or swing was wasted. Everything was so calculated, so perfect. It was like he'd planned the fight out from every angle. It was _beautiful_. The crunch of the man's neck snapping had been music to Hidan's ears. He sheathed his sword again, choosing instead to watch Kakuzu work. It was obvious that his help wasn't needed. The taller man was still writhing around on the floor, having managed to pull out the black blade, and was now bleeding everywhere and convulsing slightly. Hidan focused on Kakuzu as the man jumped to his feet after freeing his sword from the dead man's body, and he turned, blocking an attack by the third man. A grin actually crossed Hidan's face when he saw the murderous look in Kakuzu's eyes. This was going to be good.

Kakuzu forced Ishu back using sheer brute strength, and then twisted, sending one of his blades flying off, out of reach. He dealt a swift kick to one knee, then pounded the hilt of his sword into Ishu's stomach, winding him painfully. As he bent double, he swung his fist, grinning at the crack of bones as Ishu's nose shattered. He fell backwards, exclaiming in pain, and his other blade slipped from his grasp.

"Going to kill me, are you?" Kakuzu's voice was dangerously calm. "I remember every word you said to me that night. I remember every word you ever said to me." He stamped down hard on Ishu's hand, breaking his fingers. "Now you and your idiot friends will suffer. Suffer, and die. Slowly. Painfully." Kakuzu leant down so Ishu could see just how much he was enjoying this. "And I am going to love every single second of your agony." He slashed at Ishu now, opening up his abdomen with one strike. As Ishu coughed violently, blood spattering everywhere, Kakuzu prodded at the wound a little, before gutting him. He didn't want to waste time with Ishu. No… the one he wanted to _really_ suffer was Hidoi.

Leaving Ishu to bleed to death, Kakuzu casually strode over to where Hidoi was writhing around. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the amount of blood already shed. Hidoi tried to crawl away, but Kakuzu pinned him down by stamping hard on his back.

"Ah, ah." He chided, grinning again. "Now, this won't be as long as I'd hoped, since you're already bordering on fatal, but I'm still going to enjoy it." He bent down and flipped Hidoi onto his back, before straddling him, one hand pressed flat to his chest. "Be a good boy and hold still, okay?" Pinning him down with his lower body, Kakuzu grabbed one of Hidoi's hands. "This won't hurt a bit." Hidoi attempted to speak, to call out, but the only sounds he could make were strange, gurgling noises. Still, Kakuzu could hear the fear, the panic, and it made him smile. He grabbed one of Hidoi's fingers and quickly broke it, enjoying the gurgled scream of pain that ripped out of Hidoi's throat. Taking his time, Kakuzu broke all of Hidoi's fingers – on both hands – and then shattered the bones in his arms. With Hidoi fast approaching death, Kakuzu tore open his chest, pulling at the sides of the wound with his bare hands, actually laughing a little at the sound of tearing flesh. He reached into the cavity he'd created and wrapped a hand around Hidoi's ribcage.

One by one, he snapped his ribs. With every sickening crack, and every agonised scream from Hidoi, Kakuzu's grin got wider. His hand found the rapidly beating organ that had been protected by the ribs, and his eyes slipped closed, head tilting back as he felt it spasm in his palm. Oh yes. This was the best part. He could feel the fear and the panic.

"You fucked over the wrong man, Hidoi-kun." He murmured, before he ripped Hidoi's heart out. Laughing a little, he tossed it aside. "Worth absolutely nothing, just as I had expected." He muttered. He slowly rose to his feet, grimacing at the blood on his hands, and rather pleased that he'd left his gloves off in order to keep skin-to-skin contact with Hidan. Still, his uniform was a bit bloody, and he'd only _just_ washed it…

He was suddenly being turned around, and then there were hands on his face, and lips against his own. Familiar lips. He responded instantly, preparing to force his tongue through those familiar lips – but found them open and willing. Fingers tugged at his hair, and a firm body was pressed against his own so closely he could feel every contour, every curve… _everything_. Their lips parted, and Kakuzu recognised the hungry look in Hidan's eyes. He'd seen it before. Hidan leant in again, but instead of another kiss, as Kakuzu had expected, the teen slowly licked a trail along Kakuzu's jaw, and pulled back. His eyes slipped closed and he hummed in pleasure – and it was only when Kakuzu saw a smear of red over Hidan's lips that he realised Hidan had licked Hidoi's blood from his face.

He could still feel the anger bubbling under the surface – and so, when Hidan opened his eyes and murmured a very firm 'hit me', and looked at him with such raw lustful hunger, he did. His fist connected with Hidan's jaw, not hard enough to knock him over, but enough to split his lip. Somewhere beneath the anger, a part of him panicked a little. But then Hidan was turning to look at him, and there was a grin on his face as he licked blood from his lip.

"Harder, you fucking pansy. You hit like a fucking woman." Hidan snickered, keeping his eyes locked with Kakuzu's. "Let it all out. I can take it. I can fucking take it. Come ON!" Kakuzu hit him again, harder this time. Without waiting for a response from Hidan, he hit him again, and this time, the teen staggered and fell down. He was laughing now, eyes closed in bliss. Kakuzu watched him slowly pull out the hunting knife from his belt, and he realised he wanted it to be his hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade as it was plunged through Hidan's hand.

Everything was a blur to him now. He didn't know how he'd gone from standing to pinning Hidan to the ground, nor how he'd gone from being violently angry to absolutely fucking turned on. But he did know that the raw anger was gone, and all he cared about now was the beautiful young man – yes, young man, because that's what Hidan was – beneath him, begging him to hurt him. Their lips met, and he tasted blood. He wasn't going to fuck him, no matter how much he wanted to – no, he was going to stick to their deal – but he was not letting this moment go to waste. Their lips parted, and their eyes met. Hidan stared up at him with such awe and adoration, and Kakuzu knew that nothing he could do or say would ever make this beautiful priest leave. He had someone who would fight and kill alongside him. Someone who wouldn't complain if he hit him, except to say it wasn't hard enough. Hidan was perfect. Perfect for him, and perfect in general. And if Hidan didn't already know it, then it was time he did.

"Hidan…" He murmured, cut off as Hidan joined their lips again. He pulled back a moment later, desperate to get the words out into the open. Hidan had to know. He had to tell him. "Hidan, I…" He stared down at his beautiful Hidan, and smiled. "I lo-,"

"Well isn't this an interesting sight?" Kakuzu's head snapped up and he inwardly cursed himself for completely letting his guard down. Standing only a few feet away were two soldiers – Konoha Ops. Their swords were drawn, and one of them was twirling a pair of restraints around. "It'll certainly add some spice to the report we'll have to write." He knew them. Knew their names. Knew their reputation.

Kotetsu and Izumo. Hunter-soldiers. Sent to fetch and imprison rogue soldiers.

They were here for _him_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of the familiar dark green and blue uniform. His hand closed around Hidan's hunting knife very slowly, so as not to attract attention to the fact that he was armed. He'd known they'd send the hunter-soldiers after him eventually. It was standard procedure. He'd just hoped he would have made it to Neutral Country before they caught up to him – and he'd hoped that they'd send someone other than the two soldiers standing before him.

"You haven't left us an easy trail, Kakuzu." Kotetsu wasn't smiling, but there was a hint of amusement in his tone of voice. "But we're stubborn. Very stubborn."

"We certainly didn't expect to walk in on such an interesting scene." Izumo added, still twirling the restraints. "Didn't realise you went for the younger boys, Kakuzu-san." Izumo's lips quirked up into a mocking smile as he spoke the honorific, and it really grated on Kakuzu's nerves. He kept his eyes on them, whole body tensed, ready to strike. Hidan had twisted round a little, but he couldn't quite see the two men who'd dared to interrupt them. Instead, he focused his attention on Kakuzu – and realised that the older man's lips were moving, barely noticeable. Frowning, Hidan concentrated on the tiny movements, and managed to catch the words Kakuzu was miming.

_"Run. The second I attack, run."_

Hidan inclined his head a little, the slight movement acting as a signal that he'd received the message, and Kakuzu's lips quirked up slightly in the tiniest of smirks. Signal received. He let his fingers brush along one of Kakuzu's hands very briefly, and then prepared himself to run. It wasn't his first instinct – he wanted to fight, because running was for cowards, but he could tell from the way Kakuzu had remained silent and hadn't taken his eyes off them that perhaps, this time, running was the best option.

"So, Kakuzu-san, are you going to come quietly? Please say no. It's been a while since we were able to have some fun." Kotetsu slowly unsheathed his sword, the sound of the steel grating against the sides of the sheath impossibly loud in the tense silence around them. "What? Nothing to say? Tch. You're no fun." Kotetsu took one step forward – and in the same instant, Kakuzu leapt to his feet and ran at them. Hidan rolled onto his front and pushed himself upright, hesitating a moment as he watched Kakuzu slash at Izumo's arm with the hunting knife whilst dodging a swing from Kotetsu. The two soldiers were fast, and skilled. He felt a spark of worry as Kotetsu forced Kakuzu back, and Izumo leapt in, sword swinging. Kakuzu had his sword drawn in a matter of seconds and was deflecting the attack, but Hidan could see that he was struggling. Whoever these two were, they had an advantage over Kakuzu. They were _good_.

He knew he should stick to what Kakuzu had told him. He should run. But he couldn't just leave Kakuzu knowing that he might get overpowered. What if something happened to him? Surely he'd be more useful right here, fighting alongside him? Did Kakuzu really think he couldn't handle these two? He closed his hand around the hilt of the sword that had once belonged to Shinsei. His fingertips brushed over the lettering engraved into it, and his lips moved as he murmured the words they created. He knew them well. Studied them his entire childhood, without question. He'd never really understood what they meant – until now. Until he'd realised what he was. He traced the Jashinist triangle, and then drew the sword. He was not going to run. He was going to fight. Destroy. It was his duty.

He didn't rush towards the fight. He walked calmly, sword in hand, eyes focused on the soldier with the spiky dark hair beneath the green and blue cap. Kakuzu was keeping the other one – the brunette – occupied. Hidan's lips quirked up into a smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes. This was his duty, the reason he walked upon the earth. He was Jashin's Child. Slaughter was in his blood. It was his purpose. He stopped with only a few feet between himself and his target, and then swung his sword. The blade caught the soldier across the thigh, and he cried out in pain, flinging himself backwards away from the blade. Hidan slowly moved into a defensive stance, sword ready.

Kakuzu turned away from Izumo when he heard Kotetsu cry out, and swore when his eyes fell upon Hidan, sword drawn, eyes locked on Kotetsu. He'd hoped the boy would have run, like he'd told him to, but he realised now that the chances of that happening had been pretty low right from the start. Hidan wouldn't just run, even if faced with mortal danger. He was a fighter right to the core.

"Well, well. Looks like the brat's got some guts." Kotetsu growled. "Better teach him some fucking manners." He pointed his sword directly at Hidan's throat. "Stay out of things that don't concern you, you little shit." Face empty of emotion, Hidan brought his free hand up and gripped the blade tightly, ignoring the sharp sting of pain as it cut through the fabric of his gloves and pinched at his skin. Kotetsu frowned, a little confused and more than a little surprised. Hidan slowly edged the sword down so it was no longer pointing at his throat.

"Get your heathen blade out of my face, scum." He murmured in a dangerously calm voice. Now Kotetsu snapped out of his surprise, and snarled at the silver-haired teen.

"Who the fuck do you think you're calling scum, asshole?" He ripped his blade out of Hidan's hand, tearing open his skin as he did so, but Hidan didn't seem to notice. "I'll fucking teach you those manners!" As Hidan blocked the strike Kotetsu had sent his way, Kakuzu smirked and turned his attention back to Izumo. Despite the seriousness of the situation, this was actually rather fun. Shinsei had done a good job in training Hidan.

The sounds of steel clanging against steel and the harsh breathing of four males were the only sounds that followed for the next few minutes. Every so often, Kakuzu would glance over at Hidan just to make sure he wasn't in trouble, but if anything Hidan seemed to be gaining an advantage over Kotetsu. There was pure determination in those violet eyes – which told Kakuzu that Hidan wasn't going to give up until Kotetsu had fallen. A harsh cry of pain cut through his fight with Izumo, and he turned sharply to see who had inflicted the injury. With relief, he saw Hidan pulling his sword back away from Kotetsu, blood dripping from the tip. As Kotetsu stumbled backwards, hand pressed to the wound in his abdomen, Hidan turned and flashed a grin at Kakuzu, who smirked back at him. The grin quickly faded from Hidan's face and Kakuzu frowned. He'd taken his eyes off Izumo for a second too long. He realised this too late, and felt white hot pain ripple through his side as a blade was forced through his flesh. Warm blood spilled out of the tear in his jacket and shirt, and trickled down over his skin, spreading out slowly. A hand closed around his arm and he heard Izumo laugh harshly close to his ear. He met Hidan's eyes as he tasted blood at the back of his throat, and he staggered backwards, one hand gripping Izumo's sword, intending to try and free himself.

Izumo's grip on his arm disappeared rather suddenly as Hidan leapt at him, the heel of one boot slamming into Izumo's windpipe. Gasping and spluttering, Izumo crashed to the floor, his head bouncing harshly off the firm surface. Dazed, he attempted to stand up, but his legs buckled. Kotetsu, one hand still pressed to his bleeding abdomen, stumbled towards Izumo, aiming to help him up. Kakuzu pulled out the sword still jammed into his side and tossed it down, where it clattered against the path. A familiar cold hand grabbed his and began urgently tugging him away from Kotetsu and Izumo. Forcing his mind to clear through the pain, Kakuzu gripped Hidan's hand tightly and urged his legs to move faster. They were running. Part of him felt like a coward for doing so, but another part of him knew that he would be useless whilst he was still injured. He had to deal with his wound before he could even hope to fight the two hunters off.

Hidan took a sharp right off the path and into the dense wood that had bordered them on both sides ever since they'd left the house. He was aiming for decent cover, Kakuzu realised. Somewhere to hide. Electric bolts of pain shot through him every time he took a step, but he forced himself to keep going. He heard a distant rumble of thunder and glanced skywards, managing to get a glimpse of a grey sky through the canopy of trees. A storm had rolled in from the East, most likely from Lightning Country. He muttered a curse under his breath. A storm might help them a little, but it would also hinder them. He gasped out as the pain intensified, and he staggered, dropping to his knees. He coughed out the blood he'd tasted previously, and pushed himself upright against the nearest tree. Hidan stood close by, and crouched a little to examine the wound – which, Kakuzu noticed, was still bleeding heavily.

"Come on, Kuzu… we can't stop-," he broke off and his head snapped to one side as he heard rustling from the direction they'd run from. "They're chasing us. We have to go. Come on Kuzu, come on!" Hidan was tugging at his hand again, desperate now. "You can't fight like that. We have to hide somewhere, fix you up, yeah? Come ON!" Kakuzu pushed away from the tree and staggered a few steps before his legs buckled again. This time, Hidan refused to let him fall. His knees had barely grazed the ground below before Hidan was pulling him upright and forcing him to move.

"Hidan… just go." He muttered, pulling his hand free of Hidan's. "I'm only slowing you down."

"I'm not leaving you!" Hidan hissed, angry – though it was only an anger born of worry and fear.

"You don't have a choice!" Kakuzu hissed back. He gave Hidan a half-hearted shove ahead of him. "Go! Kotetsu will want you, Hidan. He'll go after you, and leave me to Izumo. I can take on at least one of them." He gasped in pain again, and clutched his side. "There should be a large willow tree ahead." He coughed, tasted blood again, and spat it out. "To the left is a ditch, with a hollow in the bank. Wait for me there. Kotetsu won't find you, he's a moron." Their eyes met for a moment, an unspoken promise in the air between them – and then Hidan was off, running through the trees and the bushes, dodging roots and low-hanging branches.

As rain began to break through the canopy above, Kakuzu turned left and took a different route. It was less open, with a lot more roots, low hanging branches, trenches, holes and vines to get tangled up in, but he wanted to lead them as far from Hidan as possible. He'd lied, of course. Whilst Kotetsu would have an interest in beating the life out of the brat who'd injured him, their mission was to capture _him_, not the annoying priest who accompanied him. Despite their pride, Kotetsu and Izumo valued the importance of a mission above all else. They would only chase after Hidan once they'd done their job.

Trying desperately to ignore the pain that was slowly spreading throughout his entire body, he stumbled on through the undergrowth, rain splashing down from the leaves above, partially clouding his vision every so often. He dodged a fallen tree, and leapt around a particularly deep hole where it had once stood. He staggered back a step as he landed, and one foot slipped against the damp earth, causing him to lose his balance. He slid down into a trench, clutching at his wound as the pain flared up again. When he brought his hand away, his glove was drenched in blood. The rain became heavier, completely breaking through the canopy, and it thundered down around him, soaking him through in a matter of seconds. A thin trickle began to slither down through the trench, carrying his blood with it as it disappeared off into the woods. Was this it, then? Was this how everything ended? Had he come all this way for nothing? He'd almost made it, too – Neutral Country was only just across the border… it was cruel irony that he would die here, alone, in his home country.

What about Hidan? What would he do now? Would he continue on, as planned, to Neutral Country? Perhaps, but he wouldn't do it straight away. No. Kakuzu had seen what that boy did to those who took away something precious to him. Hidan would track down Kotetsu and Izumo and rip them limb from limb. Despite it all, Kakuzu smiled. He felt so tired now, as if his body had given up completely and was just waiting for his mind to do the same. Maybe he should just close his eyes for a little while…

He was thrown back into consciousness barely a second later when a familiar voice screamed out in pain. _Hidan_. They'd found Hidan. Kakuzu pushed aside the thoughts about giving up and dying, and struggled to his feet. He was getting weaker by the second, and barely able to stand, but the thought of Hidan in danger forced back the weakness and replaced it with the strength he needed. He scrambled up the side of the trench, ignoring the pain, and began staggering in the direction he'd heard Hidan's cry.

"Please be safe." He whispered under his breath as he ran. "_Please_ be safe." He cursed when he tripped and almost fell, landing against a tree, his shoulder jarring painfully from the impact. Gritting his teeth, he pushed on, desperate to get to Hidan before Kotetsu and Izumo hurt him. He found the path Hidan had taken and hurried along it, panic rising with every step. He heard Hidan cry out again, and his heart clenched with fear. He saw the willow tree he'd mentioned to Hidan, and angled left, pushing through another low-hanging tree. He forced himself to a sudden stop when he staggered through the leaves and saw what lay ahead.

Kotetsu and Izumo were standing either side of Hidan, Kotetsu holding the boys arms behind his back whilst Izumo pressed the end of his sword against Hidan's chest. Blood trickled from one corner of Hidan's mouth, and there was already dark bruising across his jaw.

"Get the fuck off me, you heathen! I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Hidan hissed, trying to struggle out of Kotetsu's grasp. Izumo snarled and put more force behind the sword, pushing it harder against Hidan's chest. He was about to speak when he glanced in Kakuzu's direction, and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Told you he wouldn't be far away, Kotetsu." He laughed. "And in pretty bad shape, too." Kotetsu grinned when he saw Kakuzu, but Kakuzu didn't see it. His eyes were focused only on Hidan, who was staring back at him, eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I reckon he'll be dead before another hour's up. You really did a number on him, Izumo." Kotetsu was saying, but his voice was oddly distorted to Kakuzu's ears. "Maybe we should finish the job?"

"Nah." Izumo shook his head. "Boss wants him alive, remember? Wants him to suffer for the crimes he's committed." A spark danced into his eyes and his lips twitched into a devilish grin as an idea came to him. "Doesn't mean we can't kill this brat before we take Kakuzu-san alive, though." Now they had Kakuzu's attention.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. He's clearly fond of the kid." Kotetsu tightened his grip on Hidan's arms, and the teen winced in pain. "Shall we make him watch as we bleed him dry?"

"Don't." Kakuzu hadn't realised he'd spoken until the two soldiers turned and focused their attention solely on him.

"What was that, Kakuzu-san? I didn't quite hear that." Kotetsu sneered. Kakuzu swallowed hard, trying to force back the panic.

"Don't." He repeated. "Don't hurt him."

"Or what? You're not in a state to make demands like that, Kakuzu-san." Kotetsu nodded at Izumo. "Do it, Izumo. Slice open the kid's throat." Izumo, however, had just had another brilliant idea. He grinned, keeping the sword aimed at Hidan, and turned to Kakuzu.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Kakuzu-san." He murmured coldly. "You have two options – either you can come with us quietly, with no attempt at escape… or the kid dies."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was so hard to write, and it's only going to get worse..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"I'm going to give you a choice, Kakuzu-san." He murmured coldly. "You have two options – either you can come with us quietly, with no attempt at escape… or the kid dies."_

Kakuzu's blood ran cold as the words sank in. He stared at Izumo in complete shock, too surprised to even care that it was showing on his face. Kotetsu was laughing now, congratulating Izumo on thinking up such a plan. Slowly, Kakuzu lowered his eyes and found Hidan's face, a shade or two paler than normal. Something told Kakuzu that the boy wasn't scared for his own life, but scared for _him_.

"Well, Kakuzu-san? What will it be?" Izumo sneered. "Are you going to come quietly, or will this pathetic brat die for you?" He grabbed a handful of Hidan's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. "Make your decision quickly, before Kotetsu and I make it for you." Growling, Hidan pushed back against Kotetsu and twisted, kicking his legs up into the air. Kakuzu heard an audible snapping sound, and then Kotetsu was releasing his hold on Hidan's arms, stumbling backwards a little. Izumo caught one of Hidan's ankles as it swung towards him, bringing what had been a rather graceful manoeuvre to a complete stop. Hidan's head collided with the ground as Izumo held him up by one leg, one arm twisted painfully – not broken, but definitely dislocated.

"Feisty one, isn't he?" Kotetsu laughed, avoiding an angry swipe from a pissed off Jashinist. "Where the hell did you find him, Kakuzu-san? Tied to a tree in the wild?"

"You fuckers! Just fucking try to kill me!" Hidan snapped, trying to knock Izumo off balance now. "You go anywhere near him and I'll shove those swords so far up your Jashin-damned asses-,"

"Jashin, huh?" Kotetsu murmured, cutting in and interrupting Hidan's threat. "Well now, that's made things even more interesting. You picked yourself up a Jashinist, did you Kakuzu-san?" He glanced at Izumo. "Guess we have to kill him anyway." Ignoring Hidan's screams of 'fucking try it, assholes', Izumo sighed.

"You know we don't have the authority to complete execution missions. We're hunter-soldiers, Kotetsu. Besides, he's just a kid. He's not exactly one of the dangerous ones." Their brief conversation was interrupted by laughter from Kakuzu – and they both turned to glare at him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Oh… you have _no_ idea, do you?" Kakuzu was actually greatly amused, and the two hunters could tell that the laughter didn't even need to be forced. "You really have no fucking clue. If you want to stay in one piece, boys, I'd advise you not to let go of that boy." He grinned. "On second thoughts, give it a go. See how long you last." Izumo and Kotetsu shared a glance. "You'll be dead before you can even fucking blink." Kakuzu leant heavily against a tree, feeling his strength fading fast. "Wounding me was your first mistake. Injuring him was your second. Bringing his religion into things was your third. I'd say you're pretty fucked. When that boy gets angry, there's no stopping him." His voice finally failed him, and he gasped out as the pain sharply intensified.

"You're nearly finished." Kotetsu smirked. "You'll be dead within minutes, maybe less, unless you get serious medical help soon." Kakuzu lifted his head, eyes ablaze with hatred and fury.

"Better dead than at your mercy. Now let that boy go before _I_ fucking kill you." This seemed to greatly amuse the hunters, and they burst out laughing. Feeling rage build up, Kakuzu forced himself into an upright position and limped a few steps towards them. He knew if he engaged them in battle now, he'd die within seconds. Heavily wounded and weak, he stood no chance, but it might give Hidan enough time to escape. He inwardly smiled a little bitterly when he realised that even if he gave Hidan an opening to escape, the stubborn brat wouldn't take it.

"You know, don't you? You know that you're about to die." Kotetsu smirked. "I'm going to share a little something with you, Kakuzu-san. Our orders were to take you alive. So, unless we want our own heads in the slammer, we've gotta make sure you survive the trip back to main base. If you agree to come with us, you'll live." He shrugged a little. "You'll be imprisoned, and probably tortured, but you'd be alive." He grinned cruelly. "But if you don't come with us, you'll have to watch this precious little boy get massacred right in front of your eyes. We won't do it nicely, Kakuzu-san. You know we won't."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Izumo asked coldly, lifting his blade and pressing it against Hidan's stomach. "Choose now, before I gut the bastard." When Kakuzu said nothing, Izumo smirked, and dug the blade in, breaking the skin. Hidan bit his lip as he felt the sting of a wound, but refused to cry out. Besides, he was used to such trivial injuries. Kakuzu's eyes were on Hidan's face, watching the boy fighting back the pain. Izumo sighed after a moment, and moved to dig the blade in even further.

"Wait!" Kakuzu called out sharply, and Izumo's hand froze. A sly smirk spread across his face as he turned to glance at Kakuzu.

"Yes, Kakuzu-san? Was there something you wanted to say?" He asked in a mockingly sweet tone of voice. Kakuzu let his eyes meet Hidan's, and recognition flooded those violet eyes. He shook his head slowly, and mouthed the word 'no', but Kakuzu ignored it. He lifted his head to look at Izumo, and sighed.

"I… I'll come with you." He murmured, defeated. "But on one condition."

"You're not in a position to make demands." Kotetsu cut in. Kakuzu sighed again.

"I know." He straightened up a little, trying to appear stronger than he felt. "But I'll only come with you if you agree to let him go." He nodded at Hidan. "And I don't mean let him go only to go after him again later. I mean… let him run."

"No! Kakuzu, don't go with them!" Hidan cried out, struggling to free himself from Izumo's grasp. "You can't!"

"So, if we let the brat escape, you'll come quietly, is that the deal here?" Izumo asked, his sword arm slackening a little as he considered the options. Kakuzu nodded briefly, trying to ignore Hidan's struggles to get free. "Well… I guess that's pretty much the offer we gave you, just with a bit more guarantee that the brat will be fine." He glanced at Kotetsu. "What do you reckon, K?" Kotetsu shrugged carelessly.

"Sounds fine to me." He told Izumo, who nodded.

"Alright. We'll let him go, and you'll come with us." He smirked. "Try to escape, however, and both of you are dead, no matter what the orders were. Is that understood?" Kakuzu nodded again. "Right, well." He swiftly let go of Hidan, who slammed hard into the ground in a heap. He was up in a flash, however, and at Kakuzu's side, gripping the front of his jacket.

"What are you doing? They're going to imprison you! Torture you!" Hidan sounded angry, but Kakuzu knew he was only scared. "Come on, we can run. We can outrun them, we can trick them! I can kill them, I know I can. Don't give up now!" He hissed, but Kakuzu was shaking his head.

"I don't have a choice, Hidan." He murmured softly.

"Right. Come on, Kakuzu-san. Best get moving, before you go dying on us." Kotetsu laughed. Kakuzu looked over Hidan's head and stared at the two soldiers.

"Can I least have a moment to say goodbye?" He asked, his voice a pathetic murmur. The two soldiers glanced at each other and had a silent conversation for a moment.

"Fine. One minute." They moved to stand a little further away, but kept their eyes on Kakuzu and Hidan, watching closely. Kakuzu turned his attention back to Hidan, and his chest tightened painfully at the sight of tears in the boy's eyes.

"Hidan, please… listen to me." He stroked back some of his hair, feeling his heart break even as he said the words. "This is the only choice I have. They're right, I won't last much longer. If we ran, they'd kill us both… and I can't let that happen. I can't let you get hurt. I'd rather spend eternity locked away than live with the knowledge that you were hurt because of me."

"I'd _die_ for you, Kakuzu." Hidan whimpered, clutching at his jacket even tighter. "I don't care if I get hurt. I don't want to lose you. They could do whatever the fuck they want to me, but it wouldn't matter because I'd have you." The tears spilled over now, and he pushed his face against Kakuzu's chest. "This is my fault. It's my fault."

"No. No, it isn't." Kakuzu murmured, trying to soothe him.

"It is! If I'd stayed where you told me to stay, they wouldn't have found me. You wouldn't have come here, and they'd never have given you this choice." He looked up at him. "You were taking a while, so… so I thought I'd come and see if you were okay…" Kakuzu smiled a little, and brushed away his tears.

"I was about to give up, Hidan." He told him softly. "I was lying in some trench, about to give in to death, but you… you gave me the strength to pick myself back up." He kept his eyes locked with Hidan's, trying to ignore the tears. "I don't know where I'd be without you, my Hidan. I want you to run, Hidan, the moment you can. Keep on running until you reach Neutral Country. I promised Shinsei… promised your uncle, that I'd make sure you were safe. I won't break that promise."

"Your promises are worth shit." Hidan hissed. Kakuzu blinked in surprise, and went to ask what Hidan was talking about – but Hidan cut in before he could. "You promised me you'd never leave me. I told you that you were all I had left, and you promised me that you weren't going anywhere. You promised." He shoved at Kakuzu weakly. "YOU PROMISED!" Kakuzu caught hold of Hidan's jacket and pulled him close, holding him tightly.

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry." He buried his face in Hidan's hair, breathed in deeply, hoping he would always remember the scent of the silver locks he adored so much. "I'm so sorry." Hidan clutched at him tightly, not wanting to let him go. "Please, Hidan… run. Be safe, for me." Hidan lifted his head and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, and Kakuzu knew that he was kissing him goodbye. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to Hidan's. "I won't forget you, ever. No matter what they do to me in that place, you'll be the only thing on my mind." _Tell him, Kakuzu. Tell him you love him. Tell him before it's too late. _

"I won't… I won't forget you either…" Hidan traced the stitches on Kakuzu's face gently, blinking away more tears.

"You turned this monster back into a man, Hidan." He pressed a kiss to Hidan's forehead softly. "And… I…" _Tell him. Do it now. Tell him you love him. This is the last chance you have!_ "I…"

"Minute's up." Kotetsu barked out, moving forward to grab Kakuzu by the collar. Izumo slammed a pair of restraints on Kakuzu's wrists with a cruel grin. "Touching moment, that. Such a shame we have to ruin it." Kotetsu laughed.

"Come along then, Kakuzu-san. We need to fix you up before you give out on us." Izumo laughed with Kotetsu. They began dragging Kakuzu away forcefully, leaving Hidan to stand there, staring after them. He ran forward a few steps, hand reaching for the sword at his side, but Kakuzu met his eyes and shook his head, before mouthing one word – 'run'. Hidan stopped dead and shook his head a little, but Kakuzu nodded and mouthed 'run' again.

And for the first time in his life, Hidan listened.

He turned and disappeared into the trees, and Kakuzu finally relaxed and succumbed to his fate at the hands of the hunter-soldiers. Hidan ran as far as he could before his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking as he cried. The only person he had left in the world, the only thing besides Jashin that made him happy, was gone. Ripped away from him by the same military that tore away his parents, his uncle… his whole world.

He'd known for a while that he was in love with Kakuzu. He hadn't really understood it at first, having never been in love before, but he remembered how his parents had been together, and remembered how other couples had acted around each other, and eventually he'd worked it out. He loved Kakuzu. The only person he'd ever loved, other than his family, was right now on his way to be imprisoned and tortured.

"No." He murmured sharply. "No. It's not going to end like this. I won't let it." He forced himself to his feet, one hand on the hilt of his sword, and turned to face the way he'd come. Kakuzu had come back for him, even from the edge of death. He'd fought his way back to him. Like fuck was he going to just run away and leave Kakuzu to the mercy of the military. "I'm coming, Kakuzu." He growled. "Just hold on. I'm coming to get you. I won't let them take you away from me." He smirked a little. "I'll make them all suffer for what they've done." His smirk widened into a manic grin and he glanced up at the sky, feeling droplets of rain splash against his face. "Just hang in there, 'Kuzu. Jashin's Child will save you."

-x-

Kotetsu and Izumo had done a terrible job, and he could have easily fixed himself up, but Kakuzu knew his wound was already healing. Another line of awful black stitching on his body, marking the wound that had torn apart everything he'd worked for. Hidan had taught him not to loathe the sight of the stitches, but he would always despise that one. They'd been travelling for days now, maybe weeks. He wasn't sure – the days were all blurring into one for him now. He knew they were out of Waterfall Country, that was for sure.

He couldn't help but wonder where Hidan was right now. He worked out that he should have reached Neutral Country in under a week, so in theory, that was where the boy should be right at that moment. He hoped he was right. He hoped Hidan was safe. It still hurt whenever he thought about him. He didn't think it was even possible to miss someone this much, and knowing that he'd never see him again was too painful for words.

He'd tuned out Kotetsu and Izumo a long time ago. All they ever talked about was their mission, what was in store for him, and various insults or things said to mock him. Nothing important, and nothing to waste his time with. He would tune in now and then to try and work out where they were, which is how he came to learn that they were, in fact, in Fire Country, and getting nearer and nearer to the main military base.

He was forced to walk no matter how tired he was. The only rest he got was when Kotetsu and Izumo finally stopped for a break, which wasn't very often – they were trained as hunters, after all, and they had to have stamina in order to keep up with a target. He ate what little food they gave him, and drank what little water was handed to him. He rarely slept more than two hours – chained to a tree _and_ to two hunters wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation – and was then forced to keep on walking the next day.

As the main base loomed in the distance, Kakuzu began to wonder what lay in his future. The Chief Commander would definitely be greatly displeased with him, as would the other Aka Ops. Would they all have a go at torturing him? Or would he be left to rot in some dark, isolated room? Whatever was in store for him, he didn't care – so long as it killed him quickly so the pain would end.

There was to be no trial. Not that he'd expected there to be one, however. Rogue soldiers were imprisoned without trial immediately. It was the law. Lines of soldiers were waiting to jeer at him. Some spat or kicked at him. He held his head high, refusing to show how defeated he felt. As they led him down to the cells, he caught sight of Kisame – but the Aka Ops soldier was gone in the blink of an eye. The other prisoners cheered and laughed as he was forced to do the Walk of Shame all the way through the cells, and a slight hint of panic shot into his heart as he realised where he was being taken.

This section of the cells hadn't been used for as long as he could remember, and had special restricted access – only the Aka Ops and specific ranked soldiers could access this area. So, he was to be imprisoned alone. Well, that suited him just fine. He didn't want the company of other prisoners. He wanted to be alone, where he could die in peace.

They chose one of the larger cells, and unlocked his restraints before shoving him inside it. The door slammed closed behind him, and keys jangled against the steel bars as the door was locked. He turned and sent a half-hearted glare in the direction of Kotetsu and Izumo, who stood in front of the bars, mocking smiles on their faces, looking into the cell at him.

"You know what your punishment is, Kakuzu-san?" Kotetsu sneered. "Chief Commander wants you to suffer for as long as possible, so he's going to keep you here. You're going to be fed, and looked after enough to make sure you live for as long as possible… but you'll never get out of this cell. The only company you'll have are the rats and the insects."

"Should make you feel right at home, then." Izumo laughed.

"Well then, Kakuzu-san. We'll leave you to get comfortable. Memorise these four walls, won't you? It's all you're going to be seeing for the rest of your life, after all." He heard their laughter fade away as they left him alone in the cell, and heard the sound of a heavy steel door slamming shut at the end of the corridor. It was only until the cells descended into complete silence that Kakuzu finally broke.

As he slowly sank to the floor of the cell, Kakuzu cried for the first time in so many, many years.

"I never even got to tell him I love him…"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ THE STORY DOES **NOT** END HERE! There are at least another 20 chapters to go. I wouldn't ever leave a story like this. No way. And it was so hard to write... -homesweethomicide13_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Three Years Later**_

It was the sound of boots hitting the stone floor and a set of keys jangling from a belt that roused Kakuzu from the light sleep he had allowed himself to slip into. It was a sound he had become so very used to, so much so that he could pick it out even when the perpetrator of the noise was far off in the distance somewhere above him. He rolled onto his back on the flimsy single bed that was his only comfort in the dim, grey room, and counted down the steps, measuring them out with perfection. His whispering counting paused in perfect sync with the footsteps somewhere above him, and then there came the sound of grating metal – a metal bolt being drawn back. A moment's silence, and then the footsteps (and the counting) continued.

Now a new sound accompanied the previous ones – a light-hearted whistling, sounding rather cheerful and almost pleasant. As his whispered counting faded off into mental counting, Kakuzu realised he'd gotten into the habit of humming along with the whistling, having memorised the tune. His own voiced lifted in tone with the tone of the whistling as the footsteps paused, and another metal bolt was drawn back, closer this time. Kakuzu forced himself to stop humming as a familiar creak of a heavy metal door echoed down the corridor, and the footsteps became louder, and closer. He resumed his mental counting, mouthing the numbers as he stared up at the ceiling. As soon as he mouthed the word 'one', he turned his head and fixed his dual-coloured eyes on the soldier who'd just appeared in front of the bars that took up one wall of his cell.

"Good morning, Kakuzu." The cheerful voice, accompanied with the pleasant greeting and the friendly smile, was something Kakuzu had gotten used to rather quickly. Of course, the smile wasn't obvious since the man outside the cell kept most of his face covered, but Kakuzu had learnt to tell the different expressions apart by studying the one, rather expressive, eye that was always on show.

"That time again, is it, Kakashi?" Kakuzu murmured, not bothering to move from the bed. "I don't even know why you bother." He returned his gaze to the ceiling, folding his arms behind his head. Kakashi pushed his arms through the bars, resting his elbows on the metal shelf that joined the bars together in a horizontal line about halfway down, and leant forward.

"You know why I bother, Kakuzu. Chief Commander's orders." His voice was still light and cheerful, but had hints of a very lazy tone. Kakuzu had never worked with or seen Kakashi before he'd gone rogue, but he'd heard about him enough times, and so he knew that the apparent friendly nature was actually rather deceiving – Kakashi was a dangerous enemy, and was not to be taken lightly. "He wants you to-,"

"Suffer for as long as possible. Yeah. I know." Kakuzu cut in with a growl. "Get it over with then." Whilst Kakuzu made no attempt to move from the bed, Kakashi straightened up and unclipped a set of keys from his belt and walked a few steps over to the door of the cell. The whistling started up again as he unlocked the door and stepped into the cell, hooking the keys back onto his belt, and unclipping a set of restraints at the same time.

"Come on, Kakuzu. You know how cranky I get when I have to force you." He murmured, sounding very laid-back despite the threat that lay in the undertones of his voice. With a heavy sigh, Kakuzu pushed himself upright and held out his wrists, allowing Kakashi to close the restraints around them. "Good boy." Kakashi smiled, his visible eye curving upwards slightly, and he patted the top of Kakuzu's head. If any other soldier had dared to try something like that, Kakuzu would have ripped their hand clean off – but with Kakashi, it wasn't actually considered to be mocking. Plus, although he hated the sight of his mask-covered face, Kakuzu had actually come to enjoy the company of the odd, silver-haired soldier. "Walkies time." Kakashi sounded amused now, and his eye glinted with humour as he clasped a metal collar around Kakuzu's neck – attached to which was a long chain, which Kakashi wrapped around his own wrist.

Kakuzu still felt degraded whenever the metal collar was clamped down around his throat, despite how many times he'd had to deal with it. He might have given up resisting other things, but the collar was the one thing he would _never_ succumb to. He snarled at Kakashi as the man tugged on the chain, signalling for him to stand up. In the beginning, he'd struggled, fought against the other soldiers, even used his brute force to drag _them_ around, but after three years, he'd decided it just wasn't worth it anymore. Except when he was forced to act like a slave.

"Is this really necessary?" He growled. "I think you know I'm not going to make a run for it. You know I _can't_." Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Orders are orders, Kakuzu." He smiled again. "I know you probably won't run, but it'd be terrible if I went against orders now, wouldn't it?" He gave the chain another tug. "Now, play nice." He grabbed the collar of Kakuzu's shirt with his free hand and pushed him out of the cell in front of him, keeping the chain taut between them. "I'm pretty sure you know very well that I'm the best person to be doing this. Remember what it was like before it was my duty?" Kakuzu _did_ remember, which was why he kept quiet. He'd rather say nothing than admit that he preferred Kakashi being on the end of the chain to the soldiers that had been there at the start. Kakashi did at least have some sense of decency – the other soldiers had forced him to walk the long way round, in front of all the other prisoners. They'd even invited other soldiers to come and watch, and jeer at him. That had all stopped when Kakashi had turned up and taken over this particular duty. Now he walked the quick route, through empty corridors.

When he'd first seen Kakashi's face on the other side of the bars, he'd assumed that the highly-ranked soldier had been assigned the duty, and had no choice in the matter. He knew enough about the man to know that Kakashi didn't take on duties or missions unless they met his own unusual personal standards – and he was a good enough soldier that he could refuse missions and duties and the Chief Commander wouldn't even bat an eyelash. So when he'd overheard a group of other soldiers discussing how Kakashi had _asked_ to take over this duty, he'd been _very_ surprised. He'd attempted to bring the subject up with Kakashi, mainly to try and find out why the masked soldier would even want to deal with this, but every time he tried, Kakashi found a way to change the subject. He'd managed to work out that Kakashi was curious about him – they'd both heard of each other, after all – and was intrigued by the reasoning behind his abandonment of the military, but that was as far as he'd managed to get, and he knew there was still more to it than that.

As Kakashi pushed him through another door into a room he'd become familiar with, he realised he'd probably never know the whole story. Kakashi kept a lot of secrets, and if he didn't want to tell them, then nothing would make him talk. Which was mainly why he was so good under torture, and why he was favoured by the Chief Commander. The door was locked behind them, and then Kakashi was unlocking the collar and the restraints.

"Strip." He ordered, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. With a half-hearted glare, Kakuzu lifted his hands to the buttons of his plain black shirt, and began to unbutton it. He'd done this far too many times for it to bother him now, and so he quickly shed the shirt and slid off the plain black trousers that matched. Fate would have it that his entire life would be marked by different uniforms – as a child, he had the uniform of an outcast, then the uniform of a medical student, then the uniform of the military, and finally – the uniform of a prisoner. He tossed the shirt and trousers at Kakashi in a gesture that seemed almost normal, and the other man caught them with a smirk. "Well, go on. You don't need me to tell you what to do now." Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu turned and stepped underneath a showerhead, and turned on the taps. Still smirking, Kakashi took a seat, tossed Kakuzu's shirt and trousers onto a low wooden bench beside him, and pulled out a book.

This was part of the routine that the Chief Commander had set in place regarding his imprisonment. Instead of letting him rot away in the cell, soldiers had been given orders to feed him regularly, monitor his health, and allow him time to bathe at least twice a week – the Chief Commander wanted him to live as long as possible in order to prolong his 'suffering'. There was a team of soldiers who would bring him his meals, a handful of medical officers who would regularly check his health – and then there was Kakashi, who took care of everything else.

"New book?" Kakuzu murmured, glancing over at Kakashi. The silver-haired soldier lifted his eyes from the pages and smirked.

"Very observant. It's the latest one." He waved it around a little, and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He'd come to learn that Kakashi was a big fan of a particular series of books that had a very… erotic… reputation. "What? Would you rather I sit and watch you than read?" Kakuzu knew he was smirking underneath that mask.

"Shut up, Kakashi."

-x-

After Kakashi had returned him to his cell, Kakuzu settled down on the bed, waiting until a soldier brought him his last meal of the day. He spent most of the day on his own, with only the regular visits of Kakashi and the other soldiers as his contact with the outside world. Occasionally he would get other soldiers of higher rank coming to jeer at him, but after a year or so a lot of them had lost interest, and didn't bother coming anymore. So he was surprised when he heard footsteps approaching from the base above – although he had almost no sense of time, he'd managed to find slight differences in the footfalls of the team ordered to keep him alive, and could tell them apart from all the other soldiers – and these were heavier and took longer strides. Someone new was approaching.

He turned his head so the front of his cell was in the line of his sight, and waited. The door at the end of the corridor was opened, and it slammed shut as the footsteps grew closer. After a few lengthy strides, the soldier came into view – and Kakuzu's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd bother." He murmured casually, taking in the familiar black and red uniform. His eyes lifted and he looked into familiar pale eyes. "I thought rogue soldiers disgusted you."

"They do." Kisame leant against the bars, staring hard at Kakuzu. "I've been working up to this for a while. Normally I'd leave traitors to rot and not give them a second of my time, but…" He sighed heavily. "We were friends. Or as close to friends as we could possibly get."

"So you make exceptions for friends?" Kakuzu sat up, keeping his eyes on Kisame. "I thought a man like you stuck to his principals no matter what." Kisame's eyes hardened a little.

"Are you trying to make me leave, Kakuzu?" When Kakuzu didn't respond, he rolled his eyes. "Only you could maintain this level of stubbornness and arrogance whilst locked away for life." He shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Kisame. I've done a lot of things." Kisame simply raised an eyebrow, and it was Kakuzu's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't have to justify what I did. I don't have to explain myself. I did what I did, and that's that. I don't expect anyone to understand, so why should I bother?"

"You never used to be this hostile." Kisame frowned. "I mean, sure, you weren't the most sociable and friendly guy in the world, but you did at least _talk_ to me."

"People change when they get thrown in a cell for life." Kakuzu scowled. Kisame was silent for a moment, and then he grinned.

"You met someone, huh?"

"Shut up, Kisame." Kakuzu glared. "So, did you come here for a reason, or can I go back to doing nothing in peace?" Kisame's grin didn't fade.

"I told the others I'd see how you were doing." He shrugged. "None of us could believe it when you just up and disappeared. We actually thought you'd just gone off on one of your little side-missions until word went out that you were to be hunted." He straightened up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Never thought they'd catch you, if I'm honest. You're a slippery bastard when you want to be." It actually brought a smirk to Kakuzu's face. "When I heard you'd been caught, I figured some genius had tricked you. Then I was told it was Kotetsu and Izumo who'd managed to catch you, and I realised that theory was utter bullshit. So… how did they manage it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. I know you, Kakuzu. We all do. You wouldn't be caught so easily by those idiots." He stepped closer to the bars, and leant in a little. "So come on, tell me. How the hell did they do it?"

"I was wounded. They… had an advantage over me." He shrugged. "Luck, mostly." Kisame laughed.

"Yeah, it would have to be luck." He sighed as he heard footsteps nearby. "I should go. Itachi-san and I have a mission to complete. Should I bother coming back one day, or will you be even more unapproachable?"

"Well that's anybody's guess, isn't it?" Kakuzu smirked a little, shrugging one shoulder. Kisame rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

"Always awkward, Kakuzu." He turned to face the way he'd come, and paused after taking one step. "You are a different man, you know. I can see it. Whoever it was that you met, they did a real good job in fixing you." And with that, Kisame strode off, leaving Kakuzu to slump back on the bed. Hidan's grinning face formed in his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to force back the stab of pain in his chest as he thought about the boy he'd had to leave behind.

His eyes snapped open as he heard more footsteps approaching – it wasn't Kisame, because the steps were too light, and… yes, there was more than one of them. Voices reached him from beyond the metal door, and he sighed. Soldiers coming to jeer at him, no doubt – and he'd thought they'd finally gotten bored of that. They entered the corridor a few moments later, and Kakuzu recognised the voices of Genma and Raidou. He scowled at the thought of them – he'd quickly learned that the two soldiers had been on the border of Waterfall Country when he and Hidan had tricked their way through.

"Evening, Kakuzu." Genma grinned cruelly, leaning against the bars. "Have you missed us?"

"Like a hole in the fucking head, Genma." Kakuzu shot back, glaring at him. "Don't you idiots have anything better to do?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Raidou smirked. "We've got a 24 hour break before we're back to border duty." He shrugged. "What else would we do with our free time?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Take your shit elsewhere, boys. I might be locked up but I can still kick your ass through these bars." He smirked a little. "And it's not like I'm ever going to get out on good behaviour, so there's no point in me playing nice."

"You won't be saying that when we-," Genma's threat got cut off as the door at the end of the corridor was thrown open, and more footsteps echoed against the stone walls. The two men quickly straightened up, and Kakuzu noticed their faces pale several shades. Whoever it was that had entered, it was someone they feared, and possibly someone of higher rank. Intrigued, Kakuzu sat upright, waiting for them to come into view. "Sir! I didn't know you were-," once again, Genma's sentence was cut off, this time by the telltale sound of a blade being unsheathed – Kakuzu knew that sound anywhere. Both men quickly stepped back from the bars and saluted quickly. Definitely someone of higher rank, then.

The soldier came into view, and Kakuzu's breath caught in his throat. His blood ran cold and he felt his heart pounding viciously. He knew that uniform. He knew that face. He knew those eyes, and that hair. And he knew the mischievous smirk that was now being fixed upon him.

But it wasn't possible. It just wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Hey, 'Kuzu-chan." That voice. He _knew_ that voice. "Have you missed me?" It wasn't possible. But the evidence was right there in front of him, looking a little older, and dressed in the familiar black and red uniform of the Aka Ops.

"Hidan…"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ This one was SO much easier to write than the last one. Introduced another major character here! Say hello to Kakashi, everyone! So three years have passed since Kakuzu was captured by Kotetsu and Izumo. I know a lot of people will have questions about what happened after Hidan decided to chase after them to get Kakuzu back, so I'll tell you now that everything will be explained along the way. Just bear with me. XD - homesweethomicide13_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

No. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. The man in front of him wasn't Hidan – couldn't be. Asides from the physical similarities, Kakuzu saw nothing of the boy he'd known in this man. There was something cold about him. He got to his feet and walked to the bars of the cell, grasping them between his hands as he stared hard at the silver-haired soldier directly opposite.

"Hidan." He repeated. "What are you doing here?" Hidan shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think that's rather obvious, wouldn't you say?" He murmured, his voice devoid of any of the traits Kakuzu had come to recognise as belonging to his Jashinist. Kakuzu lowered his voice to a murmur quiet enough so Genma and Raidou wouldn't be able to hear them.

"But you hate the military!" He hissed. "They destroyed your life! Why would you side with them?" Hidan leant in closer, his violet eyes hard, and cold. It actually hurt Kakuzu to see those beautiful eyes so icy. They were no longer the eyes of a carefree child. They were the eyes of a merciless killer.

"The military gave me something you never could." He murmured, his voice now dripping with venom. "They gave my life a meaning. When they offered me a place here, to fight for their cause, they gave me a promise you could never keep." He paused, and looked away for a moment, before he returned his icy gaze to Kakuzu's face. "The military will never abandon me." Kakuzu actually recoiled a little in hurt, staring at Hidan, _his_ Hidan, in shock. "Oh, did that hurt?" Hidan sneered. "Good. I want it to. I want you to fucking suffer."

"What have they done to you?" Kakuzu whispered, not bothering to mask the hurt and the pain in his voice, and in his eyes. "What happened to the Hidan I knew?"

"He grew up." Hidan shot back harshly. "He realised he couldn't rely on anyone but himself." Hidan straightened up, cool glare still focused on the prisoner in front of him. "Everything from those days mean nothing to me. Nothing at all." If Kakuzu's heart had been on the verge of breaking before, it absolutely shattered at Hidan's next words. "You mean nothing to me." He turned to Genma and Raidou. "You boys better get the fuck out of here. The prisoner is supposed to be in solitary confinement. Shift your asses before I shift them for you."

"Yes, sir!" The two men stammered out quickly, and strode off a second later. Hidan gave one last glance at Kakuzu, before he walked off, laughing harshly. Kakuzu stumbled back away from the bars, his legs giving out as the shock set in. He dropped to the floor, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it." He whispered, but he knew he wasn't convincing himself. His beloved Jashinist had been corrupted by the same military that had corrupted _him_. Only this time there wasn't someone to save Hidan.

He'd imagined being reunited with Hidan several times, especially in the early days of his imprisonment. He'd believed, back then, that he'd never see the boy again. Now, lying on the floor of his cell, holding back tears he refused to shed, he realised he wished his belief had been reality. He'd rather never see the boy again than be faced with the man he'd become. His Hidan was gone, replaced by a merciless, cruel, cold stranger.

-X-

Hidan strolled through the base, his head held high, jaw set in a firm line. His cold violet eyes scanned the area around him, registering every movement. He passed several soldiers, from various Ops. He noticed every salute, every bowed head. He was like a god among mortals in this place. He was in charge. He had power.

And he loved it.

He turned off down a side hallway, smirking when a Suna Ops soldier quickly dodged out of his way. He struck fear into the hearts of the entire military. Those who hadn't seen what he was capable of had heard about it. He was the definition of their worst nightmares. He strode down the hallway, not even needing to think about the direction. He'd walked this path far too many times now. He reached the end of the hall and slid back the bolt on the heavy metal door, and stepped into another hallway. He took a few more strides, and then he turned, and kicked one of the several wooden doors that lined both sides of the hall. It slammed against the wall beside it with a colossal bang – but the young man inside the room didn't even flinch.

"Three years, and you still haven't learnt to knock." He murmured in a bored tone of voice. He lifted his eyes from his book and turned his head, remaining on his back on the bed pressed against one wall. Hidan kicked the door closed and strode over to the bed, flopping down across the bottom. With a smirk, the young man nudged the silver-haired soldier's side with one foot. "Do make yourself at home, Hidan."

"Fuck you, Shikamaru." Hidan murmured, pulling his cap off and tossing it across the room. He grabbed the offending foot by the ankle before it could nudge him again, and shot an icy glare at the dark-haired man. "You know I'll break it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed his book down on the small table beside his bed.

"Alright, what's crawled up your ass and died?" When Hidan simply continued to glare, he patted the space beside him on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, Hidan crawled up beside him and dropped his head unceremoniously onto Shikamaru's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Who said there's something wrong?" Hidan muttered, scowling. He toyed with a button on Shikamaru's navy shirt, glaring at it as if it had insulted him.

"Hidan, I've known you for three years. I can tell when something's bothering you." He shifted, hooked an arm around Hidan's shoulders, and tugged playfully on his hair. "Come on, tell me. You're no fun when you're all pissy like this." Hidan lifted his head to scowl at his friend.

"Bite me, pineapple-head." He poked at Shikamaru's cheek when the soldier simply laughed. "Don't push it, asshole. I _will_ kick your ass if I have to."

"I don't doubt it, Hidan." Shikamaru shrugged. "So, what happened? Deidara steal your hairspray again?"

"No." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Sasori try to poison you?"

"No."

"Kisame beat you at poker?"

"No."

"Itachi eat your dango?"

"No." Hidan was back to scowling again now. And yet, Shikamaru continued, counting the guesses off on his fingers.

"Asuma steal your cigarettes?"

"You know I gave that shit up last month."

"Yamato drink all your whiskey?"

"I don't think he'll touch it again after last time."

"Well… that's all the usual reasons." Shikamaru sighed. "I give up. Tell me what happened." With a dramatic sigh, Hidan propped himself up on his elbows so he could meet Shikamaru's gaze. When the two of them had been paired up during training, Hidan hadn't even attempted to be civil to the Konoha-Op-In-Training, and yet Shikamaru had made the effort – and after he'd done Hidan a massive favour, Hidan decided that perhaps he wasn't so bad, after all. It had been the start of a long – albeit very unusual – friendship. Shikamaru really _did_ know how to tell when something was wrong with him, and he was possibly the only other soldier – except maybe Deidara – that Hidan could talk to about it.

"I… I saw _him_." He muttered, averting his eyes to glare at Shikamaru's bed sheets. He knew Shikamaru would work out who he was talking about. The kid was supposedly a genius, after all.

"Ah." The short response, and the tone of his voice, told Hidan that he hadn't been wrong to assume that Shikamaru would work it out. "I told you to wait." Hidan sighed in frustration and twisted, flopping onto his back in a huff.

"I did fucking wait." He growled angrily. "Look, I got impatient, alright? I had to fucking see him."

"And when you saw him, everything shot to the surface and you got angry. Am I right?" When Hidan didn't respond, he went on. "So angry you probably took it a little too far, let him see exactly how much he hurt you back then. Which of course has now royally pissed you off."

"Fucking smartass." Hidan muttered, glaring at the ceiling. "Should have seen the look on his face." It was Shikamaru's turn to prop himself up on one elbow, and he stared down at Hidan with disapproval.

"You really do get off on causing people pain, don't you?" He murmured with a sigh. "You're twisted, Hidan, you really are. Well, did it make you feel any better? Knowing you hurt him."

"Fucking right it did. A little." Irritated, Hidan unclasped the belt around his middle and unbuttoned his jacket, sitting up a little to shrug it off and toss it aside in the same general direction as his cap. "Would have been better if those idiots Genma and Raidou weren't loitering in the background."

"I've no doubt it would." Shikamaru sat up. "If you're sticking around, are you gonna mope the whole time, or can I go back to my book?" He glanced at the window above the bed, noted the colour of the sky and estimated the time of day. "Actually, shouldn't you be up with the other Aka Ops? I seem to recall overhearing Asuma mention that Chief Commander had an important message for his little private army."

"Chief Commander can suck my dick." Hidan scoffed, getting comfortable on the bed. "I don't give a shit what he wants to tell us. I'll just hear it from Deidara later."

"One of these days, he's going to stop looking the other way when you disobey commands, Hidan. You're his favourite, sure – for now. I'm sure he'll find a new prodigy to shower with praise in another year or so, and then you won't be able to do this sort of stuff. His new golden boy will have all that power instead."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't give a shit either way. I ain't gonna sit at his feet and beg like a fucking dog. I'm one of his soldiers, but that's it. I'm not his lapdog, I'm not his slave, and I sure as hell ain't his fucking toy." He lifted his tie with his thumb and forefinger, scowled at it. "I'm only here for my own personal gain, you know that. Once I've got what I want, I'm out of here."

"Hidan, you've seen for yourself what happens to rogue soldiers." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, picking up his book. Hidan would continue talking whether his audience was paying attention or not.

"Yeah, if they get caught. Like I'd get fucking caught."

"I'm sure Kakuzu thought the same thing." _Smack._ Shikamaru lifted a hand to his lip, felt warm blood against his fingertips. Hidan had gone from lying down, to crouched in an offensive stance, in less than five seconds. His fist was still clenched, eyes ablaze with fury.

"What have I told you about mentioning that name?" He hissed, trembling with rage. Shikamaru wiped the blood from his lip, remaining completely calm. It wasn't the first time Hidan had knocked him around, and it wouldn't be the last. Hidan was feared in the military for a good reason – he was dangerous, wild, and unpredictable. With one hell of a temper, too. "You don't speak that name. You don't even _think_ about that name. Not while I'm around."

"Hidan. Calm down." He murmured in a steady voice. "I was just making a point. The military will always catch up to you."

"Not me." Hidan growled. "I'm not your average soldier, Shikamaru, and you fucking know it. You've trained with me. You've seen what I can do."

"Being cold-hearted and merciless doesn't make you special, Hidan." Shikamaru sighed. "Look, everyone knows you're a bit of a headcase, and that makes you even more dangerous than the average soldier. You're skilled, otherwise you wouldn't be in the Aka Ops. You're vicious, and you're brutal." His eyes, cool and calm, locked with Hidan's. "But so was _he_."

"I'm smarter. I wouldn't be tricked."

"You're not smarter, Hidan. You're not an idiot, but compared to the other Aka Ops, you've got a long way to go." He set the book down again when he saw Hidan's eyes flash with more anger. "But I guess you're right. You wouldn't be tricked. All you care about is yourself, right? Looking out for number one, all the time, aren't you? You wouldn't allow yourself to get lured into a trap where you had to sacrifice your own freedom to save the life of someone you cared about."

"I don't care about anyone." Hidan muttered coldly. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"You did, once." He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Naruto and Kiba have come back from their latest mission. I'm going to go and drink beer and eat ramen with them for a few hours." He pulled on his jacket and his boots, tucked his cap under his arm. "Don't be here when I get back. You have work to do, so you better do it." He strode to the door and exited the room, leaving Hidan crouched on the bed, staring after him in a mixture of anger, and surprise. His shoulders tensed as the surprise was replaced with irritation, and he jumped down off the bed, gathered up his jacket and his cap, and stormed from the room.

Shikamaru might be what most would call a friend, but they didn't always get along.

Snarling at anyone who dared meet his eye, Hidan tore through the base towards the upper levels, where the Chief Commander's private army had their quarters. He slammed doors, kicked items in his way, and roughly shoved at the unfortunate soldiers who happened to cross his path. He used his key to unlock the door to the private quarters belonging to the Aka Ops and stepped into the hallway beyond. He'd only just kicked the door shut and was turning to lock it again when a hand grabbed him by the throat and he was roughly slammed against the wall.

"You may be Chief Commander's little pet solider, brat, but keep pulling stunts like this and you'll find your head under the guillotine blade." The metaphorical stench of hatred and evil was all too familiar to Hidan, as was the voice. It had taken all of his self restraint not to go in for the kill the first time he was faced with this man. Growling with unbridled fury, Hidan gripped the wrist of the hand that had such a fierce grip on his throat and twisted his body round, delivering a sharp, painful kick to the side of the man's knee. He heard a satisfying crunch, followed by an even more satisfying exclamation of pain, and the hand around his throat loosened and finally let go.

"I've warned you about touching me, asshole." He murmured, voice tinged with venom and ice. "Try that again and I really will rip your eyes out of your fucking skull." He shoved past the man and strode down the hall towards his personal room, a smirk slowly creeping its way onto his face. "One day, soon, Madara. I'll kill you." He muttered to himself as he unlocked his room and stepped inside.

He looked around at the simplistic space, at the bed that was too large for just him, at the weapons that he'd collected, gotten bored with, and kept simply as decorations for his room. He kicked off his boots, tossed his jacket and cap onto a solitary chair stained with bloodstains of various ages, and flopped onto the bed. He slid a hand under his pillow and pulled out a small, thin, silver blade, inspecting it in front of his eyes for a moment. The grin that crossed his face wasn't entirely sane.

"Until then, I've got work to do."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Due to the system failure was experiencing for a few days, which meant stories were unable to be edited/posted in various major categories (which meant I couldn't update this story), I was delayed in updating with chapter 21. I was gonna wait a while, but have chapter 22 as well. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Hidan strode into the 'bar' situated in one corner of the military base, the soldiers closest to him actually tensed up as if they could sense the furious aura he was emitting. He'd changed out of his uniform, having officially signed himself off duty, and now instead wore a black sleeveless shirt and loose-fitting black capris. If anyone looked closely, they would see a thin, white scar slashed across Hidan's chest – reaching from his right shoulder, down towards the left of his chest, mostly hidden by the shirt.

Dark violet eyes scanned the bar, observing everyone inside the room, logging their positions. He might have been off duty, but Hidan's military brain never shut down. He was always alert, aware of the slightest movement. It didn't take him long to locate the absurdly blonde spikes of Shikamaru's friend, and Kiba's distinctive loud voice carried across the room, as it always did. He strode towards them, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. As he neared them, he spotted Shikamaru's high ponytail sticking out above the back of the seat he was in. Kiba was dramatically retelling an encounter from his mission with Naruto, whilst the blonde sucked eagerly on the neck of a half-empty bottle of beer. Several empty bowls lay stacked in the middle of the table, amidst empty beer bottles and a few wrappers that Hidan recognised as belonging to the burgers the chefs made here – Kiba's favourite.

"… and then, Naruto says to him-," Kiba broke off rather suddenly when he registered the looming presence of the Aka Ops soldier, and glanced up, grin fading slowly from his face. Naruto lowered his bottle very slowly, blue eyes now fixed on Hidan. Frowning a little, Shikamaru turned – and sighed when he saw Hidan.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Hidan."

"Tough shit." Hidan growled, resting a hand on the back of Shikamaru's chair. Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto, who leant forward on the table.

"Hey now, just leave him alone, will ya?" He sighed in frustration. Naruto was one of the few who actually dared to speak out against Hidan. He had guts, and that was probably why Hidan didn't eviscerate him for his insolence.

"Shut your fucking hole, Spiky." Hidan snapped at him, turning his attention back to Shikamaru. "It's up to you, Shikabitch. We can do this here, or we can do it outside. Personally, I'd like to do it here. But I know you have this thing about fighting in public, so why don't we take a fucking walk?" Shikamaru kept his eyes locked with Hidan's for a moment as they continued this argument silently, and then he turned to his two friends.

"Give me a few minutes, guys." He murmured, standing up. Smirking a little, Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's elbow and began dragging him out of the bar. "I am quite capable of walking, Hidan." Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes. Still, he didn't try to shrug him off. The second they were somewhere more private, Hidan whirled, and shoved Shikamaru up against the nearest wall, glaring at him. "Right, so what's this about? You don't normally get this pissed when I dismiss you like I did earlier."

"Fuck that, I forgot about that two hours ago." Hidan shrugged. "When were you going to tell me about your new temporary duty, hmm?" Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"I don't need to inform you of my work, Hidan." He answered calmly. "It's none of your business what I have or haven't been assigned."

"Oh, piss off!" Hidan pushed away from where he'd pinned Shikamaru to the wall, turned away in anger. "Couldn't you have made some fucking excuse? Why the fuck did you agree?"

"Not all of us have the privilege of a reputation such as yours." Hidan turned back to him, glared hard. "I'm not a favourite of the Chief Commander's. I can't pick and choose, Hidan. I was informed of the duty, and I had no choice but to accept it."

"Bullshit! Bull-fucking-shit, Shikamaru!" Hidan's fist swung round, punched a hole through the wall next to the Konoha Ops soldier's head. Shikamaru didn't even blink. Hidan wrenched his fist free and scowled at his split knuckles. "I'm not fucking blind. You Konoha Ops are a pretty close bunch. You do favours for each other. He _asked_ you, didn't he? It wasn't a command from the Chief Commander. You did have a fucking choice."

"Fine. Yes, I had a choice. Yes, I was asked and not ordered. What the fuck is your problem, Hidan? It's a job. It's only for a few days, and it's not like I planned for it to happen." He pushed away from the wall, turning in the direction of the bar. "If you're just gonna throw a tantrum like a little child, I'm going back to my friends. You can talk to me again when you've calmed the fuck down." Leaving a fuming Hidan behind, Shikamaru walked back to the bar.

"Fuck!" Hidan growled, slamming his fist into the wall again.

"Temper, temper, Hida-kun, mm." He whirled around at the new voice, but relaxed instantly when he recognised the blonde hair and friendly smile. "What's gotten you so riled up?"

"Just… it doesn't matter, Dei." He muttered, glaring at the holes in the wall. Deidara was the only other soldier that Hidan could rightfully call his friend. They were the two youngest members of the Aka Ops – even though Itachi was only a year older – and they'd bonded almost instantly when Deidara had welcomed Hidan into 'the gang' without a second thought.

"Want to blow something up with me, mm?" Deidara grinned, and Hidan actually smirked a little in amusement. Deidara had been recruited to the Aka Ops because of his expert skill in bombs and explosives – and the guy was a total pyromaniac. He wasn't like most of the soldiers, either – he had no care for the war, and in fact had been a neutral source for both sides until the Chief Commander had persuaded him to join his private army. Hidan wasn't entirely sure what it was that had convinced Deidara, but the blonde wasn't all that fussed about what he did for the military. He was rarely sent out on missions that involved contact with other people.

"Nah, I'm good." He sighed, leaning back against the wall as he felt his anger retreating. "I'd rather… stab something. Y'know?"

"Hida-kun, you _always_ want to stab something, mm." Deidara leant against the wall beside him, the grin never once fading from his face. "You've been extra bad-moody lately. What's up, mm?" When Hidan didn't respond, Deidara elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Want to go poke fun at some of the prisoners? I know you like to mock people, mm." Hidan's eyes lit up, and he smirked cruelly.

"You know what, Dei-chan? That's a fucking brilliant idea." Deidara rolled his eyes at the feminine honorific Hidan insisted on adding, and so he didn't see the dangerous glint in those violet eyes. "And I know just the one."

-x-

"Wakey, wakey, Kuzu-chan."

Kakuzu hadn't been asleep, but he'd been hoping that whoever was coming to jeer at him would be put off by his apparent state of unconsciousness. Of course, the moment Hidan spoke, he knew he wasn't going to get away with it. With a resigned sigh, ignoring the sudden stab of pain he felt, he sat up and turned, doing his best to glare at the young man leaning against the bars of the cell. He noticed a second young man – blonde, long hair pulled into a rough ponytail – lurking behind Hidan, dressed in the familiar Aka Ops uniform – which was odd, since he didn't recognise him. How many new members had they recruited since he'd left?

"I'm not the only one you call 'chan', mm?" The blonde asked Hidan, looking rather surprised. Hidan ignored him, eyes fixed only on Kakuzu.

"Doesn't he look pathetic, Dei-chan?" Hidan murmured, mocking smile already in place. "I bet the others told you about him when you first joined, right? Bet he sounded pretty impressive. Intimidating, even." Deidara knew when a question was rhetorical, and so he kept quiet. "Not so intimidating now, is he?"

"What are you doing here, Hidan? Don't you have some lower-ranked solider to knock around?" Kakuzu growled, annoyed. He didn't know who this 'Dei-chan' was, but hell if he was going to stand for being mocked in front of him. He'd almost come to terms with the fact that Hidan wasn't who he used to be, and probably never would be. Now it was time to treat him like he treated all the other soldiers who came here only to mock him. "Surely you must have something better to do. No? Well, I'd say _that's_ pretty pathetic." One of Hidan's hands tightened around the bars he was holding, and his smirk vanished.

"You don't talk to me like that, you piece of shit. You're nothing. Fucking nothing." Kakuzu stood up and strode to the bars, pleased to find that he was still a good few inches taller than him. The man had seemed taller in his uniform boots, but out of them he wasn't all that much taller than he used to be.

"Really, now? Did I hit a nerve?" He leant in, locked eyes with him. "Tell me, Hidan. Am I really all you can think about? Even after three years, even after I apparently betrayed you? All that anger and rage you're feeling right now is because you know I'm right. Your life still revolves around me. It always has, right from the moment I dragged your sorry ass out of that forest. Take a look at yourself, Hidan, before you go around calling others pathetic." Rage threatened to spill over, and Hidan's hands clenched tighter around the bars.

"Deidara. Get me the keys to this cell." He demanded coldly. Deidara hesitated, sensing the change in the atmosphere around Hidan. He could practically taste the anger. "Get me the fucking keys, Deidara. I need to show this piece of shit where his fucking place is."

"Hidan, I don't think that's a good idea, mm." Deidara reached for him, and took a great risk by placing his hand on Hidan's arm. "Look, ignore this guy, yeah? He's just trying to wind you up, and it's working. Don't give him the satisfaction, mm. Let's go blow something up!" For a moment Hidan didn't react. He continued to glare furiously at Kakuzu, until finally he tore his eyes away. He smiled brightly at Deidara.

"You're right, Deidara-chan. I don't need to listen to this bullshit." He slung an arm loosely around Deidara's waist. "Come on, I'm sure you had a few new explosives that I haven't tested out yet." As he began to lead Deidara away from Kakuzu's cell, he turned and sent the older man a devious smirk. Kakuzu glared after him until he was out of sight, and then he turned and wandered back over to his bed. He hadn't missed how well toned Hidan's upper body was now. The shirt he'd been wearing hid nothing – every smooth line of muscle was visible. He hadn't exactly been scrawny before, but his muscle hadn't been obvious – now, however, you could tell he was in great physical shape. His chest looked firm, smooth, and… and Kakuzu hadn't missed the scar. He flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and wondered what had happened to him that left him with such an ominous scar.

It looked like someone had tried to slice him in two.

He tensed up as he heard more footsteps, but found himself relaxing when he recognised the slow, casual step of Kakashi. _Even his walk is lazy_, Kakuzu thought to himself with a smirk. From the jangling noise that accompanied his whistling, Kakashi was twirling his keys around his finger as he walked. For some reason, the noise was almost comforting. Kakuzu turned to look out at the hall beyond the bars, and the Konoha Ops soldier finally came into view.

"Evening, Kakuzu." Kakashi was smiling again, as always. Kakuzu noted that he was in full uniform - with his cap tucked under one arm.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Kakuzu murmured, not bothering to sit up. "I'm sure you're not due back here for another couple of days."

"I thought it'd be nice if I informed you of a temporary change to the schedule." He leant on the bars a little, and shrugged. "I have a mission – pretty important, otherwise they'd be sending someone else. I'll be gone for a few days, so someone is taking over my duty until I return." Now Kakuzu sat up, eyes hardening. He knew what that meant. Kakashi was the only one who still treated him like a person, and not an object.

"Who?" Kakashi held up a hand, and laughed a little.

"Easy, easy. I selected him personally. He's a good kid, and he'll give you the same level of respect as I do." Kakashi smirked under the mask that concealed most of his face. "So play nice with him."

"Give me a name, Kakashi." Kakashi lifted his cap and swung it up onto his head, somewhat flattening the unusually spiky silver hair. It would spring back into place the moment he took the cap off, of course.

"I believe you've met him once before." He smiled again. "Shikamaru."

-x-

When Shikamaru visited the cells a few days later, he tried to ignore the sudden bundle of nerves in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why he felt nervous, and he didn't like it. Kakuzu had been intimidating back when he'd first met him in Iwa, but he hadn't really paid that much attention to him – if he was honest, he'd been more curious about the silver-haired boy that had been with him. Then he'd heard the stories, mostly from Asuma – who was furious that he'd let a rogue escape him. But he'd faced off with other intimidating men before, and if Kakashi was right, Kakuzu wasn't exactly going to make any trouble for him. So it couldn't be that he was nervous about taking on this duty.

Maybe it was something to do with Hidan's attitude earlier that morning. He hadn't seen the Aka Ops soldier since their little argument outside the bar, and had been considering tracking him down – a pissed off Hidan usually resulted in several people ending up in the medical bay, and Shikamaru tried to stop that from happening. He'd left his room earlier than usual, intending to try and find him before heading down to the cells, and had been surprised to find Hidan waiting for him just outside the door.

He'd expected another fight. He'd prepared himself for swearing, yelling, and a bit of violence. However, Hidan did rather the opposite. His voice had been level, and calm, as he'd told Shikamaru that he was right – a job was a job, and it wasn't worth getting worked up about it. He'd casually waved off Shikamaru's suspicious questioning of why he was actually admitting to being wrong, laughed in a rather convincing way, and told him he had to go, because he had work to do.

But it was the smile that had done it.

Over the past three years, Shikamaru had only ever seen Hidan smile a handful of times – and it was usually whilst he was inflicting pain on someone else, or on himself. Oh yeah, it was definitely the smile that had him this nervous. Hidan was up to something. Either that or he'd lost his mind completely – which was also a thing to be nervous about.

He knew which cell he was supposed to go to. The numbers were engraved into the stone above the bars, gradually rising as he moved further in. They'd stuck Kakuzu in the 'unlucky' cell – number 13. Shikamaru wasn't superstitious, but he knew that a good portion of the military _was_. They'd probably thought it would make the punishment worse to stick a load of bad luck on top of Kakuzu's head. He passed by cell number 11, and took a deep breath before stepping out in front of cell number 13.

Kakuzu was sat up, watching the corridor, ready for him. He didn't look much different to the last time he'd seen him, except he looked physically and emotionally worn out. Shikamaru knew he should probably feel hate, loathing and disgust towards a man who'd turned against his own comrades – but if someone bothered to take a step back and look at the event as a whole, it wasn't as if Kakuzu had betrayed them horribly. All he'd done was run away, refusing to be a part of their system. He hadn't gone to the opposing military with the secrets he no doubt possessed – he was an ex-Aka Ops, after all – and he hadn't tried to kill the Chief Commander. If Kotetsu and Izumo were to be believed, the story was that Kakuzu had been on his way to Neutral Country. Hardly a crime worth this kind of punishment. Rogue soldiers were normally locked away in the upper levels of the cells – or killed, depending on the level of their betrayal.

He knew he thought too much about things, but that was what he was known for doing. It's what made him a good soldier, according to Asuma. He had perspective, and he could see something from every possible angle. The other soldiers could hate Kakuzu all they like, but Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to stoop to their level. They had worse criminals upstairs. This was just a man who'd wanted out.

"Ah, you're ah… ready, I see." Kakashi had told him to act casual, but it was easier said than done. He'd spent most of his life learning to be professional whilst on duty. Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow and his eyes scanned over the young man in front of him.

"I vaguely remember you." He murmured. "Asuma's brat." He sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with." Shikamaru nodded and fiddled with the keys Kakashi had left him. He unlocked the cell and stepped inside. Kakashi had told him that Kakuzu would co-operate as long as he gave him the right level of respect, so that was what he intended to do. He even attempted an honest smile as he pulled the restraints from his belt, and locked them around the wrists Kakuzu held up without question. Shikamaru briefly wondered how many times he'd had to do this.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei said you really hated the collar…" He murmured, pulling a long chain from his pocket. "So he said I should just attach this to the restraints instead." Kakuzu managed to conceal his surprise, and he realised then that he'd never fully understand Kakashi.

_"So play nice with him."_

"Well, since you're saving me from personal humiliation, I suppose I can reward you by not attempting to kill you and make a run for it." When Shikamaru next smiled, he didn't even have to try to make it genuine.

"Oh, you're so kind." It actually felt natural to banter so casually with him. Kakuzu didn't feel like a prisoner to him. He kept on guard, however, just in case Kakashi was completely wrong about him. He walked Kakuzu down the route Kakashi had walked him through before he left, and his nerves were actually starting to ease away as the neared the shower room.

Until he turned the corner, and saw Hidan.

Even as his step faltered and he inhaled sharply, he felt Kakuzu tense beside him. He should have known Hidan was going to do something like this. Didn't he pride himself on knowing how Hidan's mind worked? Pushing aside his surprise and bringing forth his irritation, he glared at his so-called friend.

"What are you doing here, Hidan? I thought you had work to do." He growled out. Hidan simply smirked at him, and Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to smack it right off his face. Judging from the way Kakuzu's fists clenched, he wanted to do the same thing.

"Still can't tell when I'm lying, huh?" He fixed his eyes on Kakuzu. "I thought he was supposed to wear a collar like the little bitch he is." Ignoring him, Shikamaru strode forward, giving a gentle tug on the chain as a sign to Kakuzu. He walked around Hidan to the door and gestured for Kakuzu to go inside. Before he could follow, however, Hidan clamped a hand on his arm. "Stand down, soldier. I'm taking over."

"Like hell you are." Shikamaru hissed. "Let go, Hidan. Go back to your room, or go push someone around for a while. Hell, go stab yourself for all I care. Just get the hell out of my face and let me do my job." Hidan's smirk widened slightly, and Shikamaru realised too late that the Aka Ops had tricked him into becoming distracted. His irritation had clouded his awareness – Kakashi's keys were no longer on his belt, but in Hidan's hand.

"Thanks for the keys, Shikabitch." Hidan laughed, giving him a sharp shove. Shikamaru swore under his breath as Hidan darted into the room and slammed the door shut, the lock clicking a moment later. Damn that bastard was fast. Hidan smirked and turned from the door, fixing his eyes on Kakuzu. "Well now, isn't this familiar?"

"You really are pathetic, Hidan." Kakuzu muttered, turning away from him. "Nothing you do will work, you know. But if you want to watch, then go ahead. Enjoy looking at something you'll never hope to have." He stripped off his shirt, keeping his back to Hidan so the younger man wouldn't see the pain he couldn't keep back any longer. He could feel those violet eyes on him as he stripped down completely and stepped under the spray of water. When he'd first thought about the time Hidan would see him completely, he'd never imagined it to be under these circumstances. He'd been forced to bathe in front of several different men, and had managed it without a second thought – this was the first time he'd actually felt any hint of humiliation.

He tensed as cool hands gripped his hips from behind, and a firm body pressed against his back. Even if he hadn't known Hidan was there, he'd have recognised that touch immediately. Hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck, moments before teeth latched onto his ear and bit down teasingly.

"Mm, Kuzu… they really are all over your body, hmm?" His fingers traced the stitches on Kakuzu's hips, tugged sharply. Kakuzu's jaw clenched, and he fought the urge to wrench himself out of Hidan's grasp. That would only encourage him. He'd have won. So instead he did his best to ignore him. "Have you dreamt about this in your cell, Kuzu-chan? How many times have you imagined me being this close to you, touching you?" One hand slid round, up over Kakuzu's stomach. He spun him round, used his momentary surprise to slam him up against the wall. Kakuzu risked a glance at Hidan, and wished he hadn't.

He'd stripped off his jacket, and stood there in a similar black sleeveless shirt to the one he'd been wearing the last time he saw him, instead of the uniform red shirt he was supposed to wear. The water had already soaked it through, and the fabric clung to every line of his chest. His hair was dripping wet, plastered to his face. Several beads of water clung to his eyelashes, and dripped onto his lips. Hidan had always been something beautiful to look at, but right now, soaking wet and gorgeous, Kakuzu had never wanted him more.

"How badly do you want me, Kakuzu?" Hidan purred, leaning in close, their lips almost touching. "Don't even try to lie. I know what I do to you. I know how I affect you." Kakuzu tried to keep his eyes locked on Hidan's, tried to fight the urge to close them and kiss the hell out of this man. "I know you want to fuck me, Kakuzu." He lost the battle, and his eyes slipped closed as he leant further in, desperate to feel those lips against his once again. Hidan pressed his body into a perfect fit against Kakuzu's and smirked. "How much does it hurt to know that you can never have me? You had your chance, and you fucked up. Enjoy your shower, Kuzu-chan." In a second, he was stepping out from under the water and grabbing his jacket, laughing as he unlocked the door and tossed the keys at Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru rushed into the room – expecting to see Kakuzu wounded, bleeding, dead, anything – he stopped in the doorway as Kakuzu slid down the wall to the floor, burying his face in the arms he crossed over his knees. He realised that Hidan had never intended to physically hurt Kakuzu. He had the greatest weapon over the man. He could tear him apart emotionally, and ruin him with only a few words.

He wasn't sure if Hidan knew the reason he had such a painful effect on Kakuzu, but Shikamaru did. He'd always known. It was simple enough to work out.

Kakuzu loved him. Still loved him. Always would.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay, for all the people whining about Hidan being a bastard (and the few who have actually INSULTED me because of it) - just shut up. Seriously. I'm going to take this moment to point out that this story ISN'T just about the KakuHida romance. It's got other factors. It's set in the middle of a WAR, for Jashin's sake. It's not all love and cuddles. It's angsty, it's depressing, and it's violent. Hidan felt betrayed and abandoned, and he's been training in the military for three years. He's not going to be the same person he was before. He IS going to be a bastard. Get over it. If I get one more person complaining about it, or insulting me - even in a "joking" way - then I might consider putting an abrupt end to this story and stop posting it here. I don't want to be the type of author who does that, but I'm sick of reading reviews where people are just whining about Hidan not being all lovey with Kakuzu. _

_On another note, I'm pretty sure this chapter takes me to over 100,000 words. Score._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kakuzu didn't look up when footsteps approached down the hallway, knowing it was one of the soldiers who regularly delivered food to him. He did briefly wonder what excuse for food they'd give him this time, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Things like that didn't matter to him now. In fact, he was beginning to wish that his body would just give in and start to die already. He was a natural fighter, but he would rather die than remain stuck in this cell.

He didn't recognise the man who opened the door to his cell and set a tray down onto the floor, closing the door immediately afterward. Either it was someone new to the team, or just someone filling in for an existing member. Not that Kakuzu cared all that much. No words were spoken, and the soldier walked off as soon as the cell was locked again. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and went to retrieve the tray.

He paused, staring down at it, and frowned in confusion. Normally they gave him a ridiculously tiny amount of whatever crap they tried to pass as food – but this time the plate was full, and the food actually looked halfway edible. He picked it up and set it down on the bed, sitting beside it. He noticed a slip of paper underneath the plate, and he pulled it free, opening it up.

_'Orders from above. Enjoy.'_

The writing was unfamiliar, and the note was unsigned. Suspicious, Kakuzu inspected the food, wondering if it was poisoned. No, surely it couldn't be. 'Orders from above' was almost certainly a reference to the chief commander, who wanted him kept alive for as long as possible. Maybe he'd realised that awful food wasn't going to help, and simply ordered for him to better fed?

Still a little suspicious, he picked up the chopsticks, and began to eat. Since he didn't drop dead after the first mouthful, he shrugged off his suspicions and devoured the lot in a matter of minutes. He hadn't realised how hungry he'd actually been until he'd tasted decent food for the first time in three years. He set the empty plate down on the floor and settled back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling he'd memorised down to every little crack and crevice.

He'd tried to forget what had happened with Hidan in the shower room. He didn't want to admit that it had affected him, but it was hard to keep denying it. Hidan had a terrible skill of being able to hurt someone from the inside and leave them a broken mess. He was cold, and he was cruel, and he knew it. He used a person's emotions against them. He looked past the soldier and attacked the human hidden away inside. Hidan knew him, and knew how to hurt him.

It had been so easy to give in to him. Too easy. It was actually rather humiliating how quickly he'd succumbed to him. He'd been ready to take what he was offering. He should have known it was a trick. Maybe he had known, and he'd ignored it simply because it was a chance to get close to the man he loved. Hidan had known exactly how to play it, had known how to lure him in… and had known how much it would hurt when he walked away, laughing.

And yet, Kakuzu couldn't bring himself to stop loving the cold-hearted bastard.

-x-

When Hidan strolled into the spacious area that the other Aka Ops members had labelled the 'common room', he knew that something was wrong. Deidara, usually the loudest, was sat quietly moulding clay at the table, poking and prodding at it with a disheartened gaze. Sasori was sat opposite the blonde, a complicated piece of weaponry on the table in front of him, but he appeared to have no interest in it. Kisame was sharpening his sword, but his movements were slow, and unfocused. After a quick scan of the room revealed the absence of Madara and Itachi, Hidan quickly guessed what the problem was.

"How bad is it this time?" All three of them looked up at his voice, having completely missed his entrance to the room. It was Kisame that spoke, his voice heavy with concern.

"Bad. There was blood. A lot of blood." He set his sword aside. "Madara was with him when he just keeled over." He sighed. "Lady Tsunade is checking him over right now." After a long, heavy silence, he resumed the sharpening of his sword. Sasori picked up the weapon he'd been working on and stood up, walking off to another door which led down to his workshop. Striding past Kisame, Hidan sat down beside Deidara.

"Cheer up, Blondie." He murmured, elbowing him sharply. Deidara offered a weak smile in return.

"I know Itachi and I don't always get along, mm." He sighed. "But we're sorta like a family, if a twisted one, and… it hurts to see one of us in trouble like this, mm." Hidan chose to say nothing concerning Deidara's views of the Aka Ops. He was right, in a sense – they were a twisted little family, of sorts – but Hidan didn't view these soldiers as his family. They weren't even his friends, except for Deidara. They were just men he worked with. Men who he would one day use for his own cause.

"Hey, he's an Uchiha. He'll kick this disease's ass and spit in its face for good measure." Hidan smirked, and was pleased to see that the smile Deidara returned wasn't as weak as before. "He's just had a bad day, that's all." His mind briefly wandered off to a conversation he'd had with Kakuzu a long time ago, and he had to force it back to Deidara before he began to think about the disease that had killed the man's mother. The _genetic_ disease. He wasn't supposed to care if the bastard died from it.

"Maybe you're right, Hidan, mm."

"Tch, of course I am. I'm always right." He grinned. Deidara rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, ready to argue that statement – but he was cut off before he could speak as the door opened and Madara strolled in. Kisame was instantly alert.

"Is Itachi alright?" Of all the Aka Ops, Kisame and Itachi were the closest. They had a level of respect for each other that couldn't be rivalled by any other soldiers.

"He'll live." Madara shrugged casually. Hidan scowled instantly at how easily he'd dismissed Kisame's concerns. He may not think of these men as his family or friends, but he did at least give them the respect they deserved. "Oi, brat. You're with me. Quick mission in a local village. Move your ass before I move it for you." His red eyes were fixed on Hidan, who glared furiously at him.

"Like fuck am I going anywhere with you. Piss right off, Mada-bitch." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Chief Commander's orders, you little shit. Now move it." Hidan considered arguing against it. It would be worth it to see Madara get royally pissed off, but on the other hand it wasn't worth his time. Besides, there would be plenty of time to piss him off during this quick mission.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, prick." Hidan smirked as he stood up. "But call me a brat again and I'll shove that sword of yours somewhere painful." He shoved past him to get to his room to collect his full uniform and his weapons. He took a moment to run a hand over the blade he kept hidden beneath his pillow, an eerie smile on his face, and then he turned and left the room. Madara was waiting for him in the hall beyond, eyes narrowed and cold, watching his every move. "Right, asshole. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get away from your fuck ugly face."

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll kill you." Madara warned as they left the Aka Ops wing. "Disrespectful prick."

"I only give respect to those who deserve it." Hidan strolled confidently through the base, Madara striding along beside him. They walked in silence until they were outside, and then Hidan glanced at him. "So what's the mission?"

"Code Mauve." Madara growled out. "I don't see why I need a child like you along with me, but an order is an order." Hidan's fists clenched tightly.

"Our target?" He asked through gritted teeth. Madara's eyes were glinting with cruel amusement as he turned to fix Hidan with a smirk.

"Our scouts have tracked down a Jashinist priest."

-x-

"Shikamaru told me what happened."

Kakuzu sat on the floor of his cell, leaning against the bars. On the other side of the bars, Kakashi also sat on the floor. Kakuzu had been surprised to see him, since he wasn't due back to the base for another few days, but according to what Kakashi had told him, the mission had gone a lot smoother than expected.

"Did he now?" Kakuzu murmured, staring hard at the floor. "It wasn't his fault." Kakashi angled his head, a little surprised. "Hidan… he's unpredictable, and unstoppable."

"I know." Kakashi smiled a little under his mask. "So it's true then? That you used to know the Savage Silver well? I mean, I heard that there was a connection between the two of you, but I wasn't aware that you'd been… close."

"He was just a kid I picked up on my way to Neutral Country." Kakuzu kept his eyes on the floor.

"The only survivor of Yu village." Kakashi murmured, whistling slightly in appreciation of the knowledge. "He's quite the legend now, you know."

"He's an idiot." The remark held the tiniest hint of fondness, and Kakashi couldn't help but grin.

"Does it annoy you that he's taken your place in the Aka Ops?" Kakuzu frowned at that. He'd known that Aka Ops members were replaced if one was lost for any reason, but he hadn't made the connection that Hidan was possibly his replacement – after all, wasn't there a blonde he'd never seen before in the Aka Ops? For all he knew, there could be many more members than he remembered. "Your reputation may be buried beneath his very soon."

"That bullshit means nothing to me." He growled. "I could have been replaced with a rat, for all I care." Whilst that was true, Kakuzu couldn't help but feel a stab of panic in his heart. If Hidan had taken his place in the Aka Ops, that meant he would often be partnered with _his_ old partner. The partner who had previously been partnered with Orochimaru. The partner who'd slaughtered a mother and a father in front of their young son. The man with the spiky dark hair, crimson eyes, and a dark aura that tasted of evil. The man Hidan had sworn revenge against. "So, Chief Commander stuck him with Madara?"

"Apparently." Kakashi shrugged one shoulder casually. "And if I am to believe what I hear around the base, they're not exactly the best of friends."

"Oh?" He tried to keep his tone light, to avoid questions as to why he was so interested in the relationship between Madara and Hidan.

"Mm. According to my reliable source, they tried to kill each other on their first mission together. Both came back bleeding and furious, but alive." An image of a long, pale scar across Hidan's chest flashed through Kakuzu's mind. Had Madara inflicted the wound? "Now, the Chief Commander only sends them on missions together if he really has to."

"I am not surprised. Having known both of them, it's obvious to me that there would be a lot of friction between them." _Not to mention the fact that Madara was responsible for making Hidan an orphan_, he added mentally.

"Friction is an understatement." Kakashi laughed, standing up. "Anyway, upon returning, I was told I had a new duty concerning my favourite prisoner." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Favourite prisoner, indeed. "You're allowed out into the courtyard next to the prison for a few minutes each day. Guess you'll be seeing more of me." Kakuzu frowned.

"What? I thought I was only allowed out of this cell to bathe. What changed?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Orders from above."

-x-

"Secure the door. No one escapes." Madara barked out the order as he advanced on the huddle of people in the corner of an old, wooden temple. Hidan slid the bolt home and blocked the door up with what remained of a few wooden pews, using more force than necessary. "Now, which one of you is the dirty Jashinist, hmm? Which one of you is my target?"

"You know which one the fucking target is, you arrogant prick. Just fucking do it." Hidan snapped out, glaring hard at Madara's back. He strode over to the huddle of people, all of whom seemed to be protecting someone right in the middle, and grabbed the arm of a young woman, pulling her aside. "This fucker will kill all of you if you don't move. Do you understand? Move or die. Your fucking choice." A few of them shuffled away, and Hidan finally located their target. He felt his heart clench as the man's face looked up at him with hope.

"You have the light of Lord Jashin in your soul." He murmured under his breath. A quick glance at Madara told Hidan that the Uchiha hadn't heard.

"May Lord Jashin bless your soul." He whispered quickly. The man's eyes lit up with delight even as Hidan dragged him from the huddle and threw him to the floor at Madara's feet. He scrambled to his knees and turned to face Hidan, his eyes on the soldier's face. He began whispering under his breath, hands coming together in front of his chest, clasping a rosary. Their eyes met, and Hidan held his gaze even as Madara swung the sword down, even as the spray of blood washed over in front of his eyes, a few drops splattering over his face. Then he blinked, and lifted his eyes to meet the eyes of Madara.

"Oops. Sorry." Madara murmured, sounding anything _but_ sorry. "Come along, our job is done." He strode to the door that Hidan had blocked up, and knocked aside the wooden pews. He yanked the bolt back and strode outside, but turned in the doorway to glare at Hidan. "You know what happens now, brat. Get on with it."

With anger building up inside him, Hidan turned to the people still cowering in the corner. Some of them were staring at the headless body of the priest. Some of them were staring up at him, fear and panic in eyes that once held hope. As Hidan reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin piece of wood from a box, their eyes widened in horror. As he bent down and hefted up a sturdy piece of wood, they began to plead for their lives. As he used the match to light the wood in his hand, their pleas became howls of mercy. With cold eyes and a blank expression, Hidan strolled through the wooden temple, touching the flaming wood to the pews and the beams overhead. As the fire crackled and roared behind him, the howls of mercy became screams of agony. Reaching the door, he tossed the wood aside and exited the temple, where Madara stood, waiting.

He turned cold eyes to Madara's face, the tiniest hint of a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth. Madara was regarding him curiously, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The whole temple was alight now, the fire roaring, almost drowning out the screams of the people inside.

"What did the priest say to you?" Madara murmured, his tone void of emotion. Hidan wasn't fooled, however. He knew how the man worked.

"He asked for mercy." He shrugged. "Probably thought I'd save him." When Madara said nothing, Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you staring at, asshole?"

"You might have fooled the Chief Commander, but you're not fooling me." He growled, stepping closer to him. "I know you're up to something. You can't stand there and tell me you were perfectly happy to watch me slaughter another Jashinist in front of your eyes. You were a Jashinist, right?" Hidan shrugged again, shifting his weight slightly.

"Yeah, when I was a kid. Totally gave that bullshit up." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I mean, really? Drinking blood and self-harming just ain't my thing."

"Oh, please. Like I'd believe you gave it up just like that." He grabbed the front of Hidan's jacket, lifted him up almost off the ground. "Maybe I ought to kill you, too." Eyes narrowed, Hidan grabbed Madara's wrist in a vice-like grip.

"I'm not the boy you remember, fuckwit." He growled.

"Really now?" Madara smirked. "Because you sure as hell still look like the lost little puppy who pleaded for his parents lives." With a snarl, Hidan twisted, and his free hand shot out, the heel of his hand crushing into Madara's nose. With a hiss of pain, Madara released his hold on Hidan's jacket and stumbled back, one hand now pressed to his bloodied nose.

"Well guess what, Madara…" Hidan murmured darkly. "The puppy grew some fangs." He adjusted his cap, smoothed out his jacket, and turned in the direction they'd come from the base. "Ever wondered what makes me so special, Madara? Ever wondered why Chief Commander chose me?" He smirked, knowing that Madara was slowly drawing his sword somewhere behind him. He turned his head ever so slightly to glance over his shoulder. "Go on. Just give me a reason to kill you."

Madara was no coward, and he was certainly not afraid of Hidan – but something made him sheath his sword and give up the idea of slicing the little bastard into pieces. At least for the moment. He'd kill the brat another time.

-x-

When Kakuzu was returned to his cell, he actually felt more comfortable than before. Maybe it had been the fresh air, the sun on his face, and generally just being outside of the prison walls, but whatever it was, he was glad of it. He'd had to stay chained to Kakashi whilst he was outside, but that didn't even bother him. It had been almost three whole years since the last time he'd seen the world beyond the prison.

After Kakashi had wished him a good night with a wave of his hand, Kakuzu turned to the bed, ready to collapse onto it and resume the usual study of his ceiling. He'd taken three steps towards it before he realized that something had been thrown across it – a dark red, almost burgundy, blanket. Suspicious and a little confused, he approached the bed cautiously, and picked up one corner of the blanket. A note, similar to the one he'd received with his meal, was laid out on the bed beneath it.

_'Nights should be warmer now. Orders from above.'_

Okay, this was starting to piss him off. Who the hell was giving these orders? He crumpled the note in frustration and tossed it across the cell, slumping down onto the bed. The blanket was soft, made out of really good material, and would definitely keep him warm. It got pretty cold down in the cells at night, and he'd pretty much gotten used to the temperature, but the thought of a little extra warmth was comforting. He turned the blanket over, inspecting it. He didn't know what he expected to find.

"Too suspicious for my own good." He muttered to himself, running his hands over the smooth, soft fabric. One hand found a fold at one corner, and he tried to unfold it – only to discover that it wouldn't move. Frowning, he turned the blanket until he could see the folded corner, and saw why he couldn't unfold it – someone had folded the fabric over twice, and then stitched it down. The stitches were messy, and not done well, and Kakuzu determined that it had been done in a hurry. Curious now, he lifted the corner up, and used his teeth to bite through the thread at one side. Carefully, he pulled the stitches out, and unfolded the corner.

A very familiar symbol was stitched into the blanket, having been hidden by the double fold. Kakuzu stared down at the Jashin triangle in shock, running his fingers over the thick stitches. He pulled the blanket to his chest as he tried to process what this could possibly mean. Was it just coincidence? Had the blanket been stolen, and the symbol covered? Or had it been given to him for a reason?

"You're going soft. Never thought I'd see that." His head snapped up at the familiar voice, and he glared at the black-haired man standing outside his cell. He'd been too caught up in his thoughts to hear him approach. "What happened to the brutal Kakuzu I used to know, hmm?"

"What do you want, Madara?" He muttered, dropping the blanket onto the bed beside him, making sure the symbol was covered.

"The boy you were with when you were captured." Madara leant on the bars, red eyes fixed on Kakuzu's. "He's up to something, and I think you're involved in it. So tell me, Kakuzu-kun, what's your little boy toy planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "In case you're not caught up on recent news, Hidan would rather I didn't exist. He may even hate me more than he hates you."

"Don't bullshit me, Kakuzu. I know there's something going on. He's been down here a lot lately."

"Yes, he has. Mostly to mock me, and to inform me of how little he cares about what happens to me." Kakuzu shrugged. "If you don't believe it, simply question that Shikamaru boy, or the blonde Aka Ops soldier. They're usually with him when said mocking occurs."

"Oh, sure. I'll just go ahead and ask the two soldiers he's closest to, shall I? Because they won't cover up for him at all." Madara's hands came up, closed around the bars, and clenched. "Just like you're not covering up for him." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not an idiot, Kakuzu. Why else would he suddenly turn around and demand you be given better treatment?" That got Kakuzu's attention. His eyes widened slightly, and he frowned a little in confusion.

"What?"

"Better meals, extra bedding for warmth, even daily trips outside… you think the other prisoners are getting the same special treatment?" Madara smirked when Kakuzu glanced across the cell to the ball of paper he'd thrown.

"I was told it was 'orders from above'." He muttered.

"What, did you think Chief Commander gave those orders? Hidan's the favourite – he practically commands the entire military now. If he wants something done, it gets done." Madara shifted his weight, released his hold on the bars. "I tracked down those orders. They were given to the commanding soldiers in the team that deal with your treatment. By Hidan."

"You can't lie for shit, Madara." Kakuzu growled, but it was only half-hearted. He glanced at the blanket, at the hidden symbol that had once sat proudly over Hidan's heart.

"I'm not lying, Kakuzu. You know I have access to such things." He smirked. "Now, why would Hidan decide to order better treatment for you? Maybe you're in on his plan."

"You're a delusional old fool, Madara." Kakuzu shrugged and shifted, lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Even if Hidan _is_ planning something, it most certainly wouldn't involve me. Now, if you don't mind…" He turned his head, fixed his eyes on the man he'd once been partnered with. "Piss off."

And to his surprise, Madara did. With a frustrated snarl, he pushed away from the bars and strode off, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll find out his secret one day, Kakuzu, and I'll finally have a good enough reason to kill the brat. Just you wait." Back in the cell, Kakuzu remembered a furious Hidan tear apart a man twice the size of him, and he smirked.

"Like you could pull it off." He murmured, amused. Madara was a dangerous man, but Hidan had one advantage over him – Madara still seemed human when he killed. Hidan did not.

He reached for the blanket and loosely draped it over his chest, lifting the corner with the Jashinist symbol stitched into it. 'Orders from above' had not only given him better food, some fresh air, and warmth at night, but it had given him a tiny shred of hope – perhaps Hidan wasn't completely lost, after all. Maybe he'd been wrong to think that the military had poisoned the boy he'd known. Maybe Hidan wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be.

Maybe he'd missed something important.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I definitely need to clear something up. I wasn't threatening to stop posting the story because a few people didn't like Hidan being a bastard. I'm used to people disliking things. **The reason I got so pissed off was that people were insulting ME. That I won't stand for. Just because I'm not writing it how YOU want me to, doesn't give you the right to insult me**. But, as should be obvious from this update, I'm not quitting the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed or messaged me begging me not to stop writing it, your comments were all lovely._

_So, Kakuzu's getting better treatment and he finds out that Hidan is behind it. Madara is suspicious of Hidan, and thinks Kakuzu's in on whatever he's planning. And remember the scar from the previous chapter? There's a little hint as to what might have happened, but it's probably not what you're thinking of. _

_Has Kakuzu missed something? Or is this just another of Kakuzu's schemes?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was three days before Kakuzu saw Hidan again.

Three days of better treatment. He got decent sleep at night, to the point where the soldiers who brought him his breakfast had to wake him up when they arrived – and the whole breakfast deal was new too, ever since the order had been given that he was to be better fed. Every day, Kakashi would stroll down and cheerfully call 'Time for walkies!' and he'd step outside into the world for a few minutes. If it wasn't for the long hours of nothing but staring at the ceiling, he could maybe forget that he was imprisoned for life.

Of course, the long hours staring at the ceiling made it all too obvious that he _was_ imprisoned for life. He hated those long stretches of silence more than anything, because not only was it exceedingly dull, it gave him too much time to think about things he knew he should forget about.

Like the symbol stitched into the blanket he draped over himself every night. The blanket he'd woken up to find himself clutching tightly to his chest more than once. He thought too much about Hidan for his own good. He now had mixed signals from the man – on one hand, Hidan gave off the impression that he despised him and didn't care if he rotted in this cell, but on the other, he was ordering for him to be treated better, and showing signs that maybe he _did_ care just a little.

"I'll never understand that moron." Kakuzu murmured, once again lying on his back on the bed. Since it was the only piece of furniture in the cell, he spent a lot of time in this position – which led to the continuous staring at of the ceiling. He lifted his head as he heard the bolt draw back on the door to this section of the prison, and frowned a little. Either he'd been thinking about Hidan longer than he thought he had, or his evening meal service was early. Since the military was all about rules and order, and he'd lost track of time on more than one occasion thanks to the brat he'd fallen in love with, he was leaning towards the former option.

However, when four Taki Ops soldiers strode into view, he knew that he'd neither lost track of time, nor were these men here to deliver food. He knew three of them – one of those three he knew _very_ well – and the fourth one seemed familiar. He sat up, anticipating whatever was about to happen. If they'd come to jeer at him, they'd have done so already. No. This was different.

The tallest – and oldest – of the group waltzed up to the bars and sneered at him. Kakuzu glared right back – this was Suien, a man whose father had been close friends with _his_ father. The older boy had pushed him around a lot, even hurt him, and had openly mocked his lack of a mother. Judging from the glint in his eyes, he hadn't changed at all.

"Hello, Kakuzu. I must say, it's been a while, hasn't it?" His voice was deliberately kept light, but Kakuzu could hear the faint tinge of humour behind it. "I wonder if you're still as weak as you used to be."

"Why don't you come on in here and find out, asshole?" Kakuzu responded calmly, raising an eyebrow at him. "I owe you for all those times when we were boys."

"You wouldn't be able to touch me." Suien laughed. "I'd break your hand before you could even try. And besides, my boys here won't stand for you abusing me. Lay one finger on me, and they'll pounce." Kakuzu ran his eyes over the three men stood behind Suien. Two of them were young, probably new soldiers – one of them he recognised as Hoki, the youngest son of the family who'd lived next door, but he didn't know the other boy's name. His face was familiar, however. He moved his gaze to the third, slightly older, man. Reikon. One of the boys who'd chased him from Taki. "You know them, don't you, Kakuzu? I thought you might. Well… perhaps not Shibuki here. He was still a bit young when you were exiled."

"Whatever it is you're here to do, get it over with. I have some serious ceiling observation to get back to." Kakuzu drawled, bored of Suien already.

"Well, sure. If that's what you want." He didn't like the smirk on Suien's face. Kakuzu tensed up as Suien slipped a hand inside his pocket, and withdrew a set of keys. He held them up, jangled them a little. "Thanks for the invitation." Kakuzu frowned, a little unsure, as Suien unlocked the door to the cell and took three steps inside. "Shibuki, keep watch." He barked, and the youngest male quickly nodded and turned to face the direction of the door. Kakuzu briefly noted that he looked nervous, maybe even a little afraid. He clearly didn't want to be here.

"We will get a turn, right?" Reikon murmured to Suien. Hoki perked up at the question, and leant in a little, as if eager to hear the answer.

"In time. When I've had my fun." Suien replied, eyes focused on Kakuzu. "Now, Kakuzu, I can't promise this won't hurt. In fact, I'm almost certain it will, since that's what I'm kinda aiming for here." He tossed the keys over one shoulder, and Hoki caught them. "Imagine my reaction when I learnt that Shibuki here had to substitute for guard duty right here in this prison. I just had to pay my old friend a visit."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Kakuzu warned, standing up and preparing himself for a fight. Suien laughed.

"You don't have a choice here. Now, hold still, and be a good boy… and maybe I'll ease off a little on the pain and humiliation." Suien stripped off his uniform jacket and tossed it to the ground. "Reikon, close the door, would you? Don't lock it. I just don't want him making a run for it." He grinned slowly, reaching for his belt. Kakuzu registered the significance of the movement, and realisation flooded his mind. Suien wasn't here to fight him, or to mock him. He was here to abuse him.

"Like fuck am I going to just lie back and let you do this, you piece of shit!" He hissed. He caught the fist Suien sent his way, and twisted, dodging the swipe from Suien's other hand. He twisted again, drove his elbow into Suien's stomach. A hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back sharply, and then a fist made contact with his jaw. The shock of it, and the force behind it, managed to overbalance him. Reikon – who'd entered the cell the moment Kakuzu had fought back – took Kakuzu's legs out from under him, and he crashed face-first into the hard floor.

Tasting blood, Kakuzu started to push himself upright, but a boot was slammed into his spine, forcing him back down. Pain exploded above one eye as his face made contact with the floor again, and he swore under his breath. He faintly registered laughter, and tried to force back the urge to spit out the blood in his mouth. He would not let them see that he was hurt. He wouldn't let this happen.

Someone knelt down beside his head, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up. As Kakuzu's eyes met Reikon's, he decided to spit out the blood after all – right into the face that was leaning down to smirk at him. Cursing, Reikon released his hold and tried to straighten up too soon, stumbling backwards a little.

"Fucking ass. Hurry up, would you Suien? I wanna give him what he bloody deserves." He snarled at his comrade. Suien smirked, driving his boot further into Kakuzu's spine.

"Aw. And I wanted to make it last. Oh well, there's always next time." He gestured for Reikon to make sure Kakuzu didn't move, and then lifted his boot from his back and shifted, moving to kneel over him. "This is for all the people in Taki who wanted you dead after you murdered Karada." He growled, hands roughly shoving his shirt up, moving it out of the way. Kakuzu struggled, but Reikon was freakishly strong, determined, and very pissed off.

"I'll fucking kill you. All of you." He hissed, still struggling.

"Mm. I love it when you talk dirty." Suien mocked, and Reikon snickered. "Such a filthy mouth. Just like a whore."

"Uh, Suien…" A quiet voice cut in, sounding uneasy.

"Oh shut it, Shibuki." Hoki rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to watch, go stand by the door." Hoki was inside the cell now, too, leaning against the bars, a smirk on his face.

"That's not-,"

"SHUT IT." Reikon growled, irritated. Suien ignored all three of them, focusing instead on the task at hand. He was going to humiliate Kakuzu in the worst way possible. He knew how much of a control freak Kakuzu had been in the past. He figured he was still the same now – and having that control ripped away would break him more than anything.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Kakuzu. Really enjoy it." He laughed.

"Are you now? Well, isn't that interesting." Suien froze, his hands about to start tugging down Kakuzu's trousers. He risked a glance at Reikon – the man was staring at the door to the cell, skin several shades lighter, eyes wide with panic and fear. Suien knew the reason for the panic and the fear. He'd heard that voice before – barking commands and threatening to rip people apart. Slowly, he turned his head, lifted it, and met the cold, violet gaze of the Savage Silver. "It's funny, actually, because I'm really going to enjoy kicking the shit out of you."

"Sir, I-," Hoki quickly shut his mouth when Hidan sent him a sharp glare. Shibuki was loitering outside the cell, looking terrified.

"You." Hidan nodded at Reikon. "Get up. Against the wall. Move from the wall and I'll nail you to it." Suien felt a flare of anger rise up when Reikon scrambled to do as ordered. "And you. Get over there with him." Hidan growled at Hoki, who – like Reikon – rushed to the wall, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. The anger struck again. Those were _his_ boys. They weren't supposed to take orders from someone else – not unofficially, anyway – even if that someone else happened to be one of the most powerful men in the military. "As for you… Suien, isn't it?" There came a sharp, metallic sound, and Suien found himself lifting his head again – mostly to avoid the blade that was suddenly thrust beneath his chin. "On your feet, soldier. Stand to fucking attention." When he didn't move, the tip of the sword prodded his throat painfully. "I said on your feet, you little shit." Slowly, he rose, very aware of the blade threateningly close to his jugular.

"Hidan, I-,"

"Who gave you permission to use my name? I don't allow scum like you to speak it. I don't recall giving you permission to speak, either." Hidan angled the sword, pressed the tip to Suien's chest. "Y'know, I haven't had much sleep, and I get a little clumsy with my blade when I'm tired. We wouldn't want me to accidentally run you through with it now, would we?" From the smirk on Hidan's face, and the cold anger in his eyes, it was clear that he was very much awake and alert. But the poorly concealed threat registered in Suien's mind. Don't move. Don't speak. Don't fuck up. Doing any of those things meant a serious – possibly fatal – injury. "I know your type, Suien. You sneak down here, to the prison, and abuse the prisoners. Sometimes the abuse is simply knocking them around a little." He grinned now. "I'm all for that. A lot of these bastards deserve that, at least. In fact, this bastard here deserves it." He waved his free hand carelessly in Kakuzu's direction. "But sometimes the abuse goes beyond that. It becomes rape." The grin disappeared, replaced by the cold fury once again. "Now that I won't fucking stand for. Not even for him."

"Sir… this is my fault. I… I gave him the keys, and-," Shibuki sounded as terrified as he looked. Hidan turned, and actually flashed him a rare smile.

"Beat it, kid. Yeah, it is kinda your fault. But you're a fucking moron, so you can't help it. Get the fuck out of here before this shit gets nasty, yeah? And next time – don't let assholes like these guys push you around. Get some better fucking friends." Shibuki stared at him in shock for a moment. "I said get out, before I change my fucking mind." He didn't need to be told again – Shibuki fled rather quickly.

"Coward." Suien muttered under his breath. In a flash, the sword was gone from his chest and Hidan had him pinned against the wall, a hand around his throat.

"No. Wrong choice of word there, Suien." He murmured, voice dripping with venom as he spoke. "He's just naïve. You're the coward. So, what does it for you, Suien? Is it the control? Is it the pain you inflict? Or is this the only way you can get any action? I certainly wouldn't fuck you if you were the last fucking man in the world. I'd rather fucking die with everyone else. Now, give me one good reason not to slaughter you where you stand."

"You'll be in shit if you do."

"I can add 'retard' to the list of things you class as." Hidan laughed harshly. "I'm the fucking golden boy, dickhead. Chief Commander's ace soldier. I'd claim it as self defence. Who the fuck is gonna argue with me? Who would even take someone else's word over mine? You're fucking screwed, you piece of shit."

"Hidan." He turned, stared down at Kakuzu. Their eyes met, and he held his gaze for a long moment. Then, in a movement so slight that anyone else would have missed it, Kakuzu shook his head once. With a frustrated growl, Hidan released his hold on Suien.

"It's your lucky day, asshole. I'm in a pretty fucking decent mood. But if you lay a single fucking finger on this bastard again, I'll rip your throat out with my fucking teeth, you hear me?" Suien nodded, believing every word. He'd heard the stories. This guy had taken down Kinkaku with his bare hands. "And as for you two…" He turned, fixed his gaze on Reikon and Hoki. "I guess you get off pretty easy this time. But the same goes for you – touch him again, and die the worst fucking death you can imagine."

"Yes, sir!" Reikon and Hoki chorused. Hidan sheathed his sword, and smirked.

"For the record, I'm staking my claim on this one. You got that? He's _mine_." Leaning back against the frame of the bed, Kakuzu's head shot up at the possessive tone in Hidan's voice. "Spread the fucking word – because if anyone else touches him, I might not be so nice." When the two against the wall nodded furiously, he waved them off. "Go. Get the fuck out of here." He stopped Hoki as he tried to pass him. "You. Give me those keys. And no one is to come down here until I come out, you got that?"

"Yes, sir." He handed over the keys, and scampered off after Reikon and Suien. Hidan watched them go, twirling the keys around one finger. After the door slammed shut, he strolled back into the cell, and his eyes met Kakuzu's. No words were spoken for a long, tense moment. Kakuzu finally looked away, starting to register that Suien had succeeded in making him feel humiliated. He realised now that he probably wouldn't have been able to fight Reikon and Suien off if Hidan hadn't intervened.

"They hurt you." Hidan murmured, crossing the cell to crouch in front of him. Kakuzu lifted his head again, confused at the sudden change in Hidan's tone – gone was the arrogance, the venom. It was softer now. It was almost like… concern. "Let me see." He caught the tip of one gloved finger between his teeth, and pulled the glove off, reaching for Kakuzu's jaw. Kakuzu wanted to jerk away from his hand, wanted to show some sign that he didn't want Hidan touching him – but he didn't move. Hidan's fingertips skimmed over the reddened spot on Kakuzu's jaw, which was already starting to bruise. They were as cold as he remembered. It was almost soothing. His eyebrows drew together in the tiniest of pained expressions as those icy fingertips trailed up the side of his face, brushed over the painful spot beneath his eye before coming to rest on the injury above the same eye. He hoped it would pass as pain from his injuries, and not from the emotional pain he felt at Hidan's oh-so-familiar touch.

He'd thought about the little details a lot. He'd wondered if Hidan's hands were still blocks of ice, no matter what the temperature around him was. He'd wondered if his smile still lit up his face. He'd wondered if he still got that little mischievous glint in his eye whenever he was up to something. And it actually hurt to know that he still had all of those little quirks. He'd wanted Hidan to be completely different. At least then it would be easier to separate him from the boy he'd fallen in love with. But he wasn't. He was exactly the same – except he was corrupted now. Tainted. Ruined.

"Those bastards. I'll have their fucking heads." Hidan whispered, feeling anger rising once again as he inspected the split lip, the darkening bruises, the swelling above the eye. Forcing himself to focus, Kakuzu angled his head away from Hidan's hand, and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" He murmured. "You would have killed Suien. Why did you listen to me?" Hidan pulled back, tilted his head to one side and resembling a confused puppy. A confused puppy that was likely to bite the hell out of you if you moved too quickly.

"He wasn't worthy of my blade." Hidan responded after a moment. Kakuzu recognised the words he'd spoken to Hidan when he'd asked a very similar question, all those years ago. "And because I trust your judgement." Now that surprised him, and he knew he'd let it show. "I should get you cleaned up." He shifted, dug a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a slightly crumpled tissue. "Aha, knew I had one of these bastards somewhere." He folded it, and dabbed gently at the blood above Kakuzu's eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakuzu whispered, pain written across his face again.

"Because you're a fucking state, idiot." Hidan muttered, concentrating. Kakuzu shook his head.

"No. Not just this." He sighed. "The food. The trips outside. The blanket." He gestured with his hand, and Hidan spotted the blanket spread across the bed – and had to hide a smirk. "Why did you stop them?"

"Like I told that fuckwit. You don't deserve that." Hidan shrugged. "Sure, you're a total prick and I'm sure a few smacks here and there wouldn't be completely out of line, but nobody deserves that shit." He tossed the slightly bloodied tissue aside, and lifted his hand, brushing back some of Kakuzu's hair. The tender gesture had Kakuzu flinching away from him.

"You should go." He muttered, getting to his feet and walking away. Hidan rose into an upright position, and watched Kakuzu curiously.

"And why would I do that, now that we're finally alone?" As he'd predicted, Kakuzu turned to face him sharply, a frown of confusion on his face. And, without even needing to try, Hidan smiled. Not a mocking smile, or the smile that many had come to associate with pain and torture – but a real, genuine smile. "I don't know when I'll next get a chance like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no one to overhear. I'm not going to waste this moment." He took a step towards Kakuzu, went to reach for him – but hesitated, and then withdrew his hand, unsure. "You want answers. I'll give you answers. The first time you saw me here, you asked me why I was here, why I would side with the military you knew I despised." Kakuzu's frown deepened, and Hidan sighed. "Long story short, I followed you here. The plan was to stop those bastards from getting you here, y'know? Free you. So we could carry on to Neutral Country. But I got lost and those guys are good at hiding their tracks, so… by the time I caught up, you were already locked away."

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu cut in. "I'm not fucking stupid. Get out, if you're just going to play mind games with me. I'm not falling for it." Hidan scowled, irritated.

"You think I'm playing games, Kakuzu? Don't you know me at all?"

"No!" Kakuzu shot back. "No, I don't. I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're not my Hidan. Not anymore." He sank down onto the bed, trying to push his anger back down. He flinched a little when Hidan knelt down in front of him and placed both hands – now both relieved of their gloves – on his face.

"But I _am_. Can't you see it?" He murmured softly. "I'm not exactly the same as I was, no. I'm older, and I'm an obnoxious prick. I'm colder, and I'm cruel. I've killed more innocent people than I care to mention. I've been corrupted by this piece of shit military, just like they corrupted you. But I'm still Hidan. I'm still yours."

"Stop it." Kakuzu refused to look at him. He knew if he did, he'd fall into the trap and start believing what he was hearing. This was just one of Hidan's tricks – a new way to break him down, bit by bit.

"They changed me. They turned me into one of them, and I know it's irreversible. I'll probably never again be the boy from three years ago." Hidan sighed. "Look at me, Kuzu. Please." He didn't know whether it was the nickname, or the 'please' that did it, but Kakuzu found himself lifting his eyes, and meeting Hidan's gaze. "Tell me you see it. Tell me I'm still yours."

"That's enough, Hidan." His voice was softer, and his shoulders slumped as he finally gave up the fight. "Please, just… stop. Haven't you hurt me enough? Do you enjoy seeing me in this much pain?"

"You still think I'm trying to trick you." Hidan lowered his hands, and bent his head, staring hard at the floor for a few moments. "How can I prove it to you that I'm not?" He lifted his head again. "I know I said hurtful things to you, but… I had to. I had to make them believe that I hated you! And, yeah… it was based on a little truth." Hurt flashed into Kakuzu's eyes very briefly, before he gained control of it. "I did go through a period of hating you for breaking your promise. You told me you'd never leave me, and then you just… gave up. Let those bastards take you away from me. You even had the nerve to tell me to run away and leave you behind. As if I fucking would."

"Hidan-"

"No, shut the fuck up. You're going to fucking listen to me, okay? Even if I have to fucking tie you down, even if I have to smack you into submission, you will fucking listen to what I have to say!" He broke off, sighed. "When I followed you here, my intention was to somehow break you free. I managed to get inside the base, but I got caught – again, long story short, I was given a choice. Life imprisonment, like you, or… join the military as a member of the Aka Ops." He ran a hand over the Aka Ops armband. "I was going to decline. Tell them where to stick their fucking offer, y'know? Like fuck was I going to work for them – I'd rather be imprisoned. But… I ended up changing my mind, and accepting the offer. I didn't think I'd change. I thought I'd be able to resist it. Guess not, huh?"

"What changed your mind?" Kakuzu asked quietly. He wasn't accepting that Hidan might be telling the truth. Not yet.

"The military had one thing, just one, that convinced me to be a part of their shitty system." When Kakuzu raised his eyebrows in question, Hidan smiled a little. "You can't work it out? Jeez, and you called me the idiot…"

"Hidan. Tell me."

"You. They had you." Hidan's voice was so light, so honest, that Kakuzu actually saw a little of the old Hidan in him. "As a prisoner, I'd never see you again. As an Aka Ops, I'd have access to this part of the prison. I could see you whenever I wanted." He sighed again. "But even after Chief Commander put me through the training and made me an Aka Ops, they were all still suspicious. They knew why I'd come here in the first place, after all, and those who came into contact with us before your arrest confirmed that we'd been travelling together. I had to earn their trust. So, I used that little bit of anger I felt towards you, turned it into full-blown hatred."

"Really, now? It sounded pretty real to me." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. There was no way this was the truth. But… it _did_ sound like something Hidan would do. Just for him. He was a reckless idiot who didn't think about the consequences of his actions. He just ran straight in, guns blazing.

"Oh, it was." Hidan smirked. "I actually hated you for a good period of my life. I think a year and a half, give or take a few months, was spent loathing the very thought of you. Not only had you abandoned me, but you hadn't bothered to fight to stay with me – and then the consequence of all that landed me in a situation where I was stuck in a military that I despise. I meant it when I said I wanted you to suffer." He offered another slight smile. "If it helps, that shit about those days meaning nothing to me? About you meaning nothing to me? It was exactly that – bullshit. I knew it'd really hurt you, and so did the assholes watching my every move. So I used it."

"Well then, I guess you fooled me too." Kakuzu murmured, not at all convinced. Hidan placed his hands either side of his face again, forcing him to look at him.

"You mean _everything_ to me." He let that sink in for a moment, and then went on. "I'm not here to break you out. Sure, that may have been the original plan, but I was an idiot back then. I'm not even sure I want to break you out. At least, while you're stuck in here, you can't abandon me again. And I still think you deserve to be in here." He shrugged. "Maybe that's the bastard Hidan talking, but either way, don't get your hopes up from some big rescue mission. I just don't want the Chief Commander thinking that's what I'm here for."

"What _are_ you here for, Hidan?"

"I told you that. You." He rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to fucking listen? Jeez… how the fuck did you ever take orders before? I earned the military's trust about a year ago. Like I told that fuckwit earlier, I'm their golden boy. I'm their greatest weapon, and they fucking know they'll lose something great if I left. I could have walked out, turned rogue like you did. Two things kept me here – you, and the power. I'm like a god amongst these idiots, Kakuzu. I've got them worshipping the ground I walk on, and running in terror from my wrath. Why would I ever want to leave and give up that power? Sure, I have to kill people now and then, usually innocent people, but it's all just part of the job, right? You did it once. You understand."

"It'll haunt you."

"I'm sure it will." He shrugged again. "Well, believe me or not, Kuzu, but what I told you is the truth, I swear. On Jashin's fucking name, I swear." Kakuzu perked up at that. Jashin. Hidan had mentioned Jashin, in the same way he used to before the military. "I guess I'm not your Hidan anymore, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Trust me when I say you've got a lot of fucking making up to do, you fucking bastard. I haven't forgiven you for abandoning me like that. But until then…" Hidan stood up, grabbing his gloves as he did so. "Get used to this Hidan. You'll be seeing a lot more of him. I won't change back, Kuzu, even if I could."

"You're not telling me the whole story." Kakuzu frowned. Hidan laughed as he walked to the cell door.

"So you finally believe me, huh?" He smirked, but as hard as Kakuzu looked, he could see no signs of mockery. "Well, I left a lot of details out, since I don't really have much time here, but we'll get to those another time. I'm pretty sure the guys out there think I'm having my wicked way with you. You can thank me for that later, by the way." He exited the cell, closed the door, and locked it. "No one else will touch you. They'll be too afraid to try. I claimed you as mine, so you're safe. I may have to knock you around some if I'm with other soldiers from now on – and I'll warn you, you may be my 'Kuzu, but I'll have no problem beating the shit out of you."

_"If you act up, I'll be forced to strike you. And I will warn you – I might have let you close, but I have no problem beating the shit out of you."_

Kakuzu felt a smile trying to fight its way onto his face, but he forced it back. Now was not the time to give in to such emotions. Pushing the memory of his own words to the back of his mind, he simply angled his head and said nothing.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Hidan shrugged, and made to walk away. Suddenly desperate to keep him here, Kakuzu loosened his tongue.

"Madara thinks you're up to something." Hidan stopped, and turned back to face him, an eerie grin on his face.

"Maybe I am." He murmured in a calm, quiet voice. "Guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?" Without saying another word, Hidan walked off, leaving Kakuzu to stare at the space he'd previously occupied, an odd chill dancing down his spine.

He was starting to believe that Hidan had told him the truth. He was starting to believe that somewhere, hidden beneath the cold exterior, the cruel mind, and the merciless killer within, his Hidan was locked away, waiting to be freed from the cage the military had forced him into. He was starting to believe that Madara was right, and Hidan was up to something.

He was also starting to believe that Hidan was more than just a little insane.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hidan is going to remain the cruel, cold bastard he's become. Just because he's shown that he might still care a lot about Kakuzu doesn't mean his new character is an act. He IS a bastard. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Why did you run away?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and turned his head to face Kakashi, surprised at the sudden question. They were sat outside, alone on a small bench, and they'd remained in comfortable silence for several long minutes. Kakuzu smirked a little as Kakashi met his gaze.

"We have plenty of rogue soldiers in our prisons." Kakashi went on. "Nearly all of them have either attempted to assassinate the Chief Commander, or were giving secrets to the enemy. They're traitors." His visible eye narrowed slightly. "But you just took off without a word. Why?"

"Why did you voluntarily take on this duty?" Kakuzu cut in, and Kakashi instantly looked away. "It's interesting that you won't tell me." He elbowed the other man and smirked again. "Come on, who am I gonna tell? I mean there's a pretty chatty spider in the corner of my cell, but I don't think he's the type to gossip." Kakashi let out a little amused snort and turned his gaze back to Kakuzu, grinning beneath his mask. He seemed to consider his options for a moment, and then he sighed.

"I was curious. Still am, in fact." He shrugged. "As I said a moment ago, the other rogues committed treason. They deserve to be locked away – but you did nothing but run. You didn't try to kill the Chief Commander; you're not siding with the enemy. You weren't even running to another military force. I didn't see the crime in an intention to hide away in Neutral Country, presumably until the war is over." He sighed and sat back against the bench. "I also knew that the other soldiers would not see it that way. Most of them are unable to think for themselves – they get told that a man is a traitor, and they treat him as such. I mostly took on this duty voluntarily because I wanted to know why you left. What motive was there?" He raised his eyebrows at Kakuzu. "Well? What made you abandon your position?" Kakuzu lifted his eyes to the sky and remained silent for a moment.

"I'd had enough." He murmured so quietly that Kakashi almost didn't catch it. "I just wanted out." He closed his eyes again, tilted his head back, and sighed. "There are things about the military that we're just not meant to know." Kakashi frowned a little at that. "I was done being a soldier. I was through with being someone's puppet for war. So I left." He opened his eyes and glanced again at Kakashi. "Good enough answer for you?" Kakashi held his gaze, but remained silent. When he next spoke, the subject had been changed.

"Who was Hidan?" He murmured in a neutral voice. "Before the military. Who was he?" When Kakuzu said nothing, Kakashi leant closer. "There's something different about him. Everyone feels it. It's part of the reason everyone fears him. We all heard the story of Kinkaku."

"Oh?" Kakuzu inclined his head a little, curious.

"The Kumo Ops soldiers who found the dead brothers reported every detail. They searched the area for clues as to what happened, and found what remained of Kinkaku's heart." It was Kakashi's turn to incline his head now. "Kotetsu and Izumo reported on Hidan's wild savagery in battle, and apparently when questioned, Hidan confessed to Kinkaku's murder. You were there – is it true that he ate part of his heart?" A faint smile tugged at Kakuzu's lips as he recalled the incident.

"Well, I don't think he actually consumed it… but there was definite biting and tearing." He shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. Kakashi chuckled a little.

"I suppose everyone has a right to be afraid of him, then. Wildly unpredictable, I believe you called him." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Before Hidan confessed to the murder, a lot of people believed you'd killed him. After all, the heart was missing from the body, and you were known to rip that particular organ clean out at the end of a kill." He didn't miss the ghost of a smile that crossed Kakuzu's face. "There was a variation that confused people, however – after all, you used to leave the heart-,"

"Next to the body, with a sharp implement through it." Kakuzu finished for him, a definite smile on his face now. He caught the look Kakashi was giving him and shrugged. "We all have our quirks." Kakashi snickered a little.

"So, go on. Who was he, and why was he important enough for you to protect him?" He saw Kakuzu visibly tense up. "A fool could figure it out, Kakuzu. A man with a reputation such as yours does not take in stray young boys and take them with him to a place where he would be safe from military hands. Why did he need protecting?" When Kakuzu refused to speak, Kakashi sighed. "Who was he to you?"

"An annoying brat, mostly." Kakuzu muttered finally, but Kakashi wasn't satisfied.

"Shikamaru isn't a fool, Kakuzu. He witnessed the aftermath of Hidan's infiltration of the duty I left him with." Kakashi watched the other man closely for any sort of reaction. "He said if he didn't know any better, it would have appeared that you were… heartbroken."

"Why should I tell you anything, Kakashi? Why should I give you a level of trust I never gave anyone else?"

"Because I'm someone to talk to." Kakashi smirked. "Other than the spider." It had the desired effect – a faint smile pulled at one corner of Kakuzu's mouth. He said nothing for a long time, and then, finally, he sighed.

"He was… special." He sounded awkward and embarrassed, which only served to amuse Kakashi, and he grinned. "Wild, unpredictable, unstoppable, and a little wrong in the head now that I think about it. But there was something about him. Who was he, you ask?" Kakashi doubted that Kakuzu knew he was smiling in a mixture of amusement and affection. "He was Hidan. There's just no other way to describe him." Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw a familiar uniformed man striding towards them, his jaw set grimly. He got to his feet with a quick salute, but Kisame waved it off.

"Chief Commander needs you, Kakashi." Kisame muttered, his voice tight with anger. "The enemy struck pretty hard last night. They wiped out two squadrons of Kiri-Ops. We're assembling an attack squadron to be deployed as soon as possible. Chief Commander requires your input on the chosen soldiers. I'll take the prisoner back to his cell." Kakashi nodded and handed the chain and the keys to Kisame. With a nod at Kakuzu, he dashed into the building.

"The prisoner has a name." Kakuzu muttered, annoyed. Kisame yanked the chain in order to get Kakuzu on his feet.

"Don't bitch, Kakuzu. I'm not in the fucking mood." He growled. "Damn it, Suigetsu was supposed to be in one of those squadrons." He ran a hand through his hair and began leading the way inside. "I haven't heard any news. I don't even know if he's alive." Kakuzu wasn't one for comfort, but he did place a hand on Kisame's shoulder. Suigetsu was the man's only remaining family, and Kisame was rather attached to his young cousin. "I should be leading that attack squad. It's my fucking people they attacked. Instead, Chief Commander is sending a handful of Konoha-Ops, and I have to stay behind and do nothing."

"He needs you here, Kisame. It's why he made you an Aka Ops, remember?" Kakuzu reminded him. "You'd be no use to the squad, in any case. Your only thought is for revenge. It would lead to mistakes, and more deaths." When Kisame shot him a glare, Kakuzu returned it with ease. "You know I'm right." Kisame only growled and quickened his pace, forcing Kakuzu to do the same if he didn't want to be dragged.

"This place is falling apart." Kisame muttered after a moment of angry silence. "Itachi's illness is getting worse. Tsunade thinks it's only a matter of time before…" Kisame forced himself to stop talking before his voice cracked. He would not break, not now. "And with Madara and Hidan constantly at each other's throats, tension is high amongst the Aka Ops. We're all starting to wish that they'd just kill each other and get it over with." He stopped outside Kakuzu's cell and opened it up for him, unlocking the shackles. "Something is coming, Kakuzu. You know me, I have a sense for these things. There's something lying in wait. Something bad."

"What kind of something?"

"I don't know." Kisame sighed, locking the cell again. "But hell, Kakuzu… it actually chills my blood. I get the feeling that we've all stumbled blindly into something we know nothing about, and we're going to feel the worst of it when shit hits the fan."

"It's not like you to feel this afraid about something that currently has no material proof of existing." Kakuzu frowned. Asides from the odd feeling now and then, Kisame kept a level head and only believed something when it was laid out in front of him.

"I know." Kisame muttered grimly. "But whatever this thing is, Kakuzu, it's evil." He paused. "No. It's more than that."

"What could be more than evil?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt there's even a word for it. It's coming, Kakuzu, and it brings nothing but bloodshed and chaos with it." He shuddered a little. "And it's coming soon. Very soon." He forced himself to snap out of it, and straightened his shoulders. "Well, I guess I'd better head back up. We're expecting the enemy to attempt another attack very soon." He turned to leave, and then stopped. "Hidan sends his regards, by the by. I won't relay his exact words, but the gist of it was along the lines of-,"

"Wishing I was dead, that I'm a pathetic wreck and that I deserve worse than imprisonment?"

"… We'll go with that. Your version is nicer." Kisame shrugged. "He really hates you, you know. He actually scares me a little sometimes. He's… odd." As Kisame strode off, Kakuzu remembered the look on Hidan's face the day before, and shrugged off a chill that swept through him.

-x-

"You understand our concern, Hidan."

"You can shove your concern somewhere unpleasant." Hidan growled, violet eyes ablaze as he glared furiously at the woman in front of him. She sat behind a large wooden desk, uniform cap resting on the surface in front of her. "You knew what you were asking of me when you partnered me with that piece of shit!"

"Madara is the only compatible soldier in our rank." She answered calmly. "It is the Chief Commander's wish that the two of you-,"

"Fuck him! Fuck him to fucking hell!" Hidan hissed. "I don't give a fuck what that bastard wishes. I have done nothing but loyally serve him!"

"I think your definition of loyal differs from everyone else's, Hidan." She sighed, wishing she didn't have to have this same conversation every few weeks. "You argue against orders, you're rude and disrespectful towards your superior, and you have complete and utter disregard for the system."

"I'm still part of it." He slammed his hands onto the desk and leant right into her face, anger bubbling to the surface. "I could walk out any day, and no one could stop me. You know it, and he knows it. You want me on your side, Konan."

"Is that a threat, Hidan?" Her voice had lost all warmth now, and her eyes were flat, and icy.

"It's a fact, and a promise." Hidan muttered back just as coldly. "Something is coming, Konan, and you don't want to make an enemy out of me when it does." He straightened up, and smirked at her. "Now, if you're done lecturing me about treating my partner with the proper level of respect, I have things to do." Without waiting for her answer, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room she'd labelled her 'office'. Acting as the messenger between the Aka Ops and the Chief Commander, and being the only female soldier in the entire military gave her special privileges.

"So, what do you reckon?" She murmured softly, angling her head to glance at one corner of her office. A tall, flame-haired man stepped out from behind a tall filing cabinet, and turned emotionless eyes to her.

"They'll put an end to this one day. One of them will die."

"But which one, Yahiko?"

"The one who shall betray us."

-x-

Kakuzu had already memorised the footsteps heading towards him down the corridor. One man only, and striding with a purpose. He could practically taste the anger in the air. He turned just as Hidan strode into sight.

"Alright, who pissed you off?" He muttered, temporarily forgetting that he was supposed to be suspicious of Hidan. It was just so easy to slip back into their old habits.

"I'm going to kill Madara." Hidan growled, leaning against the bars of the cell. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, and Hidan went on. "Do I really need to remind you of who it was that murdered my parents?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Kakuzu drawled sarcastically. "What do you want, Hidan? If you want someone to yell at, go elsewhere. I was in the middle of an intelligent conversation with Soeki – which is more than I'll get with you."

"Soeki? Who the fuck is Soeki?"

"The spider in the corner." Kakuzu responded, sounding as though it was a perfectly natural thing to be talking to an arachnid.

"You named the spider?" Hidan raised his eyebrows. "You need to get out more."

"Once a day, Hidan. Once a day." Kakuzu murmured, and then he sat up with a sigh, knowing that Hidan wasn't going to leave any time soon. "Alright, say whatever you have to say, and leave. I'd rather not deal with you right now."

"You heard about the Kiri-Ops?" Hidan asked quietly, and Kakuzu nodded briefly. "It seems like the war is starting to get nasty. I'll probably be called to the front line in a matter of months. Maybe even weeks. Or days."

"Your point being?"

"What? You don't care that I might die?" Hidan lifted an eyebrow. "Wow, I guess I hurt your feelings more than I'd thought."

"Go to hell, you little shit." Kakuzu hissed, anger flaring up. Hidan's instant grin did nothing to calm him down.

"Now that's familiar." He smirked. "Did you miss me?" He'd spoken similar words the day they'd been horribly reunited – but this time his voice was soft, almost hopeful, and not at all the same mocking sneer it had been the first time.

"What do you think, brat?" He muttered, averting his eyes. _Of course I missed you, you idiot._ He didn't look up when keys jangled, nor when the door to his cell swung open and Hidan strode inside.

"Every night." Hidan's voice as barely above a whisper. He sat beside Kakuzu on the bed, forcing Kakuzu to acknowledge his presence. "I missed you every night."

"Why are you here, Hidan? Why do you keep doing this?" Kakuzu growled, angry again. "You stride back into my life and treat me like I'm nothing, and then one day you turn around and it's like 'Surprise! I was just messing with you!', and you expect me to just believe you? You expect me to trust you, after everything you said to me?"

"You need to trust me, Kakuzu." Hidan didn't react to Kakuzu's anger – which surprised the older man. "Believe my story or not, but very soon you're going to have to trust me. Your life will depend on it." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to, Hidan?" He demanded, suspicious. "What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet." He stood up and touched a hand to Kakuzu's cheek gently – the briefest of touches. "You'll understand. Very soon. I promise." He walked to the cell door and stepped out, locking it behind him. As he strode off down the corridor, he called over his shoulder. "Something is coming, Kakuzu. You may need to place your trust in a demon to get through it."

Kakuzu remained in his position on the bed, frowning in a mixture of suspicion and curiosity as he heard the metal door swing shut, and Hidan's footsteps faded away. Another chill swept through him, though he could not explain why. He lifted his hand to the spot Hidan had touched a moment ago, furious with himself as he realised that he'd very almost leaned into the little brat's hand. Angry, he dropped his hand to the bed beside him – and his fingers found something smooth on top of the blanket.

He glanced down and realised that Hidan had left behind a folded piece of what looked like paper. A note? Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. And nearly dropped it to the floor.

Staring back at him from the page was a very familiar photograph. His mother smiled up at him, nothing but love and adoration on her face as she kept a tight hold on the little boy in her arms. It was the photograph he'd taken from his family's holiday home in the north of Waterfall Country. The photograph he'd tucked inside his pack when they'd left. The photograph he'd left behind when he'd been arrested by Kotetsu and Izumo.

Hidan had kept it.

But _why_?

* * *

**Author's Note:** It has been brought to my attention that some of you may feel like this story is "dragging" - let me assure that all of these chapters are VERY important to the build up of the next major plot line - which starts in **FOUR CHAPTERS**. **CHAPTER 30 IS WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN. XD** So just bear with it, okay? Trust me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I should have known you'd be here."

Shikamaru closed the door to his room with a sigh, turning his back on the familiar silver-haired soldier sprawled on his bed. He took his time in taking off his jacket and hanging it up, trying to delay the inevitable fight that was going to take place. He couldn't go one conversation with Hidan without getting into an argument these days.

"I hear you were part of the squadron that retaliated for the Kiri Ops." Hidan murmured, sitting up. "How'd it go?"

"You know how it went, Hidan. You get information on these things." Shikamaru dropped his cap onto the small table in the room, and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. He'd wanted to just lie down and sleep for a while, maybe take a quick shower to wash off the dust and dirt of the mission, and instead he'd come back to find the annoying Aka Ops lurking in his room. Just what he needed after a difficult few days.

"I know that we took out two entire squadrons." Hidan shrugged, shuffling across the bed so he was sat beside Shikamaru. "But those are just words. Tell me how it went."

"It was difficult." Shikamaru said after a moment. "We took a couple of losses on our side, and a few of us were injured." He waved his hand, and Hidan spotted a soiled bandage wrapped around Shikamaru's wrist, which then disappeared under his sleeve. "Hell, Hidan… I've never seen so much blood before." Shikamaru shook his head, staring down at the floor. "We killed sixty men. Sixty. Women, too. They had women on their side. Only a handful, but they were there." He reached up, and pulled the tie from his hair. Hidan watched him closely as his dark hair fell around his face. He knew that look. He'd seen it in plenty of young soldiers.

"Your first proper battle, huh?" Hidan stood up. "Man the fuck up and get over it." Shikamaru's head snapped up, his eyes wide in surprise – though they quickly narrowed in anger.

"How can you say that? You weren't there, Hidan! You didn't see it! How could you possibly tell me to get over it when you don't even know what it was like?" Hidan's eyes went cold and flat, and when he next spoke, his voice was just as icy.

"There were bodies everywhere. Some of them were hardly recognisable as people. The blood was pooled over an inch thick around you, and the stench of it almost made you puke. It coated your boots, your hands, and your clothes. You could feel the death around you. You heard screams of agony and cries of rage. You watched people dying at your feet, clutching at you, begging for you to help them, maybe even asking for mercy. And you were scared. Maybe even terrified." He leant in so their faces were close. "Don't sit there and fucking tell me I don't know what it's like. How old are you, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru said nothing. "How old?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-fucking-two." Hidan repeated harshly. "And you're sitting there freaking out over a bit of blood? You're a fucking soldier, Shikamaru. We're in the middle of a fucking war. What did you expect? Sunshine and roses?"

"No, but-,"

"But fucking nothing, you pathetic bastard. You're sitting there whimpering over your first experience of war, when the man standing in front of you woke up one day to find his entire fucking village on fire. He watched the few survivors of the massacre burning to death. This man right here saw more death before he hit ten than you've seen in your entire life." Hidan turned away from him now, but Shikamaru could see his entire body shaking with anger. "If it's too much for you, get the fuck out now, because it's only going to get worse. Something's coming, Shikamaru. If you're not ready for it, you'll die." He let out a breath, and turned back to face his dark-haired friend. "And since you're one of the few people I actually like around here, I'd rather you didn't die pathetically."

"What's coming, Hidan? I've heard the whispers around the base. Is it something from the enemy?"

"It's from an enemy, yes. But not the one you're thinking of." Hidan muttered, fists clenching at his sides. "It's far bigger than that, and it will bring more death in its wake."

"How do you know so much?" Shikamaru frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me? Or the Chief Commander?"

"I just know." He shrugged. "Call it intuition, if you will." He rolled his shoulders and straightened himself up. "Get some rest. I've got some work to do." He turned on his heel and strode to the door. He'd just gripped the handle when Shikamaru spoke.

"Say hi to Kakuzu for me." His hand tightened painfully, and his entire body went rigid.

"I told you not to say his name." He murmured coldly. "I swear, you little shit, if you ever say that name again, I'll carve you a new mouth right across your fucking throat, and take out those precious vocal cords of yours."

"Your visits aren't going unnoticed, Hidan." Shikamaru sighed, ignoring the threat. "I know the prison soldiers talk. Word is you've claimed him as your bitch." Hidan smirked and turned back to look at him.

"Then the word is accurate." He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm a man. I have needs. He needs punishing. I just added two and two and got four. Maybe I should have said 'I've got Kakuzu to do', instead of work."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that he lets you do that to him? Or that you can overpower him?"

"Think what you like, Shikamaru, but I have a power over him that no one else does. I know how to use it to my advantage." He smirked again. "You saw the state of him in the shower room. I did all of that with just words. I can break him. I can ruin him."

"Why do you hurt him, Hidan? Why do you keep breaking him down? What is there to gain from it? Sick satisfaction?" Shikamaru frowned. "He cared for you, enough to try and protect you. Why do you repay him by breaking his heart over and over? Don't you care about him at all?"

"No. I don't."

-x-

"Why did you keep the photo?"

Hidan looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at, and turned his attention to Kakuzu. They were sat on opposite sides of the cell – Hidan with his back to the bars, and Kakuzu with his back against the steel frame of his bed. The older man held the said photo in his hands, but his eyes were fixed on Hidan.

"Gee, you're welcome." Hidan muttered, rolling his eyes. "You can thank me properly later."

"It's nothing useful to you. Nothing of importance. Why did you keep it? Why not throw it away?" Kakuzu pushed further, determined to get an answer.

"We took out two squadrons on the enemy's side." Hidan informed him, quickly changing the subject. "No doubt their Chief Commander will be pissed, but we're ready for them. Had to knock some fucking sense into Shika-bitch, though. Kid got all freaked out over the blood and the bodies."

"The photo, Hidan. Tell me why you kept it." Kakuzu growled, angry now. Hidan sighed, realising that he'd have to give him an answer, otherwise he'd never drop it.

"I respect things that are important to other people." He shrugged. "I'd actually forgotten I had it, but I was looking for something else and it fell out of a book. Figured you'd want it back, y'know."

"Bullshit." Kakuzu muttered. "I might be giving you far too much credit, but it wouldn't just be chance that you found it right when you're trying to get me to trust you, and believe that you're not really a cold bastard who only cares about himself."

"Please, we both know I don't have the brain capacity for that shit." Hidan smirked, lifting a hand and rapping it against the side of his head. "I'm an idiot, remember?"

"Never a truer word said." Kakuzu shot back, lips quirking into a tiny smirk. He couldn't shake off how natural it felt to be bantering with him again. "But I still don't believe this is chance, Hidan."

"Believe what you want, Stitches." Hidan grinned. He hadn't missed the smirk on Kakuzu's face. It was nice to know the man could still smile, if only a little. "Would you rather I hadn't given it to you?"

"… Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled after a moment, tucking the photo beneath his pillow. Hidan laughed a little and crawled across the cell until he was sat beside Kakuzu. They sat in silence for a long few minutes until Kakuzu spoke again. "What happened to you?" He murmured quietly.

"I told you, I-,"

"Not that." Kakuzu shook his head. "The scar on your chest. What happened?" Hidan stiffened up and quickly looked away.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered icily. Kakuzu frowned.

"Clearly it does. Who hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" Hidan growled, whipping his head back around to glare at Kakuzu. "Why the fuck do you care who did it, or why?"

"Because…" _Because I love you, you idiot._ "It looks like it was a serious injury. If I was to guess, I'd say someone tried to kill you."

"Well, if that were true, then obviously they failed." Hidan looked away again, one hand reached up to grasp at the front of his shirt, as if worried it would fall open and reveal the full scar. Kakuzu curled his hand around Hidan's wrist.

"Hidan… tell me." His voice was softer now, and Hidan tried to ignore the familiar warm feeling he got at Kakuzu's touch. "Who tried to kill you?"

"Many people try to kill me, Kakuzu. I'm a soldier. We're at war. It's part of the whole deal."

"Fuck that. Some nobody wouldn't bother you this much. If it had been an enemy soldier, you'd be bragging about how you slaughtered them for daring to touch you. If it had been one of your side trying to bump you off, you'd be flaunting your power and laughing about their punishment." He hated that Kakuzu knew him. Hated that Kakuzu could still see through him in a moment of weakness. "But you're not. Instead, you're hiding. Whoever did this to you… it's important. So tell me."

"No… not now." Hidan finally whispered. "One day. But not now." He lifted his eyes to Kakuzu's. "I promise." Kakuzu held his gaze, as if searching for signs of a lie. Hidan realised they hadn't been this close for some time – he wasn't counting the times he'd forced himself this close in order to hurt the older man. Besides, Kakuzu was willingly leaning into him. Willingly touching him.

"Okay." Kakuzu murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen thick around them. He made no move to pull back, and Hidan was frozen in place. He could feel Kakuzu's breath against his cheek, and the warmth radiating from him. It would only take a slight movement for their lips to meet, and it was tempting, so tempting, to do just that. Just to steal a reminder of a relationship in their past.

Hidan's eyes slipped closed and he drew in a sharp breath… before pushing Kakuzu away and jumping to his feet.

"I should go. I have important stuff to do regarding the attack from the enemy." He strode to the door of the cell, feeling Kakuzu's eyes on his back. "Then I have a quick mission with Madara." He locked the cell door behind him, and glanced back at Kakuzu.

"Be careful, Hidan. I know what Madara's capable of." Kakuzu warned him, wishing he didn't always feel the need to protect him.

"Oh, Kakuzu… so naïve. It's Madara who has to be careful." He muttered in response, before striding off down the corridor. He'd just made it through the door when he slammed his fist into the nearest wall. His entire arm shook with the impact, but he barely felt it. He clutched a hand to his chest, eyes squeezed shut as he forced back tears he refused to shed. He hadn't cried in almost three years. He wasn't going to start again now.

Knowing he was alone, he fell back against the wall and slid down it until he was sat on the cold, stone floor, still clutching at his chest. He bowed his head and leant forward until his forehead pressed to his knees, and let out a shaky breath.

Three years. Three years of ignoring the pain and the longing, and successfully pushing it to the back of his mind. And now it was all rushing back to him. The sleepless nights, hands blindly reaching for a body that wasn't there. The countless fights, relying on a soldier who wasn't at his side. The nightmares that had plagued him at the start, with no hand to hold and no one to comfort him and tell him he was safe. The long hours spent alone, with no one to kiss him and promise him he'd be with him forever. No familiar, beautiful voice to fill the silences that he hated so much.

His eyes were wet with unshed tears, and his body was shaking, and he tried to fight it all back. He couldn't give in now. But it hurt, so much.

He might have told Shikamaru that he had power over Kakuzu, but what he didn't tell anyone was that Kakuzu was the one with the power. Just as he could break Kakuzu, the man could break _him_ even more, without even knowing he was doing it.

Because Hidan loved him. Still loved him. Always would.

-x-

_"Little bitch."_

_He dodged the man who charged at him, and spun on his heel to avoid the long, twin-blade that swung towards him. A well-placed kick caught him in the chest and knocked him back into a wall, where he slid to the floor. The sword cut through the air, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His hands shot up and caught the blade between his palms, only seconds before it would have pierced his skull._

_The blade was cold, but he barely felt it against his skin. He opened his eyes and looked up at the soldier who wielded the sword. Keeping their gazes locked, he twisted his hands, fiercely shoved the blade, and tried to push the man back. The soldier growled in anger and twisted his arm, trying to loosen his grip on the blade._

_He smirked a little as he jumped to his feet, still gripping the sword. Blood trickled through his fingers as he whirled, pushing the sword back against the soldier who was struggling to maintain a grip on the weapon. He released his grip on the blade and stumbled backwards a few steps. _

_He barely even registered the sting of pain and the warmth of his blood spilling from the wound across his chest. He was too focused on the man in front of him, with obsidian hair and eyes as red as the blood that trickled from one corner of his mouth. He recognised the rage and the hatred reflected in those crimson eyes._

_And he smiled._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It's short, and I hate it, but it's all you're getting, cause this chapter was an utter bitch to write. Don't bother complaining, cause I'm beyond caring._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

He was running for his life, bare feet pounding against the hard, frozen earth, his chest on fire with the effort to draw breath into his lungs. His hair clung to his face, soaking wet and dripping into his eyes, clouding his vision – but he kept on running. Behind him, he knew, was a town full of monsters thirsty for his blood. If he stopped, they'd pounce. So he didn't stop. He ran, and ran, and ran.

But the monsters were clever. They'd run him into a trap, and now he was cornered against a wall, the monsters advancing upon him slowly, dragging out the terror. They would strike any moment now, and then the onslaught of attacks would rain down on him. The lead monster stepped forward, completely in shadow save for its eyes – eyes so unique he would never forget them. As it raised a bloodied claw – impossibly long and straight – he cowered, begging for death.

"Hidaaaan…." Its voice was cold, and sounded angry. "Hidaaaan!" He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. "HIDAN!"

Hidan bolted upright on his bed as the shout of his name broke through and roused him from his dream. The room was dark around him, and someone was pounding on his door. He slid a hand under his pillow and gripped the blade concealed there, whipping it out from its hiding place and standing up. Running his free hand through hair damp with sweat, he crossed to the door. He paused, sucked in a breath, and then wrenched it open, ready to slice open the jugular of whoever had disturbed him late at night.

He didn't get a chance to raise the blade before he realised it was Madara. As much as he would have loved to slice open Madara's throat, now was not the time. He slyly angled his body so the blade was hidden in the darkness, and scowled at the man in front of him. Madara's tousled hair and the state of his casual clothing suggested he'd been woken up not long before.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" He growled. He was relieved that he'd been dragged out of the beginning of a nightmare, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Chief Commander's favourite puppet just woke me up. We're needed." Madara muttered back, not awake enough to be more angered at Hidan's snappy greeting. His eyes scanned over the silver-haired man in the doorway, and fell upon the pale scar – visible due to Hidan's lack of a shirt. "Get dressed and get to his office immediately." He tore his eyes away from the scar and turned, stalking off down the corridor. Hidan took a step back and let the door swing shut, fist tightening around the handle of the blade. His free hand lifted and touched the scar as venom crept into his eyes.

"One day." He whispered to himself as he turned from the door, scanning the room for a suitable shirt. He dragged on the black sleeveless shirt he usually trained in and dragged a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He knew a good portion of his anger stemmed from the fear he'd felt at the nightmare that kept recurring, haunting his sleep almost every night. He returned the blade to its place beneath his pillow, grabbed one of his short knives – which he strapped to his leg, hidden beneath his slacks – and headed out of his room.

It wasn't the first time he'd been roused from his sleep by the Chief Commander's orders. Unfortunately, being the man's favourite little soldier meant he was often called upon at all hours of the day and night – which also meant that the favourite's partner would have to be called upon alongside him. Hidan was sure that was one of the many, many reasons why Madara hated him so. Not that he cared, of course.

His unwilling partner was already outside the Chief Commander's office when he finally strolled up, glaring at the ceiling as he leant against the wall, looking irritated. Hidan gave him a swift kick to the shin as he passed him, and smirked as Madara swung at him. He caught the fist in his open palm and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, ah, Mada-bitch. Play nice now, or daddy will take away your toys." As Madara fumed, Hidan released his fist and opened the door to the office without knocking – which, of course, the Chief Commander was used to. "So, what's the big emergency, fuckwit?"

"I will not tolerate that language in here, Hidan. You are well aware of that." The voice was smooth, calm and intelligent, with underlying tones of power and control. This man wasn't the leader of the largest military force by chance. "Where is Madara?"

"Right here, sir." Madara murmured as he stepped into the room behind Hidan. "I chose to wait to be addressed, since I clearly have the manners this brat lacks."

"Manners are for pussies, jackass."

"Enough." The sharp command had both soldiers snapping their mouths shut. Hidan may have almost no respect for his superior, or the military in general, but he knew which fights he would win – and this was not one of them. "It appears the two of you still refuse to co-operate with each other. That is unfortunate, since I am sending the two of you on a very important mission that requires your teamwork. Failure to complete the mission could have serious consequences, including the loss of important information to the enemy."

"What is the mission, sir?" Madara questioned, instantly forgetting about Hidan in favour of getting straight down to business.

"As I have previously suggested, it is mostly an information retrieval. I am aware that I normally send Itachi and Kisame on such a mission, but Itachi's health still leaves something to be desired, and I have already stated that the mission requires teamwork to be successful."

"Can't you send Blondie and Redhead?" Hidan asked, yawning obviously. "They have good teamwork, and aren't likely to kill the fuck out of each other. Unlike us." He gestured half-heartedly at himself and Madara.

"Sasori is busy working on a new poison, and Deidara, if my information is correct, is preparing some test examples of new explosives. They are needed here. You have no choice in the matter, Hidan, so forget about arguing your case. There is an underground base to the east, hidden amongst a dense forest and guarded by a clan of powerful warriors. Fortunately, said warriors will be on our side if we provide them with a signed note from a young soldier who belongs to their clan. They will give you clearance to the base."

"Where can we find this young soldier?" Madara pushed, noting all the details down in his mind.

"All in good time, Madara." The Chief Commander sighed a little. "There is no need to rush through things all the time. Now, the base itself is completely covered with traps – this is where your teamwork is needed. The clan will not disable them. Perfect, flawless teamwork is required to successfully get through them all – the clan works in two-man teams, and as such the traps are designed to be countered by said flawless teamwork."

"I gather they will give us no information on the traps themselves?"

"No. They will clear you into the base, but that is as far as their co-operation will stretch. Now, the information you seek is a scroll hidden in the deepest part of the base. It must be brought straight back – which means you must travel without breaks." He waited a beat to let the information sink in. "As for the note, it has already been taken care of." He handed a note to Hidan, who opened it and scanned over the words until he found the scrawled signature at the bottom.

"Shikamaru." He muttered after a moment. "Bloody typical."

"You must leave immediately. Dismissed." Madara snatched the note from Hidan as they turned and left the office, and ignored the glare sent his way. He tucked it into the pocket of his trousers and finally glanced at the younger soldier.

"What? You really think I'm going to trust you with that? You'd only lose it." He muttered, rolling his eyes a little. "Hurry up and get your shit together, brat. I'll be waiting at the east gate."

-x-

"It's been a while, Kakuzu." Kakuzu turned at the sound of a familiar voice – weakened, but still obviously Itachi's. The Uchiha soldier stood, leaning against the bars of the cell, and Kakuzu allowed himself a smirk when he realised that the man still had the ability to sneak up on _anyone_.

"You're not looking too great, Itachi." Kakuzu murmured, sitting up on the bed. Itachi had always been pale – it was an Uchiha thing, if Madara was anything to go by – but his skin was now so pale it was almost translucent. He had heavy shadows around his eyes, and his eyes themselves looked glassy and clouded. He looked as ill as he sounded.

"The disease… hasn't been kind to me, these past few weeks." He murmured, still leaning heavily against the bars. "I am not supposed to be moving too much, but I had to come. Kisame has warned you that he feels something in the air, has he not?"

"He has, yes." Kakuzu walked over to the bars, standing a foot or so away from them, observing Itachi. "So, are you here to tell me, too?"

"I am here to warn you." He coughed sharply, and grimaced a moment later. Kakuzu hadn't missed the small flecks of blood that had splattered over Itachi's lips with the sharp cough. He really was dying, after all. "There is a darkness spreading from within."

"Is it a new requirement that everyone has to be cryptic?" Kakuzu growled, a little irritated. "If you have something you need to tell me, Itachi, then just come out and say it. Neither one of us has time to dance around the topic, so get on with it."

"Still impatient, I see." Itachi smiled weakly. "Kisame-san told me you hadn't changed." He coughed again, and this time the blood was more obvious. "But you are right. Time is precious. Very well, I shall avoid cryptic messages." He dragged the back of his hand over his mouth and lifted crimson eyes to Kakuzu's. "The darkness I mentioned… it is consuming two of us, two of the Aka Ops. All of us can feel it, more so when they had both in the same room. Something is tying them together which can only end in death, and death is almost upon them."

"Which two, Itachi?" Kakuzu found himself asking, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Madara and Hidan."

-x-

"For the love of god, Hidan, move your ass now!" Madara growled, ducking as an arrow whizzed over his head, hitting the tree behind him with a dull thunk. "We need to get closer to the clan to show them the note!" He crouched behind a thorny bush and watched Hidan dive behind a fallen tree, seconds before a rain of arrows struck the spot he'd previously been standing. He expected Hidan to crawl along the length of the fallen trunk and disappear into the bushes – but instead, the idiot leapt to his feet, hopped over the trunk and charged further into the forest. "He's a fucking moron." Madara sighed, leaving the safety of his hiding place and following Hidan.

"Come on, assholes!" Hidan laughed, whooping with delight as he was forced to back-flip out of the way of more arrows. "Think arrows are enough to stop me?"

"You bloody fool! You're gonna get us both killed!" Madara snapped, darting across a well-worn path and tackling Hidan to the ground, dragging him into the cover of dense bushes. "What the fuck are you doing? You're going to piss them off!"

"Hey, they're the ones shooting at us." Hidan snapped back, shoving Madara away from him. "Lighten up, jackass. It's just a bit of fun. Look, what are they gonna think if we just keep running and hiding, huh? They won't want to give us access to their underground base. Show some backbone, Uchiha." Hidan grinned devilishly and jumped up, catching hold of a low-hanging branch in order to swing himself back out into the firing line. "Come on guys! Is that the best you can do?" Madara clenched his fists painfully tight, but he had to admit – Hidan had a point. If they didn't show a daring attitude, the clan might think they weren't suitable to take on the traps in the base.

Although admitting Hidan was right about something was almost physically impossible for Madara – and he made him feel a little sick – he knew he'd have to follow the silver-haired soldier's example. After a quick scan of the area, Madara leapt to his feet and darted out onto the path, swerving as an arrow shot through the air beside him. If Hidan got him injured, or killed, he was going to torture the little shit. He could hear Hidan's shouts and laughs as he charged through the forest, and he realised that the majority of the archers were focusing on trying to shoot Hidan. Well, the brat had some use after all.

He broke through the bushes and stumbled into an open clearing, one hand instantly reaching for his sword as he quickly realised he wasn't alone. Instinct was telling him to draw the blade and attack, but he forced himself to lower his hand. The men and women in front of him were no doubt members of the clan who lived in this forest. Attacking them would be a stupid idea. With another cry of delight, Hidan dropped down from a tree somewhere above, landing in a crouched position not far from Madara.

"Hey, Mada-bitch, you found the head guys." Hidan smirked, straightening up. "And head girls." He added, spotting the women. Madara wanted to smack him – had he no sense of respect? Swords and spears were being pointed at them from all directions, and he could see archers hiding in the trees, arrows ready to fire.

"You are military soldiers." The tallest of the men stepped forward, seemingly unarmed. He wore a long coat made from some sort of animal skin, with a ragged collar. His face was deeply scarred, and his eyes – cold, hard black – had clearly seen many awful things. "Murderers from the highest division." Madara knew not to speak until he was addressed personally. Hidan, however…

"Hey, old man." Hidan was still smirking. "You look a lot like Shikamaru." The scarred man – who had frowned in annoyance when Hidan first spoke – raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's the pineapple hair, I think. Do you guys all insist on those ponytails?"

"You know Shikamaru, soldier?" The man questioned, walking over until he was in front of Hidan.

"Sure. Known him since I started training to be a soldier." Hidan shrugged. "Guess you could call us friends." Madara stared on in surprise as the scarred man smiled fondly.

"Ah, you must be Hidan." He laughed a little. "Shikamaru often writes home, telling us all of the things he's doing. You've been mentioned a few times. I do not know how I didn't make the connection sooner. I am sure there is only one arrogant, silver-haired idiot in the Aka Ops." Madara snickered a little at the description, but recovered quickly when a nearby woman snarled at him. He remembered the note he was supposed to present to them, and dug a hand into his pocket very slowly, searching for it – only to find it missing.

"Yeah, well. Arrogant, maybe. Idiot?" Hidan paused, considered. "Alright, I guess that's justified." He grinned.

"My son speaks highly of you, Hidan, though it appears you frustrate him at times." The scarred man laughed again. "I am Shikaku, leader of this clan. What brings you here?" Madara felt panic rising, and he forced it back down. Without the note, they would not be given access to the base, and the information would be lost. Chief Commander would have his head for that.

"I think you'll find this gives you all the information you need." He turned as Hidan held out a hand – a slim, white note pinched between thumb and finger. The note that _had_ been in _his_ pocket. As Shikaku took the note and opened it, Hidan glanced at Madara and smirked at him.

"I see." Shikaku murmured after a moment. "Very well, I shall lead you to the base."

-x-

"What do you mean, 'death is almost upon them'?" Kakuzu demanded, now gripping the bars of his cell as Itachi staggered back a little.

"They have tried to kill each other on several occasions, but one of them is fated to lose." Itachi coughed violently, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. Kakuzu was surprised to find that he felt a shock of concern rush through him. Kisame had mentioned that Itachi was worse than before, but he hadn't expected to feel worried for the Uchiha. They hadn't exactly been close enough for that. "Their final fight is approaching. One of them will die."

"Well, I sort of figured that one out, Itachi. Hidan won't rest until Madara is dead." He muttered. Itachi lifted his eyes again and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure it is Hidan that will win? You have surely seen the scar upon Hidan's chest." In Kakuzu's mind, he saw the smooth, pale skin of Hidan's torso, and the paler slash cutting across it.

-x-

"You fucking idiot!" Madara hissed, quickly jumping to one side as a dozen knives embedded themselves into the wall he'd just been leaning against. "We were told to use teamwork!" Hidan was balanced precariously on a platform barely wide enough for one boot, one hand still curled around one of the thin wires that ran along this section of the base's ceiling.

"Hm, I'd rather not. It's fun to watch you avoid death like this." Hidan laughed, tugging on another wire – and more knives shot out of the dispenser directly opposite Madara. He'd already figured out that the wires crisscrossing the ceiling were the key to getting across this part of the base, and he knew which one he had to pull to disarm the traps along the floor – but it was much more entertaining to keep pulling the wrong ones.

"Will you stop messing around and find the right wire?" Madara yelped in surprise as the part of the floor beside him fell away to reveal a large, gaping pit. "That's not the right one!"

"Oops." Hidan snickered, grabbing another wire. Madara had to dive across the pit to avoid the large axe-blade that swung towards him – and only just made it to the other side. "Double oops." He couldn't help but laugh loudly now. He had so much power over Madara in this position, and he was damn well enjoying it.

"Hidan, god damn it I will slaughter you when you get your ass down here. Now pull the right wire!" As Madara scrambled to his feet to avoid another rain of knives, Hidan finally curled his fingers around the correct wire. He considered pulling another – just one more – but decided he'd have plenty of chances for fun like this further on. After all, Madara didn't have the acrobatic skills to get to the disarming devices, and he _did_.

"Alright, this looks like the right one…" He murmured, as if only just discovering it. He gave it a sharp tug, and many things happened at once – the dispensers were closed off, the pit disappeared, and the swinging axe-blade came to a slow halt. "Guess it was. Funny that… I was gonna pull that one at the start but figured it was the wrong one…" He commented lightly as he hopped off the platform and landed on the floor beside Madara. "No hard feelings?" Without waiting for a response, he walked on towards the next chamber.

"I'll show you 'no hard feelings', you little shit…"

-x-

"What about the scar?" Kakuzu asked calmly. Itachi's eyes flashed a little at the confirmation that he'd seen it. Well, clearly the genius Uchiha had been unsure about something for the first time in… well, forever.

"Has he told you how it happened?"

"No. He hasn't."

"Did he tell you it involved Madara?"

"I made the connection myself."

"So he's told you nothing about the incident? Nothing at all?" Itachi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Must I repeat myself? No. Now say what you have to say, Itachi. You're wasting time with pointless questions. Why did you bring up the scar?"

"Well, that's just the thing…"

-x-

"HIDAN! I swear I'm going to rip your fucking head off."

"Like you could pull it off, asshole." Hidan laughed, yet again precariously balanced on a thin platform high above the ground. He was flat on his stomach this time, leaning over the edge of the platform as he fiddled with a series of connecting wires. Both men had had to discard their uniform caps and jackets in the last chamber of the base, and Hidan had rolled up his shirtsleeves after they'd continued to get in his way as he fiddled with wires.

"Hurry up, would you?" Madara yelped rather uncharacteristically as he triggered a pressure plate in the floor and had to dive to one side to avoid another swinging blade. "Disarm the traps, for fuck's sake!"

"Sorry, did you say something?" Hidan called cheerily, a huge grin on his face. "I can't hear you over the sound of my power up here." He used his short knife to cut through more of the connecting wires, and his head snapped up as Madara cried out in pain. His eyes were full of hope as he scanned the chamber for his unwilling partner – but the hope died out when he spotted the Uchiha pressed flat against the wall, his red shirt in tatters, revealing the scarred body beneath. Hidan ignored the various scattered weapons that had rained down from the ceiling. His eyes had locked onto one scar in particular – a thin, jagged, long scar, beginning at Madara's right shoulder and stretching down towards his left hip.

-x-

"Madara has a matching scar." Itachi murmured, coughing again. Kakuzu frowned as the knowledge sank in. "Identical. Right shoulder to left hip, same as Hidan's."

"How?" He demanded, curious. Itachi shrugged weakly, and he actually looked completely clueless for a moment.

"No one knows." He closed his eyes for a brief second, and sighed before opening them again. "Look, I wasn't there, and those that were keep very hush about it. I just came here to warn you that the darkness is consuming Hidan."

"Why would I care?" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make that sound in any way convincing, and it was obvious that Itachi knew it.

"I am not a fool, Kakuzu. We're a family, the Aka Ops, and you can only keep a certain number of secrets from your family. Kisame-san saw it, and Deidara has seen it. The two of you are far closer than either of you would like to admit, and-," he was cut off by another violent coughing fit, and more blood splashed onto the stone floor.

"Itachi… you should go and rest. Or get Tsunade to check over you again." Kakuzu murmured, not bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

"I must admit… it is worse than usual." He even sounded weak now. "Perhaps I should lie down a while." He gave Kakuzu a weak smile. "It is alright, Kakuzu. Kisame-san is waiting outside. I will be fine." He turned, intending to walk away. "Keep an eye on Hidan. Keep a closer one on Madara." Kakuzu wanted to push further – especially when he saw the dark look in Itachi's eyes when he spoke of his relative – but he could tell that Itachi was close to passing out, and so he simply nodded once, and let the Uchiha genius walk off.

He returned to his bed, shooting a glance at the corner of his cell, where he could see a brand new web spreading across it. He had no idea if it was the same spider, but it made him smirk all the same.

"Well, Soeki… seems like something really is coming." He sighed, flopping onto the bed unceremoniously. "And I'm curious about that scar… more so than before." He frowned at the ceiling. "Matching scars."

-x-

"How much fucking further is this information?" Hidan growled, now hanging upside down, legs wrapped around a thin metal pole attached horizontally to the ceiling. It was the only way to reach the wires that hung from the ceiling about a foot from the pole – and this time, he couldn't have his fun with Madara. The older man had learnt, and had found a safe-ish place to lurk until the traps were disarmed.

"We should be at the last chamber, if Shikaku's instructions are to be trusted." Madara called back. He'd discarded the remains of his shirt, and was taking this time to inspect several nasty cuts down one arm. "Chief Commander told us we would receive no help from them, and yet that man told you exactly where to find the disarming wires."

"Pays to be buddies with his brat." Hidan responded as he fiddled with wires, trying to ignore the fact that he was having a semi-civilised conversation with a man he loathed more than anything. "Right, there." He pulled a wire out of the mechanism on the ceiling, and the hundreds of dispensers were quickly hidden behind sheets of metal. "Whoever the fuck designed this place is a bloody genius." He hoisted himself up, twisted, and dropped down from the pole.

"Which begs the question – how can you figure out how to disarm the traps?" Madara muttered, standing up from his hiding place. "You're the definition of idiot."

"Keep telling yourself that, asshole." They passed through the short tunnel to the last chamber – where the information was kept. Hidan instantly scanned the room for a ceiling-level platform or device, but he could see nothing. "Either there are no traps in this one, or it won't be so easy to find the disarming device."

"How about you take a few steps and find out?" Madara suggested with a cruel smile. Hidan returned the cruel smile and gave him a sharp nudge.

"After you, jackass." Madara quickly flattened himself against the wall as a flaming arrow sliced through the air in front of them. "Well. Guess that answers our question…" Hidan sighed. "Right, this is going to be… interesting. Get in that corner, bitch."

"What are you-," Madara broke off as Hidan darted into the chamber, ducking and weaving, doing various flips and jumps to avoid the dozens of flaming arrows that fired from hidden compartments in the room. He didn't miss all of them – which Madara was pleased about – but he was actually doing a pretty good job at avoiding the majority. His red shirt was singed, and he often had to pat out flames, but if his skin was burned, he didn't show it.

As Hidan made his way across the chamber, Madara scanned over their injuries. They were both bruised and bleeding – Hidan less so – and their uniforms were in a terrible state. The only parts of it that would remain in good condition were their jackets and caps. Madara was glad they'd decided to ditch them in a safe place. He doubted the Chief Commander would be too pleased if they'd completely ruined their uniforms, especially considering they were _supposed_ to be using teamwork. It was implied that they'd be unharmed if they had flawless teamwork.

As if that would have ever happened.

"Oi, Mada-bitch! I think I found the disarming device." He broke out of his thoughts as Hidan's (very annoying) voice called from the other end of the chamber. "Do me a favour and walk into the chamber."

"Oh, nice try, idiot." Madara rolled his eyes. "I think I'll wait here and let you collect the information."

"Coward." Hidan muttered, hands working at disarming the traps. It didn't take long for him to figure out the trick to it – Shikaku had given him a few hints, after all – and the moment he'd freed the wire, a section of the wall slid away to reveal a hidden compartment. "Well, well. I guess that's where the information is stored." He murmured, walking over to it. Sure enough, the compartment was filled with scrolls of paper. Going by Shikaku's description of the scroll the note had asked for, Hidan reached in and pulled out the largest one, tied with entwined red and black ribbon.

The second he withdrew his hand, containing the scroll, the compartment was sealed off sharply. They now had thirty minutes to get the hell out of the base, before all the traps were reset. Hidan took a moment to admire the skill that went into the building of the base, and into the traps throughout it. He'd never seen an automatic system based on thin, metal wires before.

"Let's go, Hidan. I'd rather not end up on fire." Madara growled. Hidan nodded once, tucked the scroll into the pouch on his belt, and bolted for the tunnel out of the chamber. They ran the entire way back, stopping only to collect their jackets and caps. When they broke free into the open, Hidan vaguely heard the sound of the first traps being reset. They'd just made it out.

"Well, I must say… you appear to be the first two to get through the base without perfect teamwork." Shikaku murmured, leaning against a nearby tree, taking in the sight of their bruised and bleeding bodies, and their ruined uniforms. "I have something for Shikamaru that I wish for you to take back with you, Hidan."

"Alright, sure." Hidan shrugged, accepting the sealed note Shikaku held out. "We can't stop. Important information, and all that."

"I understand. Go, and have a safe journey back."

-x-

"You're not going to read the note?" Madara asked an hour later, as they rushed through another forest, smaller than the one containing the base.

"Why would I?" Hidan responded, focusing on where he was going. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru could be revealing information, hiding secrets. Who knows what he says to his father?"

"You know all messages are scanned thoroughly for secret codes and messages that could harm the military." It was Hidan's turn to roll his eyes. "It's just a father contacting his son. Chill the fuck out, Uchiha."

"I'm going to teach you respect one day, you little fuck." Madara snarled. "The military is watching you closely, Hidan. One wrong move, and we'll have your head."

"They're watching you, too, asshole." Hidan murmured coldly. "Don't think they haven't noticed. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi magically seems to get worse whenever you spend any time around him – alone." Hidan slid his eyes in Madara's direction, and smirked at the cold fury in the crimson gaze. "Kisame spends the most time with him, surely he'd get violently ill around him once or twice? But no, not a single time. Yet, whenever it's just the two of you, Itachi always ends up in the medical wing, having collapsed or coughed up his own weight in blood."

"What the fuck are you implying, you little prick?" Madara stopped, his sword drawn and pointed at Hidan's throat. Hidan only smirked.

"You know what I'm implying. I don't know what you're doing, or how, but you're trying to get rid of Itachi, aren't you? Why, Madara? Got a little pet who'd be perfect to replace him? What exactly is your aim, here?" He twisted away as Madara swung his blade, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt the cold metal slice through his cheek, felt the warm trickle of blood. "If we had the time, I'd engage you in the fight you so desperately want. But need I remind you that we're carrying valuable fucking information, and that Chief Commander will slaughter you if we're not back in the next hour?" For a moment, it seemed as though Madara wasn't going to back down. Then, with a snarl, he sheathed his sword and began moving again. Hidan touched his hand to the wound on his face and his violet eyes darkened with venom.

"Soon. Very soon." He murmured to himself, before following Madara.

-x-

"You know, when I can tell it's you by your footsteps, it's a sign that you've been down here too many times." Kakuzu murmured casually, turning his head as Hidan stopped outside his cell. He sat bolt upright, however, the moment he saw the state of him. "What the hell happened to you?" Hidan's jacket was open, and Kakuzu could see that the state of his shirt left something to be desired. The soldier was bleeding, and scorched in some places, and dark bruises were already forming over his pale skin. Most noticeable, however, was the slash across his cheek.

"Mission. Underground base. Traps." Hidan muttered quietly, sounding as exhausted as he looked. "Madara." He gestured at the slash across his face. "Bastard got a little angry when I implied…" He trailed off, and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I just… had to see you." He slowly sank to the floor outside the cell, leaning against the bars as Itachi had a few hours earlier.

"You look like shit." Kakuzu sighed, standing up and crossing the cell so he could sit beside Hidan, whose lips quirked into a weak smile.

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better now." He murmured softly, head resting painfully in the gap between two of the bars. His cap now sat crookedly on his head, dropping down so it covered one eye. Kakuzu would never have said it out loud, but he looked adorable. "You know that day I told you about? Where you'll have to put your trust in a demon? It's soon, Kuzu. Very soon." His lips were barely moving as he spoke. Kakuzu frowned a little, but said nothing, glancing down at the floor – and he spotted Hidan's hand, pushed through the bars so it rested on the floor inside the cell.

"Guess I'll look forward to it then." He said softly, but he knew his words fell on deaf ears. Hidan's breathing had shifted – and he was asleep. Kakuzu let a smile cross his face as he very slowly lowered his hand until it rested on the floor beside Hidan's.

And in a moment of weakness, he let two of his fingers link with two of Hidan's.

-x-

_"You have two choices here. Either you can spend the rest of your life locked away in our prison, or you can join us. Become a part of my private army, and do some good for your people."_

_"Bite me, asshole."_

_"That is not an appropriate response. I will give you a day to make your decision. In the meantime, I will entrust you to a valued member of the military, to make sure you do not attempt to escape. Hatake Ka-,"_

_"Wait, sir. If I may speak?"_

_"… Go ahead, boy."_

_"Perhaps it would be better if I were to watch over him. I am around his age, and still quite new to the military. I might be able to provide a better argument for joining us instead of accepting life imprisonment. I have met him once before, very briefly, so he knows me. I am at least a friendly face, someone familiar. It might help."_

_"You provide a valid point, boy. Very well, you can take responsibility for the brat. Take him, now, and show him the wonders of the military."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"One more thing, boy. What is your name?"_

_"Shikamaru, sir."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is another 'I need to have this information in the story, shove it in at random' chapter. Forgive me for it being late, but I had to deal with a lot of shit the past two days._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

They were reaching for him, clawed hands extended towards him, dripping blood and promising death. He was ready to give in, ready to give his life to them, since they so desperately wanted it. He stopped the struggle, and waited for the first strike – but it never came. Instead, he heard their screams of agony, and a black shadow loomed over him, its back to him, as it tore open monster after monster with a gleaming blade that seemed to shine, the silver never once tainted with the stain of blood. As the last monster fell with a horrifying scream, the shadow turned to face him, and its stitched face smiled at him.

"You're safe, now." It whispered.

"Who are you?" He asked, staring up at the shadow in awe. "Why did you save me?"

"Why do you think?" The smile widened, and he saw a flash of white teeth – not fangs. This shadow was not a monster. "Time to wake up now, Hidan."

"What?" He tilted his head to one side, confused.

_"Time to wake up, you bloody moron."_ Hidan's eyes snapped open and he jerked violently as he registered several things at once – one, he wasn't in his bed; two, his entire lower body appeared to have lost circulation at some point during the night; three, he was slumped on the floor outside Kakuzu's cell; and four, Kakuzu was prodding at him and telling him to wake the hell up. "God, you're impossible to wake up."

"Did I sleep here all night?" Hidan murmured, arching his back in an attempt to ease the pain that had settled at the base of his spine. "Shit."

"I had intended to wake you after a few hours, but…" Kakuzu averted his eyes, staring instead at the floor. "I may have fallen asleep myself."

"Well, that's just perfect." Hidan muttered, attempting to stand up now. "Ah, shit, this isn't good. I can't feel my fucking legs." He wobbled and leant heavily against the bars of the cell. Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his trousers as he did so.

"Sleeping on a cold, stone floor will do that to you." He sighed. "You should head to the medical wing, get yourself seen to." He waved a hand at the wounds still evident on Hidan's body.

"I'm fine. I have to get to my room, before someone notices I'm not there." He went to take a step, but his legs were still struggling to hold his weight, and he fell back against the bars again. "Fuck. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"You were exhausted. I don't think you had a choice." Kakuzu wanted to reach for him, wanted to take his hand like he had last night, but he knew he couldn't. "Hidan… what the hell is going on here? Everyone seems a little… spooked."

"They should be." Hidan murmured. He turned around so he was facing Kakuzu through the bars, and smiled a little. "But you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakuzu demanded, frowning a little. Hidan went to respond, but turned sharply as he heard the door at the end of the corridor open. Kakuzu had been too distracted to notice the footsteps, and he tensed – but relaxed again when he recognised the lazy strides.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see you here, Hidan." Kakashi strolled towards him, hands stuffed into his pockets. When he reached Hidan, he gave him a lazy half-salute. "You're looking a little roughed up."

"Just got back from a mission." Hidan's tone was sharper now, and held a hint of authority. "I was just checking on the traitor before reporting to the Chief Commander." Kakuzu bit back his laughter – he'd been around Kakashi long enough to be able to tell when the other man was trying not to grin. "Anyway, I have things to do." Kakuzu caught the slight nod Hidan sent his way, and then the silver-haired soldier was striding off, his legs having obviously recovered from the loss of circulation. The moment he was slamming the door closed behind him, Kakuzu turned and smirked at Kakashi.

"Doesn't know that I know about his visits, huh?" Kakashi murmured, amusement in his voice.

"Evidently not." Kakuzu replied. "Hence the lie."

"I'd have known he was lying either way. All the Aka Ops were summoned to the Chief Commander earlier this morning, along with the heads of all the divisions." Kakuzu frowned at this, but before he could question why, Kakashi read his mind and answered his unspoken question. "The enemy moved in again late yesterday evening. This time it was a squadron of Suna Ops that went down. Reports state that the enemy squadron took a lot of fatalities too, but Chief Commander isn't happy. He's organised another attack squadron to launch immediately."

"You're off again, then?" Kakuzu inclined his head a little.

"Afraid so." Kakashi sighed. "My replacement… I'm afraid it'll be Shikamaru again. He's the only one I trust not to… well, you know." Kakuzu did know, very well in fact.

"It's fine. The boy had no control over what happened last time. Besides… I don't think events will repeat themselves."

"Ah, well there is that. I'm sure Hidan will be rather busy for the next few days." Kakashi scratched at his chin through the mask, and attempted to appear casual when he next spoke. "Chief Commander is sending them to the front line." If asked, Kakuzu would deny that his heart skipped a beat and his stomach clenched in fear. But he would admit it to himself.

"Is it that serious?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"He wants them to take out the division leaders in the squadrons that are out in the field. Apparently it's only a job for his band of assassins." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Itachi will be left behind, due to his health, and Deidara has been assigned to keep an eye on him. The others will be heading out once night falls." He paused, observed Kakuzu for a moment. "You seem relatively unfazed by this news."

"As a former member of that band of assassins, I know they can handle themselves." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Well… I have to get my squadron together. Let's hope I'll see you again soon, Kakuzu." Kakashi gave him a brief nod, which Kakuzu returned – and then the Konoha Ops soldier was turning, and striding back down the corridor.

"Be careful, Hidan." Kakuzu whispered once he was certain he was alone. "Come back to me in one piece."

-x-

He ran through the night, keeping to the shadows, eyes alert and ready to spot the slightest movement. He was close to the enemy camp now, so close he could smell their camp fires, and hear the low murmurs of the soldiers on night watch. He ducked behind a thick tree trunk, and crouched, silently unsheathing one of his blades. It was a short sword, the blade intentionally dulled to decrease the chance of it reflecting a light source and in turn giving away his position.

Keeping low to the ground, he advanced upon the camp, listening out for any sounds that could identify an ambush, or a patrol unit. He had to be one with the darkness, as silent as the dead. If he was seen, it would make the task messier. He needed to get in, do the job, and get out again as fast as possible. It wasn't his preferred method, of course – chaos and massacre was more his style – but when it came to a task like this, he followed orders for once. He pulled the peak of his cap lower over his eyes, shading them from the flickering light of the torches set up outside the camp.

He counted three soldiers in total – at least in his line of sight. He had two options: sneak past them, or take them out. He couldn't rush into this without thinking. If he chose to take them out, he'd have to take all three out before one of them could alert the rest of the camp to an intruder. It was risky, but a more secure way of sneaking into the camp unseen. Trying to get in and out with soldiers on watch would be harder than if they were dead – of course, he'd have to make sure no one would find the bodies before he was a safe distance from the camp. It was too much hassle. Sneaking in was the easier option in the long run.

Blade in hand, he circled around the camp, and located his target. Most of the camp would be asleep, but there would be more soldiers outside the tent he was now focused on. A cold smirk on his face, he darted towards the camp, the blade tucked under his arm as he ran. He slid easily between two dark tents and approached the rear of the one he was targeting. He could make out the shape of two soldiers at the tent's entrance, and he approached quietly. He took a moment to scan the rest of the camp – the other soldiers were either asleep, or patrolling the perimeter of the camp. The only thing that stood between him and his target were the two outside the tent. Easy.

He clamped a gloved hand over the mouth of the one closest to him and slit his throat in one smooth movement, dropping him to the ground instantly – his body barely made a noise as it hit the soft grass. Leaping over the guy ropes, he landed in front of the remaining soldier – and before the man could register the black and red uniform and call out to his fellow soldiers, he grabbed the man's chin in one hand and the back of his skull in the other, and twisted sharply, snapping his neck with one swift action. Letting the man fall back into the shadows between the tents, he slipped into the tent and drew a second blade – one of his main weapons, a beautiful masterpiece, long and gleaming and begging to draw blood.

He advanced on the sleeping figure, bending down to check the face of the man. It was his target, there was no doubt about it. The scar across the man's face was a perfect match to the one in the photograph he'd been shown. Satisfied that this was the right man, he lifted his blade, and swung it in a clean arc towards the man's neck. It would be quick, and clean, just as the Chief Commander had ordered. He cleaned his blade on the sheets that covered the body, and sheathed it again, before bending and grabbing the decapitated head by its scruffy dark hair. He pulled a cloth bag from one of his pockets and shook it loose, dropping the head into it and tying it up. Then, swiping one finger in the pool of blood that was slowly spreading across the tent, he scrawled a message on the canvas of the tent wall. Chief Commander had requested this from him, specifically.

_'Once stung, twice as deadly'._

Satisfied, he turned and exited the tent, snaking his way over guy ropes and tent pegs until he was free of the camp. He took a different route back, keeping even closer to the shadows. A savage grin spread across his face as he ran, the weight of the head in one hand reminding him of the deed he'd just done. It took almost all of his self restraint not to whoop and cheer at the thrill of the assassination. This was what he lived for. This was why he was still loyal to the military that had torn apart his life at an early age. This was his life now. The thrill of the kill, the power in his hands, the control he had over the mortality of others. It was _delicious_.

-x-

"Good morning, Kakuzu." Shikamaru called with a smile as he stood in front of Kakuzu's cell. "Time to head outside." Kakuzu sat up, gently placing a spider down onto the floor as he did so. Shikamaru frowned a little, but did not question it.

"I hear the war is getting worse." Kakuzu murmured as Shikamaru opened up the cell. He stood up and strode over, holding his wrists out so the young Konoha Ops soldier could lock the shackles around them.

"It appears that the enemy is attempting to push forward, yes." Shikamaru sighed, clasping the shackles around Kakuzu's wrists. "I was not selected for the retaliation this time, but I hear that the first wave went rather well." He closed the cell once Kakuzu had walked out, and attached the chain to the shackles, casually looping it around his own wrist.

"Oh?"

"Apparently we took out a nice chunk of one of their largest squadrons." Kakuzu noticed the way Shikamaru's face paled a little. "And a handful of their division heads were _mysteriously_ killed last night."

"Assassination squad, huh?" Kakuzu murmured thoughtfully. "I guess the Aka Ops were successful." Shikamaru frowned a little, and Kakuzu smirked. "Kakashi informed me of their mission."

"He must trust you, then. It's not common practice to reveal such things to prisoners."

"Who am I going to tell?" Kakuzu sighed.

"True." Shikamaru smiled. "Well, Hidan seemed pretty satisfied with the outcome when he dropped by early this morning."

"Ah, yes. The two of you are somewhat friends, am I correct?" He kept his tone light, but from the way Shikamaru's smile shifted into a smirk, he knew the brunette saw through it all.

"You could call it that, I guess." He replied light-heartedly. "We were… paired up, during training. Even after we parted ways to join our separate divisions, we kept a somewhat close bond. We've, ah… been through a lot, together. Not all of it good, either."

"He pisses you off, huh?"

"Oh, all the time." Shikamaru grinned. "But that's just who he is. You have to hate him to love him." He paused. "He was my first real friend here. I spent the first few months of my training travelling with Asuma-san, so I didn't get to spend much time with the other trainee soldiers, and then… Hidan and I were thrown together. He might piss me off, and I might want to kill him half the time, but I wouldn't change him." Whilst Shikamaru spoke, a smile slowly spread across Kakuzu's face.

"Can't argue with that."

-x-

"So, you managed to take out your target?" Hidan turned, regarded Madara with an icy stare.

"Of course. How about you, Mada-bitch?" He stood in the 'common room', a glass of whiskey in one hand. Madara was leaning against the wall beside the door, watching him with cold eyes.

"As easy as stepping on an ant." He replied calmly, not taking his eyes off Hidan. The silver-haired soldier tipped back the glass, downing its contents in one. "What did Chief Commander want you for?"

"What the fuck you on about, fuckwit?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the counter against one wall.

"When we were briefed yesterday. You were told to remain behind for a moment. He obviously gave you extra orders, so what were they?"

"And why the fuck should I tell you?" Hidan narrowed his eyes, and Madara glared right back.

"It was obviously something to do with the mission. Information like that should be shared between partners." Hidan's hand tightened around the glass, and he reached back to set it down on the counter, keeping a firm grip on it.

"Partners? We're not partners, Madara. We're just two men shoved together into an unwilling team whenever Chief Commander orders it. Partners are supposed to trust one another, rely on each other. They should be able to work together without wanting, or trying, to kill each other. We're not partners. We're enemies, Madara. And one day, I'll kill you."

"Bring it on, you little shit. I'll slaughter you with as much joy as I slaughtered your pathetic parents." Madara pushed away from the wall and opened the door, stepping through it. "Remember to say hi from me when you join them in Hell." The second the door closed, the glass in Hidan's hand shattered. His fist clenched tightly, ignoring the shards of glass now embedded into his skin, and the blood dripping down onto the surface of the counter. The fires of rage roared in his heart and his mind, but he forced them back to a simmer. He couldn't lose it now. It wasn't the time.

Leaving the shattered glass where it was, he strode to the door and flung it open, not caring about the loud crash it made when it hit the wall behind it. Blood trickling between his fingers, he walked to his room, unaware that eyes were watching his every move. He kicked open his door and stepped inside, slamming it closed violently. As the echoing noise faded away, Yahiko stepped out from a room across the hall, his expression blank as he kept his eyes on the door Hidan had just passed through. He nodded once, and strode off into the base.

Inside his room, Hidan stripped off his uniform until he stood in just his underwear, in front of the single three-quarter length mirror on the wall. The room was dim, as his curtain had not been pulled back since the previous night, but enough light shone through for him to see the pale scar stretching across his chest. He lifted a hand and traced it with one finger, leaving a smear of blood as he did so. Fury leapt into his eyes as he stared down at his injured hand, but he couldn't feel the throbbing pain of the multiple wounds. He knew it should hurt, but pain was more of a comfort to him than anything else.

Tearing his eyes away from the blood, he moved to the table and wrenched open one of the drawers, locating a bottle of water, a roll of bandages, a cloth soiled with bloodstains of varying ages, and a pair of tweezers. Not bothering to light the lamps, or open the curtain, he grabbed the tweezers and lifted his hand close to his face so he could see the shards of glass. There weren't many, and it didn't take long to pull them free. Scowling, he grabbed the cloth and wiped away the blood before pouring water over the wounds. Normally, one would hiss a little in pain – but not Hidan. Soaking up the water with the cloth this time, he wiped away any remaining blood, and then set about bandaging his hand up.

Satisfied with his work, he cleared away the items and tossed them back into the drawer, kicking it shut. Still feeling the simmering fire of rage within him, he crossed the room to the bed, and knelt down, reaching underneath it for the box he kept there. He lifted it from the floor and dropped it down onto the table, wrenching it open with the same force as he had with the drawer. His eyes gleamed at the contents of the box, and he slowly reached in, pulling out a long, curved blade. He grinned and set it down on the table, reaching back into the box. A smaller blade this time, with a jagged edge and a sharp hook at the tip. After inspecting it lovingly, he placed it down beside the curved blade.

Slowly, he set more and more weapons down upon the table – most of them blades of various lengths and shapes, some curved, some straight, some jagged, some smooth. Alongside the blades were a handful of deadly shuriken, an entire pouch of sharp, long needles, a reel of wire as fine as hair, another pouch, this time containing a handful of explosives – courtesy of Deidara, a vial of clear liquid, a crossbow and a box of bolts, and a collection of poisoned darts. He reached into the box one last time, and set down two more blades – a short sword and a long sword, both with coal-black blades. The hilt of the long sword was engraved with ancient text – text Hidan could read as easily as his native tongue. A definite manic grin on his face now, he placed down the short, dull blade he'd used the night before, and set down three beautiful swords beside it.

Hidan turned from the table and dragged on a pair of capris and a black tank top, slipping his feet into a pair of plain black ankle boots before striding out of his room, a destination in his mind and determination in his eyes.

-x-

Shikamaru sat in the bar with his small collection of close friends, listening to them laugh and talk over each other, sharing stories of their various missions and bragging about how well they'd all done. Shikamaru didn't contribute much to the conversation – his mind was elsewhere, back somewhere that morning, during the conversation he'd had with Kakuzu as they sat outside in the courtyard. Mostly, however, his mind was still focused on the conversation they'd had outside his cell when he'd been returned after the allocated time outside.

His mind cleared a little when he registered that someone was staring at him from across the room. He turned his head, gaze sweeping over the various men and women relaxing with a drink or two, and found the eyes of the one who clearly wanted his attention.

Dark eyes locked with violet ones.

A slight nod of the head from the silver-haired soldier.

A returning nod from the brunette.

Shikamaru turned to his friends, and excused himself – spinning a lie about needing to do something for Kakashi – and he turned back to where the violet-eyed, silver-haired soldier had been standing, even though he knew the man would be gone. Shikamaru had understood the exchange perfectly. He knew what he had to do.

-x-

Hidan entered his room again, and crossed immediately to the table, staring down at the various weapons spread out across it. This was his collection. His arsenal of weapons that would see him through his plan. He turned to the bed and slid a hand beneath the pillow, pulling out the slim blade he'd hidden there since he joined the Aka Ops. Returning to the box, he unlocked a secret compartment and pulled out two more items – a slim, black box, which he set down on the table beside the slim blade, and a creased photograph.

He swiped his thumb over the face of a blue-haired woman with violet eyes, and a blonde man with aqua-green eyes. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he stared at the young brunette man with eyes so similar to the blonde's – and faded away quickly when his eyes found the grinning face of a young, silver-haired boy in the arms of the woman who shared his violet eyes. The photograph had been folded and creased in such a way that there was a definite separation between the three adults and the boy. A reminder that all three were dead, ripped away from him by the military.

Setting the photograph down, he picked up the last item inside the box, grasping it tightly in his hand. A dark gleam in his eyes, he walked to the window and pulled the curtain back a little, staring out at the darkening sky. A smirk slowly spread across his face, and he lifted his hand above his head, very slightly loosening his grip on the item concealed within his fist. Gradually, a silver ball chain slithered out of his fingers, and he caught the curve of it around his thumb as something weighty tugged at the chain, and it threatened to fall. His eyes focused on the gently twirling silver symbol – a symbol he'd held close to his heart his entire life. A symbol he'd been forced to hide for the last three years.

"Forgive me, Lord Jashin." He murmured softly. "But now… it's time."

-x-

_"Why did you step forward like that? You're not gonna change my fucking mind."_

_"You remember me, don't you? From Iwa?"_

_"Of course I fucking remember you. You were with that tall guy, with the beard. Anyway, I'm asking the fucking questions here."_

_"Look… I know where they're keeping him."_

_"… What?"_

_"Kakuzu. I know where he is. That's why you're here, right? You came to get him back?"_

_"…"_

_"I can take you to him. Asuma is on duty tonight, so I can distract him while you talk to Kakuzu. I know you're going to choose the imprisonment over joining us, so I think you should at least get to see him before you're locked away."_

_"Why would you do that? Why would you help me out like that?"_

_"I know I'm still a kid, like you, but… I saw the two of you, just before Asuma called out to Kakuzu. He was about to kiss you, wasn't he?"_

_"…"_

_"I'm not judging, or anything. Quite the opposite. It's obvious he means a lot to you, and you to him… so I think it's only right that you get a chance to see each other. Just, bear with me, okay? I can get you to him, but only for a short time. Make the most of it."_

_"… Shikamaru?"_

_"Yes, Hidan?"_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Alright, it's a bit shorter than usual, but it's all you're getting, so deal with it. Just to clear up - the bits in italics at the end of each chapter are FLASHBACKS. They'll be occurring often, so get used to them. Next week's chapter may be delayed as I'm at a convention all weekend, so yeah... Oh, and just to clarify - **there's a difference between criticism (which I encourage) and complaints (which just piss me off)**._


	30. Chapter 30

**Large sections in italics are FLASHBACKS.**

**Chapter 30**

_He watched as Shikamaru strode confidently up to the tall man with the rough beard, lifting a hand in greeting as he did so. He saw the flash of annoyance cross the man's face, and from the tone of his voice when he asked Shikamaru what he was doing down here, it was obvious that it really was a restricted area. Yet Shikamaru simply smiled and jumped into a light-hearted conversation with him, making it out to seem like he needed his advice on something and didn't know when he'd get a chance to talk about it with him. This seemed to satisfy the man – Asuma – and he relaxed a little, focusing his attention on the young lad in front of him. _

_Hidan lurked in the shadows some distance away, but close enough to see the slight movements of Shikamaru's hand. He was waiting for him to give the signal that he could pass through into the corridor beyond. Still talking, Shikamaru angled his body so Asuma's attention became focused in the opposite direction to where Hidan was crouched, waiting, and he gave the slight hand gesture that was the signal for him to go. Keeping low and moving fast, Hidan crept past them and into the corridor. _

_There were no prisoners in this section, which made it easier to rush down the corridor unseen and unheard. His eyes were fixed on the heavy metal door ahead of him – if Shikamaru was to be trusted, then behind that door was Kakuzu. Heart pounding in his chest, Hidan slowly eased it open, avoiding as much noise as possible, and slipped into the section beyond. It was darker here, and just as empty. He didn't know which cell Kakuzu had been thrown in, but it wouldn't be hard to locate him._

_He glanced at the numbers on the wall beside each cell, watched them count up and up – until his eyes found a figure slumped on the floor of cell number 13. Stepping up to the bars, his hands clenched around them as he stared down at the man he'd come here to rescue. _

_Kakuzu was sprawled on the cold floor, unconscious. They'd torn the shirt from his back and left it draped over the pathetic excuse for a bed, and Hidan could see the dried blood and bruising coating the tan flesh he adored. Stitches had been ripped open, and wounds had been inflicted in what appeared to be rather painful ways. He wanted to call to him, wanted to try and wake him up, but he knew it would be useless. He'd have to shout far too loud for Kakuzu to hear him, and there was no way he could fit through the bars to shake him awake. So instead, he was forced to stare in silence at the raw, red marks slashed across Kakuzu's back – and from what little he could see, across his chest, too. He knew those marks. He'd seen them on his own skin several times in the past._

_Someone had whipped him. Painfully._

_Anger bubbled to the surface and his hands tightened around the bars. How dare they treat him like some unworthy slave? This was his one chance to see him before his inevitable imprisonment, and it had been ruined by whoever had beaten him half to death. He couldn't let it end this way. No one touched Kakuzu and got away with it. He'd massacre anyone who laid a hand on him._

_But first, he had to earn their trust._

-x-

Something wasn't right. Something felt different in the air. Everyone could feel it – the soldiers returning from the retaliation mission felt it the second they walked into the base. Everyone was tense, though no one knew why.

Hidan was normally a man to avoid eye contact with, and if you were in his way you quickly moved so as to avoid his violent temper. That day, however, it felt much worse. Everyone could practically taste his rage in the air around him. As he strode through the base, he was given a rather wide berth, and no one dared lift their head in case they met his eyes. His reputation was enough to keep them at a distance – they'd all heard the story of the Gold and Silver brothers. None of them wanted to follow in those footsteps.

He walked with determination, obviously having a specific destination in mind. As he strode through a wide corridor towards the offices of the division heads, a familiar dark-haired soldier walked out of a room and straight into him – their shoulders bumped together roughly, but neither of them appeared to notice. If anyone looked closely, they'd have seen their hands touch for just a second before they went on their way, neither one looking back at the other.

His expression blank and cold, Hidan walked into one of the offices, pushing the door open without knocking. The man sat behind the desk looked up sharply as the door was kicked shut, and rolled his eyes.

"It's polite to knock first, you know." He murmured, lifting a cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag. "Aka Ops soldiers need manners too."

"Asuma…" Hidan murmured coldly, standing in front of the desk. "Do you remember when I first came here?"

"Of course. Talk of the whole bloody base you were." The man sat back in his chair, observing Hidan closely. "Especially when my boy Shikamaru stepped up and took you in."

"Then you remember how I originally refused the offer to join the military."

"Oh, yes. Still curious as to how exactly Shikamaru changed your mind – though the boy is a genius, no doubt."

"Shikamaru didn't change my mind." Hidan lifted a hand, placed it on the hilt of one of his swords. "You did, Asuma."

"What? Me? But how-," he cut off sharply as a long, gleaming blade slashed through his chest, quivering slightly as it remaining protruding from his body. Tasting blood in his mouth, he lifted his eyes to Hidan and finally spotted the cold anger in those violet eyes.

"You were the one. It wasn't hard to work it out. You did it. You hurt him."

-x-

_He'd made his decision. He would earn their trust, and one day he would make them pay for hurting Kakuzu. He would free Kakuzu, and they would teach this corrupted military a lesson. He whispered a goodbye to Kakuzu, promising to return the moment he could, and turned his back on the man who'd saved him, heading back to where Shikamaru would still be distracting Asuma._

_He'd just crept back out through the metal door when he realised he'd seen something on Asuma's belt as he'd passed – and the memory sent a searing anger coursing through his veins. A riding crop had been tucked into the back of his belt – the same size as the raw, red marks over Kakuzu's body. It had been Asuma. He'd hurt him._

_And he'd have to pay._

-x-

"Did it give you some sort of sick satisfaction to whip him half to death, Asuma? Every time you struck him, did it make you smile? Did you get off on hearing his grunts of pain? Did it anger you that he wouldn't scream, wouldn't beg for mercy?" Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he wrenched it out of Asuma's body and watched as the man bent double over his desk, coughing blood. "Now, as you slowly die here in this room, remember that you signed your own death certificate three years ago when you took it upon yourself to hurt the man I love."

He left Asuma to bleed out over his desk, the cigarette lying forgotten on the surface of the wood, to be extinguished by the pool of blood that was slowly spreading out from where Asuma lay. He cleaned his blade and sheathed it before leaving the office, locking the door behind him. Face neutral once again, he strode away. Stage one of his plan was complete.

Now for stage two.

-x-

Kakuzu was doing his very best to ignore the two men currently mocking him from the safety outside his cell. Genma and Raidou were actually surprisingly easy to ignore – he was so used to their voices now that he could just tune them out and forget they were there. Which of course pissed them off, and made him feel a little bit better about the whole situation. He'd heard everything before by now, so their words didn't affect him either way.

He did, however, focus his attention on the two men when they stopped jeering at him and turned to face the end of the corridor, and Kakuzu registered two more voices heading towards them. There was no salute from Genma or Raidou, which told him that whoever was approaching wasn't of higher rank – and he realised that, just for a moment, he'd hoped one of them had been Hidan. Instead, two very familiar faces strode into view.

"Genma, Raidou. You're needed up above." Kotetsu told the two men, hands in his pockets. "Asuma didn't report to the Chief Commander when he was supposed to, and no one's seen him all morning. You guys have been given the duty of looking for him."

"He run off then?" Genma enquired.

"Not likely. If you find any signs that he has, we'll be on his tail." Izumo shrugged. "Let us know what you find, yeah?" The two men nodded and quickly left the prison, leaving Kakuzu with Kotetsu and Izumo. "Well, well. How are you finding this place, Kakuzu-san?" Izumo smirked.

"Bit of a change from your old lodgings here, I suppose." Kotetsu added with a laugh. Kakuzu simply rolled his eyes and ignored them. "You know, it's been a while since we were down here."

"Well, we had better things to do than keep this pathetic traitor company." Izumo sneered, leaning against the bars. "Bet you're still really humiliated that we managed to capture you, huh?"

"Not really." Kakuzu murmured, sitting back on the bed. "You wouldn't have stood a chance if I'd wanted to escape."

"Bullshit." Kotetsu growled, angry. "You were pretty much fucking dead!"

"And if the brat hadn't decided to come looking for me instead of hiding, like I told him to, you'd never have found me alive." He shrugged. "And I'm sure the Chief Commander wouldn't have been happy with you."

"Shut up." Kotetsu hissed, reaching for the keys on his belt. "I'll come in there and knock some damn respect into you, you piece of shit."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kotetsu and Izumo turned sharply at the new voice, and Kakuzu found himself sitting forward again. He knew that voice too well to mistake it for anyone else's. "I was hoping to run into you today, actually, but you've just made my day a little bit easier."

"Oh, look who it is. The brat in question." Izumo scowled. "What are you doing here, Hidan?"

"And why were you hoping to see us?"

"Three years I waited for this day." Hidan strode into view, hand on the hilt of his blade. "Three years of biding my time, waiting patiently, and then not-so-patiently. They say revenge is a dish best served cold… Let's find out if that's true." In a blur of movement, Hidan had drawn three long, gleaming blades – two in one hand, the third in his other. "I'm going to give you a choice. You have two options – either you can surrender, and die quickly, or you can fight, and die slowly." Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other, both remembering words spoken many years ago.

_"I'm going to give you a choice, Kakuzu-san. You have two options – either you can come with us quietly, with no attempt at escape… or the kid dies."_

"Come to think of it, not much of a choice, is it?" Hidan went on. "But now that I really think about it, you didn't give Kakuzu much of a choice either, did you? You knew he'd never let me die. You knew he'd come with you quietly." His hand tightened around the hilt of one sword. "You tore us apart. Do you know how painful that was? Maybe I should show you." His arm flexed and he bolted forward, using the element of surprise to catch Kotetsu off guard. He felt the blade slice through Kotetsu's uniform, and then through his flesh. Feeling a grin tug at his lips, he twisted, and wrenched the blade up, almost to Kotetsu's throat. Laughing darkly, he leapt backwards, leaving the sword quivering in the Konoha-Ops soldier's chest.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo caught his partner and friend before he hit the ground, eyes narrowing in anger as he met Hidan's gaze. "You bastard. You'll hang for this!"

"It hurts, doesn't it? You can see his life slipping away. His blood is coating your hands. You can smell it. You know he's dying." Hidan slowly began to walk towards Izumo, his remaining two swords gripped tightly in his hands. "Maybe now I should give you a choice. Maybe I should let you run, like you allowed me to. I guess that's what is different about us, Izumo. I'm not going to let you run." With a manic laugh, he raised both swords and slashed down at Izumo, both blades cutting through the soldier with ease. Hidan tasted blood on his tongue and felt it splatter across his face as Izumo collapsed to the ground beside Kotetsu, whose now lifeless eyes stared up at him in a mixture of shock and fear.

He took his time in collecting and cleaning his swords, sheathing them at his belt once again. Then he turned, strode to the door to Kakuzu's cell, and pulled out the key to unlock it. He took two steps into the cell, met Kakuzu's eyes, and held out a hand. Kakuzu remained frozen on the bed, still trying to get his head around what had just happened. His eyes scanned the area outside the cell, where the two soldiers lay sprawled in a pool of blood that was slowly spreading out, staining the floor. He could smell the strong scent of it, and could almost taste it. Hidan had just killed the two soldiers, right in front of him – with three beautiful swords. Standard military weaponry consisted of a few small hunting blades, a riding crop, and one long sword. So why did Hidan have three? He returned his gaze to Hidan, ignoring how beautiful he looked splashed with blood. His eyes weren't as cold as they'd been a moment ago, and there was even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Time to go, Kakuzu." He murmured, his voice quiet, and calm. Kakuzu still hesitated, unsure. Should he trust Hidan? His eyes scanned up, and found the metal plate on Hidan's cap – and the deep slash through the symbol of Yu village.

_"Something is coming, Kakuzu. You may need to place your trust in a demon to get through it."_

Suddenly, everything Hidan had said to him made sense. He slowly rose to his feet and slipped his hand into Hidan's, stepping forward until their bodies were close. He felt Hidan's hand tighten around his, and he saw the hint of a smile spread into a grin. Despite the blood, the sight warmed his heart – because that was the same grin _his_ Hidan had sent his way many times.

"Hidan…" He murmured, lifting his other hand to rest it against Hidan's cheek. "My Hidan." His silver-haired soldier lifted violet eyes to his, and Kakuzu saw what the young man had been hiding for three years. Love. Affection. Heartbreak. Desire.

It took all of three seconds for their lips to meet.

Hidan responded instantly, reaching up with both hands, grasping the collar of Kakuzu's shirt. Groaning softly, Kakuzu backed him up against the wall, one hand gripping his hip, the other lifting to curl around the back of his neck. Three years, and neither of them had forgotten how good this felt. The kiss deepened, became almost desperate – hands clutching at clothes and hair, bodies pressed together so there was almost no space between them. They parted, gasping for air, still holding each other close. Their eyes met, and Hidan grinned.

"Jashin, I've missed that." He murmured, bringing their lips together again briefly. Kakuzu nodded, unable to speak, leaning in for another kiss. "We should…" Hidan murmured against his lips. "We should leave. Before someone notices." He glanced sideways at the bodies outside the cell. "Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing."

"Do you really think we can escape, Hidan? This is the military we're talking about." Kakuzu muttered, not releasing his hold on Hidan.

"This wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Kuzu." Hidan smirked. "Trust me." He slid out from his position between Kakuzu and the wall, and grabbed the man's hand, tugging him out of the cell. "But we have to move fast. I've only got a small window of time to get you out."

"I don't understand, Hidan. You told me you didn't intend to break me out."

"We'll talk later." He led the way through the corridor, and paused at the metal door, listening for a moment before swinging it open. "Clear. Come on." Kakuzu admired Hidan as he followed him through the empty prison corridors, watching every slight movement of his body. He'd been amazed at Hidan's skills before, but now he could see that he really had been trained into a perfect little assassin. "Our escape route shouldn't be too far from here."

"You planned all of this out, didn't you? Down to the last detail." Kakuzu murmured in slight amazement. "For three years."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hidan turned and flashed him a grin. "I may be an idiot, but it didn't take me three years to plan this. It just took three years to smooth it all out and remove all the kinks." He turned down a corridor Kakuzu hadn't seen before, and stopped beside another metal door. "Right, keep it hush now, Kuzu. This is where we could get caught." Kakuzu hadn't expected the strict tone of authority in Hidan's voice, and he found himself vaguely impressed by it. He certainly wasn't the boy he'd met three years ago – he was a soldier, a man in command and a dangerous assassin.

Hidan slowly opened the door and peered around it, his entire body tense as he scanned the area beyond. After a long moment, he turned and flashed another grin at Kakuzu, and then gestured for him to follow. He crept out into the space beyond the door, and Kakuzu realised they were outside, in a lower section of the grounds. The wall that bordered the base stretched high above them, with only a single door set into it. Hidan darted across the stone path to the door, Kakuzu close behind him – and he rapped three times on the metal. An answering three knocks sounded a second later, followed by the telltale grating sound of a bolt being drawn back. The door swung open, and Kakuzu's eyebrows shot skywards when Shikamaru poked his head round it.

"All clear, Hidan. You've got about three minutes before the perimeter guard comes back to this section." He murmured. Hidan nodded, and accepted the pack Shikamaru held out to him. After it was strapped to his back, Shikamaru handed over a pair of blades, which were then attached to Hidan's belt.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. Get yourself away from here the moment we're through the door, alright? Go find Naruto or Kiba. Stick with them, because they'll be your alibi." Shikamaru nodded in understanding, and sent a slight smile in Kakuzu's direction.

"Go. You should reach the forest by nightfall." Hidan put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder before pushing past him, striding up the stairs that lay beyond. Kakuzu followed a moment later, giving Shikamaru one last look before he disappeared from sight. So, Hidan had an inside man willing to risk everything to help him escape. He should have seen it coming, really. There was just no way Hidan would have been able to pull all this off without some sort of help.

He focused on where he was going, following Hidan up the stairs until they reached a platform some distance from the level they'd just left. Another door was set into the wall, and Hidan crouched down beside the lock, listening for a second before pulling out a key – a key Kakuzu recognised.

"You stole the skeleton key?" He whispered, and Hidan smirked up at him, but didn't respond. He opened the door and stepped outside, gesturing for Kakuzu to follow. He locked the door again from the outside, and slipped the key into a pocket.

"Now, we have to run. The perimeter guard will sweep back round here in just under a minute – if we run fast, that should be enough time for us to reach cover. Once we're sheltered from sight, we can slow the pace down, but we have to keep moving. Someone is going to notice Kotetsu and Izumo are missing, and when someone checks Asuma's office…" Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's hand and started running towards the forest that bordered the base. "Someone will notice I'm missing, too. Madara makes a habit of stalking me."

"He doesn't trust you. Turns out, he had good reason not to." Kakuzu muttered as he ran beside Hidan. "They'll hunt you, Hidan. They won't stop until you're captured, or dead."

"Then they'll be chasing me for a very long time." They ducked into the shelter of the forest with only a few seconds to spare. Crouched low in the bushes, Hidan glanced back at the base just in time to see the soldier walking past the windows set into the wall beside the door they'd just left through. There would be another guard higher up, and one along the very top of the wall. Luck had been on their side. "Right… time to keep moving." Hidan turned, ready to start running through the forest, but a slight movement caught his eye. Glancing sideways, he noticed Kakuzu had tensed – he'd seen the movement too.

"We knew one of you would turn traitor." The figure stepped out from the trees, and Hidan cursed. He recognised the long, flame-orange hair, and the cold eyes – the Chief Commander had sent one of his puppets outside of the base. "Yahiko placed his bets on Madara, but it seems he was wrong. I shall restrain both of you, and return you to the base, and report back to my master that you tried to escape."

"I don't think so, pretty boy." Hidan snarled, drawing one of his blades. "Here, Kakuzu. You might need this." He tossed the blade to one side, and Kakuzu caught it with ease. Hidan smirked as he drew another blade, and lowered into a fighting stance. "Nothing will get in our way. Not even you, Animaru." Animaru's eyes narrowed and he drew his own blade, darting forward. Hidan lifted his sword, and the two blades clashed together. "If I have to kill you, I will."

"Kill me, and you'll hang."

"Let them try." He pushed back, twisting out of the way as Animaru slashed down at him. He attempted to retaliate with his own strike, but Animaru was fast, and leapt out of the way. "Forgetting something, Animaru?" Hidan smirked, glancing briefly at Kakuzu as the man darted behind Animaru, sword slicing through the man's side. With a hiss of pain, Animaru ducked and rolled away, jumping up into a slightly crouched position, his eyes now on both of them.

"Two against one, hmm? Hardly fair." He growled. Hidan went to respond, but Kakuzu cut in before he could.

"We're criminals. We don't play fair." He charged in, Hidan at his side. Animaru leapt up and blocked Kakuzu's strike, twisting and kicking out, the heel of his boot slamming into Hidan's wrist. Grunting with pain, Hidan swung with his other hand, his fist catching Animaru's jaw. Kakuzu took the distraction as a chance to slash across Animaru's stomach, splitting the jacket easily and slicing through his flesh. Hidan laughed as Animaru bent double, blood spilling from the wound, and he swung around with his sword, hacking off the long ginger ponytail before twisting and dragging the blade across the man's throat.

"No one is getting in our way." Hidan repeated, watching as Animaru dropped to the floor, blood spilling out over the ground. He cleaned off his sword and sheathed it, accepting the cleaned sword Kakuzu offered to him, and sheathing that one, too. He waited until Animaru's body stilled, and he checked for a pulse before straightening up and holding out a hand to Kakuzu. "He's dead. Come on."

"They'll find him. Chief Commander will sense that one of his precious puppets is dead." Kakuzu murmured as he and Hidan began to jog away from the spot where Animaru lay.

"Doesn't matter. They'll have found Asuma by now." Hidan smiled coldly. "And I'm sure someone will have noticed you're missing, too." He grinned at Kakuzu. "Time to start running. We have a place to be by nightfall."

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe."

-x-

Dusk had just fallen when Hidan realised they were indeed being followed. He didn't even need to glance at Kakuzu to know that the older man had picked up on it, too. Wordlessly, he tossed a smaller blade over to him, and drew his own sword. Their eyes met in the dim light, and Kakuzu gave a slight nod. Hidan turned, sword raised, and met the strike from the man who'd been following them.

"Should have known it would be you." He snarled as he met the crimson eyes of Madara. "Any excuse to try and kill me, right?"

"You bet, brat." Madara smirked, swinging his sword again. Hidan dodged the strike, thrusting forward with his blade. Madara easily stepped aside, one hand reaching into a leg holster in a flash, throwing a shorter blade in Kakuzu's direction as the older man attempted to join the fight. "You stand back, traitor. This isn't your fight."

"Like hell, Uchiha." Kakuzu growled, ducking to avoid the blade. "Lay a hand on him, and I'll kill you myself."

"How sweet." Madara mocked, drawing another blade. "Well then, since you're so determined to fight side by side, I guess I'll just have to kill you at the same time. Shame – I was hoping to draw this out."

"You know you can't kill me." Hidan murmured coldly. "You know it, and I know it." Kakuzu glanced between the two men, tense, waiting for one of them to move.

"Oh, I can." Madara leapt forward, but his sword was blocked by Kakuzu's.

"I told you. I'll kill you if you hurt him."

"So, I have to take you out first, huh? Easy enough." Madara twisted and thrusted his sword forward – Kakuzu quickly whirled out of the way, twisting and slamming his elbow into Madara's nose. He felt something crunch, but knew it hadn't been hard enough to break. Still, it would be painful. That, at least, was a bonus. Growling with rage, Madara swung at him with his fist, his sword completely forgotten. Kakuzu smirked and caught the fist in one hand, striking out with his other. Madara ducked out of the way and twisted, flipping Kakuzu over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground. Wincing a little at the impact, Kakuzu flipped backwards onto his hands, twisting his body over to deliver a painful kick to Madara's jaw.

Hidan stood back, a smirk on his face, as he watched the two men fight. He'd expected a bloodbath, but apparently neither Kakuzu or Madara had remembered their original means of attack – their blades lay discarded on the ground, with both of them relying on fists and brute strength to harm the other. Despite himself, Hidan found himself rather enjoying the sight in front of him. He'd always thought Kakuzu was absolutely fucking beautiful when he was angry.

Kakuzu didn't give Madara time to recover his balance after the kick, instead taking his legs out from under him and causing him to crash to the ground. He leapt up, slamming the heel of his boot down onto the hand that started to reach for a blade, then cursed when Madara got a grip on his ankle, and yanked him off his feet. Now they fought for control, trying to keep each other on the ground whilst attempting to gain the upper hand in the fight, but they were quite evenly matched, and it was almost impossible to keep dominance for more than a few seconds.

Madara had Kakuzu pinned to the ground, one hand around his throat – matching the hand around his own throat. Struggling a little, Kakuzu brought his knee up, catching Madara in the stomach. As Madara gasped in pain, he loosened his hold on Kakuzu's neck, and he used that moment to thrust Madara up and off him, using his legs to give an extra push. Madara slammed down hard onto his back, winded, giving Kakuzu chance to jump to his feet. He scooped up the blade Hidan had given him and turned, ready to strike – but Hidan glanced at him, and shook his head, giving a signal that they should run. Frowning a little, Kakuzu hesitated. With a roll of his eyes, Hidan mimed firing an arrow, and then gestured again for them to run. As Kakuzu continued to hesitate, an arrow whizzed past him, and hit the tree behind him with a quiet thunk. Now Kakuzu obeyed Hidan's command, and followed him as he turned and bolted through the trees.

"They're trained to fire at any and all soldiers." Hidan murmured as they ran. "They have specific orders tonight, but there's still the chance that we'll get hit. Leave Madara to fight them off alone."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Kakuzu growled, irritated, as he ducked another arrow.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hidan grinned as an arrow shot into the tree directly in front of him, and he turned away from it, heading to the left. Moments later, and another arrow hit the tree up ahead, and he swerved right. It didn't take Kakuzu long to realise why those arrows were deliberately missing them, and hitting the trees.

"We're being directed." He muttered, earning another grin from Hidan. "They're telling you which way to go."

"Cool trick, huh?" Hidan laughed, swerving as another arrow directed him through the trees. "We shouldn't be far now."

"Who exactly is directing you, and why? And how do they know they're not directing the enemy?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kakuzu… there's only one Aka Ops soldier with silver hair." He smirked. "I'm pretty familiar to them." A rain of arrows thudded into the tree to their left, and Hidan grinned again. "We're here." He let out a laugh as he leapt over a fallen tree and rolled, breaking through the bushes into a clearing. Kakuzu followed him a moment later, and stopped instantly when a dozen arrows were aimed at his heart. Hidan straightened up, brushing himself off as he did so. "Easy, easy. He's with me." Instantly, the arrows were lowered, and Kakuzu relaxed a little. A tall man with an eerie resemblance to the boy Shikamaru strode forward, and clapped a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"You're later than expected. Did something go wrong?"

"Ran into a couple of enemies, but we're fine. They'll be no trouble." Hidan smirked.

"Well, even so." He turned, signalled to two young men. With a nod, they disappeared into the trees. "We'll keep the perimeter for an hour or so extra than planned. Come, let's get you out of sight." He turned, glanced at Kakuzu. "Ah, yes. He seems familiar now. I did not see the eyes at first."

"Hidan, what the hell is going on?" Kakuzu hissed, stepping up beside him. Hidan slipped his hand into Kakuzu's, and smiled up at him.

"Welcome to the Nara clan, Kakuzu. They'll be sheltering us for a few hours so we can rest up before heading on our way." Hidan waved a hand at the tall man. "This is Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. I told you – I had it all planned."

"You can talk more once you're underground. Just like hills, the trees have eyes. Anyone could be watching." He led Hidan and a rather confused Kakuzu down into a hatch not far from the clearing, which then opened out into a vast underground base. "Yoshino!" A woman with long dark hair appeared from a room extending off the main area below the hatch, and smiled at Shikaku. "Could you show Hidan where they will be staying? I have to go back up and check the perimeter is holding."

"Of course." She smiled brightly at Hidan. "Come, this way." Hidan nodded and began to follow her, dragging Kakuzu along behind him. "Is Shikamaru doing alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Hidan grinned. "Just fine." He glanced at Kakuzu, and sighed. "This is Shikamaru's mother. Look, you can ask all the questions you want soon, okay?" Kakuzu simply nodded, rendered speechless by the complexity of Hidan's plan. How long had it taken him to think of this? Would he have managed it without the help of Shikamaru and his family? Yoshino led them into a spacious, comfortable-looking room with two sleeping mats spread out on the floor, and a couple of packs in one corner.

"You should rest for an hour or two. I'll bring you something to eat later, and then you can be on your way." Yoshino bowed a little. "Thank you for looking after my son, Hidan."

"Don't thank me, Yoshino." Hidan smiled. "Not yet. Thank me when I get him out of there in one piece." She nodded with another smile, and left the room, closing the door behind her. With a sigh, Hidan flopped down onto one of the sleeping mats, stretching out onto it. Then he glanced up at Kakuzu. "So, since I can pretty much guess what questions you're going to ask first, how about I just tell you how this all started?"

"… That might be easier." Kakuzu murmured, sitting down on the mat beside Hidan's. "I don't even know which question to ask first." Hidan sat up, removing his cap and setting it down beside him.

"Before I start… I have a question for you." Kakuzu tilted his head slightly, curious, and gestured for him to go on. "Why did you decide to trust me? Back in that cell, you hesitated before taking my hand. What changed your mind?" Kakuzu smiled a little, and sent a pointed glance at Hidan's cap.

"I glanced at your cap, and I saw the slash through the symbol." He murmured, reaching over to run his fingers over the engraved metal. "You remember how my metal plate was slashed, don't you? You knew it meant I'd gone rogue, so you did it to your own, knowing I'd make the connection." He returned his gaze to Hidan's face, and his smile widened. "That's something _my_ Hidan would have thought of." Hidan surprised him then by suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips to his. Kakuzu returned the kiss, his heart aching slightly as it finally hit him just how much he'd missed doing this. He'd missed Hidan's taste, the feel of his lips, the tenderness of his touch.

"You trusted me." He whispered against his lips. "Now… I guess it's time I explained how we came to be here…"

-x-

_"Well, did you get to speak to him?" They were in Shikamaru's room in the training section of the base, sat on his bed. Hidan stared down at his hands and sighed._

_"No. He was… out cold."_

_"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry. Hey, maybe you'll get another chance before they lock you away…" Even as he said it, Shikamaru knew it was false hope. He put a hand on Hidan's arm, and was surprised when he felt how tense the other boy was. _

_"I won't be locked away." He murmured, looking up to meet Shikamaru's eyes. "I'm going to join the military. I'm going to fight the system, and… and one day, I can see him again. The Aka Ops are the top soldiers, right? They have access to everywhere?"_

_"Well… yeah. But…"_

_"It's my only chance, Shikamaru. I won't let this military take away the last person in my life." Hidan clenched his fists. "He's everything to me. I can't lose him."_

_"Alright. I'll help you. You can train with me – I can use my father's name to get you assigned to me as a training partner. I'll help you through this."_

-x-

"So, it's always been the two of you, right from the start?"

"Yup. Shikamaru gave me a chance to see you, and when that fell through, he gave me a chance to become the soldier the Chief Commander wanted me to be, in order to see you again."

"So, what happened to you after that? What changed you?" He ran a hand through Hidan's hair, stroking it back out of his face. "You were an angry, cold man when I saw you again."

"I had to be. I told you that already – they didn't trust me. They were too suspicious, so I… I took the small amount of anger I felt for you, and I turned into something more. I made them believe that I'd rather you die than free you." Hidan closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "It hurt me to say those things to you. But it hurt more to know that there was some truth in the words."

"I'm… I'm sorry. If I'd been more careful…" Hidan pressed his finger to Kakuzu's lips, silencing him before he could finish.

"Shh." He smiled a little. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. But either way… let me explain everything. It took a few months for me to realise I had to change into the man they wanted me to become…"

-x-

_"They still don't trust me."_

_"I'm sure they will in time, Hidan. You just have to show them you're committed to the military." Shikamaru sighed, watching his friend pace back and forth. "It'll take time. After all, they caught you running to Neutral Country with a rogue soldier, you killed two of our men and tried to kill another two… trust is an issue here, you know that."_

_"But they'll never give me complete access if they don't trust me!"_

_"Then you have to do something that will make them trust you. Think. What is the one thing you're tied to that might cause this level of mistrust?"_

_"… Kakuzu."_

-x-

"I knew I had to distance myself from you. So I found that little seed of anger and resentment, and I grew it until it took over my life. After a year had passed, I gained the trust of the Chief Commander." He sighed. "I'd intended to only keep it up as an act, but… I got caught up in my anger. I lost sight of the reason for it – until I started visiting you more and more. I began to remember all the good times we'd had, and I started to forget about the rage, and the betrayal."

"You stopped being so cold to me." Kakuzu felt his lips twitch into a smile. "I noticed."

"I couldn't keep it up." Hidan returned the smile. "But by then, it didn't matter, because it was time."

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu frowned. "How did you know when it was time?"

"Well… it took time to plan everything, and then we had to set everything up. Then I simply had to choose the right moment."

-x-

_"Have you decided on where you're going once you manage to escape the base?"_

_"Our final destination is Neutral Country, where the military can't touch us. Until then… I have no idea. This is why I need to take my time with this, and plan everything to the smallest detail."_

_"I… I might be able to help you, at least at the start."_

_"Oh? How?"_

_"I told you about my family – the clan in the forest? Well… they live in an underground base. If I give them the word, they can shelter you for a few hours. Give you chance to lay low for a while until it's safe to move on."_

_"… Why are you doing so much to help me? If you get caught… they'll kill you. You'll be a traitor."_

_"Well, I better not get caught then."_

-x-

"I owe him a lot." Hidan murmured, staring at the ground. "If it wasn't for Shikamaru, none of this would have been possible. He… he understood." Kakuzu took his hand, and pulled him close. "He knew I couldn't live without you."

"Three years… you waited three years." Hidan shifted closer, almost climbing into Kakuzu's lap. "Did it hurt? Did it hurt you as much as it hurt me?"

"Every day. Every night." He did climb into Kakuzu's lap now, straddling him and cupping his face between his hands. "Every time I stopped to think, I'd remember something you used to do, or something you said to me, and I… I'd just want to curl up and cry. It was always worse at night… when I'd reach for you, and you wouldn't be there." Kakuzu saw the unshed tears in those beautiful violet eyes, and brought their lips together softly. When he pulled back, he cradled Hidan against him, and felt the younger man clutch at him as if afraid he'd just disappear. Kakuzu tightened his hold on him, closing his eyes to hold back his own tears. He'd dreamt of this moment, of holding his Hidan close and never letting go – but no dream could ever come close to the real thing.

"Shh… I'm here now. Right here."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I'm sorry it's a bit late, but to make up for it, I added some extra bits into the chapter that would have been in chapter 31. Enjoy!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Yoshino smiled as she stood in the doorway of the room Hidan and Kakuzu were temporarily staying in. Very carefully, she set the tray of food down just inside the room and straightened, being careful not to make any noise – she didn't want to disturb the two sleeping men, curled so tightly around each other that it was impossible to tell where Hidan stopped and Kakuzu started. She would return and wake them in another hour if they were still out – they had time. Still smiling, she turned and left the room.

Kakuzu stirred as he felt Hidan move beside him, and opened his eyes slowly. He didn't remember when they'd fallen asleep, but judging from how sluggish he felt, they hadn't been asleep long. He glanced down at Hidan and smiled a little when he realised the younger man was still completely out, hair splayed out on the sleeping mat, lips parted, one hand fisted in Kakuzu's shirt. He murmured something incoherent and shuffled closer to him, pressing his face to Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu knew he should probably wake him, but he wanted a few more moments to enjoy having Hidan pressed this close to him. He stroked his hair softly, smiling when Hidan responded to the touch. His lips quirked into a small smile and he nuzzled at him, the fist in his shirt tightening.

"Oh, god… I love you." Kakuzu whispered into his hair. It was moments like this that made him realise just how much he'd missed the idiot. Hidan stirred and lifted his head, yawning as he opened his eyes.

"Did you say something, Kuzu?" He murmured sleepily. Kakuzu hesitated, and then shook his head.

"No. Nothing important." He sat up as Hidan rolled onto his back, stretching out across the floor. He spotted a tray by the door and frowned slightly. "Seems like someone paid us a visit while we were out." When Hidan sat up, he gestured to the tray.

"Probably Yoshino." He yawned again, and then crawled towards the food. "You hungry?"

"A little…" Hidan brought the food over to him, and settled down, leaning against him. "Where are we going from here, Hidan? What's the plan?" Hidan swallowed his mouthful of food and looked up at him.

"Well, Neutral Country, of course." He smiled. "Always best to stick to the original plan, especially since we're both hunted men now. Obviously Fire Country will be infested with soldiers looking for us by now, but Shikamaru predicted that. He gave me a way around it – it'll take longer, and might be more dangerous, but it'll get us there eventually." Kakuzu thought over it for a moment, and then guessed the route they were going to take.

"We're going via Water Country." He murmured, and Hidan nodded. "I'm guessing that we're either going to cross through Lightning Country, or through enemy lands. Equally as dangerous for us, I'd imagine."

"It's our only option, Kakuzu."

"I know." He nodded a little. "If we try to cross through Fire Country, we'll get caught easily. It'll be swarming with soldiers – of both sides. From what I hear, the enemy is slowly pushing forward."

"You heard right." Hidan sighed, leaning back against him. "Shikamaru reckons the war will be over in a few years at this rate."

"Wars can never be predicted, Hidan." Kakuzu loosely draped an arm around Hidan's shoulders. "This could go on for ten, twenty years. It could be over next week. Even the world's best genius can't possibly predict something like this. Things change all the time." He glanced sideways at him. "For example, I doubt the enemy could possibly have predicted that the Chief Commander would send his little assassins into the enemy camps to take out the division leaders."

"You ah, heard about that, huh?" Hidan smirked a little. "I suppose you're right." He shrugged. "Well, we only have to worry about it until we get to Neutral Country. No one can touch us there, remember?" Kakuzu smiled and turned, pressing a kiss to Hidan's temple. Hidan lifted his head and brought their lips together, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kakuzu's hair. "It'll be just us." He murmured softly, grinning a little. He kissed him again, and then stood up, walking over to the packs in the corner. "But before we make a move, you have to change. The military might know we've gone rogue, but civilians won't. It's not something the military likes to advertise." He opened one of the packs and pulled out a wrapped bundle, which he then tossed to Kakuzu.

"What's this?" Kakuzu questioned, staring down at the bundle he'd just been given.

"Open it and see." Hidan grinned, watching as Kakuzu tore off the thin paper that had been protecting the bundle. He watched as Kakuzu's eyebrows shot up in surprised as he slowly unfolded a very familiar article of clothing.

"This is…" He murmured, smoothing out the black jacket. "My uniform." He glanced up at Hidan. "But how?"

"Shikamaru." Hidan told him. "He managed to find out what they did with your stuff after you were thrown in jail. Then, he managed to get the location of it, and when I gave it to him, he managed to get it here, ready." He walked over to where Kakuzu was still sat on the floor. "I believe this is yours, too." When Kakuzu looked up, he realised Hidan was holding out a very familiar blade.

"My sword." He stood up now, and took the sword from him. "How… how did you sneak these out of the base?" Hidan shrugged.

"Shikamaru's smart. He has… ways." He grinned. He took the sword back and laid it down beside his own, and watched Kakuzu followed his gaze. Grinning, he lifted his hands and tugged on the front of Kakuzu's shirt. "Now… time to get you back in that uniform, mister…" He murmured, leaning up to kiss him as he began to unbutton his shirt. Kakuzu groaned softly into the kiss as Hidan slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, running his fingertips over the stitches that marred his skin. As Hidan's hands dropped to his hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his trousers, Kakuzu pulled away from the kiss and met Hidan's gaze.

"Hidan…" He began, but Hidan shook his head slightly.

"Shh." He murmured, sliding his hands around to unbutton his trousers. "Nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" He grinned a little, and Kakuzu smirked, knowing Hidan was referring to the moment in the shower room, which seemed so long ago now. He didn't even try to fight the urge to pull Hidan closer – his arms circled the younger man's waist, pulling him against him and lowering his lips to Hidan's throat, feeling the Jashinist's hands work his trousers down over his hips. He slid his own hands up under the back of Hidan's shirt, tracing his spine. "Kuzu…" Hidan whispered, digging his fingers into Kakuzu's hips. "I…" He captured Kakuzu's lips in a soft kiss, pressing himself even closer to him.

"Oh!" They sprang apart and turned to the door, where Yoshino stood, hiding a smile. Neither of them had heard the door open. "Apologies. I didn't know I'd be… interrupting." She laughed a little as Hidan quickly averted his eyes, and Kakuzu hoisted his trousers back up over his hips. "I merely came to make sure you were awake and preparing to leave. As you're quite obviously, ah… up," she paused to stifle a laugh at their expressions, "I'll leave you to it." Still grinning, she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"From now on, you're only permitted to undress me when we're most definitely alone." Kakuzu muttered, dragging a hand through his hair. Hidan grinned and tugged him close again by the front of his trousers.

"I'm permitted to undress you again?" Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk and he curled a hand around the back of Hidan's neck, fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"If you behave, yes." He forced himself to take a step back, and picked up his uniform trousers. "Until then, keep your hands to yourself." He grinned as Hidan pouted, and quickly swapped his current trousers with his uniform ones. Hidan bent and picked up Kakuzu's red shirt, holding it out to him. Kakuzu smiled and took it, pulling it on – and he allowed Hidan to pull it closed and button it up for him. Hidan grinned and slid Kakuzu's tie around his neck, using it to pull him down for another kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are in this uniform?" He murmured against his lips. "I hated it and what it stood for back then, but… damn, you look good in it." He stepped back so Kakuzu could pull on his jacket, and fetched his own tie and jacket.

"Well…" Kakuzu tilted his head to one side slightly, observing Hidan as he fastened the belt of his jacket. "You don't look so bad in it, either." As Hidan grinned and buckled his swords to his belt, Kakuzu finished adjusting the jacket on his shoulders. It felt odd to be wearing it again, but it didn't feel bad, either. Hidan strode over and placed a cap on Kakuzu's head.

"There. The image is complete." He smiled. Kakuzu lifted a hand and found the metal plate with the harsh groove through the Taki village symbol. "Managed to keep that for you, too." Smiling in return, Kakuzu bent down and picked up Hidan's cap, sitting it on top of his head.

"So, I'm assuming the plan is to keep up the military appearance?" He murmured, buckling his sword to his belt.

"Well, the uniform will help. Nobody will question us, and we have the civilian fear of the Aka Ops on our side. Might make the trip a lot smoother." Hidan shrugged, moving to the pack he'd brought with him, slowly tipping the contents out of it. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows at the amount of weapons that spilled out onto the floor. "Take some of these, and hide them in various places. Chances are we'll run into other soldiers – if they don't know about our betrayal, we'll need to make sure they don't report our position. And, of course, if they _do_ know, we need to kill them."

"Of course." He crouched, selected a small variety of the weapons now laid out on the floor. He didn't even blink at the poisons Hidan appeared to be in possession of – he'd worked with Sasori a couple of times in the past, and knew that the redhead always gave his partners a handful of poisons to carry, just in case. Hidan had probably saved them up, and stored them somewhere. He glanced up to see what Hidan was up to, and watched him transferring wrapped bundles between the packs, obviously evening out the balance of the weight. He wasn't going to ask what was in them – he'd find out eventually. "So, what now, Hidan? What's next in your grand scheme?"

"We're heading to the southwest of Fire Country. There's a small boating village on the coast." He crouched beside the weapons and started hiding them in various places on his body, before collecting up the remaining ones and stuffing them into one of the packs. "We can take a boat from there, and head over to Water Country."

"We're going to Water Country? You do know that place is crawling with soldiers, right?" Kakuzu muttered, raising an eyebrow. "It always is. They had to move the civilians out of there during the first few months of the war. A few still cling to the coastline, but it's mostly populated by men of war."

"The larger islands, sure." Hidan smirked, standing up and slinging a pack onto his back. He handed Kakuzu a second one. "But we're not landing there, and we're not stopping long. I studied maps of this land a lot when I was a kid – and I've studied the ones in the main base. There are no soldiers on the smallest islands around the edge. No one sees the point of setting up a camp that can be so easily accessed from all sides. We'll find one of the caves, settle in for the night, and then move on when it gets light enough to see where the hell we're going." Kakuzu found himself smiling as Hidan explained his plan to him. He'd never imagined that Hidan had the brainpower to even consider such things, let alone use them to his benefit. Shikamaru might have played a large part in the planning, but it was reckless enough for Kakuzu to know that Hidan had put it all together.

"Alright…" He shrugged a little. "I'm surprised that I trust a scheme I've had no part in planning, but… you seem to know what you're doing." Hidan reached for his hand, his face serious.

"I spent every spare moment I had planning this, Kakuzu. I accepted missions I'd normally decline because they took me to the places I needed to know more about. It's how I discovered the boating village, Shuutei. If there was any information I needed, I bent over backwards to get it, even if it meant working alongside Madara. The last mission before the assassination gave me the last piece of information I needed. That's why I came for you when I did." He smiled now, remembering the note Shikaku had asked him to deliver to Shikamaru. The information, as always, had been hidden in what would look like an average letter to a missed son from his parents, but Shikamaru had a code with his father. He'd seen the message from the first glance.

"Nothing was left unstudied, hm?" Kakuzu returned the smile. "You really are a proper little soldier now, aren't you?"

"Hey – I'm hardly little." He grinned, stepping closer to him. "I've grown, see? You don't loom over me as much anymore."

"So you have." Kakuzu observed. It was true – Hidan could almost meet his eyes without having to look up too much. "Are we ready to go?" Hidan nodded, and then held up a hand.

"Wait. One more thing." He reached into the spare pack still on the floor, and pulled out a long, thin box, and handed it to him. "I believe these are also yours." Kakuzu didn't even need to open it to know what was inside. He recognised the box. Slowly, he took it and opened the box, just to check – and sure enough, inside it lay a set of gleaming scalpels. "They were in one of the packs we had, three years ago. I figured they were important to you."

"They are." He frowned as his eyes found a space where there shouldn't have been a space. "One's missing." He glanced up at Hidan as the younger man shifted a little, reaching into the inside of his jacket. Slowly, he pulled out a long, thin blade, and held it up – the silver handle matched the handles of the scalpels inside the box.

"I kept one close." He explained. "I hid it beneath my pillow, and when missing you became too much, I'd look at it, and hold it. Sometimes, if I was losing my grip on the image I'd built up for the military, I'd use it. Nothing too obvious, and never too much. Just a tiny slice, just enough to bring blood to the surface. It'd calm me." He smiled a little. "Then I'd hear your voice telling me off for doing it, and… and I'd feel okay again." He held it out to him. "Here, you can put it back with the others now."

"No." Kakuzu smiled, closing the box. "Keep it. I don't exactly need it right now." Hidan hesitated for only a moment before returning it to where he'd been keeping it. Kakuzu's smile widened and he slid the box into his pack quickly.

"Now we're ready." Hidan muttered when he'd slipped the pack back onto his shoulders. "Time to start running again, Kuzu." He took Kakuzu's hand again and led him out of the base. "We'll run together. Forever." He murmured, mostly to himself.

-x-

Shikaku was waiting for them as they reached the outside world. He stood, almost as though he was on guard, and offered them a warm smile when he spotted them. More of the clan were scattered around the entrance to the base, arrows ready to be fired if an intruder was spotted.

"Your path is clear as of this moment, Hidan." Shikaku told him, glancing in the direction they were due to take. "I had one of our girls head through the forest, marking the way. It's subtle, and she used one of our clan symbols. No one will think anything of it if they stumble upon one – and believe me when I say they're not easy to spot."

"Oh, I know they won't be." Hidan grinned. "If there's something you guys are good at, it's being sneaky fuckers." Shikaku laughed heartily.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He turned as a young man stepped up to him and murmured something to him. "That soldier you had a run in with earlier hasn't been seen in the nearby area for a good few hours."

"He'll have run back to nurse his broken dignity." Hidan smirked. "He doesn't like losing fights."

"He doesn't like losing anything." Kakuzu added. "He'll probably come back, and he'll bring his temper with him."

"We'll be ready for him, then." Shikaku grinned. "And I imagine you'll be long gone by the time he does."

"Hopefully, yes." Hidan nodded. "We should head off as soon as possible. Before it gets too light. Darkness is our best bet until we're out of Fire Country."

"Of course. Just one more thing." Shikaku turned to the young man, and took something from him. "I want you to take this, Hidan." He turned and handed Hidan a beautiful longbow, and a quiver of arrows. The stunningly crafted wood was platinum in colour, with the reverse-twisted string purest white. The quiver was made of tough black leather, smooth to the touch, with loops to fit a belt through in order to make it easy to carry. He counted more than thirty arrows, each made from the same platinum wood as the longbow, with the fletching made up of soft black and red feathers. He drew one out and inspected the arrowhead, made from smooth, sharp, silver metal.

"I… this is for me?" Hidan murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from the gleaming arrowhead.

"We're an ancient clan, Hidan. Stories are how we keep the clan from forgetting its roots – and those stories include a wide range of topics." He lifted his eyes now, and met Shikaku's. "You are something special, Hidan. The Nara clan knows that, and you've proven it to us more than once. This is a gift for you, to aid you on your journey." He gestured to the platinum wood. "We crafted the bow stave and arrow shafts from one of the few silver trees in our forest, because silver is most definitely your colour. Yoshino dyed the black and red feathers herself – they were originally going to be left white, but she insisted that these would suit you more." He gestured to the quiver. "I made that myself, out of the finest leather we own. It is light, but sturdy, perfect for someone who needs to move quickly. It's designed to attach either to your belt, via this loop here," he turned the quiver, and pointed at a larger leather loop, "and there's a strap to hold it steady, which will fit around your leg," he pointed out a sturdy strap that Hidan hadn't seen, "or to the brace over your shoulder, via these loops." He then gestured to the two Hidan had already seen. "It's your choice how you carry it – the belt option makes it easier to retrieve new arrows quickly, but it's smoother if you carry it over your shoulder. Also, take a look on the underside." He lifted it and angled it so Hidan could see the pattern stitched into the base of the quiver. "It's the symbol of your religion, an ancient symbol that the Nara clan recognise, and understand. This is yours, Hidan. Only yours. Made especially for you."

"I…" Hidan stopped and took a breath, before trying to speak again. "Thank you." He turned to Kakuzu. "Unclip my brace?" Kakuzu nodded and reached for the clip on the back of Hidan's belt as the younger man reached for the one at the front. Then, he unbuckled his belt and fed it through the larger loop, buckling his belt again. Kakuzu helped him re-clip the brace as he bent to fasten the leg strap to keep the quiver steady. "I'd prefer it on my back, but…" He gestured to the pack. "I assume I can sling this over my shoulder?" He held up the longbow, and Shikaku nodded, aiding him to slip it carefully over his shoulder, settling it comfortably alongside his pack.

"The bowstring is made of the strongest silk. It shouldn't break easily." He clasped Hidan's hand tightly. "Be safe, Hidan, and return to us whenever you can. Shikamaru intends to return home when the war is over, and I know he would be pleased to see you again."

"I shall do my best, Shikaku." Hidan smiled. Shikaku returned the smile and then turned to Kakuzu.

"I hope that one day we shall meet under better circumstances, Kakuzu. You must be one hell of a man if Hidan is prepared to go this far for you. It has been a pleasure to assist you both."

"I am sure that one day, we will." Kakuzu offered the ghost of a smile.

"Well, you must be off. It will be dawn in a couple of hours." Shikaku stepped aside, and gestured to a mostly hidden path. "This is the safest way out of the forest in the direction you require. Goodbye, Hidan, Kakuzu." They both lifted a hand in farewell, and Kakuzu led the way down the path. Shikaku watched them until the darkness enveloped them, and they faded from sight. Then he turned, and glanced up at the sky, visible only through a few gaps in the canopy.

"He is the one, isn't he?" The young man stepped up beside Shikaku, and Shikaku turned his gaze away from the sky.

"Yes, Ojika. He is the one."

-x-

_"Do you know what they did with my stuff?"_

_"Probably locked it away in the storage room beside the prison." Shikamaru shrugged, lying back on his bed. He glanced over at the other bed that had been moved into his room, and at the silver-haired young man lying on it. "Why? Got important things in that pack of yours?"_

_"You could say that." Hidan murmured, eyes on the ceiling._

_"Well, I could find out. Asuma talks about a lot if you give him a beer or two."_

_"That'd be great, thanks." Hidan sighed, and finally turned to meet Shikamaru's gaze. "Kakuzu's stuff wouldn't be in there too, would it?"_

_"Quite possibly. They store everything they don't need or think is useless or worthless in that room. It's huge though, might take a while to find what you need."_

_"I'm quick, and I know how to find what I want." He sat up now. "If you can get me a definite on the location, and get me some time, I can get the stuff."_

_"And then what? Where are you gonna keep it, Hidan? They do room inspections for the apprentice and trainee soldiers. If they find it…"_

_"I'm good at hiding things, too." Shikamaru sighed at the sharp tone. Hidan's mood swings were wildly unpredictable – just like the young man. _

_"Look, just… let me think of something, okay? I might have a solution, but I'd need to do some… checks."_

_"Fine."_

_"Why do you need it, Hidan? If I'm gonna help you train to become a successful Aka Ops soldier, you need to give a little back."_

_"I'm going to escape."_

_"What?"_

_"Not now, relax. In time. When the time is right, and when I have a plan – a solid plan. I won't be a slave to this fucked up system. Right when they least expect it, I'm out of here." Shikamaru knew what was coming next, even as Hidan's eyes met his again and the silver-haired lad smiled. "And Kakuzu is going with me."_

_"You're talking about turning rogue. I should report it. I should tell someone."_

_"But you won't. I know you won't, and I find that interesting. You helped me see him, risked being caught. You used your family name to get me assigned as your training partner. Why?"_

_"I told you. You and Kakuzu-,"_

_"It's more than that. Why are you doing this?"_

_"... My family are part of an ancient clan. We tell stories to keep our roots, stories passed down through the generations." Shikamaru sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair – which hung loose, instead of being tied back into his traditional spiky ponytail. "Several of them surround the topic of Jashinism." He paused, feeling a little uncomfortable as Hidan tensed and his eyes sharpened. "And the prophecies involved."_

_"So, you're saying that you-,"_

_"I know. About who you are. That's why I'm helping you."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I greatly dislike this chapter, but I'm done with it. So I'm sorry, but deal with it. I know it's terrible, but there's nothing else I can do with it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"We should reach Shuutei just as it gets light." Hidan called to Kakuzu as they made their way quickly through the forest. "It's outside of the forest, so there's going to be a period of time where we're not sheltered from sight. We'll have to move even quicker."

"The coast is a dangerous place for rogue soldiers." Kakuzu agreed. "Especially since there's a military base along the coast we're heading towards."

"I know." Hidan turned to glance at him. "I've been there. I know the layout of the place, and I know where the boats dock. Shuutei is further south, but there's still a chance that a military vessel will be docked there. I've got an inside man." He smirked a little. "Well, when I say man… I mean woman. She'll get us out."

"Seems like you've made a few friends in your time." Kakuzu raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"It pays to have contacts." Hidan shrugged. "I saved this woman's kid from drowning, and she told me she'd do anything to repay me. I got the feeling she'd intended for the payment to be something rather… intimate, but either way, she ended up agreeing to help me out." He caught sight of Kakuzu's amused smile, and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I said nothing." But he couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Go on, make a joke about it. I know you want to."

"Now why would I do that?" Kakuzu grinned. "After all, I didn't exactly avoid falling for your charm either, did I? Ended up dragging you along with me because I couldn't let you go." Hidan stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Guess you're right." He moved closer and reached for Kakuzu's hand. He glanced up at the sky visible through the canopy of leaves, and sighed. "It's almost dawn. It'll be light very soon. Guess that means we're at the edge of the forest." He scanned the area around them, and noticed that the trees were starting to thin out. "Time to get serious, Kuzu."

"Already serious." The older man murmured. "Got a direction to follow? Or are we just guessing?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "As if I'd leave it to chance…" He trailed off, and then laughed a little. "Well, I know _roughly_ the direction…"

"Wonderful. Nice to know you're still an idiot."

"Nice to know you're still a jackass."

"Things never change, huh?" Kakuzu smirked, stopping as they reached the edge of the forest. Hidan dropped into a crouch and darted forward a little, eyes scanning the immediate area. Kakuzu flattened himself against a tree right on the edge of the forest and slowly peered around it, checking the area for travellers, or temporary military camps. "We're clear this side." He murmured quietly.

"And this side." Hidan responded, standing upright again. "Shall we make a break for it?"

"No. Not yet. Wait here, I'll be back." He made to turn away and walk off, but Hidan's hand shot out and caught his arm, gripping it tightly. Kakuzu turned, surprised. "Hidan?"

"I…" As if realising what he was doing, he slowly loosened his hold and let go. "Sorry. It's just… the last time we got separated…" Understanding, Kakuzu pulled him close and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going far. I just want to get a clearer view." He murmured. "If you're that worried, then come with me." Hidan hesitated, and then shook his head.

"No. I… I know you'll come back." He smiled up at him, reaching up to stroke hair out of Kakuzu's eyes. "You always do." Kakuzu returned the smile and then turned, disappearing off into the trees. Sighing, Hidan leant back against a tree, keeping his eyes on the land beyond, finding the direction they'd be taking. He knew he shouldn't be so worried – after all, Kakuzu could very well look after himself – but he couldn't forget watching him stumble into that clearing three years ago, wounded and almost dead. Because of him.

"Alright, we're definitely clear." He turned as Kakuzu emerged from the forest, and smiled, pushing the memories to the back of his mind.

"Great. Then let's go."

-x-

"Okaa-san?" Mikomi turned from the kitchen sink at the sound of her son's voice, and frowned when she spotted him lurking behind the kitchen door. It was rare for him to be awake this early. "There… there are some men in the yard…" She tensed, glancing towards the window. "I can't really see them properly."

"It's okay. I'll sort this out, okay?" She picked up one of the larger kitchen knives and headed towards the back door, gripping the handle of the knife tightly. She had to suppress a shout when a hand rapped against the window set into the door, and she took a few deep breaths before wrenching it open, lifting the knife as the figure of a man stepped into her view. Before she could bring the knife down again, however, a strong hand grasped her wrist, preventing movement, and she gasped in surprise, feeling panic rise up. Of course – her son had said there was more than one man. Then the first male figure stepped closer into the light, and she sighed in relief. "Hidan… you scared me."

"Sorry. I'd have used the front door, but… that would make it more dangerous." Hidan grinned. He sent a pointed glance at Kakuzu, who reluctantly released his grip on Mikomi's wrist. She lowered her arm, rubbing at her wrist a little. "Forgive Kakuzu, he's a little… protective."

"Oh, no… it's okay." She stepped back. "Come inside." She turned, and spotted her son loitering in the hallway behind her. "It's okay, Shourai, it's just Hidan. You remember him, right?" Hidan stepped into the house and grinned at the boy.

"Hey kid, gotten any of those swimming lessons yet?" Shourai grinned back at him.

"Not yet, but I'm starting next week!" Mikomi smiled as the soldier bumped fists with her boy. "I'm gonna be the best swimmer in the village, and then I can go out on the boats!"

"I've no doubt about it." Hidan smiled.

"Shourai, will you give me a few moments alone with Hidan and his, ah… friend? It's important." Mikomi murmured to her son, who shrugged one shoulder.

"Sure. Can I go back to bed for a while? I'm still tired." She laughed a little.

"Go on then." She waited for him to run back upstairs, and then turned to Hidan, blushing slightly as he smiled at her. "I guess it's time, huh?"

"Wouldn't be disturbing you at this time if it wasn't, Mikomi." He murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, meet Mikomi." He grinned, and Kakuzu gave her a brief nod in greeting.

"Hmm… maybe it's just me, but it seems like all the Aka Ops soldiers are very, very handsome." She blushed more as she spoke, turning away to hide her face. "I have a boat for you, ready to leave the dock as soon as possible."

"Any questions asked?"

"A few, but I passed it off as a favour for the military. We're very patriotic in this village, so I didn't get any more questions after I mentioned our brave soldiers." She turned and caught the look shared between the two men. "Don't worry, no one will give you trouble."

"Good."

"Come on, I'll take you to the docks." Hidan nodded, and allowed Mikomi to lead the way to the back door. "There shouldn't be many people around at this time. The morning fishing boats have already set out, and they're not due back for another hour or so." Hidan felt Kakuzu place a possessive hand on his lower back as they walked, and couldn't help but smirk. As subtly as possible, he brushed his hand against Kakuzu's thigh and sent him a playful wink, which caused the older man to roll his eyes.

They were silent during the walk to the docks, both men keeping alert, looking out for any potential soldiers. Mikomi sensed their discomfort, and quickened her pace, wanting to get them to the boat and away as fast as possible. The docks were mostly empty, with only a couple of men at one end, docking their boat. Mikomi led them to the far end, and down to the boat she'd set up for them.

"Here. It's nothing much, but it'll get you where you want to go."

"Thank you." Hidan smiled, gesturing for Kakuzu to get into the boat. He waited until Kakuzu had started to get the boat ready to leave, and then pushed Mikomi back a few steps. He grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her airway before she could scream, and lowered his voice to a menacing whisper. "If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, if anyone asks about us, or tries to find out where we are, you keep your fucking mouth shut. Because if they find us, they'll kill that man, and if I lose him… I'll come back here and I'll kill you in the most painful way I can fucking think of – and your boy, too. Maybe I'll kill him first, or maybe I'll force him to watch his mother die. So keep your mouth shut, you hear me? Or I'll kill you. Understand?" Her eyes wide with fear, Mikomi nodded frantically. Hidan released his grip on her throat and stepped back, holding her gaze for a long moment. "Go. Run back home to your boy." Mikomi didn't need to be told twice, and she turned and fled. Hidan sighed a little, and clambered into the boat, severing the rope tethering it to the dock.

"Threatened to kill her, didn't you?" Kakuzu murmured, fixing the oars into their place as Hidan pushed the boat away from the docks.

"Standard procedure." Hidan muttered in response, settling himself down onto one of the benches. "Which is a shame, cause she's a nice girl."

"I doubt she'll be inviting you into her home again." Kakuzu agreed, starting to row. He'd only done this a few times before in his past, but it wasn't something he forgot easily.

"I doubt I'll be heading back there anyway." He shrugged, taking off his cap and dragging a hand through his hair. "Not unless she talks."

"I don't think she will. She seems the reliable type – even before you scared the life out of her." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "So, which island are we headed to? Chances are you'll need to take over after a few hours."

"Take a look at the boat, Kuzu. We've got a sail we can use if the wind picks up." He reached into his pack and pulled out the map Kakuzu had carried with him before. He opened it out and held it so Kakuzu could see it, and tapped his finger over the island to the east of Kiri. "We can stop here for a brief rest. It's the furthest habitable place from the main island, but it's gonna be risky getting to it. Still, it's easier than attempting to get to our next destination in one run."

"Well, we'd better be extra careful then." Kakuzu smiled a little. He'd memorised the map long ago, and he knew the rough direction they needed to be taking – and so he gently altered the direction of the boat ever so slightly. Hidan returned the smile and attempted to get comfortable in the boat. "I've got some questions for you, Hidan."

"Shoot."

"Why do you have three swords?" Hidan glanced down at the swords he'd unbuckled from his belt and laid beside him, before returning his gaze to Kakuzu. "I know soldiers often have a variety of extra weapons, but they're only given one standard long sword. So why do you have three?"

"Chief Commander had me selected as his favourite long before I was accepted into the Aka Ops. He observed a lot of my training – especially weapons training. When I got my uniform, I was given three swords. Apparently I work best with multiple blades."

"Well, he does like to give his private army something that works best for them." Kakuzu murmured. "He gave Sasori his workshop, after all, and Kisame's sword is wider and has a serrated edge…" Hidan nodded, smirking a little. "He gave Madara power."

"There's nothing Madara likes more." Hidan murmured. "I'm guessing it was the Chief Commander who gave him the all clear to take control of the Code Mauve cases?"

"It was his idea." Kakuzu sighed. "He gave Madara the permission to kill thousands of men, women and children. Many of them completely innocent."

"And he gave him the power to force others to do the same." Hidan's fists clenched at his sides. "How many people did you kill, Kakuzu, when you were sent on missions with Madara?"

"Too many." Kakuzu frowned slightly as he observed Hidan's expression. "Madara made you kill innocent Jashinists, didn't he?"

"He manipulated the orders. I know he did, but there was no way to prove it. Besides, I had to do everything in my power to make them believe I was on their side. If I was told to burn down a temple full of innocent people, I burnt down the temple." Kakuzu knew exactly what Hidan was feeling. He knew all too well.

"If you get told to burn down the house of a dangerous man, you burn it down – regardless of whether or not his five daughters can escape in time or not." Kakuzu sighed. "I know, Hidan. I know how it feels to watch innocent people burn." He turned his eyes skyward. "Worst way to go, in my opinion."

"Jashinism teaches that fire cleanses." Hidan murmured after a moment of silence. "Fire cleanses, and purifies. Those people thought I was offering them salvation… until the flames licked at their flesh, and they realised Lord Jashin wasn't going to save them." When Hidan turned away and stared blankly at the water around them, Kakuzu knew the conversation was over. He rowed in silence, wondering if they'd get any wind so they'd be able to make use of the sail. Dawn had passed, and the sky was getting lighter. They had to be out of sight soon, just in case someone spotted them out in the open.

Luckily, the island that housed Kiri was known for being surrounded on all sides by mist, no matter what the weather – and that mist extended out over the islands that surrounded it. They would be concealed in the mist for at least half of the journey.

"I thrive on the kill." He snapped back to attention at the sound of Hidan's voice, and frowned slightly. "Ever since the first time, I… it's like an addiction. The rush, the power… I live for it." He turned his head to meet Kakuzu's eyes. "Does that make me a bad man?"

"I…" Kakuzu sighed. "I don't know." Hidan smiled a little.

"Well, at least you're honest." He paused, and then shrugged. "You said you had questions for me. Plural."

"They can wait." Kakuzu murmured. "Considering they mostly surround that scar on your chest." He looked away, and then met Hidan's eyes again. "And the matching scar on Madara's chest."

"How do you know about that?"

"Itachi." Kakuzu told him. "He said he wasn't there when it happened, but he knows about it. I figure, since they're related, Madara told him. Or he saw it, and questioned it." He inclined his head a little. "So… ready to tell me about it yet?" Hidan averted his eyes, his entire body tensing.

_"Little Jashinist bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"_

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu. I… not yet." He sighed. "It's just part of a pretty long story, that's all. I don't think a boat is the best place to tell it."

"Alright. I'll wait." Kakuzu murmured, shrugging slightly. Hidan was surprised for a moment, wondering how Kakuzu could so easily agree to wait longer to hear answers he'd wanted for some time, but then he smiled. Kakuzu trusted him to tell him eventually.

"Want me to take over for a while?"

"No, it's alright. I've got a good hour or so left in me."

-x-

Hidan was at the oars when the mist finally enveloped them. They'd been able to make use of the sail briefly around midday, when the wind had picked up nicely, but after they'd passed the halfway mark the wind had died away, and they'd been forced to pick up the oars again.

"We're nearing the islands." Kakuzu murmured as the mist slowly surrounded them. "Time to be more alert. The mist will hide us, but-,"

"It'll also hide the enemy." Hidan finished for him. "Our uniforms might aid us for some things, but it'll also make us a target for the opposing military." He sighed, and stopped rowing for a moment. "Generally, the military are trained in all areas of combat, with all types of weapon, right?"

"You're thinking we could be shot at." Kakuzu murmured, glancing at Hidan's bow and arrow. "Unlikely in this mist."

"Maybe not now, no. But there is still a chance that there will be soldiers on the island we're heading to, and I'm thinking if we get close enough… we might not get away quickly enough."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Kakuzu sighed. "_If_ we come to it." Hidan made to start rowing again, but Kakuzu held up a hand. "Let me take over. Fit an arrow to your bow when you spy land, but keep it low, out of sight." Hidan nodded and switched places with him in the boat, loading up his bow. "Have you actually fired an arrow before, Hidan?"

"A few times." He shrugged. "This one's lighter though. Sleeker. Beautiful."

"Not surprising. The Nara clan know what they're doing." Kakuzu murmured as he started rowing. "They're one of the oldest clans in history, after all. They're sure to know a thing or two about the construction of a decent weapon."

"They kinda remind me of elves." Hidan commented, staring down at the bow in his hands.

"… Elves?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, faintly amused.

"Yeah." Hidan shrugged. "I don't have many memories of my parents, but I do remember a book they used to read to me before bed. It was a fantasy kinda book, y'know? With dragons and things. And there was a bunch of elves in it, who lived in the forests and carried bows and arrows. They were supposed to be an ancient race, too." He glanced up at Kakuzu, and smiled. "They're kinda like the Nara clan, only minus the pointy ears and the dragons…"

"Well, maybe not the pointy ears, but I wouldn't put a dragon past them." Kakuzu laughed. "They're a little… intimidating. That huge underground base, their intelligence, they can build incredible traps and weapons, and they know their forest better than anyone. They're completely in tune with their surroundings. The worst kind of enemy to go up against, really. Having them on our side could prove useful."

"I'm not sure how much longer they'll be on our side once Shikamaru contacts them." Hidan sighed. Kakuzu frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to be happy with me when he discovers Asuma's body." He shrugged as Kakuzu raised his eyebrows. "Asuma was his teacher. They were close. I murdered his teacher, and that's gonna piss him off. I left that part out of our plan."

"Why _did_ you kill him?"

"I had my reasons." He shrugged again. "The other soldiers give me a bad name by believing the things spread about me. They pin me as some kind of monster killing machine, but… the truth of it is, I don't kill without a reason. If it's an order, it's an order. But when I kill for personal benefits, there's always a reason."

"Earlier, you asked me if you were a bad man." Kakuzu said after a moment. "Your reasons might be selfish, or not entirely understandable – whatever – but… you don't just kill mindlessly. You could, but you don't. So no, Hidan. You're not a bad man – not to me."

"And that's all that matters." Hidan smiled. They fell into silence for several minutes, both of them focused on their separate tasks – Kakuzu on keeping the boat steady, and in the right direction, and Hidan on guard, ready to let an arrow fly if necessary.

When he spotted land approaching, his hands tightened on the bow, and he lifted it a little, ready. His eyes scanned the shore that was slowly becoming more visible, checking for the silhouettes of soldiers. Kakuzu could see how tense Hidan was, and kept his eyes on the younger man's face, observing every slight movement. If Hidan saw anything, he'd know.

Eventually, the boat ran aground, and Kakuzu was forced to dig one of the oars into the sand below to act as an anchor before the impact sent them off course. Hidan clambered out, taking a few steps onto the sand, bow ready to be lifted. He scanned the area quickly, then tilted his head back a little and sniffed the air.

"No trace of smoke in the air." He murmured. "No camps. Or if there are any, none of them are using fires. No signs of another boat, at least on this shore, and no signs to indicate one landed here and was then dragged further inland. No obvious marks to indicate we're not alone." He turned, lowering the bow and walking back to the boat. "I think we're safe."

"It's strange to see you actually using your head." Kakuzu murmured, buckling his sword to his belt and slinging his pack onto his back. "I assume we'll be dragging this boat further onto the shore?"

"If we want to use it again, yes. I think we should make our camp as close to it as possible, just in case." Hidan slid the arrow back into the quiver and picked up his weapons and his pack. "It'll be cold at night here – the air coming off the water will be warm, but it'll freeze when it hits the land, and if it's windy… besides, with the mist, too…"

"We'll handle it. Help me get this boat further onto the shore." Hidan nodded and set his pack down, along with his bow and quiver, and then walked back to the boat and helped Kakuzu drag it up onto the beach. Once they were both satisfied that it was out of reach of the tide, Hidan fetched his things and they sectioned out a place to make a temporary camp. Evening was rolling across the sky, and the wind was starting to pick up, so they had to move quickly.

They managed to find some scattered rocks not far from where they'd anchored the boat, tall enough to provide some protection from the wind. Hidan pulled out a sleeping mat and a blanket from his pack, laying them out on the sand behind the rocks. Curious, Kakuzu checked his own pack, and smiled when he realised Hidan had packed another sleeping mat and blanket for him. Like Hidan, he laid them out on the sand.

"We should sleep in turn, while the other keeps watch." He murmured as he settled down with his back pressed to the rocks. "You should sleep first."

"Why me?" Hidan smiled, sitting down beside him. Kakuzu suppressed a grin as Hidan instantly leant against him, dropping his head onto Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Because I can see that you're tired." He smiled, draping an arm around Hidan's waist. "And I'm much easier to wake in the mornings."

"Shut up." Hidan murmured, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. "Alright, you take first watch. Wake me in a few hours." He took off his cap and laid it beside his weapons, then grabbed the blanket and dragged it over his body, getting comfortable against Kakuzu.

"Sleeping here, huh?" Kakuzu murmured, also taking off his cap. He tightened his grip on Hidan's waist and grinned when Hidan shuffled closer, draping one arm over his hips and crossing one leg over to rest between Kakuzu's.

"Shut up." Hidan repeated, pressing his face against Kakuzu's neck. "So I can go to sleep." Kakuzu pressed a kiss to his hair and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll wake you in a few hours."

-x-

_"Hidan…"_

_He knew the voice calling his name. It was warm, and familiar. It was comforting. The darkness surrounded him, almost suffocating him, but he felt no fear. _

_"Hidan." _

_A second voice, also familiar. Also comforting – and the darkness began to recede. _

_"Hidan, my child."_

_Yet another familiar, comforting voice – softer than the others, and kinder, causing the darkness to shrink even further away. But it did not disappear completely until a fourth voice – deep, and rich, and oh-so beautiful – broke through, murmuring his name in such a way that sent shivers down his spine. _

_"Hidan…"_

"…wake the fuck up. Jeez, you're worse than a corpse." Kakuzu scowled as he gave Hidan a rough shove, sending him sprawling to the ground. Hidan was violently jerked out of his dream by a face full of sand, and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"That was totally unnecessary." He yawned and stretched his back until it clicked, deliberately smacking Kakuzu in the face in the process.

"As was that." Kakuzu growled, grabbing Hidan's wrist before he could smack him again. Hidan grinned and twisted his arm, hand closing around Kakuzu's arm and pulling him close, bringing their lips together.

"Make up for it?" He murmured against his lips. Kakuzu smirked and shoved him away.

"Nice try." Still smirking, he lay down on the sleeping mat, and pulled the blanket over himself. "Wake me at dawn. Don't fall asleep again." Hidan rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to where Kakuzu was lying, and reached over to take his hand. Since Kakuzu had his back to him, it was a little awkward.

"Turn over." He murmured, giving Kakuzu's hand a tug. "I don't want to get cold." Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu switched sides, facing Hidan instead. Grinning, Hidan pulled him closer, forcing him to rest his head in his lap. "Much better."

"Shut up." Kakuzu muttered, closing his eyes. "You're annoying."

"Only for you, handsome." Hidan replied, getting comfortable. "Only for you."

-x-

_"So, you're the infamous Jashin's Child, huh?"_

_"Bite me, asshole."_

_"You know… I remember you. I remember you in the dirt at my feet, crying and begging for your parents' lives."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"What a pathetic little boy you were. Still are, by the looks of things. They died because of you, y'know. It's your fault they're dead."_

_"Shut your fucking mouth, asshole. Before I shut it for you."_

_"Big words for such a small kid. Come on then, brat. Show me what you're made of, you little shit. Come at me. Give me your best shot."_

_"You'd only get off on it."_

_"One day, you and I will finish off what we started. One of us will die, and I'm damn certain it isn't going to be me."_

_"We'll see about that, Madara. You've already tried to kill me, at least twice, now. So tell me – what makes you think you can actually do it? What makes you so sure you can get rid of me?"_

_"One day, Hidan. One day."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know. This chapter is totally YAWN, but it's just cause there's not much for them to be doing until their next stop - hinthint. XD A lot of information will be going into the next few chapters, so I apologise if it feels like it's dragging. It'll get exciting again soon, I promise. XD


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Hidan shook Kakuzu awake, dawn was just starting to break across the sky. They breakfasted on the snacks Yoshino had packed them, and then packed up their small camp, before dragging the boat back down to the shore. Weary from yesterday's travel and a poor night's sleep, they spoke little as they climbed into the boat and set off, making sure to cover their tracks as they went. Kakuzu took to the oars straight away, being the stronger rower of the two – and after a couple of hours, they were almost out of the mist. Hidan – who'd had an arrow fitted to his bow, just in case – finally spoke up moments after the mist lifted, lowering his bow in favour of lifting up the map.

"We're stopping again here." He muttered, stifling a yawn as he tapped at an island south of Lightning Country. "I figure it will take us all day to get there, so it'd be a good place to rest for the night. We'll be heading into lands inhabited by both sides of soldiers, so we need all the rest we can get."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Kakuzu agreed, also stifling a yawn. "Any idea if that island is inhabited?"

"It's a large island, so it's possible. Easily accessible to both sides, and both have bases in nearby lands, so it could be overflowing with them. If that's the case, we'll have to keep moving until we hit the mainland. It's too risky to attempt to fight our way onto the island."

"You don't have to tell me that, Hidan." Kakuzu murmured, pausing the rowing. "Here, you take over." With a now well-practiced movement, they swapped places in the boat, and Hidan took up the oars and began to row. They lapsed into a silence again, though it was a comfortable one. Kakuzu studied Hidan as he rowed, watching the concentration on his face, and the movement of the muscles in his arms. He found himself thinking about the time that had passed between them, and Hidan's age. Three years. Hidan was eighteen now – and hadn't they agreed to wait that long before taking their relationship further? It wasn't that he wanted to rush into things and jump Hidan right then and there – well, alright, maybe a little – but he was curious as to whether or not Hidan remembered their agreement. He hadn't brought it up, and the only sexual advances Hidan had made towards him had been a cruel way of teasing him – though Hidan had admitted to acting upon existing emotions, so perhaps there was something there, after all. But how to bring it up?

It wasn't like he could just turn around and ask Hidan if he wanted to sleep with him. That would be entirely the wrong approach. Maybe he should just leave it, and let it happen whenever they were both ready to. After all, just because they'd agreed to wait three years didn't mean they had to jump into bed the moment Hidan turned eighteen. Kakuzu focused on Hidan's face, tracing every line, every curve. He'd matured a lot in those three years – appearance wise, of course – and he no longer looked like a child. As well as growing taller and filling out his muscles more, his jaw seemed stronger, his eyes less big and child-like, and he generally looked older. And he certainly didn't look like a slave anymore.

Of course, Kakuzu doubted he'd even come close to being a slave in his entire life. Now that he could look back with some perspective, he'd ignored all the obvious clues with some idiotic stubbornness – Hidan had been unbranded, had an attitude problem, and certainly didn't have the right mannerisms of a slave. Typically, slaves were quiet and timid – two things Kakuzu doubted Hidan could be even if he tried. He'd known Hidan wasn't a slave, but his self from three years ago had been determined to sell the brat off. Funny how things change – now he was determined to keep him at his side.

"Hey, dumbass, I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but you're creeping me out with the staring. You look like you're gonna pounce on me or something." Despite himself, Kakuzu smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you'd like me to, wouldn't you?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I would. I really would." Hidan laughed. Well, that answered one of Kakuzu's questions, at least…

-x-

By the time the sun was high in the sky, both men had stripped off their caps and jackets, and both had rolled their shirtsleeves to the elbows. Although they had enough wind to use the sail, it was still uncomfortably warm out on the water, and Hidan could feel the back of his neck burning in the heat. Kakuzu appeared entirely unfazed by the temperature however – and this surprised him. After all, the man was always so warm to the touch – but other than occasionally splashing water over his face, he seemed perfectly at ease in the hot weather. Which pissed Hidan off, since _he_ was far too hot to be comfortable.

"Right. That does it." He cried, exasperated, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as he watched him, amused at how obviously uncomfortable he was. Hidan peeled the damp garment from his body and tossed it down on top of his jacket, along with his tie. He sighed with relief as the cool wind washed over his flushed skin, and smiled. "Much better."

"Better be careful, Hidan. You don't have the right skin complexion to be out under the sun." Kakuzu warned, hating how he couldn't keep his eyes off Hidan for more than a few seconds.

"Is that a sly way of telling me I'm really pale?" Hidan scowled, bending over the side of the boat to scoop up some water and splash it over his face.

"Pale? You're whiter than paper." Kakuzu teased with a grin.

"It's just where I come from." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Besides, I _would_ look white next to you, Mr coffee-coloured skin." Hidan shot back. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Coffee-coloured? That's a new one."

"Yeah, well… Deidara used to drink this coffee shit with lots of milk and foam and stuff… it ended up the colour of your skin." Hidan shrugged. "Just reminded me of you whenever I saw it."

"Well I bet that must have been pure torture for you, seeing as you missed me so very, very much…" Kakuzu grinned, ducking as Hidan threw his balled up shirt at him.

"Shut up, Kakuzu." He grinned back, however, when Kakuzu simply laughed and threw it back. "How are you not melting?"

"I'm used to a warm atmosphere. You've been in Waterfall Country – even in the winter it's not exactly freezing." He shrugged. "Besides, I've always been rather… hot-blooded."

"Yeah, no shit." Hidan laughed. "Well, Yu wasn't exactly known for its warm climate. We were sheltered by tall rock walls on two sides, and closed in by a thick forest on another. What little sun we saw rarely made it to our village. Which is why we were all so pale…"

"Explains why you're always cold, too. Bad circulation's one thing, but having grown up in an ice city…" Kakuzu murmured with a faint smile. "So, how far do you reckon we've got left to go?" Hidan glanced up into the sky, finding the sun up above them.

"Judging from the position of the sun, we could be about halfway there – and from the force of the breeze, we could get there before night falls, which would be nice, I guess."

"Better take down the sail before we get too close, just in case. We don't want to alert any enemies to our presence, and a sail can be seen from quite a distance." He fell silent for a few moments, clearing thinking about something, and then he sighed. "I still have a few questions for you – not concerning the scar, don't look like that – and I'd like you to answer them." He paused as Hidan shrugged one shoulder, and then nodded. "I'm curious as to what happened to you from the time we parted to the moment you reached the base where I was held. You were right behind me in that forest, so why did it take you so long to get to the same destination? I may not have known it was you at the time, but I heard the commotion about some brat being caught trying to sneak in. I'd been locked up for almost two weeks by then." Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, partially slicking it back with a mixture of sweat and water – which made him cringe a little.

"Well, I wasn't exactly right behind you. When I realised I couldn't let you go like that, you'd already been marched off quite some way. I ran after you, and found a trail of blood that I knew was yours, so I followed it. But then the storm got worse, and I was forced to find shelter for the night."

"So were we." Kakuzu sighed, remembering that first awful night, chained to a tree in the rain, fearing for Hidan's life.

"When I tried to follow you the next morning, there was nothing to follow. No more blood."

"Well, when we stopped they were forced to stitch up my wound. I really _was_ dying, after all, and they weren't too happy about having to explain to the Chief Commander why their target was rather unresponsive." He pulled his shirt free of his trousers on one side, and lifted it, showing Hidan a set of stitches that hadn't been there before. "I hate them, more than the others. They're a constant reminder of that day." As he tucked his shirt back in, he didn't notice Hidan press a hand to the same place on his own body, and avert his eyes in an almost guilty manner. By the time he looked up again, Hidan had returned to his previous position.

"Yeah, I figured that was why. And of course the storm washed away any clue as to which direction you were in… so I had to guess. Shinsei-sama taught me some basic tracking skills, but I… I lost your trail so fucking fast. I guess those guys were proper professionals, huh? Knew how to hide their tracks." Kakuzu nodded, and Hidan sighed again. "Well, I figured I could find out the direction I needed to take if I asked the right person, and so I found myself travelling to Taki. It's an amazing town…"

"Yeah, it is. But full of bad, bad people." Kakuzu scowled. "I hope you didn't stay long."

"Not really, no. I managed to find a place to stay for the night, but it came with a bit of a… risk." When Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, he continued nervously. "Don't get mad, but ah… I stayed in your old home."

"You did _what_?" He didn't sound angry, just surprised, but Hidan decided to tread carefully with this subject.

"I had no money for an inn, and it was raining that night, so I couldn't really stay outside…" He shifted a little, uncomfortable with the way Kakuzu was staring at him. "I was looking for some kind of shelter, and I stumbled upon a boarded-up house. I didn't know it was yours at first, but I couldn't walk away. Eventually a woman walked up to me and asked me if I was alright, so I asked her who the house had belonged to. She was quiet for a moment before telling me that the house had belonged to, and I quote, 'the fantastic genius Karada'. Then she went on to tell me a brief recollection of how the wonderful man was horribly stolen from the village by, and I quote again, 'that malicious son of his. What a monster.'." He felt his fists clench when he saw Kakuzu wince very slightly. "I guess she must have sensed my anger, 'cause she walked off pretty quickly after that. I waited for it to get dark and I found a hole I could crawl through, telling myself I was only going to find a corner to sleep in for a few hours, and then I'd be on my way."

"But you didn't sleep, did you? At least not straight away."

"No, I didn't. I… I don't think anyone really tried to clean the place up. I could smell death in the air the moment I got inside, and… I explored. I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, but it was too much for my curiosity to take…"

-x-

_He could smell death, strong and stale, in the air. The house was dark, with only a few slivers of light breaking through the boarded up windows. He stood; waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then took a few hesitant steps. He knew he should just find a comfortable place to sleep, but he couldn't help himself. He moved slowly from room to room, and finally stumbled on an old lantern-style light. Curious, he switched it on, not expecting it to work – and it surprised him by flickering a few times before settling on a dim glow. Not enough to light the room, but enough to light up his way as he walked. _

_He reached a staircase and hesitated at the bottom, glancing up at the darkness above. He'd already spied too much on a part of Kakuzu's life that he had no right to, but the curiosity was getting too much, and he found himself walking up the stairs. Before he realised what he was doing, he was at the top of the stairs, and faced by three doors. _

_"I shouldn't…" He murmured, even as he walked up to the nearest door, and opened it. Waving the light in an arc in front of him, his eyes found bloodied towels on the floor of a bathroom, and bloodied handprints on the wash basin, and streaks on the mirror above it. Tense, he backed out of the room and moved to the next door. It was obviously his parents' bedroom. The room was spotlessly clean except for dust and dirt from years of neglect – not a hair out of place in regards to personal belongings. It was almost creepy to look at. He left the room and turned to face the last door – and he was now certain that this belonged to Kakuzu. Telling himself again that he shouldn't pry, he walked over to the door, and opened it. _

_The room inside was trashed, and it was obvious to Hidan that a teenager had done the trashing. Having trashed rooms himself in his teens, he knew the signs to look for. Personal items had been tossed, and from the looks of things, tossed into other personal items, or furniture that would cause the most destruction. The bed was broken – the wood headboard cracked in several places – and the mattress had been tossed, sitting at an angle against the wall behind the bed. Several fist-sized holes decorated the walls, along with a few smears of blood. _

_He stared at the tossed room with a hint of dismay. It told him of Kakuzu's final moments in the house he'd grown up in – furious, hurt, maybe even betrayed. It was in this room – or the bathroom, perhaps – where he'd made the decision to end his torment, once and for all. Slowly, as if trying to retrace the steps Kakuzu took, he walked back out into the hall, pausing for a moment beside the bathroom door before heading down the stairs. Now, with the light, he could see a dark stain by the front door, and blood stains up one edge of the door itself. The blood, he knew, either belonged to Kakuzu, or his father. Judging from the amount of it, and the fact that it appeared as though something was dragged through it, he guessed it belonged to his father. _

_He followed the smear of blood down the hall, passing through the kitchen towards a door at the far end of the room. For some reason, he felt a sense of dread rise up as he reached for the door handle, as if his body knew what lay on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room beyond. It was cold, that was the first thing he noticed. Colder than the rest of the house. The walls were lined with shelves and cabinets, floor to ceiling, and there was a large table in the middle of the room – which was the second thing he noticed. The third thing he noticed was the metallic smell in the air. A smell he knew all too well. He swung the light in an arc in front of him, and felt his blood run cold._

_What had probably once been pristine white walls were painted with blood._

_There was evidence of a struggle – things were overturned, scattered across the bloodstained floor, and a lot of things had been smashed. In his mind, Hidan went back several years, and watched a younger Kakuzu stride into the room and up to his father, taking him down, and killing him. Had he come up from behind, and surprised him? Or had they fought first? Judging from the amount of blood, it hadn't been a clean kill. He'd wanted the man to suffer. He'd wanted him to be in pain. _

_Hidan knew what this room was. He may not have been in a hospital before, or known many doctors, but this was clearly a surgical operating theatre. This was where Karada had tortured his own son, out of guilt for not being able to save the woman he'd loved. This was where Kakuzu had decided to live up to his name, and became a monster. _

-x-

"I saw the operating room." Hidan murmured softly. "I saw the blood." When Kakuzu remained silent, he swallowed hard and decided to move on. "The next morning, I asked for directions to the main military base. I knew that's where they were taking you, so I figured it'd be the right place to ask for. Someone gave me directions to the Fire Country border, and I set off, hoping I'd somehow catch up to you – but I got denied access to the border. I ended up having to travel along the border, looking for a safe place to cross, but it wasn't until I'd walked through Grass Country, and then Rain Country, before I could get across the border. Didn't take me long to find the base, and then… well, you know the rest."

"You walked all the way around the border until Rain Country?" Kakuzu murmured, his expression showing his surprise. "No wonder you were a couple of weeks behind."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, I was pretty tired by the time I got over the border. Rain Country isn't just a name. It rained the entire time I was there." He scowled. "I was hoping to stay in Ame overnight before attempting to cross the border, but I just wanted to get out of that damn rain."

"It sounds like quite the trip." Kakuzu sighed. "So tell me – was I really worth that much?" When Hidan answered, he spoke with such pure honesty that Kakuzu just had to believe him.

"Of course."

-x-

They took to the oars some hours later, when Kakuzu spotted land on the horizon. Hidan readied an arrow, kept the blow low and concealed within the boat, ready to fire at any possible enemies. There was nothing, however, even as they pulled up onto the shore – but both of them could see the telltale signs that someone had landed on the island before them. As Kakuzu dropped anchor, Hidan climbed out of the boat and made his way carefully up the beach, bow in hand, to inspect the tracks. After a moment, he returned to Kakuzu's side.

"Tracks are pretty fresh – only a day or so old, in my opinion. The boat isn't too large, possibly about the size of ours, so it'd be easy to conceal a bit further in." He gestured to the thick jungle that loomed over the beach. "They could still be here."

"Let's hide the boat, and go investigate." Nodding, Hidan helped him drag the boat up over the beach and into the jungle, hiding it behind a vastly overgrown tree. As Hidan re-dressed, Kakuzu slid his jacket and cap on, and pulled their blankets over the boat, concealing their packs. Hidan fixed his quiver to his belt along with his swords, and Kakuzu drew his sword. "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on." Hidan led the way back to the tracks on the beach, and they followed them into the jungle. "Whoever these people are, they're not expecting company." He murmured, gesturing to the really obvious signs that someone had passed through the jungle.

"Definitely not locals." Kakuzu agreed. "If this place is inhabited by an indigenous colony or clan, they'd know how to move around without damaging their jungle." He sighed as he lifted a broad leaf of an exotic-looking plant. "One of them is wounded." Hidan turned and spotted the smear of blood.

"Well, that will work to our advantage if we need to fight." He smirked a little. "Guess they were just looking for somewhere to hide, then."

"Like we are, Hidan." Kakuzu reminded him. "If we can stay here without a fight, then we will. Chances are, they won't even know we're here."

"Yeah, sure." Hidan shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kakuzu." He turned and began walking through the jungle again, and Kakuzu followed, watching him carefully. Eventually, they heard voices ahead of them, and they dropped down into a crouch, moving forward slowly. Hidan pushed aside the large leaves of a bush, and they spotted the source of the voices. There were three of them – two men and a woman – dressed in the uniform of the opposing military. One of the men had his arm in a sling, whilst the woman fixed a wound on the other man's abdomen. None of them sounded happy with each other.

"I'm telling you, I could have handled it myself!" The man with the sling hissed at the other man. "You didn't have to try and be the hero, Dosu! Now we're both injured!"

"You were being a fucking idiot!" Dosu shot back, his voice muffled by the bandages that covered most of his face. "You can't just go barging in like that, Zaku. You could have gotten us all killed – and now Kin is going to have to look out for both of us."

"Both of you, shut up." Kin hissed, finishing the dressing on Dosu's wound. "You'll attract unwanted attention."

"Oh please, Kin, there's no one here. Look, we'll stay the night, and then head back to Oto." Hidan sat back and turned to Kakuzu.

"Enemy soldiers, two injured." He murmured. Kakuzu caught the look in Hidan's eyes and put a hand on his arm.

"And not looking for trouble." He replied firmly. "Leaving tomorrow morning. Let's go."

"They're from the opposing military."

"And we're no longer a part of _their_ opposing military."

"But we _are_ in our uniforms. If they spot us, they'll attack."

"Two are injured. They won't try to take on two perfectly healthy soldiers." Hidan went to respond, but Kakuzu quickly held up a hand for silence.

"… I'm telling you, I heard something. I don't think we're alone." Kin was standing up, looking right in their direction.

"Shit." Kakuzu hissed. "Come on, let's go. Now." But Hidan wasn't listening. He was standing up, bow lifted, ready. "Hidan!" Kakuzu whispered furiously – but it was too late. Hidan had let an arrow fly, and it was on its path towards Kin, the only healthy soldier. With an alarmed cry, she was struck by the arrow, collapsing backwards with one hand fisted around the shaft. His aim had been perfect – right in the heart.

"Kin!" Zaku jumped to his feet and whirled in Hidan's direction. He shouted a warning to Dosu when he spotted the silver-haired Aka Ops soldier racing towards them with his sword drawn, and the other man struggled to his feet. With a frustrated sigh, Kakuzu rose and followed Hidan, knowing he had no choice but to fight alongside him.

"Shit, there's two of them!" Dosu growled when he spotted Kakuzu. "Zaku, we've got no hope of winning this! Our only un-wounded solider is now lying dead in the fucking dirt."

"We have to try, Dosu!" Zaku shot back, drawing his sword just as Hidan slashed down with his. Dosu fumbled to draw his sword, expecting Kakuzu to slash at him without hesitation, but was surprised when Kakuzu simply waited for him to draw his sword. Frowning a little in surprise and confusion, he hesitated – and had to quickly block a strike he hadn't seen coming. He knew the fight wasn't going to last long. He was up against a perfectly healthy Aka Ops soldier. Orochimaru had informed them all of the Aka Ops – even if he wasn't wounded, he would never make it out of this fight alive.

It didn't surprise him that he was disarmed so soon, or that the fatal blow came so quickly after that. The Aka Ops were cold, ruthless assassins. They didn't hesitate. They didn't believe in mercy. And yet… this one had allowed him to draw his sword, even though he knew he'd win either way. What was the point of waiting? As he felt death's hands clawing at him from the dark, he staggered forward and gripped the man's jacket.

"Why… why did you let me draw my sword?" He murmured, desperate for an answer. Kakuzu merely blinked and swatted him away – but not before replying in a soft murmur.

"I will not fight a wounded, unarmed soldier."

"Yet… you will fight a wounded, armed soldier?" Dosu gasped out, now on his knees in the dirt. Kakuzu stared down at him, making a show of wiping his blade clean and sheathing it before responding.

"I had two choices. Fight and kill you myself, regardless of my morals, or let my partner kill you instead. Which would you have preferred?" As he spoke, he gestured to one side, and Dosu turned to look. Zaku was splayed out on the ground, his insides on the outside, with the silver-haired soldier crouched over him, grinning wildly as he smeared the blood over his own lips. Dosu fell back, finally losing his strength, and forced himself to look back at Kakuzu. With the last of his strength, he lifted one hand, and pointed at Kakuzu.

The last thing he saw was a faint smirk on Kakuzu's face.

-x-

"You didn't have to kill them, you know." Kakuzu murmured, watching Hidan strip off his uniform jacket. They'd covered the bodies and found their boat, including all of their supplies. Then they'd moved back to where they'd left their own boat, pulled it further into the jungle, and found a place to camp. The jungle had opened out into a decently sized patch of grass beside a large pool of water, its source being a waterfall from a low cliff at one end of the clearing. "You could have walked away."

"They're the enemy. Gotta neutralise the enemy." Hidan muttered, tossing his jacket down before removing his tie, and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Is that what they drilled into your head? Or did you drill it into your own?" Kakuzu sighed, watching him. He was still coated in Zaku's blood, and he knew why he was undressing. He kicked off his boots and wriggled out of his trousers, heading over to the pool of water before walking in, stepping underneath the spray of the waterfall. The water rose to his waist, and Kakuzu watched droplets of water trickling down his pale flesh. As he watched, Hidan stepped out from under the waterfall and turned to him, dripping wet and so, _so_ delicious.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch, or are you going to join me?" His voice was low, sensual, and Kakuzu couldn't resist. As if in a trance, he began to pull his jacket off, dropping it to the ground without much care. His tie followed, and then his shirt. Hidan grinned as Kakuzu advanced towards the pool, kicking off his boots, hands working on unbuttoning his trousers. Tempting him to move even quicker, Hidan ghosted a hand down his front, letting it slip beneath the water line. In seconds, Kakuzu was right in front of him, and their lips were meeting in a desperate kiss.

Their bodies came together, skin pressed against skin, the water lapping at their stomachs. Hidan's hands threaded themselves in Kakuzu's hair as Kakuzu's arms looped around his waist, pulling him even closer. Hidan took a step back, forcing them both under the waterfall. He dropped one hand to Kakuzu's hip, tugging on his hair with the other. When they broke apart for air, they both knew that this time there would be no interruptions.

"Hidan…"

"Shut up." Hidan murmured, rolling his hips, grinding them against Kakuzu's. "No interruptions." He leant up, ghosted his lips over Kakuzu's jaw, moving down to his throat. Kakuzu dragged his nails down Hidan's back, dropping his head onto Hidan's shoulder as his teeth latched onto his stitches and pulled sharply. Then Hidan's lips were pressed against his ear. "I want you."

Hidan found himself violently slammed up against the smooth, wet rock face behind the waterfall, Kakuzu's lips on his, his body pressed so close he could feel every curve and line of Kakuzu's muscles. His body was on fire with need, and desire, burning against the cool rock at his back, and searing hot against the warm body pressed against him. As Kakuzu's lips left his, and trailed down his throat, he clawed at the stitches on Kakuzu's back, grinding his hips against his a second time.

Kakuzu bit down hard on Hidan's throat, drawing blood, and Hidan arched against him with a gasp, nails digging into his shoulders painfully. The older man pulled back, hands gripping Hidan's hips, lifting him up so the Jashinist could wrap his legs around his waist, one hand fisting in Kakuzu's hair as he leant down for another kiss. Hidan pressed down against him, desperate to feel him, biting on his lower lip. Kakuzu drew back, biting down on Hidan's shoulder as one hand snaked under him. Hidan's head fell back, hitting the rock behind with a slight crack.

"Kuzu…" He murmured, voice laced with lust, but also something deeper. "I need you. Now." He lifted his head and met Kakuzu's eyes.

"Now?" He frowned a little, unsure. "But Hidan… it'll-,"

"Hurt. I know." He clawed at the stitches on Kakuzu's chest. "I need the pain. Need you. Now." He leant down, biting at Kakuzu's jaw. "Needed you for three years." He could see that Kakuzu was still unsure, and so he kissed him – softer this time. "Please, Kuzu. Trust me." He studied Hidan's eyes and gave him a slight nod, leaning in to kiss him as he positioned Hidan correctly. He started to ease in slowly, but Hidan used his legs and the wall behind him to push down, forcing him in faster. Both of them cried out sharply – Kakuzu in pleasure, Hidan in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. "Oh, Jashin, Kuzu…" He gasped out, his nails digging into Kakuzu's biceps as the older man pressed his face against Hidan's throat, eyes squeezed shut as his whole body shivered with pleasure. He'd imagined this, dreamt of it at night, but nothing would ever compare.

Their lips met again, a soft, slow kiss that seemed to last forever. Hidan dragged his fingers through Kakuzu's hair as he rocked against him, moaning into the kiss. He rocked again, and Kakuzu met him with an almost gentle thrust, gasping sharply at the friction. They moved together in perfect rhythm, their gasps and moans drowned out by the sound of the waterfall behind them. Hidan's back scraped against the rock, Kakuzu's teeth pulled at his flesh, his nails clawed at Hidan's hips, and his own nails caught and pulled at Kakuzu's stitches, or his fingers tugged on Kakuzu's hair. Every movement, every action, only brought more pleasure to both of them.

Hidan met every thrust, forcing Kakuzu in harder, faster, and deeper. Soon his moans became cries, and then screams. He'd never felt anything like this before – nothing could possibly come close to this, and knowing that he truly belonged to Kakuzu now only made things even better. He didn't even think about feeling ashamed that he was already close to release – he'd needed this. He'd needed Kakuzu. He always would. He showered Kakuzu's face with kisses, pulling on his hair, biting at his jaw. The man made such beautiful sounds, sounds he knew he'd want to hear again, and again. He rocked back against him, harder this time, and felt his orgasm take over – he threw his head back, barely noticing the pain as it met the wall rather sharply, and called out Kakuzu's name as he let go, pulling at Kakuzu's stitches painfully. He felt Kakuzu shudder against him, and he growled out Hidan's name as the younger man tightened around him, taking him over the edge seconds later. Kakuzu collapsed against him, out of breath, and Hidan grinned lazily, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Wow…" Hidan murmured as Kakuzu pulled out and gently lowered him back into the water. "We really waited three years for that?" He pulled Kakuzu close, nuzzling him before bringing their lips together softly.

"Yeah, we did." Kakuzu replied quietly, sliding his hands down Hidan's sides until they reached his hips. "Was it worth it for you?" Hidan kissed over Kakuzu's collarbone, gently tugging at the stitches over his stomach.

"Oh, definitely." He grinned again, circling his arms around Kakuzu's waist and holding him close. His legs were starting to shake, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, but as he felt Kakuzu take his weight, he smiled and leant against him heavily.

"Come on, Hidan." Kakuzu said softly, leading him backwards through the waterfall. Hidan focused on Kakuzu's unique scent, forgetting about the world around him, even as Kakuzu pulled him up out of the water and over to their small camp. He barely registered being sat down on something soft and warm, or that something equally soft and warm was being wrapped around him, rubbing gently against his skin. The warmth disappeared for a few moments, and then Kakuzu was helping him into his trousers, and _when did Kakuzu put his on_?

"Kuzu…" He murmured as he was pulled down, curling against a very warm, very familiar body. He draped himself over Kakuzu, resting his head on his shoulder. Kakuzu's arms came around him, holding him close.

"I love you." His entire body froze as that beautiful voice murmured three words he thought he'd never hear. He pushed himself up, steadying himself on one elbow, his other hand pressed to Kakuzu's chest.

"You… you what?"

"I love you." Kakuzu reached up and stroked Hidan's wet hair out of his face, smiling softly. "I tried to tell you, before we were separated, but I never got the chance to. I love you, Hidan." If someone asked Hidan how he felt right at that moment, he'd be unable to describe it to them. But he'd tell them it was good, whatever it was. A grin spread across his face as he leant down, kissing Kakuzu softly, and slowly. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"I love you too, Kuzu."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Yeah, that last scene could have been ten times better, but deal with it, because it's half six in the morning and I'm tired of writing this chapter. XD_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_"I love you too, Kuzu."_

He'd never imagined he'd hear those words from Hidan's lips. He'd known the younger man felt _something_ for him, but he'd never thought that it could possibly be love. Love was something that other people experienced – not him. And yet… he knew that's what he saw in Hidan's eyes whenever he looked at him. Hidan dropped back down beside him, resting his head on his chest, and Kakuzu smiled, threading his fingers through Hidan's hair.

He became lost in his own thoughts, still quite unable to believe that he was out of that prison cell and back on the road with Hidan. The young man had changed so much in three years, and yet he was still the same boy on the inside. He was faster, and stronger, and he obviously had intelligence Kakuzu hadn't known about if he'd managed to think up this plan to the tiniest detail – whether he had help or not. He'd underestimated the man. He really wasn't an idiot at all.

He found himself thinking about their destination – Neutral Country. When he'd first thought up the plan, he'd intended to stop at the town of Kyuui, as it was closest to the border with Waterfall Country. However, now he was thinking that it would be easier for them to head to Enman instead, depending on the angle they approached the country. Enman was the larger town, too, which would give them more chance of finding somewhere to hide away until the war ended.

Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he glanced down at Hidan and smiled as he realised the younger man was asleep. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the second blanket closer, draping it around Hidan's shoulders. He smoothed his hand down Hidan's back, resting it on the curve of his hip, grinning a little as he realised Hidan's skin was still cold, even through the blanket.

"Sometimes I wonder if your blood is actually ice." He murmured softly. Hidan stirred a little but didn't wake, pressing his face even closer to Kakuzu's chest, as if listening to his heartbeat. Still smiling, Kakuzu allowed himself to follow Hidan into sleep.

When he woke many hours later, the first thing he noticed was that Hidan wasn't at his side. Panic gripped his heart as he sat bolt upright, scanning the immediate area for any signs of him. He relaxed as soon as he spotted him – sat at the edge of the water, trousers rolled up to his knees as his feet dangled beneath the surface. He remained shirtless, hair loose but falling back out of his face as he leant back on one hand and stared up at the sky – which, Kakuzu noted, was only just starting to lighten. His lips moved in almost undetectable motions, and Kakuzu quickly surmised that he was praying. His belief was confirmed when his eyes spotted the familiar rosary grasped in his other hand, held to his chest.

He did not approach him, or call to him. He simply sat, and watched. There was something so peaceful about Hidan in this very moment, and he didn't want to end it before its time. He knew Hidan was a cold killer, balanced on the very edge of insanity, but in moments like these it was easy to forget about that, and simply see the man hiding behind the monster. Looking at him now, Kakuzu only saw the boy he'd picked up from the woods – swearing, scowling, but still so young and innocent, in a sense.

He watched Hidan lower the hand holding his rosary, and he took his gaze off the sky, his lips ceasing their movements at the same time. Now, Kakuzu rose, and strode over, standing beside him. Neither man spoke, because no words were needed. Kakuzu smiled as he felt something touch his leg, and he glanced down, the smile widening into a grin as he realised Hidan was leaning against him, his head resting against his knee.

"I never thought I'd say it, but it's good to see you praying." Kakuzu murmured after a moment. He didn't have to see Hidan's face to know he was grinning, and so he quickly added, "it shows that you've not completely changed."

"Of course I haven't, not completely." Hidan replied in a quiet voice, closing his eyes for a moment. "Kakuzu… I have something I need to confess."

"Don't you need to go to a church for that?" Even when Hidan slammed his fist into his shin, Kakuzu decided it had been worth it to take a dig at his religion. "Alright, alright… confess away."

"Don't get mad, 'kay?" Hidan sighed heavily. "I lied." Kakuzu would have been lying if he said that his heart didn't skip a beat, in something that resembled fear. _What did you lie about? Please, don't be what I think it is…_ "About my age." He managed to catch himself before he physically sighed in relief – and then Hidan's words hit home.

"You… you what?" He stared down at him in surprise, and Hidan lifted his head, meeting his eyes a little sheepishly.

"Back when we almost… when we decided to wait three years? I, ah… I lied about how old I was." He studied Kakuzu's face, trying to read his emotions, but it was impossible to tell if the shock was born of anger or not. "See, I… I wasn't fifteen. You just assumed I was, and I didn't correct you."

"… Why?"

"Because… because I wanted those three years." Hidan admitted. "You said we'd wait until I was eighteen, build up our relationship a little more. I was going to correct you – honest – but… then I started thinking about those three years you thought we'd have, and…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "This is going to sound so lame, and I swear to Jashin if you laugh at me I'll hurt you, but… I didn't want our relationship to be completely sexual. I wanted three years of nothing but affection, romance and… well, love. So I decided to pretend to be fifteen, so I could have those three years. I… I was going to tell you, eventually…" Kakuzu crouched down and tilted Hidan's head, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You know, you could have just told me that three years ago." He smiled. "Why do you think I suggested we wait? Yes, okay, I believed you to be fifteen and even I have my morals, but… I didn't want to rush this. I knew, even then, that I loved you. Somehow, you broke through my barriers and made me care for you, and I wanted to hold onto that. You didn't have to lie about your age."

"Well… can't exactly go back and change that…" Hidan laughed a little.

"So, out of curiosity… how old _are_ you?"

"Now? I'm… I'm twenty." He told him, grinning. "I was actually seventeen back then, and I'd have been eighteen in about six months or so – hence why I lied. I didn't want it to end so soon."

"Twenty, huh? Well, I suppose five years is better than seven…" He shrugged, smiling at him again. "… You were short for your age…"

"Oi! I was not!" Hidan scowled. "You're just freakishly tall!" Laughing, Kakuzu stood up, towering over Hidan, who remained sitting. "You make anyone look short."

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you from all the way up here." He smirked down at him. Hidan jumped up and shoved at him.

"Bite me, jackass." Kakuzu caught his arm and pulled him flush against his body, tracing a bite mark on Hidan's neck with one fingertip.

"Already did." He laughed at the look on Hidan's face, and took a step back. "Relax, shorty. You're taller than Madara, at least." It had the desired effect – Hidan grinned, amused.

"That pisses him off so much." He dragged a hand through his hair, temporarily slicking it back out of his face. "How old is that guy, anyway? He's fucking tiny." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far, Hidan. He's only a few inches shorter than you. _Sasori_ is tiny." He paused. "How old is Madara? Well…" He paused again, working it all out. "He's twenty-eight."

"…" Hidan stared at him for a moment, his brain working out the years. "But… wait, no, that can't be right. That would have made him only fourteen when he killed my parents."

"I'm not wrong, Hidan. That's his age." Kakuzu sighed. "Madara was among the first of the Aka Ops. When the Chief Commander set up his private army of assassins, he started out with Sasori – who was also rather young, but older than Madara – and Orochimaru. Madara was originally brought into the army at the age of thirteen."

"Thirteen…" Hidan shook his head in disbelief. "His family allowed that?" Now Kakuzu's eyes darkened a little.

"He had no family." He muttered. "He had a brother, but… something happened to him. I never found out what."

"But… Itachi… they share the same name. I know they're related." Hidan frowned, terribly confused. Kakuzu shrugged one shoulder.

"He's a distant cousin, I believe. I doubt Madara even knew he existed until he ran into him on a mission, and then suggested him for the Aka Ops."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"We were partners, once. When I was recruited, Orochimaru was partnered with Sasori, and I was given to him. We were 'appropriately suited', as Konan told us." Kakuzu sighed. "I never really liked him. There was just something off about him – and I don't think I've ever seen him smile, not even when he's doing what he loves the most." He sighed again. "Bringing pain and suffering to others."

"Somehow I can't see the two of you having a heart-to-heart…" Hidan murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, no. But he did tell me about when he joined the military, and that his only known family is Itachi, and Itachi's younger brother." He shrugged. "Gotta have something to talk about when you're stuck on long missions together." Hidan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There's more to it than that. Madara doesn't offer information without a reason – I know that much. Kisame is the only one he seems to actually _like_, and the guy knows nothing about him. Even Itachi seems a bit clueless when it comes to his 'distant cousin'. So why did he talk to _you_?"

"It doesn't matter, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed. "I'm just saying, Madara's the epitome of 'military brat'." He shrugged again. "I know there's a reason behind how cold and cruel he is."

"Reason or not, I still hate him." Hidan muttered, and Kakuzu grinned.

"Well, I knew that'd never change." He laughed. "And as I said, I never really liked him. I admired his talent with a blade, but that was as far as any positive thoughts towards him went."

"Yeah, he's good with a sword." Hidan's voice was colder, and his eyes darker, but it lasted only for a second before he was smiling at him again. "We should probably set off soon." Kakuzu hesitated, wanting to ask again about the scar and the events that led up to it, but he held back. Hidan would tell him eventually. He knew he would.

"Alright. Let's get packed up then." Hidan turned and strode back to their makeshift camp, gathering their things together and packing them away. Kakuzu watched him as he dressed quickly, and then followed suit. They made their way back to their boat and pushed it out into the shallows. "Looks like we've got some wind already." Kakuzu observed. "Alright, so which direction am I pointing her in?" He smiled, ready to adjust the sail. Hidan pulled out the map again and pointed to a spot he'd marked out on the map.

"I've been to Lightning Country several times now, so I know the best place to land." He explained. "The south of the country is pretty safe, so we're heading to this point here. It'll be easy to spot once we get closer, because there's an old abandoned lighthouse not far from the dock."

"An abandoned lighthouse?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, adjusting the sail to take them in the right direction.

"Yeah, they decided they didn't need that one once the war started, apparently." Hidan shrugged. "Well, the decision was at least made when the enemy took control of the neighbouring country. The military didn't want enemy boats being able to land easily on the coast, so they just abandoned the lighthouse."

"It's going to be dangerous for us then, Hidan. There are a lot of rocks just off the coast of Lightning Country, which were the reason for the lighthouse in the first place. There's a chance we'll sail straight into them." Hidan settled himself comfortably in the boat and shrugged again.

"You can swim, right?"

-x-

"You understand the reason you are stood before me at this very moment, do you not?" The voice of the Chief Commander was stronger than usual, more determined. Konan stood at his side, and his six puppets of war lurked behind him, emotionless faces staring at the Aka Ops soldiers gathered in the room. The sixth puppet was different than before – Madara had informed the other soldiers that one of the Chief Commander's puppets had been brutally murdered by Hidan, and obviously he had already been replaced. The replacement, however, was female, making her the second female soldier in the entire military – Konan, obviously, being the first.

"We can all feel it, sir." Kisame murmured. "It is time to take the war to the enemy's front door, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kisame." The Chief Commander nodded. "The enemy has been slowly retreating into the lands they inhabit, to the north and north-east of Fire Country. It has been recommended that we take the fight to them – they may be in their own territory, but we far outnumber them, and we are far more greatly skilled. I have sent messages to the other bases, ordering them to form their squadrons, and set out for the enemy lands at first light tomorrow. As we speak, the division heads off this base are doing the same."

"And what are we to do, sir?"

"You will lead the troops into war." He gave them a humourless smirk. "Deidara, Sasori – you are in charge of traps and explosives. Kisame, Itachi – you are the front for the attack. Itachi, if your illness takes a turn for the worse, retreat and report immediately to the medics." Itachi nodded briefly. "Madara – I don't need to tell you your job."

"Assassinate." Madara murmured with a cold smirk.

"Go for the ones in power." There was a slight pause, and then he spoke again. "You are all dismissed." As they turned and filed out of the office, Konan turned to him.

"What are we going to do about Hidan? Or Kakuzu?" She murmured softly. "They would have both been useful tools in this battle. Madara aside, those two have proved to be our most dangerous weapons."

"Fear not, Konan. They will be there, amongst the bloodshed." He rose, and walked to a door concealed in the shadows. "Our SS will be leading the attack, whether knowing it or not." With a moment's hesitation, Nagato sent her a faint smile, before disappearing through the door.

-x-

"Take the sail down, Hidan." Kakuzu murmured as he turned, spotting the dark shape of the coast ahead of them. "We don't want to be blown right onto the rocks." Hidan nodded and rose unsteadily, taking down the sail. "And load your bow, just in case. I don't need to tell you that there's a military base close to where we're landing."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hidan sat back down, fitting an arrow to his bow. "You just focus on landing us safely. I'll focus on taking out any potential enemies." His eyes focused on the approaching coast, scanning for any signs of a potential threat. Kakuzu kept his eyes on the rocks, angling the boat in order to miss the worst of them. There was a high chance that they would end up smashing into them, no matter how hard he tried to avoid them, so he decided instead to head towards the smaller rocks.

He struggled to hold the boat steady as they neared the shore, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they hit a ridge underwater that would either send them wildly off course, or destroy the boat. He felt something knock against the bottom of the boat, and Hidan turned his attention to him, frowning a little. Kakuzu sent him an apologetic look as he angled the boat away from the ridge, trying to avoid too much damage.

It seemed that luck was on their side, because the next time the bottom of the boat hit something solid, it was only a couple of metres from the shore. Instead of trying to battle the rocks some more, Kakuzu dropped the anchor, and motioned for Hidan to get out of the boat. They gathered up their packs and swords – Hidan kept his bow loaded, just in case – and strode through the shallows onto the beach. The abandoned lighthouse stood several yards from where they'd landed, a looming figure against a murky sky.

"I guess it'd be too much to ask for a bit of sunshine here, huh?" Hidan muttered, eyes scanning the land around them.

"In Lightning Country?" Kakuzu smirked. "Not a chance. It'd be like asking for it to stop raining in Rain Country."

"We could probably find some shelter in the lighthouse. It's been empty for years, and if those clouds are any clue, the weather is about to take a turn for the worse." He scowled up at the sky. "The waves will pick up, too, so we'll probably lose that boat."

"Are we likely to need it again?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, but it'd be nice to have the option. And it's served us well." He shrugged. "Come on, let's get to the lighthouse before the heavens open." Kakuzu nodded, and they quickly strode across the beach towards the base of the lighthouse. They slowed down as they approached, moving silently, just in case they weren't alone. Hidan positioned himself by the door as Kakuzu quickly picked the lock, and once Kakuzu was clear, he kicked it open, bow raised.

He moved inside, quickly scanning the room. When he found it empty, he turned and beckoned Kakuzu inside. Keeping silence, he closed the door and nodded to Hidan, following him to the base of a staircase that twisted up, and up, heading towards the lantern room at the very top. There were no actual lights in the entire tower, the only source of light coming from a scattered assortment of filthy windows in seemingly random places all through the tower.

"Shall we?" Hidan murmured, gesturing to the stairs. Kakuzu nodded, drawing his sword and taking the lead, with Hidan close behind, ready to let an arrow fly if necessary. The tower was cold as well as dimly lit, and the stairs were coated with dust and cobwebs. He ascended slowly, keeping alert for any sounds from above, but when he reached the lantern room he realised they were truly alone. Nodding in satisfaction, he sheathed his sword.

"Seems like we're alone." He took off his pack and set it down, walking to one of the large windows, and staring out. He judged his positioning and turned to stare out another window, and smirked. "And I can see the spires of Lightning Country's neighbour land from here. Very faintly on the horizon, but definitely there."

"I guess we'll be heading towards those spires then?" Hidan murmured, standing beside him so he, too, could spot them on the horizon. "I've only actually been into enemy lands a few times, and never the neighbouring land to Lightning Country. But I've seen the spires."

"They're quite famous." Kakuzu shrugged, turning away from the window. "When they weren't inhabited by the enemy military, the towns were always bustling with foreigners who'd come to see the spires."

"Shinsei-sama told me of them, once." Hidan remained by the window, eyes focused on the faint spires. "Said he'd take me to see them, one day."

"He must have believed he'd outlive the war, then." Kakuzu sighed. "Or at least until that land was rid of enemy soldiers."

"How long has this war been going on for, anyway? I mean, if the military was in operation when I was a kid…"

"Too long." Kakuzu answered quickly. "Though it hadn't been going on for very long when your parents were killed." When Hidan said nothing, he turned to face him again. "Madara was still quite young back then."

"Yeah. Young, and already a monster." Hidan muttered darkly. "I don't care if he had reasons for being such a cold bastard, he still-," he broke off sharply. "Oh god, that's disgusting."

"What?" Kakuzu frowned. "Hidan, what's wrong?" Hidan backed away from the window, pointing to the corner nearest him. Kakuzu stepped closer and finally realised what he was looking at.

"Oh, aren't you a beauty~?" He grinned, holding out one hand to allow the spider to crawl onto his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing? That thing's _huge_!"

"Oh, Hidan, shush." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, watching the spider crawl over his hand as he lifted it to eye-level. "It's not much bigger than Soeki was." Hidan backed away, staring at the monster of a spider on Kakuzu's hand.

"Are you kidding? Soeki was _tiny_. This thing could eat a bird!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes again, stroking the spider's body with one fingertip. "How can you even touch that monster?"

"It's not a monster." He held out his hand towards Hidan. "Here, hold it. You'll see." Hidan leapt backwards with a yelp, stumbling at the top of the stairs. If he hadn't flailed out with one arm and managed to catch the railing around the edge, he would have fallen down them. "You didn't have a problem with Soeki."

"I think I've already established that Soeki was nothing compared to that monster!" Hidan glared, moving away from the stairs, but giving Kakuzu a wide berth. "Get rid of it."

"It was here first, Hidan."

"I don't care. Get rid of it." Kakuzu rolled his eyes for a third time and moved towards the stairs, jogging down them before setting the spider on the nearest windowsill. Then he jogged back up and sent Hidan an amused smirk. "Don't even think about saying it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He murmured, amused. "Would you like me to check for more 'monsters'?"

"Shut up." Hidan scowled. "So, how long do you reckon we have to stay here?" He glanced out of the window at the darkening sky and sighed. He knew the signs of a storm when he saw one.

"It'd be best to wait until the storm is over – however I know what Lightning Country weather is like, having spent a good year or so in and around it, so we might have to brave the storm if it lasts for more than a few hours." Kakuzu sat down with his back against the curving wall of the lantern room, and patted the space beside him. "Come here, love. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters."

"You're going to get a slap in a minute."

-x-

The storm seemed like it would last forever, but after a few hours the thunder had ceased and the lightning had faded away – in which time Kakuzu had noticed that storms no longer seemed to bother the Jashinist – and it was just a matter of waiting for the rain to ease off a little. Hidan stood by the window, staring out at the murky sky, and the torrential rain. They'd been sat in silence for some time now, neither having anything to say, nor wanting to say anything.

"I hate the rain, y'know." Hidan finally murmured, breaking the silence. Kakuzu looked up from where he was still sat on the floor, and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if Hidan would continue. "I never used to. Rain always made me feel alive, and I'd love to go for walks in it, but… ever since _that_ day, I've hated it. Because now, when I look at the rain, when I hear it against the windows… I remember how you were torn from my side. And how it was my fault."

"Hey, now…" Kakuzu rose and walked over to him, looping an arm around his waist and turning him away from the window. "It wasn't your fault. I'd never have left you." He leant down, pressing his forehead to Hidan's very softly. "Not my Hidan."

"It was all my fault, Kuzu." He sounded so guilty, so hurt. "You don't understand, but… it was my fault you got hurt. It's my fault you nearly died, because I didn't warn you…"

"Didn't warn me? Hidan, what are you talking about?" Kakuzu frowned, trying to hold his gaze – but Hidan kept looking away.

"It doesn't matter now. But I know that if I'd warned you, or done something, _anything_, except get caught by those idiots, we'd never have been ripped apart like that."

"Well, no matter what happened, we can't change it – and we're together now, so what does it matter?" He leant in and kissed him, very softly. "All that matters now is us, right here, fighting for our future together."

"… You're right." Hidan sighed, grasping the front of Kakuzu's jacket and pulling him closer, burying his face in the older man's chest. "We're all that matters." Kakuzu smiled, enjoying the peaceful moment for a while – and then he grinned.

"… There's a spider on your shoulder."

"What? Where?" Hidan jumped backwards and twisted, trying to find the spider Kakuzu had apparently seen. After a moment or two, he realised that there had never been a spider, and Kakuzu was making fun of him. Again. He turned and glared at him. "That's not funny."

"I beg to differ." Kakuzu grinned, trying to suppress his laughter. As Hidan simply scowled at him, he lost the battle and bent almost double with laughter. Annoyed as he was, Hidan had to admit that the sound of Kakuzu's laugh was worth being made fun of, and he found himself smiling. Still, there was no way he was going to get away with it.

"Oi. Stitches." He growled playfully, and waited for Kakuzu to glance at him before he leapt, tackling him to the ground. They managed to avoid the stairs, even as they rolled, fighting for dominance. Hidan gained the upper hand – mostly because Kakuzu was still too busy laughing to put up much of a fight – and pinned the older man down, holding both wrists above his head, his free hand resting on the stone floor beside them. Kakuzu's laughter died away slowly, but the grin never left his face, and Hidan smirked down at him. "Jashin, you look beautiful like this."

"Shame it's the only time it'll happen, then." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "I much prefer you beneath me, completely at my mercy."

"Do you now?" Hidan grinned, leaning down until their lips were almost touching. A smirk slowly spread across Kakuzu's face, and Hidan closed the gap, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. When they parted a few minutes later, Kakuzu smirked again.

"The rain's easing off." He murmured softly. "Maybe you should head out there and cool yourself off, Hidan." He raised both eyebrows with a grin, and Hidan scowled at him, sitting up and smacking his chest only semi-playfully.

"Like you weren't getting into it too." He rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Hm… a gorgeous young man pinning me down, who happens to be a _very_ good kisser for someone who's apparently only ever kissed one man in his life…" He grinned again, sitting up. "Why wouldn't I be getting into it?"

"Pervert."

"You love it~."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Delayed by a week 'cause I've been ill. Bite me. XD


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They left the lighthouse once the rain had turned into a fine drizzle – the best they were going to get. Water dripped from unseen places as they descended the stairs, and a cold wind whistled through the empty tower. Both of them hunched their shoulders against the cold as they slowly walked around the base of the lighthouse, and they quickly found the road that would lead them along the coast of Lightning Country. Due to the late hour and the increasing darkness, the road appeared deserted – but both of them touched their hands to the hilts of their swords just to remind themselves that they were armed – and to send a warning to any bandits hiding in the shadows. They were not men to be messed with.

"If there's one thing I've grown to hate more than the rain – it's walking in it." Hidan groaned, jamming his cap further onto his head to protect his hair. "Especially this stupid drizzle shit. I'd rather be soaked through in seconds than this shit." Kakuzu smiled fondly at him as they walked. He'd never admit it to him, but he'd actually missed his whining and complaining, too.

"Deal with it, Hidan." He murmured, eyes fixed on the road ahead. It would take them several hours of non-stop walking to reach the border. They would have to find a way to sneak across – being bordered by a land inhabited with the enemy meant security would be tighter than usual, and there was no way the border guards hadn't heard of the two rogue Aka Ops soldiers on the loose.

"I swear, nothing bothers you, ever." Hidan muttered under his breath, scowling as a drop of rain found its way under his collar, rolling away down his spine.

"I've learnt to ignore minor issues in favour of focusing on the more important ones. Like how we're getting across the border." Kakuzu sighed. "It won't be easy."

"We'll deal with that when we get to it." Hidan shrugged. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your master plan doesn't include our relatively safe passage into enemy territory?" He murmured dryly. "I thought you had all the kinks worked out."

"I have." Hidan rolled his eyes. "We'll fight our way across if we have to." He shrugged again. Kakuzu glared at him.

"Is violence your answer to everything? There are ways around it, you know." He growled.

"Are you surprised? I'm an Aka Ops assassin." Hidan shot back. "You were one once. You know how it is."

"I was acting under orders. This is different." He hissed. "Violence is a last resort, after we've exhausted _every_ possible solution first."

"Under orders, huh? Well then _soldier_, I'll give you your Jashin-damned orders." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and gave a short laugh.

"Oh, because I'd really take orders from _you_." He scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Hidan."

"I'm the one most recently in action here."

"And I would outrank you." He gestured to the fine white rope attached to his brace. "I don't wear these for decoration. I'm an Elite. Being the Chief Commander's favourite doesn't mean you outrank everyone, Hidan." Hidan fell silent, glaring at the floor. "You may have been able to push the other soldiers around, using your reputation and their fear to your advantage, but think again if you can pull that shit with me."

"Whatever, Kuzu." He sighed. "Fine, how do _you_ propose we get across the border, hmm?"

"I'll think of something." He muttered, striding ahead of him. Hidan scowled after him for a moment, and then he jogged to catch up with him, sliding a gloved hand into one of Kakuzu's.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. You always do." He murmured. Kakuzu smiled a little and gave Hidan's hand a slight squeeze. "So, how long will it take to get to the border?"

"If we don't stop, a good few hours." Kakuzu told him. "If we stop, even longer."

"Well, guess we better not stop, then."

-x-

By the time the border came into their view, it was almost dawn. The sky was starting to lighten, but the land was still overtaken with shadow – something to work in their favour. As Kakuzu had predicted, the security on the border had been increased. Instead of a handful of over-worked, lazy soldiers positioned along a stone wall and in front of flimsy wooden gates, this border consisted of two sturdy stone walls about six feet apart, both lined with an entire squadron of soldiers – including archers – and two large iron gates. Kakuzu knew that the space between the walls would be almost overflowing with even more soldiers, positioned ready to attack if the first wall was breached.

"So…" Hidan murmured, observing the border from their hiding place amongst some bushes. "Thought of a way around this?"

"Not yet." Kakuzu scowled, glaring at the wall ahead. He'd been hoping for a blind spot, a place they could scale the wall in the darkness, but it was obvious now that there wasn't one. "And I'd like to see you fight your way through that lot."

"Alright, alright. So violence probably won't work either." Hidan rolled his eyes. "So, what now? We're bloody stuck."

"Our only option is to try and go around the land border." He glanced over his shoulder, eyes finding what he believed was the ocean somewhere behind them. "We're still on the coast. It might be easier to get around by water."

"Nice idea, but we don't have a boat. And surely the border extends out into the water?"

"It does, yes, but it'll be less defended. With no lighthouses and a large cluster of sharp rocks along this section of the coast, attempting to invade via boat would be suicide – any good commander knows that. My guess is, the defence will be severely lacking."

"Alright, genius." Hidan crept away from the bushes, disappearing further into the darkness. Kakuzu followed him slowly, keeping one hand on his sword, just in case. "So, we've established a way around. But as I pointed out a moment ago – we don't have a boat. And according to you, it'd be suicide to even attempt sailing out there."

"You can swim, right?" Kakuzu murmured, echoing an earlier question Hidan had asked _him_.

"We're going to _swim_ around? Sure, that doesn't sound dangerous _at all_."

"It's our only option, Hidan." He growled, heading towards the coast. "Unless you have any bright ideas about how we're going to take on an entire squadron – possibly two – of well-trained soldiers, armed to the teeth with all manner of weapons, scale two large walls without being shot down, and land safely on the other side, in _enemy_ territory?"

"… Alright, point taken." Hidan muttered, following close behind. "I'm guessing we're using the cover of darkness?"

"What's left of it, yes." Kakuzu drew his sword as their cover began to disappear, and the sound of the ocean reached their ears. "Careful now, Hidan." He warned, but when he glanced back he realised Hidan already had his bow loaded, ready.

"I'm a soldier, too, Kuzu." He grinned. "Don't have to warn me."

"Right, yeah." He smiled a little. "Well, come on then. Let's see what we're up against here." He crept out onto the coast, ducking down below a sand dune, Hidan dropping down beside him a moment later.

"Three soldiers, armed but not alert. No other defence in sight." He muttered to Kakuzu, who turned to him in surprise, earning a grin from Hidan. "What? I have good eyesight…"

"Clearly." Kakuzu smirked. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Disarm them, or stun them." Hidan suggested. "Then head to the water while it's still dark, swim round past the border."

"Yes to the second, no to the first." Kakuzu sighed. "If their defence is slack, we can make it to the water unseen. No need to engage them unless we absolutely have to, Hidan."

"What if they spot us?"

"They won't."

"What the hell is up with you? Why are you suddenly against violence?" Hidan hissed, scowling.

"I'm not." Kakuzu growled back. "I'm just trying to prevent either of us from getting hurt unnecessarily. Do you know how risky it's going to be to get through enemy territory, Hidan? We need to remain unharmed for as long as possible."

"Fine, fine. But if they spot us, don't try and stop me."

"As if I would." He sheathed his sword and waited for Hidan to secure his bow safely to his back, and then he ran for the ocean, keeping low, his eyes on the soldiers that Hidan had spotted before him. They both reached the water without being seen, and they took a moment to double-check that their packs and weapons were secured safely before wading out into the water. When the water reached his hips, Kakuzu removed his cap, and fitted it in the top of his pack, Hidan following suit a moment later.

"Shit, this is cold." Hidan hissed quietly, the water lapping at his waist. Kakuzu didn't respond, wading further out until the freezing water was to his shoulders. "We're seriously doing this? I think I'm gonna fucking freeze to death."

"Shut up, Hidan. If you stop complaining and start walking, we'll get out of this goddamn water sooner." He growled. "We're too weighted down to actually _swim_ properly, so our best option is to duck beneath the surface and walk along as best we can."

"Oh, wonderful." Hidan sighed. "Alright then, let's get this over with…" Kakuzu nodded and waded further out before ducking beneath the surface. With a muttered curse, Hidan followed him, taking a deep breath before submerging himself underwater. Visibility was low, but he could just make out Kakuzu's shape ahead of him. He tried to follow him as fast as possible, keeping his eyes on the dark shape in front, and hoping that Kakuzu knew where he was going, and how long for.

After a couple of minutes or so, the urge to breath jumped to his attention, but Kakuzu was making no move to break the surface. He forced it to the back of his mind and pushed on, managing to catch up to the older man. He could see him more clearly now, picking out his movements. Kakuzu lifted a hand and gestured for him to stop, and wait, and Hidan nodded, watching him slowly straighten up, his head breaking the surface. Hidan waited, a little impatiently, and was relieved when Kakuzu's hand signalled that he could rise, too. He straightened, head breaking the surface, and he took a deep breath of fresh air before looking around.

"We're not far past the border, so we still have to be careful. Especially since enemy soldiers could be anywhere." Kakuzu murmured, striding along through the water at a diagonal angle, heading towards the shore.

"I think we're alone." Hidan murmured, eyes scanning the nearby land. "I doubt solo soldiers would attempt to take on those guys back there, though I'm not sure why they haven't thought about going around like we did."

"Possibly because they don't see the point behind it. In order to successfully invade, they'd need at least five or six squadrons of soldiers, perhaps an entire division, and surely someone would spot them approaching – or spot them travelling via water as we did. We were lucky, Hidan. Our uniforms are dark, and we crossed at an opportune moment – but had it been daylight, we may have been spotted. The water is rather clear here." The water level slowly lowered, a fact which Hidan was pleased about, and within minutes they were standing on the shore, soaked through and shivering.

"Now what, genius?" Hidan scowled, teeth chattering slightly.

"Now we'll find somewhere to camp out, and warm up, obviously." Kakuzu growled, obviously irritated. "Come on. There's bound to be a cave or something we can stay in." He began striding off along the coast, towards what appeared to be a rather thin forest, leaving Hidan to jog after him. He cringed as his boots squelched with every step.

"A fire will probably attract unwanted attention, right?" He sighed.

"Depends on what shelter we find." Kakuzu shrugged, walking along the edge of the thin forest. Both of them walked in silence for a long few minutes, focusing on the land around them, ready to fight if they spotted enemy soldiers. The forest began to thicken, causing both of them to draw their swords – the darkened forest could easily hide an enemy, especially in the early morning hours. After a few more long minutes, the forest opened out into a large clearing – and right in the middle of the clearing, an empty house stood tall and proud. The two rogue soldiers glanced at each other and a silent agreement passed through them. Slowly, swords held tightly, ready, they advanced on the house.

"You think it's empty?" Hidan murmured, eyes focused on the dark windows.

"Quite possibly." Kakuzu replied softly, picking out smaller details – the way the front door seemed to hang very slightly off its hinges, how one of the windows upstairs was broken, and how the plant pots beside the entrance were overgrown with weeds and dead flowers. "Abandoned, most likely." They approached the front door, and Kakuzu gestured for Hidan to keep silent – and then he reached forward, and gently pulled the door open.

It was unlocked, which was another good sign that the place was empty, and it swung open with a distinct creak. Tense and alert, Kakuzu took a step inside, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness within before moving even further into the building. The moment he could pick out finer details of the interior, he knew that nobody had been in this house for many years. The place was trashed, and coated with a thick layer of dust. Relaxing only a little, he moved towards the stairs as Hidan closed the door behind them, and followed him.

The upstairs was in a similar state to the rest of the house, and after a quick look around, Kakuzu deemed it safe for them to stay in. They found a bedroom that was mostly untouched and had a small fireplace against one wall, and set their packs down.

"Please tell me we can start a fire here." Hidan whined, shivering violently now that his mind wasn't focused on their safety. Kakuzu smiled a little, already unbuckling the belt around his waist, and unbuttoning his jacket.

"Yes, Hidan. We can start a fire. A small one." He shed the jacket, cringing as the cool air hit his soaked shirt. "Close those curtains, would you? We don't want the light from the fire to attract attention." Hidan did as asked, as Kakuzu turned to the small fireplace and began using their supplies to create a small fire. Luckily, whoever had last lived here had left a chest full of firewood in the room, sealed tightly so the elements hadn't touched it. When the wood caught, he straightened up, loosening his tie. "There." He heard Hidan sigh with relief, and turned, a grin spreading across his face as he realised Hidan had already stripped off his jacket, tie and shirt, had kicked off his boots, and was already on his way to stripping off his trousers.

"Oh Jashin, thank fuck." He murmured, dropping to the floor in front of the fire the second he was rid of his soaked clothes. Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu found a place to hang everything close to the fire so the garments would dry without the risk of being set on fire, and continued stripping off his own wet clothes. Once he, too, was free of them, he fetched the blankets from their packs and draped one around Hidan's shoulders, sitting down beside him. Hidan hummed with pleasure at the warmth and leant against him with a smile. "How the fuck are you still so warm?" He groaned, feeling familiar heat radiating from Kakuzu's body. Kakuzu didn't respond – but simply curled an arm around Hidan, holding him closer.

-x-

When Kakuzu jolted awake at the sound of a creaking door somewhere below him, he had to take a moment to remember where he was. Hidan stirred against him, eyes blinking open, and he sat up, looking around at the room. It was obvious that neither of them knew when they'd fallen asleep, or when they'd gone from sitting in front of a fire to lying down, limbs tangled, in a cold, dark room. The fire had gone out, which was a blessing considering it was obvious that someone was downstairs – and it was unlikely to be someone friendly.

"Shit." Hidan hissed. "That was the front door." He rose to his feet and padded over to the bedroom door, pressing his ear against it and listening. Kakuzu also rose, quickly gathering up their blankets, packs and clothes, dumping them all in the darkest corner of the room and covering them with an old blanket from the bed. When Hidan turned to ask what he was doing, he grabbed Hidan's wrist and yanked him towards what he hoped was a closet, opening the doors and shoving Hidan inside, following him in a moment later. Just as he pulled the closet doors closed, they both heard voices at the bottom of the stairs.

"Keep quiet. Don't even _breathe_ too loudly." Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear, pressing himself to the back of the closet, holding Hidan against him.

"But-," Kakuzu's hand clamped over Hidan's mouth, and he growled in protest before he realised the voices had gotten louder – whoever was in the house had reached the top of the stairs.

"Why do we even have to check this place out, anyway? No one's been here in years." The voice was male, and obviously irritated. There was a sharp slapping sound, and then the male voice cried out in pain. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, idiot." A female voice, this time. "It's routine, you know that." The bedroom door opened, and Kakuzu spent a prayer to whatever deity existed that they wouldn't stay long. Their weapons were on the other side of the room. If they had to fight, they'd be at a disadvantage. Through a slight crack between the doors, they could get a brief glimpse of who had invaded the house – two soldiers, dressed in the familiar cream and purple uniform of the Oto-Ops soldiers. The female had long, pinkish-red hair, tied out of her face into a rough ponytail, a permanent scowl etched onto her face as she surveyed the room. The male, rubbing at the back of his head, had dark hair – also tied into a ponytail – and tan skin, around the same shade as Kakuzu's.

"But there's no one _here_!"

"It doesn't matter, you fucking moron." The female growled, losing her patience again. "Besides, soldiers could be camping out here, and we need to gather everyone for the battle." Kakuzu and Hidan both tensed at her words, and Kakuzu allowed his hand to drop from Hidan's mouth. "We need all our troops in Oto, ready."

"Yeah, I know, I know… look, there's no one here, can we just go?"

"… Fine." The female growled. "Let's go." They exited the room, the female slamming the door shut behind her. Kakuzu remained in his position, holding tightly to Hidan so he wouldn't move, for several long minutes, even after the front door creaked loudly again, indicating that it had been opened and closed. Finally, he released his grip on Hidan and exited the closet, crossing to the window to peer through the curtains.

It was still relatively dark, indicating that they hadn't been asleep very long, but the sky was getting lighter with each passing minute. He couldn't see the soldiers anywhere, but he wasn't going to risk anything by leaving just yet. He turned and beckoned Hidan out of the closet.

"I think they're gone, but it's best to stay here a while longer." He murmured. Hidan walked up beside him and draped an arm around his hips, resting his head against Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Well, how will we ever pass the time?" He grinned, turning his head to bite at the nearest stitches.

"Are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?" Kakuzu smirked, dropping the curtain and turning to face Hidan, hands resting on the Jashinist's hips. Hidan leant up and brought their lips together, both arms circling Kakuzu's waist.

"Well…" He grinned, stepping closer to him. "I _am_ still in need of warming up…" Grinning back at him, Kakuzu slowly backed him up against the bed, and allowed Hidan to pull him down onto it.

-x-

They lay, sprawled on the floor beneath one of their blankets, breathing heavily, limbs tangled together. Whilst they'd started on the bed, they'd somehow ended up on the floor – not that either of them were complaining, of course. Hidan's head rested on Kakuzu's chest, soothed by his steady heartbeat as he gently traced the stitches over his hips with one fingertip.

"Kuzu?" He murmured softly, angling his head to look up at him. When Kakuzu glanced down at him and murmured a soft 'hm?', he carried on. "Why did you leave the military?" Kakuzu tensed very slightly, but then he relaxed, fingers tangling in Hidan's hair.

"You really want to know?" Hidan nodded. "Well…" He sat up, one arm supporting Hidan and keeping him close, leaning back against the edge of the bed. Hidan dragged the blanket closer, pooling it around Kakuzu's hips as he leant against him again. "I found out something I probably shouldn't have. And it wasn't something I liked."

"What was it?"

"Have you ever been to the military base in Wind Country? The one to the north-west?" Hidan nodded. "Well, I was on a mission with Madara, and we temporarily stayed at that particular base. While I was there, I discovered a section of the underground base that seemed to be off-limits to _everyone_, including Aka-Ops. I was going to leave it, and move on, but I heard something on the other side of the door – human screams. So I returned a few nights later, knocked the guard unconscious, and stole the key."

"… What was behind the door?" Hidan murmured, spotting the change of emotion in Kakuzu's eyes as he spoke.

"The Chief Commander selects his private army for specific reasons. They have to be unique. Itachi is a genius, his intelligence far beyond anything I've ever seen. Kisame has more strength and stamina than twenty men his size. Sasori has abandoned all emotion, and his skills with weapons and poisons far exceeds any other. Madara… I'm still not entirely sure what _exactly_ it is about Madara that makes him so unique, but it's something powerful." Kakuzu sighed. "We were all chosen for a reason. And behind that door… there were hundreds of them, Hidan. Locked up in cages, some of them insane, some of them not."

"Hundreds of _what_, Kakuzu?"

"Children." Kakuzu's fists clenched tightly. "None of them much older than fourteen. Except… except for one. He was my age, at least." He drew in a deep breath, and then sighed. "They were all… different. Almost mutant, in some cases. I don't even think it was natural." His fists clenched even tighter. "Orochimaru was a scientist before he joined the military. He was the one who experimented on those children, studied them, did… did god knows what to them. They were all branded with odd seals, except for that one I mentioned earlier."

"He… he experimented on children?" Hidan sounded horrified. "And Chief Commander _allowed_ him to do so?"

"Chief Commander set it up." Kakuzu muttered darkly. "His six puppets? They were all normal men once. Orochimaru did something to them, and now they can only follow the Chief Commander's orders. After I learned this, I couldn't work for him. I couldn't work for a man who ordered for children to be experimented on."

"So you left?"

"That same night. But not before I had a good long talk with the only adult in that room." Kakuzu ran a hand through his hair. "His name was Zetsu." He smiled a little. "Bit of an odd guy, but he seemed nice enough. He, ah… had a split personality. And not just as a mental issue, either. He called it his 'black' side, and he was the 'white' side – they had different voices, and everything. It was all a result of Orochimaru's experiments. Apparently he'd been with Orochimaru before he joined the military."

"I really hate that man." Hidan growled. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"We've been through this, Hidan. You can't just go after him." Kakuzu sighed. "Anyway, after the talk with Zetsu – he explained everything to me – I left. Ran from the base." Hidan remained silent, his mind focused on Orochimaru.

He knew they'd be travelling through Sound Country, or close to it. He'd find a way to take a detour close to, or through, the village of Oto, where Orochimaru's military base was located. All he'd need is a few hours – he'd knock Kakuzu out if he had to – and he'd be back. He _had_ to kill him. He just had to.

"We should travel through Sound Country." He murmured, and Kakuzu frowned down at him. "You heard the soldiers. There's a battle. Might be worth checking out."

"You're rather bloodthirsty…" He sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't love it." He grinned, trying to shrug it off. "We don't have to get involved. It just might be worth a look."

"… Fine. We'll head to Sound Country."

-x-

Orochimaru stood in his laboratory, his back to the door, working in silence. He moved along the counter, mixing various liquids together, adding fine powder to some and chunks of something solid to others. He noted everything down as he worked, using his own code. He was about to make notes on a rather bright blue liquid that bubbled rather violently when exposed to the air when he sensed a presence behind him, and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd visit." He murmured, not turning from his work. The door closed with an almost inaudible 'click', and the figure behind him leant against the wall, deciding not to approach.

"Kabuto said I could find you down here."

"I take it you have news for me?" Orochimaru murmured, still working, knowing that the figure behind him would not dare disturb him. They knew of his reflexes – if they tried to attack, they would not succeed.

"The military is making its move towards Sound Country. Each division has its orders – this battle will be big." They paused, and then continued. "You'll need all your troops to stand any sort of chance."

"When can I expect for them to reach Oto?"

"In a matter of days."

"Very well." Now he turned, and fixed golden eyes on the face of the traitor. "I appreciate the information."

"You will hold up your side of the deal, will you not?"

"Of course. I may have turned traitor on that despicable Chief Commander, but I am a trustworthy man. You have continued to provide me with useful information, and in return I have provided you with a means to remove one of your… problems. When the time comes, I will give you what you desire."

"… Good."

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" Orochimaru turned back to his experiments, a sign of dismissal. "The Chief Commander will notice your absence eventually."

"Three days, Orochimaru. Three days until our deal is sealed." With one movement, the door opened, and the figure disappeared from the lab.

"Yes, three days, indeed." Orochimaru smirked. "And what a glorious day that will be."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry for the delay, but I was at a convention and then I was ill... so couldn't get much writing done. Still, enjoy!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It took them just under a day to travel through enemy territory to the border of Sound Country. At the border between the two enemy-inhabited lands between Lightning Country and Sound Country, they'd managed to hide away in the back of a farmer's cart, cutting their journey shorter than it would have been. They'd managed to pick up a couple of long black cloaks to conceal their uniforms as best as they could, and now they crouched behind some nearby rocks, eyes on the border.

"I can't see many soldiers." Hidan murmured, eyes trained on the gates. "It's like they _want_ people to enter Sound Country."

"Well, we _are_ in their lands, Hidan." Kakuzu replied. "My guess is the soldiers are mostly positioned along the border of Fire Country, and Neutral Country, and around the military base. If those soldiers were right, and there _is_ a battle on its way, then they'll be focusing mostly on their defence."

"So… how are we doing this?" Hidan smirked, loading his bow. Kakuzu said nothing, and drew out a short blade, slinking off in the late evening light. Using the darkness as a cover, Hidan rose to his full height, lifted the bow, and let an arrow fly. As the man toppled and hit the ground, his partner whirled around – but before he could cry out a warning, the dark shape of Kakuzu appeared behind him, and silenced him with a swift slice across the throat. Grinning now, Hidan bolted towards Kakuzu and retrieved his arrow, kicking the body into some nearby bushes. Kakuzu scaled the wall with surprising grace, and Hidan waited patiently, crouched low against the gate, listening for the sounds of a scuffle on the other side. In a matter of moments, a section of the tall gates opened, and Kakuzu poked his head through, beckoning Hidan inside the wall.

"Definitely much easier than I expected." Kakuzu muttered as Hidan glanced around – three soldiers lay on the floor, bleeding and broken. "I was going to stun them, but they saw me, so I had to kill them." He shrugged, wiping his blade on the jacket of one of the soldiers before sheathing it again.

"Didn't even hear them cry out." Hidan lifted his eyes to Kakuzu's face, and flashed him a grin. "I'm impressed. Guess you haven't forgotten your training, huh?" Kakuzu made no response to that statement, and instead focused on what was ahead of them.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. No time to delay until we're away from military locations." Hidan nodded, and they quickly moved on in silence, keeping a fast pace as they headed out into the country. They'd barely been walking for more than five or six minutes before they came across a signpost in a fork in the road. One sign read 'coast', and the other read 'Oto', pointing in separate directions. Instantly, Kakuzu turned in the direction of the coast, but Hidan remained by the signpost. "Hidan…?"

"Maybe we should go straight through the middle." He had his eyes on the sign for Oto.

"Do you think I'm a complete moron, Hidan?" Kakuzu growled, striding back over to him. "Whatever bullshit excuses you've come up with for going in the direction of Oto, forget it. I know why you want to go there. Revenge. You want to go after Orochimaru."

"Kuzu-,"

"No, shut up. I told you before, Hidan. He'll destroy you. Give it up already!"

"No! They were my fucking parents, Kakuzu!" Hidan hissed, angry now. "I can't just give it up!"

"And what do you intend to do, Hidan? Just walk right up to him and take off his head?" Kakuzu glared hard at him. "You won't even get within spitting distance. Just as we were a private army, Orochimaru has his own. They'll take you down."

"No one can take me down." Hidan barked back. Scowling now, Kakuzu hesitated for barely a second before he darted forward and took Hidan's legs out from under him, slamming him onto his back before pinning him down, a small blade pressed to his throat.

"Don't be so sure of that." He growled dangerously. "Maybe those three years of unbridled power have melted your brain, Hidan, but you're not a fucking god. You can be overpowered."

"Get off me." Hidan growled back, struggling beneath him. "You don't understand!"

"No, I don't. But what I _do_ understand is if you charge after Orochimaru without any goddamn plan, you'll be torn apart!" He stared down at him, breathing heavily. "I can't… I can't lose you…" Hidan's anger faded away almost instantly at the look in Kakuzu's eyes – was that fear he spotted?

"Hey…" He murmured softly, lifting a hand to trace the stitches on one cheek. "You won't lose me, Kuzu. I promise. Last time I just threw myself at him with no plan, no thought except that I wanted him dead. But this time… I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me." He flashed him a grin. "Come on. No one will come between us, you know that." Kakuzu sighed and set the blade to one side, leaning down to bring their lips together very briefly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… okay." He murmured against his lips, and then he stood up, holding out a hand to help Hidan to his feet. As Hidan slipped his hand into his, he pulled him up. "But I want to be there. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"We'll take him down. Side by side." Hidan grinned. "Sounds perfect, to me."

-x-

Kakuzu knew that it was love that had dragged him into this stupid plan of Hidan's. If he didn't care so much about the idiot, he would have left him to take on Orochimaru alone – he knew that for a fact. If it had been three years ago, right after they'd met, he'd have let the fool run off and be killed. But he just _had_ to go and fall in love with said fool, didn't he?

And so, here he was. Heading in the direction of Oto, and the military base located there, intending to take on the head soldier of the Oto Ops and his little private army. Intending to murder them all where they stood. It wouldn't be impossible to kill the private army – if the information he'd read up on had been correct, there were only four of them since the fifth member had fallen to an illness, and though they had superior skills to the other soldiers, they were no more skilled than the Aka Ops. Together, they might easily take them down. But Orochimaru was something different altogether.

Still, Hidan seemed confident about his plan – and though Kakuzu wasn't exactly thrilled about admitting it, Hidan's plans seemed to have worked out nicely so far. He hadn't expected the idiot to actually possess a brain…

They'd been walking for hours now, but he knew the military base wasn't far away. Any moment now, they'd start seeing the signs of soldiers in the area, and that was when they had to be extra careful. Being caught here was a sure way to get yourself killed. Hidan hadn't said anything so far about his plan, which was starting to get Kakuzu's suspicions up, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and hope he'd let him in on this apparently foolproof plan before they were faced with Orochimaru.

He glanced over at Hidan as they hurried through the safety of overgrown bushes, watching the younger man as he moved. He still had the same look of determination in his eyes as he had from the moment Kakuzu had agreed to head to Oto – and he was fast picking up the pace. Anxious to get to the Oto military base, and anxious to take on a very dangerous man. It was now more obvious than ever to Kakuzu that Hidan liked to live dangerously. He liked to take risks, and didn't think much about the consequences of his actions until they swung around to bite him in the ass.

"How much further do you reckon?" Hidan murmured, and Kakuzu watched his hands twitch over the hilt of one sword. Definitely anxious for battle.

"Not far. We're definitely close." Kakuzu responded, glancing around them. He could smell fire somewhere nearby – and with fire came soldiers. "Keep on guard now, Hidan. It'll be crawling with soldiers."

"Yeah, I know." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Don't underestimate them, you'll get yourself killed." Kakuzu warned. "They're trained soldiers, just like you. Watch your back."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Hidan sighed, frustrated. "Let's just go, yeah? The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can be on our way out of here, right?"

"Yeah… sure." Kakuzu muttered, knowing that whatever he said, Hidan would still charge on ahead regardless. Hidan drew a shorter sword, tucking it up behind his arm so the blade wouldn't reflect against any light, and started moving faster towards the scent of smoke. With a muttered curse, Kakuzu pulled out a hunting knife and held it behind him as he moved. He didn't want to be caught unarmed.

They'd barely gone a mile before the sounds of fighting reached their ears, coming from somewhere ahead, and to their right. In the direction of the military base. Hidan turned to glance at Kakuzu, eyes alight with joy as the screams of men and women floated towards them, backed by a chorus of clashing steel and war cries.

"The battle has begun." Hidan purred, positively delighted at the idea. "Perfect."

"How is that perfect, Hidan? Now, not only will we have to avoid Oto soldiers, but we'll have to avoid our own, too." Kakuzu growled, the absolute opposite of delighted. "Don't tell me your plan counted on there being a battle?"

"Of course it did. With the Oto soldiers focused on battling others, they won't have time to get in my way." He grinned. "Ever since I heard those soldiers talking about the battle, I've been planning around it. Less soldiers to worry about." He shrugged. "So, are we going to do this, or not?"

"… Fine. But promise me one thing first."

"What's that?"

"If it starts to go wrong, get the hell out of there." Kakuzu told him, eyes hard and jaw set stubbornly. "If Orochimaru's weapons touch you, that's the end. You'll die. He uses poison on everything, Hidan. I wouldn't even be surprised if his uniform was coated in the stuff."

"… Alright. But only if I deem it to be going wrong." Before Kakuzu could argue further, Hidan turned and bolted towards the sound of the battle. Growling in frustration, Kakuzu followed him, running to catch up with him. If Hidan went into battle, he'd be at his side. Always.

-x-

Konan watched the battle from a safe vantage point, her amber eyes scanning the battlefield – the clashing colours of cream and purple, green and blue, white and black, sand and brown, grey and black, blue and white… every division was taking part, fighting against the Oto Ops soldiers of the enemy military. Every so often she caught a glimpse of black and red – the Aka Ops were doing their duties. Behind her, six amber-haired soldiers stood on guard around the mouth of a cave, which concealed the Chief Commander. Konan had been surprised when he had demanded to be present for the battle, but she had worked out his reasoning since then. He wanted to see if Hidan and Kakuzu turned up.

If she was honest, she was curious, too. Having known Kakuzu, and knowing Hidan, she knew there was a good chance that they would show their faces – Hidan especially. The Savage Silver couldn't resist a battle.

She turned away from the battle and strode to the cave, flashing a brief smile at Yahiko as he stepped to one side to let her through. The cave was dark, lit only by a single fire towards the back, and she paused to let her eyes adjust before she moved further into the cave.

Looking rather out of place away from his large oak desk and tall-backed chair, Chief Commander Nagato perched almost delicately on a large boulder at the back of the cave, the fire sending flickering shadows across his face, illuminating his fire-red hair. Most soldiers in the military had never seen Nagato in person – only the head soldiers of each division ever reported to him, and only a select few had been given the privilege of speaking to him personally. Everyone else delivered their reports through one of the six 'puppets' Nagato commanded.

Konan was sure that if some of their soldiers laid eyes on Nagato, he would not be what they expected. A Chief Commander is a powerful person, and no doubt the image in their minds would be of a tall, muscular man with cold eyes, who never smiled. Well, Nagato rarely smiled, that was true, but he was neither tall, nor muscular. Nagato was, in fact, a little on the thin side. Despite all of Konan's greatest efforts to put meat on his bones, the man refused to look like anything but a slightly misshapen stick. He was definitely not intimidating to look at.

"Any news?" He murmured in an oddly soft voice. When he spoke to other soldiers, his voice was different – hard, cold, and full of authority. But when he spoke to her, or Yahiko, he retreated back to the boy they'd both known.

"So far it appears that we have a greater advantage over the Oto Ops." She told him with a faint smile. "The Aka Ops are doing their duties perfectly."

"Very good." He fell silent, pretending to inspect his fingernails. "And, have there been any sightings…?" She'd known this question was coming.

"Not yet, Nagato." She sighed. "What makes you so certain that he will show?"

"Because, dear angel…" Now Nagato smiled. "There is something here that our SS wants. And he will go to all lengths to get to it."

"You mean…" Nagato gave a slight, brief nod.

"Orochimaru."

-x-

"This way." Hidan hissed, darting around the edge of the battlefield. He could see the shape of the military base ahead, and he knew he would find Orochimaru there. Behind him, Kakuzu was barking out warnings, but he ignored him. He knew what he was doing. He'd being planning this moment for years. Nothing was going to get in his way.

"Goddamnit, Hidan!" Kakuzu growled, ducking as a stray arrow whizzed above his head. "Slow down!" He sighed as Hidan took a sharp turn, bolting through a handful of trees towards the base, and he sped up the pace in order to catch up with him. "Have you gone completely fucking insane?"

"I know what I'm doing, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled back, turning to glare at him. "Trust me for once, for Jashin's sake!" Kakuzu opened his mouth to bark back a retort, but before he could make a sound, there was a flash of dark green and navy, and a familiar face was suddenly blocking his way. His eyes narrowed, and he clenched a fist around the hilt of his sword.

"I never imagined I'd be crossing blades with you, of all people." The man murmured, but Kakuzu remained silent, taking in the familiar eye patch, mask, and gravity-defying silver hair. "I've heard about criminals returning to the scene of their crime, but I've never heard of a rogue solider willingly returning to the military he ran from."

"Step aside, Kakashi. I'm not here to fight you." He shot a glance at Hidan, who had hesitated a few feet away from them. "I have things I need to do – things that may very well benefit you and this bloody military! Stand aside, and let me pass."

"I can't do that, Kakuzu. You know I can't. You and Hidan are wanted criminals, enemies of the military." Kakashi sighed. "It's my duty to take both of you down." Kakuzu glanced again at Hidan, who looked torn between the decision to stay and fight, or to continue on with his plan.

"Kakuzu… I… I have to…" He took a step back, away from the two soldiers. Kakuzu frowned.

"No, Hidan! We do it together, that was the plan!" He called, aiming to step around Kakashi, but the other soldier stepped in the way again before he could.

"No, Kakuzu. The plan was always for me to do this alone." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but… this is actually better than me knocking you out cold or something... I have to do this, and I have to do it alone." He flashed Kakuzu a grin. "Relax, Kuzu. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" And before Kakuzu could call out to him to stop, Hidan had turned, and bolted.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Kakuzu. I like to imagine we'd become somewhat friends." Kakashi murmured, sword in hand, ready. Feeling a familiar burning rage building up inside him, Kakuzu drew his sword and turned ice cold eyes to Kakashi's face.

"A prisoner can never be friends with his captor." He growled in a menacingly dark voice, before leading the charge, Kakashi's blade meeting his in the air with a clash that seemed to echo louder than anything else. "Nobody stands between me and Hidan, Kakashi."

-x-

Hidan kept up the fast pace as he approached the military base, and he clambered up the side of a steep hill faster than he'd imagined he could. He only had to scale this hill, and the base was settled nicely at the bottom of the other side – and then he'd be where he'd wanted to be from the start. Facing Orochimaru. With a manic grin on his face, he reached the top of the hill, ready to throw himself down the other side at maximum speed – except he discovered that he wasn't alone.

Four soldiers stood between him and the base, dressed in the familiar cream and purple uniform of the Oto Ops. Hidan growled when he realised he recognised two of them from the house he and Kakuzu had stopped in after entering enemy territory. He allowed his eyes to roam over the other two – a large male with a shock of ginger hair, and a smaller male with blue-ish-grey hair, smirking at him with an air of arrogance.

"Well, well. Look what the rats have dragged in." The smaller male purred. Hidan scowled.

"Coming from the guy wearing green lipstick." He shot back, hand on his sword. "Let me guess. You're Orochimaru's private army."

"You can call us the Sound Four, trash." He frowned, glaring at him. "And you're not going another step towards Orochimaru-sama."

"Yeah? You gonna stop me?" Hidan growled, drawing his sword. "If you're in my way, I'll cut you to pieces."

"Ah, man… guess we gotta fight this guy, huh?" The tan-skinned male whined, causing the female to cuff the back of his head sharply.

"Shut the fuck up, Kidomaru!" She snapped. So, Hidan noted, the tan-skinned male is Kidomaru.

"Tayuya, don't swear." The large ginger male sighed in exasperation. Hidan noted her name down, too.

"Fuck you, Jirobo!" Hidan raised his eyebrows in surprise at the bickering going on. If it hadn't been for the little guy keeping an eye on him, he could probably have taken them all out by now. And, now that he really focused on him, there was something a little odd about the little guy. Behind him, there seemed to be another mass of blue-ish-grey hair, roughly about the same shape and size as the guy's head. Were there five of them altogether?

"Everyone, calm the fuck down and shut up. Focus on the task at hand." The little guy grinned. "We've got a rat to extinguish."

"Just try it, you little freak." Hidan snarled. "What are you, five-foot-nothing?"

"Shut up!" The guy growled. "Alright, that's it. Enough talk! I'm taking this guy out!" Hidan smirked as he drew a second sword – mission success. He'd been intending to provoke the smallest male into attacking, as he'd already worked out that the short kid was somehow in charge of the others, especially judging on how they'd all obeyed his command to calm down and shut up. Hidan easily ducked out of the way of the guy's swing, bringing one of his own swords down on his arm, slicing it to the bone.

"Rule number one of combat." He smirked down at him as he sprawled on the floor, clutching his bleeding arm. "Don't lose your head." Furious, the lipstick-wearing soldier glared up at him.

"Ukon! Lend a hand!" He screamed. Hidan took a step back as the blue-grey mass on the kid's back moved, and a small male with an identical appearance to the first rose to his feet. He stretched a little, bones snapping, and Hidan guessed he'd somehow been strapped to the male's back.

"Tch, Sakon. Always needing my help…" He growled, his voice lower than the other's. He fixed his eyes on Hidan. "You injured my brother."

"So… Sakon and Ukon, huh? Let me guess, you guys are identical twins." Hidan smirked. "Well, all the more bloodshed for me, I suppose. It makes no difference which one of you I kill!" He leapt forward as Ukon swiped up his brother's sword, steel clashing against steel. Sakon crawled away to safety, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Hidan spared a glance for the other three soldiers, standing by, swords drawn, and wondered when they'd attack. If they all attacked at once, things wouldn't be as easy for him as he'd hoped, and he wished for a moment that Kakuzu was here beside him. It'd be easier with two of them. Still, no matter how much he wished for it, Kakuzu was stuck down on the battlefield with Kakashi, so he only had himself to rely on. Despite Kakuzu's warnings, the twins weren't as strong as he'd expected – so far, Ukon hadn't landed a single hit on him. Perhaps Kakuzu had simply underestimated his own strength – after all, he'd only seen him fight a handful of times.

"What are you doing standing there like fucking apes? Attack him!" Sakon shrieked at the other three, and Hidan cursed. He was hoping they'd take it in turns to fight him, though he knew that was, yet again, wishful thinking. He whirled on the spot to block the blades of Tayuya and Jirobo, and lashed out with a back-kick, catching Kidomaru in the throat. As the tan male staggered back with a raspy gasp, he whirled again, his blade slicing into Ukon's side. A flash of pain shot through him as Tayuya landed a hit, and he leapt back, almost losing his footing on the side of the hill.

"Alright, Hidan. Time to get serious." Clenching his teeth around one of his swords, he drew the third, and something dark and dangerous leapt into his eyes as he charged forwards. Kakuzu had been right when he'd told him how the Chief Commander liked to give his private army things that worked best for them – just as Sasori had his workshop, Hidan had his three blades – Dageki, Heki, and Sou. When he used all three, he meant business.

Jirobo fell first. It wasn't easy to take him down – the guy was huge, but slow. Very slow. And Hidan was fast – _very_ fast. Jirobo probably didn't even realise what was happening even as Dageki slashed at his stomach. He probably wasn't aware when Heki cut across his chest. He was certainly aware, however, when Sou sliced across his throat. He barely had a second to observe his work as an angered shout sounded behind him, and he whirled just in time to see Kidomaru charging for him.

Smirking, he took a dive towards the ground, twisting Dageki up as he did so, carving Kidomaru's leg clean off at the knee. As he screamed in pain and toppled to the ground, Hidan twisted round and slammed Heki down into Kidomaru's spine, rendering his other leg useless. With a manic laugh, he leapt up and swung Sou down, beheading him.

Tayuya charged at him now, full of rage and swearing blindly. Easy to overpower in that state. He swung with Dageki, slicing open her collarbone, and then he slashed up with Heki, gutting her easily. As he dropped to her knees, he plunged Sou into her chest, piercing her heart. Splashed with blood, and still grinning like a maniac, insanity touching his eyes, he turned to face Sakon and Ukon.

"Your turn, little boys." He laughed, holding Dageki and Heki in one hand, and Sou in the other. The twins turned to each other and nodded once, before charging towards him. Hidan quickly switched Sou to his mouth and held Dageki and Heki in each hand, running to meet them. He ducked down at the last minute and whirled around, stabbing both swords through their backs before they had chance to react. They both staggered, and Sakon fell – and so Hidan leapt upon Ukon, slashing his throat from behind. With another manic laugh, Hidan dropped him and darted over to Sakon, stabbing Sou through the back of his neck. Still laughing, he straightened up, wiping the blades clean before standing and observing the chaos around him.

"Well, well… it seems you really do live up to your reputation." Hidan whirled around at the new voice, and scowled at the sight of a white-haired man dressed in a similar uniform to the other Oto Ops – except the cream was replaced with a pale lilac.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Me? Why, I am Orochimaru's secret weapon." The man did not smile, but his eyes glinted with amusement. "I am Kimimaro."

-x-

Madara ducked behind a tree and wiped blood from his sword, taking a moment to breathe before he ran back out into the battle. He'd just taken out another head soldier, and it was far too easy. He was rather bored, if he was honest. Sighing, he turned to observe the battle, trying to pick out another head soldier, ready to go in for the kill once again. As his eyes scanned the battlefield, however, he caught a flash of red, black, and silver.

Slowly, his eyes focused on the hill that led down to the military base, and he realised that two figures were stood facing each other on top of it – one in a similar uniform to the Oto Ops, and the other… Madara's fists clenched, and anger flared up inside him. There was no mistaking that silver hair.

"Hidan." With a new destination in mind, Madara bolted out on the battlefield, red eyes focused on the rogue Aka Ops soldier. Today was the day.

He was going to kill Hidan.

-x-

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, Mr Secret Weapon, are you gonna come between me and my goal?"

"If your goal is to harm Orochimaru-sama, then that would be affirmative." Kimimaro slowly drew a long, white sword, unlike anything Hidan had seen before.

"Affirmative? Jeez, who even talks like that?" He muttered, scowling at him. "Well, guess I gotta kill you." He sighed. Kimimaro's eyes narrowed.

"I do not think so." He darted forward, and before Hidan realised what was happening, he felt blood trickling down his face. Slightly startled, he lifted a hand and touched a wet slash across his cheek. Kimimaro had landed a hit within seconds. Angry now, he gripped all three swords tightly and turned to face him once again.

"Oh, it is _on_, motherfucker." They crossed blades, ducking and dodging each other's attacks for several long minutes before Kimimaro suddenly dropped back and coughed violently. He put a hand to his mouth, but Hidan didn't miss the sight of blood. Now he noticed how pale he looked, and the shadows under his eyes. He looked sickly.

And somehow, it was familiar.

Kimimaro stopped coughing and turned to glare at him. Never one to miss a chance, Hidan charged forward, laughing as he landed a blow – slicing open Kimimaro's arm. The man hissed in pain and lashed out, catching Hidan across the hip. Hidan only laughed, swinging around with one boot, delivering a sharp kick to Kimimaro's jaw. The man fell backwards, the sword dropping from his hand as he coughed violently again.

"You sound a bit sick, asswipe." Hidan growled at him. There was something far too familiar about his appearance – not the hair or the eyes, but the gauntness of his face, the shadows under his eyes, and the violent hacking that was often accompanied by blood.

"I am fine." Kimimaro struggled to his feet, looking paler than before. "You shall die now!" He reached for his sword, but Hidan kicked it away and punched him back down again.

"You're sick. How? Why?" He demanded.

"It is just an illness." Kimimaro glared up at him. "It contaminates the blood. Orochimaru-sama is working on a cure. I will not let you hurt him!" Hidan's mind was racing. He knew where he'd seen it before. In his mind, he replaced Kimimaro's green eyes with red, and his white hair with black.

Itachi.

"This illness… can it be transferred to others?" He held a sword at Kimimaro's throat. "Tell me, or die."

"My blood…" Kimimaro coughed violently. "… can contaminate others…" Fury leapt into Hidan's eyes. Orochimaru had been poisoning Itachi little by little. No. He paused, frowning. Orochimaru wouldn't be able to get close enough to Itachi, unless he had an inside man. Someone doing his dirty work for him.

"Orochimaru has someone inside the military, doesn't he? You're his little pet – you'd know who that man is, wouldn't you?" He crouched beside Kimimaro now, realising that the young man wasn't going to get up any time soon. A trickle of blood made its way down from a wound on Kimimaro's cheek, brilliant crimson. As crimson as Itachi's eyes – no… not Itachi. Madara. As Hidan watched the trickle of blood, his mind put everything together. His suspicions about Madara – about how Itachi slowly worsened whenever he was alone with his relative. "It's Madara, isn't it?" He demanded – but Kimimaro said nothing, blinking up at him in silence.

"So… you have me all figured out, huh, Hidan?" Hidan was instantly on his feet, turning to come face-to-face with the man he'd sworn to kill one day. Madara stood, sword drawn, a smirk on his face. "Yes, I've been conspiring with Orochimaru. I'm bringing this corrupt military down from the inside. It's a shame about Itachi – he'll die very soon, and his younger brother Sasuke will take his place. Sasuke is so easy to manipulate. He'll become a part of my plan."

"Not if I stop you." Hidan hissed. "I'll dump your body at the Chief Commander's feet, and inform him of your plan."

"And who do you think he'll believe, Hidan?" Madara took a step forward, eyes cold as he kept his gaze on Hidan's face. "Me, a loyal soldier… or a twisted little shit like you? You shouldn't even exist." Hidan growled in anger, but Madara seemed unfazed by it. "You're against nature."

"Shut up."

"You're inhuman."

"I said shut up!"

"You're _wrong_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I was ill for a few weeks, and then I had a convention to go to, so... yeah, that's why this is delayed. Sorry... XD


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Steel clashed wildly against steel, the force of impact sending tremors up the arms of both men. Dark crimson met angry violet over the crossed blades, and a cruel smirk lifted the corner of Madara's lips. Hidan was furious – murderous, even – and that was exactly what Madara had planned for. If Hidan was angry, he'd make mistakes. He'd charge in blindly, and forget that his opponent was a genius.

"Keep your heathen mouth shut, you bastard!" Hidan hissed, putting more weight behind his sword, trying to push Madara's blade back.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" Madara practically purred with delight, matching the extra weight behind his own sword, keeping the odds even. "You know I'm right. You know you're not like anyone else. You're _unnatural_."

"I said shut up, you fucking asshole!" Hidan twisted now, steel grating against steel as he dragged his blade along the edge of Madara's, swinging for his throat. Madara, as quick as ever, jerked backwards, and the blade missed, only slicing through a handful of strands of raven hair. The two men sprang away from each other, narrowed eyes meeting over the few feet between them. "Tell me one thing, Madara."

"So now you want to talk? You're very indecisive, Hidan." Madara sounded amused, and it only served to annoy Hidan.

"And you're a deceptive, arrogant bastard – but I work around that." Hidan's eyes narrowed. "One thing I've never understood about you." He paused, wondering if Madara was going to interrupt again, and when he didn't, he carried on. "I used to pass off your hatred as nothing, just a clash of personality – Jashin knows I despise you because of who you are and what you stand for – but there's something more to it than that. There's an underlying reason."

"So, the idiot does have some brains, after all." Madara murmured, all amusement gone from his voice now.

"I know I'm right. So tell me, Madara. Why do you despise me, really?" Hidan waited as Madara fell silent for a long time, so long that Hidan started to wonder if Madara would even tell him the reason. Just as he was about to demand the answer, Madara's eyes darkened, and his blade lowered ever so slightly.

"It was your fault it happened."

"What are you talking about?" Hidan hissed, impatient. He didn't like the cold tone of Madara's voice – it wasn't like anything he'd heard before. He could taste the venom dripping from every word.

"The very thing that landed me in this piece of shit system… it all started with you." He lowered his sword completely, now. "It was _your_ fault."

"I didn't even know you. What the fuck are you on?"

"Exactly!" Madara cried out, with a bitter laugh. "You had no idea who you were destroying! Do you have any idea what your existence cost?" Hidan took a step back, lowering his sword in confusion. "You are the very reason I stayed with this corrupted military! Knowing that one day I could hunt you down and tear you into little pieces!" Insanity touched Madara's crimson eyes, insanity that Hidan had seen in his own eyes many times over the last three years. "And now… this is the time. This is the day I kill you, Jashin's Child!" Madara lifted his blade, but before Hidan could react, he sensed a presence behind him. Madara faltered to a stop, eyes narrowing at something over Hidan's shoulder, and the Jashinist whirled quickly, leaping away as a blade rammed into the ground where he'd been standing moments ago.

Standing on the crest of the hill, facing Madara and Hidan, stood Orochimaru, and his loyal dog, Kabuto. Unwillingly, Madara had actually saved Hidan from a nasty wound, and now they faced the Oto soldiers almost side by side.

"Well, now. Isn't this a perfect little reunion?" Orochimaru laughed harshly. "The two assassins and the lost little boy, crying for his parents." Hidan tensed in anger, his hand tightening around the hilt of one sword. "Seems only fitting that we take you out, too."

"Have you brought it?" Madara cut in sharply. "You better hold up your side of the deal, Orochimaru!"

"The deal?" Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed. "Madara, you are more foolish than I believed. Never trust a man who would turn on his own comrades for his own personal benefit." Madara frowned, confused, but Hidan had already worked it out. "I have the military at my fingertips. Your beloved cousin is out of the way, and I have access to the fragile mind of his younger brother." Orochimaru laughed again. "The brother that so greatly resembles your own, isn't that right, Madara?"

"Don't you dare speak a word about him!" Madara hissed, rage burning in his eyes.

"The deal is off, Madara. I no longer have any use for you." Orochimaru produced his blade, coated with the clear poison he favoured. "Our alliance no longer stands." With a mocking grin, he charged for Madara, who met his blade with his own. Hidan stood for a moment, torn in his decision – on one hand, he could fight against Orochimaru, but that would involve helping Madara. On the other, he could stand and do nothing, and risk Madara taking away one of the only reasons he dragged himself to Oto in the first place.

Kabuto took it upon himself to decide for him – and charged, eyes flashing behind his glasses. Hidan cursed under his breath and blocked his strike easily, remembering how this man had taken down Kakuzu. He had to be careful. He wasn't as weak as he made himself seem.

He glanced over towards Orochimaru and Madara briefly, and noted that neither seemed to be gaining an advantage over the other. Satisfied for now, Hidan turned his attention back to Kabuto, blocking another strike. He assumed that Kabuto's blade was poisoned, too, and so he had to avoid any contact with it.

"Still the same wild animal, huh?" Kabuto grinned mockingly. "Don't have a fool to protect now, I see. Did he ditch you?"

"Tch. As if." Hidan growled. "He's currently involved in his own pest extermination." Hidan swung with Dageki, managing to slice across Kabuto's thigh. The man hissed and staggered back, swinging wildly with his blade. Hidan laughed as he leapt aside, darting forward and delivering a swift kick to the wound, forcing Kabuto down to one knee. Heki swung round now, but Kabuto dodged the blow, freeing a smaller blade from a thigh-holster and ramming it into Hidan's leg. Cursing with the pain but grinning wildly, Hidan delivered another kick – this time to Kabuto's jaw.

He took the pause to rip the blade out of his leg and toss it aside, adjusting his grip on all three blades as Kabuto struggled to his feet. He seemed pretty pissed now, which amused Hidan. He liked his opponents angry. It excited him.

Madara ducked as Orochimaru's blade sliced through the air, narrowly missing him. With an angry snarl he twisted and swung his own blade, tearing the cloak Orochimaru wore over his uniform. The Oto soldier hissed angrily, and lashed out with one boot, slamming his heel into Madara's knee. The Uchiha twisted again, staggering slightly, but he didn't shift his focus for a second.

He threw a handful of thin needle-like weapons, and Orochimaru had to throw up an arm to block them as they shot straight for his face. Hissing again, he wrenched the needles free and tossed them aside, dodging another strike. He leapt back, wanting to put some distance between himself and the Uchiha, but Madara only followed.

"Does it kill you on the inside, Madara, every time you look at Sasuke?" He settled for taunting him, hoping he'd make a mistake in his anger. "Do you see Izuna in him? Do you see your precious, dead little brother?"

"Shut up!" Madara howled in his rage, lashing out with his blade. He caught Orochimaru's forearm and the sound of tearing cloth was music to his ears – as was the hiss of pain. The sight of fresh blood pleased him, and he saw Hidan tense in the corner of his eye. The Jashinist had smelt the blood.

Hidan didn't take his eyes off Kabuto, but his mind registered the scent of blood – and he found it ever so slightly odd that he could tell it wasn't Madara's. Had he really become so accustomed to the scent of Madara's blood that he could tell the difference between his and another's? He wasn't sure if he was pleased or annoyed, however. Having his two greatest enemies facing off with each other was difficult – he wanted neither of them to win, but at the same time he wanted to be the one to kill them both.

"Your master's in a spot of trouble there, Glasses." Hidan smirked, spotting the concern in Kabuto's eyes. "Why don't you go lend a hand?"

"And leave you to sneak up from behind? Not a chance, Jashinist scum." Kabuto hissed, charging for him again. Hidan dodged easily, able to read Kabuto's movements surprisingly well. He was predictable once he got a taste for his style of fighting.

"Shame. Guess I really will have to kill you, then." He twisted round, managing to get behind Kabuto, and thrust back with Dageki, slicing through Kabuto's side. The man cried out in pain and staggered forward, attempting to get away, but Hidan wasn't going to allow that. He pivoted on one foot, Heki ready in his other hand, and tore across the back of his shoulders, applying enough weight behind the strike to bring Kabuto to his knees. "Final strike, Kabuto. Easier than I thought." He laughed as Sou plunged through his back.

"Not so easy though." Kabuto hissed, swinging one arm around. The blade narrowly missed Hidan's throat, catching him across his collarbone instead. Hidan hissed, and swore loudly. Kabuto laughed darkly. "The poison may not kill you, but it'll weaken you."

"That so, huh?" Hidan growled. He stared Kabuto down for a long moment, and then he threw his head back and laughed – his laughter even attracted the attention, momentarily, of Madara and Orochimaru, who paused to glance over at him. "Oh, you little shit, did you really think I'd come unprepared?" He reached into a concealed pocket inside his jacket, and retrieved a vial of clear liquid. "Sasori sends his greetings, by the way." Before Kabuto could make any attempt to move, he tore off the cap and tossed the contents of the vial to the back of his throat.

"An antidote!" Kabuto gasped out, blood bubbling in his mouth. "But… how…?"

"You really are a fucking moron, huh?" Hidan rolled his eyes. "As if I'd come to fight against Orochimaru without a counter to his precious poison. And who better to turn to but the man who worked alongside him? Sasori is a genius when it comes to potions and poisons."

Madara was watching Hidan with something that might have been mistaken for approval. He'd always assumed that the Jashinist was simply a bloodthirsty fool, but the evidence that Hidan had a brain, and knew how to use it, was before him. As Kabuto fell forward into the dirt, blood slowly spreading out from beneath him, Hidan laughed and stamped his boot against the back of Kabuto's head, grinding his face further into the dust.

He realised too late that he shouldn't have taken his focus off Orochimaru for so long. He shouldn't have counted on the fact that Hidan was serving as a distraction for both of them. As pain spread through his upper body, he staggered back and cursed himself for being so foolish. Orochimaru wrenched his blade free with a maniacal laugh, and watched Madara fall to his knees, blood soaking the front of his uniform as it spilled mercilessly from the wound in his chest. The blow hadn't been aimed for his heart – oh, no. Orochimaru wanted him to suffer. If the wound didn't kill him, the poison now coursing through his system would.

Drowning out Orochimaru's laughter, Madara fell forward, landing harshly on the ground in front of him. He coughed blood, and his eyes focused on the familiar red and black boots of the Aka Ops uniform, and he rolled his eyes skyward, finding the cold eyes of the Jashinist he'd wanted to destroy from his boyhood days.

Hidan stared down at Madara's fallen body, at the blood soaking the dirt, and an odd feeling filled him. He had wanted Madara dead for as long as he could remember, but now that the event was apparently unfolding in front of him, he felt no satisfaction. If anything, there was only disappointment.

He had Madara at his feet, his life slowly ebbing away, and he couldn't even muster the effort to mock the man.

No.

Because this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Orochimaru had taken the chance away from him. Orochimaru had taken Madara's life. Orochimaru had taken away the satisfaction of watching the man who murdered his parents suffer and die at his hands.

And that just wasn't acceptable.

White hot anger surged forward, alighting his eyes. Weakening by the second, Madara saw the look in those violet eyes, and would have smirked if he could. Orochimaru was in deep shit now.

Hidan continued to stare down at Madara's body, his blood now pooling around his boots, and he felt a familiar presence slowly take over his mind. As he dropped to his knees beside Madara, Orochimaru's laughter faded away, as did the sounds of the battle nearby. A low growl formed in his throat and slowly broke free, and Orochimaru's laughter faltered to a stop.

He turned to face Orochimaru, violet eyes dark and burning with rage, insanity creeping in. His lips parted in a feral snarl, and for a moment all trace of humanity was gone. Orochimaru tensed and positioned himself in a defensive stance, sword ready.

"That's not how it was supposed to happen." He growled in a low, feral voice. Orochimaru would never admit it, but a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of it.

Letting the rage take over, Hidan threw his head back, and gave a bone-chilling feral scream.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_"That's not how it was supposed to happen." He growled in a low, feral voice. Orochimaru would never admit it, but a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of it. _

_Letting the rage take over, Hidan threw his head back, and gave a bone-chilling feral scream._

The scream split the air, chilling the blood of all those who heard it. Battles paused as soldiers from both sides turned in the direction of the sound. Genma and Raidou shrank back a little as they recognised the figure on the hill, remembering the stories. Deidara froze and swung around to locate his silver-haired friend, eyes wild. Shikamaru lifted dark eyes to the hill, locked on the familiar figure he had grown to hate. Kisame dealt the final strike to an enemy, the momentum of his swing turning his body, the figures on the hill coming into his line of sight.

Blades crossed, Kakashi and Kakuzu froze at the sound of the scream. Kakashi's single visible eye widened a little as he realised that fear was creeping into the dual-coloured eyes of his opponent. Kakuzu had almost completely forgotten about his surroundings, focused only on that all too familiar scream. Hearing it, he knew something bad had happened. In his mind he was back in Waterfall Country, seeing Hidan crouched over the still form of Shinsei. He was seeing the wild rage in violet eyes, and bloodied fingers tearing a heart to shreds. He had to get to Hidan. He _had_ to.

He lifted his eyes beyond Kakashi's wild hair, and found the silhouettes high up on the hill. He recognised Hidan's figure even from this distance and he knew that the one facing him belonged to Orochimaru. He had made a promise to be at his side, and yet Hidan was standing alone. Forgetting about Kakashi, he made to run forward – but Kakashi stepped in his way and swung with his sword, the tip just scratching along Kakuzu's throat. The sting of pain brought him back to the fight, and he lowered his eyes to Kakashi's.

"Your fight is with me."

Kakuzu tensed, knowing he had to take down Kakashi before he could reach Hidan, and so he decided to play it seriously. He'd been holding back a little unknowingly, possibly down to his almost-friendship with the other man, but now he really was standing in the way. He had to be removed as quickly as possible.

"So be it." He growled, charging forward.

High up on the hill, Hidan did the same.

-x-

Orochimaru took a step back, bringing his sword up as Hidan bolted towards him. He barely had time to react as Hidan jumped, giving another feral cry as he swung down at him. At almost the last second, Orochimaru's reflexes kicked in and he darted out of the way, grateful for his own great speed as he watched Hidan's blade slam down into the ground where he'd been standing. A strike like that may have just sliced him clean in half.

"You'll die." Hidan hissed, lifting his eyes to Orochimaru's face again. Each word dripped with venom, and there was nothing human left in those cold violet eyes. He'd never imagined he'd have to use his full strength and battle experience in a fight against the little Jashinist boy, but looking at him now, he knew that he would lose if he didn't take it seriously.

"Do not be so certain, little boy." He hissed back at him. "You'll die like the dog you are." Hidan straightened, three blades gleaming in his hands. Gaining a little confidence back, Orochimaru smirked. "Oh, how dearest mommy and daddy would be proud of you, Hidan. I wonder how they'd feel about their precious Child being military scum."

"Don't you speak of them." Hidan's voice was laced with rage now, and his hands tightened around the hilts of his swords. "Don't you dare speak of them!"

"After all their efforts to keep you away from us, and you just walk right into our hands." Orochimaru went on. "And then, to become so deeply involved with a military brat like Kakuzu… how they must be ashamed of you."

"Shut up!" He knew he was getting to him now. Slowly, he began to circle round, Hidan's eyes following his every move. For both men, the rest of the world had washed away to white, and there was only this fight, this moment. The bodies of the Sound Four, Kimimaro and Kabuto disappeared from their battlefield, and the dying figure of Madara became irrelevant.

"Speaking of Kakuzu," he went on, smirking coldly now, "do you really believe he cares about you? Do you really think you're anything more than a passing fling to him?" To his surprise, Hidan only threw his head back and laughed.

"If you're trying to lure me into attacking blindly, you'll need to try a different tactic than that." He smirked back at him. "I never question Kakuzu's love for me. That is the one constant in my life besides my religion – and where religion has failed me, Kakuzu's love has remained strong. Nothing you say, or do, will convince me otherwise. I _know_ him."

"Do you really?" Orochimaru was practically purring with amusement. "Do you think you're the first soldier he's been intimate with?" Hidan tensed – only slightly, but Orochimaru's keen eyes saw it. "Oh, has he not told you? How interesting…"

"Told me what?" Hidan demanded, but Orochimaru only chuckled.

"Oh, nothing." The amusement in his voice seriously pissed Hidan off. "It isn't really my place to share secrets." He smirked. "Especially if dearest Kakuzu doesn't trust you to tell you himself." He knew he was getting under Hidan's skin. He could see the young man's face twitching as he struggled to keep up the image that he didn't care about the words Orochimaru was saying. "But, of course… he _loves_ you, doesn't he? So why on earth wouldn't he tell you?"

"Shut up!" Hidan charged again, but Orochimaru was ready for him this time. They danced around each other, swords clashing together every so often, neither of them landing a hit on the other. Orochimaru continued to taunt him between strikes, driving his anger higher and higher until it reached its peak. He wanted Hidan to be blinded by his anger, so he would make a fatal mistake.

Unfortunately for Orochimaru, Hidan knew what he was trying to do. And whilst he couldn't deny that it was working, and he _was_ getting angrier and angrier, he wasn't going to let it blind him. This was a fight he was going to win, no matter what happened. Orochimaru wasn't going to walk away alive.

Murmuring under his breath in the language taught to him by Shinsei, he reached behind him to his belt, unsheathing Shinsei's long black blade. Orochimaru frowned at the unusual words, unable to understand them, but he recognised the glint in Hidan's eyes – it was the same glint he'd had in his own eyes when he'd looked back at the screaming child on his knees beside the bodies of his parents. Sadistic pleasure.

_"Punishment has been delivered."_

Hidan positioned the four blades in both hands – he had trained long and hard to successfully control a number of blades at one time. It was time to put that training to the test.

_"The threat has been destroyed."_

He adjusted his posture, and shifted his weight, preparing for the charge that would take Orochimaru down. It was all a matter of the right strike at the right time, with the right amount of force and power. If he was off in the slightest, it could give Orochimaru the advantage.

_"This mission has been completed."_

He briefly closed his eyes – and was transported back fourteen years. He could feel the cold earth beneath his bare knees, feel the dirt between his fingers. Cold air whipped at his flesh, and tossed his hair into his eyes. He could see the blood slowly spreading towards him, and the glint of silver rosaries slowly disappearing amongst the crimson pool.

He could see his mother's pale blue hair stained with blood. His father's vibrant blonde hair matted to his face. He saw aqua eyes glazed over and a fixed smile on a friendly face. He saw violet eyes so like his own, staring directly at him – but not seeing him.

He saw two bodies, collapsed together, almost in an embrace. His parents loved and adored each other, even in death.

And then he saw the two figures, clad in black and red uniforms. He saw dark hair and cold eyes, and bloodstained blades. He saw the men that had destroyed his family.

And then he saw their end.

_"The Jashinist scum are history."_

He charged.

His boots hit the ground with more force than before. His eyes blazed with fire, and determination. The foreign words he screamed had more power behind them than the words he's murmured only moments ago. With the image of his family behind his eyes, he pounced, and twisted.

Orochimaru fell beneath his weight, winded by the impact of Hidan landing on his chest. As he struggled to catch his breath, Hidan slammed one blade through Orochimaru's left forearm, pinning it to the ground. Ignoring Orochimaru's scream of pain, he twisted and slammed a second blade through his right forearm, also pinning that to the ground. Genuine fear jumped into Orochimaru's eyes as Hidan turned and speared his two remaining swords through his lowers legs, until all four limbs were pinned to the earth upon which he lay. He tried to struggle free, but the blades were wedged deep in the ground, and any movement only served to tear open his flesh.

Turning back to face Orochimaru, Hidan fixed his eyes on the older man's face. His blood ran cold at the fire in those eyes – fire he had seen before, many years ago.

_"You are cursed." He was grasping the woman by her pretty blue hair, but she seemed not to notice. She gazed up at him with fiery violet eyes, her voice laced with menace. He glanced up briefly as his companion tossed the woman's husband to the ground, giving him a good kick once he hit the floor. The blonde man put up more of a fight, screaming at the man in rage. But the woman was eerily calm. Her face was blank of expression, and the only hint at any emotion was the menacing words she spoke._

_And her eyes._

_"You will not escape the fate laid out for you. You decided your end the second you came here, foolish soldier. It may take days, it may take years, but you have cursed yourself – you and your violent companion. One day you will face an opponent you cannot defeat, and you will die. Until that day, your body will start to decay, slowly, from the inside. That is your curse."_

_"Silence, bitch." He hissed at her, dragging her even harder towards the street where her husband lay sprawled in the dirt. _

_"You cannot silence the curse, soldier. Lord Jashin will not be silenced, and you will pay dearly for bringing harm to His most loyal being."_

_"Your stupid god cares nothing for you, bitch." He tossed her down beside her husband, who reached for her, but she kept her eyes on him. _

_"I was not referring to myself. The Order of Jashin are only servants to His cause." Her eyes slid away to one side, and he followed her gaze. The desperate screams of a child reached his ears, and he found the struggling child in the arms of a young man wearing a long white coat. "Lord Jashin's Child will bring your end, soldier." He returned his gaze to the woman, who was once again staring up at him from her place on the ground. There was a commotion from the crowd that had gathered, and the child bolted forward – having escaped the grasp of the man in the white coat. Growling with anger, he strode over and grabbed the child's arm, preventing him from getting any further. The child screamed and struggled, but his grasp was too tight. He nodded to his companion, who lifted his blade._

_The woman and her husband bent their heads, clasping their hands around their rosaries as they murmured hurriedly under their breath. Then, as one, they lifted their heads – and smiled. As the blade swung down, the woman's violet eyes locked onto the soldier's face, and her words echoed inside his mind. The child screamed in despair as blood sprayed wildly around them, and he glanced down at him. Grunting in annoyance, he released his grasp on the child's arm, and watched him drop to the ground. He strode away, joining his companion as he cleaned the blade of his sword and sheathed it once again. They conversed briefly beside the bodies of the woman and her husband, and turned intending to depart the small village, and return to declare their mission successful. But something caused the soldier to turn, and turn he did – his eyes drawn to the child kneeling beside the bodies. As he watched, the child lifted his head, silver hair whipping around his face, and his eyes locked onto him. In that moment, the soldier knew he would never forget those eyes._

_Striking violet eyes._

_And he would never forget the vicious fire contained within them._

Now Orochimaru realised what Murasaki had meant all those years ago. He had tried to deny that the curse she'd informed him about wasn't just the threat of a woman about to meet her end, but he could no longer ignore the signs. He was losing his touch – he was slower than he'd been before, despite his efforts to maintain his training and his power. His body was failing him, despite everything he tried to prevent it from happening. Perhaps his body really was decaying slowly from the inside. And if that curse was true, then…

Then Jashin's Child was going to kill him.

Hidan pulled a shorter black blade from inside his jacket, and unsheathed it from a clear case it had been kept in. Orochimaru's keen eyes instantly found the sheen of pale purple coating the blade, and recognised it for what it was. Poison. More specifically, Sasori's poison. The very poison Orochimaru had tried to steal from it when he turned his back on the military, and joined the opposition.

Whilst working together, Orochimaru and Sasori had developed antidotes to each of their poisons – if Orochimaru created a new poison, Sasori immediately created an antidote. But the purple poison Sasori favoured had been impossible to create an antidote for – he'd tried everything, but nothing would stop it. Sasori was a genius, and Orochimaru had hated him for it.

And now, staring at the poison-coated blade, Orochimaru hated him even more. He hated Sasori for creating the poison, for making it impossible to cure, and for keeping it all to himself. It was common knowledge that Sasori kept his favoured poison close to him at all times, never allowing it to be used on anything but his own weapons. And yet, here it was, on the blade of another man. What made Hidan more worthy of its use than himself? Why did Sasori favour Hidan over his military partner? How had Hidan managed to work his way into Sasori's life, so closely that the near-emotionless man would give up his most treasured weapon?

Hidan lifted the blade and held it, point-down, over Orochimaru's chest. He was hoping that the Jashinist would make it quick, but somehow he knew that wouldn't be so. Somehow, he knew that his death would be a slow, and painful one. Hidan slashed horizontally across his chest, straight across between his shoulders.

"For father." He murmured, angling the blade slightly before slashing again, from one shoulder down to his abdomen, the fabric of his uniform tearing violently. "For mother." Orochimaru already knew what the third strike would be – and sure enough, Hidan slashed down from the other shoulder, bringing the third slash down to the same point on his abdomen. "For uncle." If he could have moved to glance down at himself, Orochimaru knew he would see the symbol of the Jashin faith carved into his torso. But even if his limbs weren't pinned down so strongly, the poison working its way through his system would have paralysed him with the first strike. He began to foam at the mouth, pain spreading to every inch of his body – and he knew he would be twitching and writhing if he wasn't so paralysed. Clasping both hands around the hilt of the blade, Hidan raised it above his head, eyes wild. "For Lord Jashin!" He screamed as he plunged the blade through Orochimaru's chest, through the centre of the triangle. The blade was buried to the hilt, and blood flowed freely from the wound, staining the cream cloth of the uniform. Orochimaru's eyes rolled back into his head and finally his body starting to shake violently, before falling still.

Breathing heavily, Hidan slowly rose to his feet, staring down at the man who'd played a hand in the death of his parents. With a slight grunt of disgust, he wrenched his blades free, and cleaned them on the cloth of Orochimaru's cape, before sheathing them. The poison had paled Orochimaru's skin even further, and it appeared almost translucent – and looking at him, Hidan knew that the curse his mother had placed on him would have killed him in only another year or so.

He turned, and glanced back at the still figure of Madara lying only a few feet away. There appeared to be no sign of life in the man's face, and Hidan felt another surge of anger. How dare Orochimaru take away his ultimate goal? How dare he kill his sworn enemy? Fists clenching at his sides, he took a step towards Madara's body – but a hand circled around his ankle, preventing him from moving.

Startled, he whirled around and shook the hand free, lifting his boot ready to crush the hand into dust – but he stopped when he realised it was the young man, Kimimaro. He hadn't even known the man was still alive. His lips were moving, and Hidan realised he was trying to speak. Curious, he crouched down, and finally the words reached his ears.

"… can cure him…" Kimimaro was saying. "Not dead…" Hidan frowned, but Kimimaro carried on, determined. "Kabuto-san… he found the cure. In his coat… hurry! Not much time…" Hidan realised the meaning behind Kimimaro's words, and he leapt up, darting over to Kabuto's corpse. He tossed him onto his back and tore open his coat, searching for what Kimimaro had said was concealed there. He pulled out a leather case and flipped it open – and grinned at the three gleaming vials of liquid safely secured inside. Looking back over to Kimimaro, he realised the man was smiling. "Use one… for Madara. Face him how you were meant to face him. Use another for Itachi. Cure him, before it is too late."

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Hidan frowned, walking back over to crouch beside him. "You work for the enemy – or… what's left of him."

"I am the last of my family. We were once a strong and ancient clan, like the Nara clan." Kimimaro was weakening fast, Hidan could see that. He might have stood a chance of living if he was only wounded – a great medic would be able to fix up his injuries – but it was the illness creeping through him that was killing him. "I knew it when I saw you, but I had to be sure." He lifted a shaky hand, and touched two fingers to Hidan's chest, where his rosary lay concealed, and safe. "I serve thee, Jashin's Child." Kimimaro smiled weakly, and murmured something softly in the same foreign language Shinsei had taught him. Hearing the words, Hidan's eyes widened, and he glanced down at the third vial in the case.

"Drink it, Kimimaro. If it is a cure, then you-,"

"No, Child." Kimimaro shook his head very slightly. "I have done my purpose in this life. I never dreamed I would meet the Child for myself… and I am at rest, now. Go. Cure your enemy so that you may kill him – when the time is right. Be free, Jashin's Child." With a final smile, Kimimaro gave in to his illness, and the light left his eyes. Saying a quick prayer for his soul, Hidan closed Kimimaro's eyes and then rose to his feet, striding over to Madara's still form.

He knelt beside him and set the leather case down, lifting Madara's head with uncharacteristic gentleness. Keeping his head angled and supported, he reached for a vial and unscrewed the cap, bringing the rim of the vial to Madara's lips. He felt Madara stir a little, and tipped the vial back, forcing the man to drink the liquid inside. Once the vial was empty, he tossed it aside, and stared down at the Uchiha's face, willing him to recover.

Several minutes passed, and Hidan was starting to think that he'd wasted too much time, and he really would lose his chance to avenge his parents. But then his eyes started moving behind his eyelids, and eventually, they cracked open very slightly. He drew in a deep breath and his eyes flew open all the way as he sat up, one hand coming up to his chest. He seemed startled as he glanced around, and finally he turned and fixed his eyes on Hidan.

The silence was heavy as their eyes met, and Madara frowned, obviously confused. He glanced down at the leather case beside Hidan, and the empty vial, lifting two fingers to his lips, as if he still tasted the antidote. When his gaze returned to Hidan, his eyes were questioning.

"You cured me." It wasn't a question – it was a statement. He'd already worked out what had happened. His questions weren't about how, but about _why_. "Why? You hate me. You frequently remind me that your goal is to kill me. Why would you save me when you could have been rid of me forever?" Hidan tilted his head to one side, as though he hadn't understood the question. Madara opened his mouth to ask again, but Hidan lifted a bloodied finger and placed it against his lips, leaning right in until their faces were only a centimetre apart.

"No one kills you but me."

Before Madara could completely process the words and respond, Hidan brought the hilt of his small black blade down on Madara's skull, hard enough to knock him out. He caught him before he hit the ground, and gently lay him down. Madara had to heal properly before they fought again, otherwise the victory wouldn't taste as sweet.

Standing once again, he returned to Orochimaru's corpse and unhooked the cloak he'd been wearing, pulling it free and slinging it around his own shoulders. He glanced up at the sky, noting that the sun was beginning to set, and he strode to the edge of the hill, staring out at the battle below. Something glinted to his right and he glanced down, spotting a weapon that one of the Sound Four had obviously intended to use against him – and he bent to pick it up, weighing it in his hand. It would do.

Slamming the butt of the sickle hard into the ground beside him, he threw back his head and let out another feral scream.

Just like before, the scream attracted the attention of the soldiers below. Men and women turned to face him, sensing that something of great importance had just occurred. Those on the opposing side recognised the cloak around Hidan's shoulders, and knew the significance – Orochimaru was dead. Scattered throughout the battlefield, the soldiers who knew Hidan instantly understood that the Savage Silver had struck again.

Kakuzu and Kakashi stared up at Hidan's silhouette against the setting sun, and Kakuzu felt a grin spread across his face. Hidan had won.

Shikamaru lowered his blade as he took in the figure of the silver-haired soldier, standing tall with the sickle at his side. Despite his hatred for the Jashinist, he couldn't help but smirk – and his voice held a hint of pride when he spoke.

"He is come."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ That last line is CORRECT, before anyone says differently. The full line it comes from is "From the darkness, he is come". It's spoken in an ancient kind of mannerism. So don't go telling me it should say 'has', because you'll be wrong. Other than that, hope you enjoyed this rather late update._


	39. Chapter 39

I'm sorry to anyone who thought this might be an update (finally), and if you're disappointed I apologise again, but I had to make this message.

Recently, I was made aware that someone had stolen this story, changed the names, and posted it under their own name. I want to thank Ditkata for making me aware of this.

If you're reading this right now and have any ideas about stealing my work, let me say one thing:

I will find it. I will be made aware of the theft, and I will find the stolen work, and it will be reported. I take plagiarism very seriously. If you steal my work, I will know about it. If you stoop to that level – out of jealousy for talent, out of boredom, whatever your reason – then let it be known that I find it rather pathetic.

Please do not steal anyone else's work and claim it as your own.

Also: if anyone else notices my work being stolen and posted elsewhere, please do not hesitate to inform me. I appreciate it, I really do.

Again, sorry this isn't an actual update. If I'm honest, I'm not sure if Child of War will ever be updated again, but we'll see what the future brings. (I also want to thank everyone who stuck with it for so long, and especially to anyone still waiting).


End file.
